Memórias Sobre A Fênix
by Ana Holmes
Summary: "Muitas pessoas começam um diário, pelo simples prazer de escrever. Este, no entanto, começou por outro motivo..."
1. A Carta

Um ano se passara desde a guerra contra Lord Voldemort. E se ainda havia alguma ameaça das trevas, ninguém estava realmente atento para sua chegada. Ocupados demais em aproveitar a paz como estavam, apenas se importariam caso algo pior do que a marca negra aparecesse. Tudo graças a Harry Potter. O menino que sobreviveu cumpriu com seu destino e o mundo bruxo possuía uma dívida de liberdade com ele.

Harry, porém, não ligava para o assédio, como nunca fizera. Era o mais satisfeito de todos por saber que agora poderia levar uma vida "normal" dentro daquele mundo no qual realmente conheceu a felicidade. Tentar no futuro, o que não conseguira no passado, e todos estariam dispostos a ajudá-lo. Quinn, por exemplo, nomeado o mais novo Ministro da Magia, sabia da ambição do garoto em se tornar auror e conseguiu para que ele começasse seus treinos o mais rápido possível. Harry não concluíra seu período em Hogwarts, mas as coisas estavam tão complicadas com as reformas pós-batalha, que o garoto achou melhor simplesmente deixar passar.

Quanto a Rony e Hermione, eles começaram a namorar. Foi, de fato, uma festa na casa dos Weasley. Ele próprio reatara com Gina e somente por poder fazê-lo sem temer que algo de mal acontecesse, já tornava o fim daquela guerra um marco. Ambos os casais estavam felizes em seus relacionamentos, embora Rony e Hermione continuassem a ter suas briguinhas de sempre. Algo natural. O primeiro seguiu os passos do melhor amigo e se apressou em uma vaga no ministério, também ajudando Jorge com a loja de logros. Enquanto Hermione fora a única que realmente se interessara em voltar para Hogwarts e concluir seus estudos.

A vida seguia seu curso normalmente. E o trio de ouro estava mortalmente convencido de que agora nenhum mistério apareceria em seus caminhos, completamente indiferentes ao fato de que, às vezes, o passado retornava para atormentar aqueles que sempre se importaram.

Aquele seria o início fatídico de um Sábado, e Harry se encontrava na Toca com Ron, esgotados com o dia anterior. O treino da Sexta-feira era o mais intensivo e por isso, o pior. Por um momento, eles se lembraram de Tonks alertando-os sobre isso quando a mesma teve que passar nos testes sob o olhar de Moody, sentindo o coração pesar. Perderam muitos amigos naquela batalha, muitos que não precisavam perder.

_ E como vai o pequeno Teddy? – perguntou Rony se lembrando de que Harry era o padrinho do bebê.

_ Escrevi para Andrômeda há poucos dias, ela disse que ele está ótimo e me chamou para visitá-lo assim que já estivermos mais folgados com os testes. – respondeu o garoto com um sorriso. – Ele com certeza é filho da Tonks. – acrescentou fazendo o amigo rir.

_ O que estão fazendo rapazes? – indagou o senhor Weasley passando pelo quarto.

_ Descansando os ossos, pai. – disse Rony dramaticamente.

_ O dia foi cheio ontem, senhor Weasley. – completou Harry. – Estamos quebrados.

_ É mesmo? – rebateu o senhor Weasley com um sorriso gentil. – Bom, então eu acho que vocês não vão se interessar por essa carta. – disse ele erguendo uma carta que continha uma caligrafia muito conhecida pelos dois amigos.

_ Hermione! – exclamou Rony se levantando num pulo, correndo para pegar a carta das mãos do pai.

Arthur sorriu de lado para Harry que retribuiu, enquanto o garoto Weasley abria o envelope às pressas. Era uma carta de Hermione, sim e ela os estava convidando para ir até Hogsmeade.

"Querido Rony,

Conseguimos o fim de semana livre em Hogsmeade com a professora Minerva e eu gostaria muito que você e o Harry viessem. Tenho certeza de que ele está agora com você. Por favor, estou morrendo de saudades.

Mione"

_ Nós vamos, certo? – disse o jovem Weasley com grandes expectativas.

_ Com certeza. – respondeu Harry como se fosse óbvio.

Vestiram os casacos e desceram até a lareira para usarem o pó de flu para aparatar.

_ Aonde vão? – quis saber Molly Weasley saindo da cozinha ao ouvir os passos dos meninos.

_ Visitar Hermione em Hogsmeade. – falou Rony com pressa, enchendo a mão com pó.

_ Ah sim, - suspirou a senhora Weasley com um sorriso malicioso. – Não se esqueça de mandar-lhe minhas lembranças, Roniquinho.

_ Claro, mãe. – prometeu ele corando ao ouvir o apelido que ela lhe dera, e do qual não gostava.

_ Divirtam-se! – despediu-se Arthur.

Os rapazes lançaram um último olhar para o casal e entraram juntos na lareira. A primeira tentativa de Harry com o pó de flu não obtivera muito sucesso, então seria seu amigo quem diria as palavras. Rony sugerira que fossem direto para o Três Vassouras, mas seu companheiro insistira para que passassem primeiro por Hogwarts, para que pudessem andar pela escola como nos velhos tempos. O ruivo concordou e então gritou o nome da escola antes de jogar o pó pela lareira.

Caíram pelo escritório da professora Minerva, que para a surpresa deles, estava vazio. Já estariam todos em Hogsmeade?

_ Cuidado para não encher o chão com fuligem. – alertou Harry. – Ela sempre brigou com a gente. – lembrou-se.

Deixaram o chão impecável com um toque de suas varinhas e saíram perambulando pelos conhecidos corredores. O lugar estava praticamente vazio, não havia sinal de aluno nenhum e se houvesse algum professor, provavelmente estaria em sua sala, fora de vista.

_ Vamos nos apressar então. – sugeriu Rony apertando o passo na direção que os levaria até os portões.

_ Pode ir na frente. – retrucou Harry sorrindo. – Assim aproveita um pouco mais a Mione. Quero andar um pouco.

_ Tá tudo bem, cara? – perguntou Rony preocupado.

_ Tudo legal. – assegurou o amigo.

_ Eu sei que sente falta da Gina e tudo o mais, mas ela volta daqui a duas semanas. – comentou o ruivo. – Fazer o quê, as Harpias precisam dela! – brincou dando uma piscadinha para ele, fazendo-o sorrir. – Quer mesmo ficar mais um pouco?

_ Quero, guardem um pouco de cerveja amanteigada para mim.

_ Pode deixar, só não demora, não posso prometer que os outros também vão guardar. – e saiu em frente.

Harry observou seu amigo caminhar pelo corredor até desaparecer de vista.

O rapaz deu uma boa olhada em volta, tomando a direção que o levaria até o seu destino. Ficara para trás não somente por querer beber um pouco mais da vista daquelas paredes que ergueram o único lar que conhecera durante todos aqueles anos, mas também por que desejava rever uma pessoa. Essa talvez não quisesse falar com ele, contudo. Embora tivesse descoberto mais sobre seu passado do que gostaria, não acreditava que aquilo fosse facilitar a relação conflituosa que sempre tiveram. Ainda assim, precisava tentar. Passou por todos os corredores até chegar à gárgula, sem saber se Minerva se mudara para lá e usava senhas. Contudo, não foi preciso adivinhar. Ao vê-lo, o animal de pedra se mexeu e as escadas começaram a subir.

A sala de Dumbledore permanecia intacta. Os objetos estavam no mesmo lugar e ao que parecia, não havia sinal de qualquer mudança. Talvez McGonagall não ousasse ocupá-la, devido ao seu sentimento de nostalgia ainda existente pelo diretor. A escola inteira ainda sentia a morte dele, o mundo bruxo inteiro. Para infelicidade dele, no entanto, os quadros estavam vazios. Inclusive o da pessoa que ele queria ver. Snape. Nenhum deles estava lá. Voltariam logo? Ele pensou, e ainda desejoso de vê-lo, resolveu esperar.

Começou uma caminhada pelo espaçoso cômodo, subindo o degrau que o levaria até a mesa do diretor. As cartas com a caligrafia fina e inclinada de Dumbledore ainda estavam na cesta de correspondência e aquilo fez Harry sorrir com tristeza. Sentia falta do velho professor, afinal. De todos que morreram. Um vazio preencheu seu coração ao se lembrar da imagem de Fawkes voando para longe de Hogwarts... mas interrompeu-se ao verificar uma ponta de papel saindo por debaixo do apoio para escrever da mesa. Curioso, Harry ergueu-o e puxou o envelope que havia ali. Um nome se estendia pelo papel: "Alvo", numa caligrafia redonda e delicada. Dentro uma carta.

"Você disse que um dia chegaria. E finalmente chegou, não foi? O fim. Mas, temos sido tão bons amigos nesses anos todos, que seria estupidez acabarmos com essa amizade também. Tenho-o em alta conta Alvo, e mesmo durante o período em que passei na França e você permaneceu sob a influência de Gerardo, deixei de estimá-lo. Senti que estava perdendo-o para outro, mas nunca o odiei, meu caro.

Eu sei o que senti e ainda sinto. Esse sentimento que nunca deixou de me acompanhar em cem anos. Você o retribuiu da maneira que pode, nunca inteiramente. Afinal, parte de você ficou com Grindelwald. Dói-me ter que dizer... mas o que sobrou foi o que ganhei, as sobras do seu desejo. Não me arrependo, no entanto, de me deixar levar por elas. Nunca deixamos que a cama atrapalhasse o que construímos desde os onze anos ao nos conhecermos no trem. Doge, você e eu. Por que haveríamos de deixar agora? Seu nome nunca teve importância para mim, tampouco. Eu não precisava dele, embora ainda assim, tenham insistido para que eu me casasse. Chamou-me de possessiva certa vez, lembra-se? Disse que eu queria fugir para tê-lo somente para meu bel-prazer. Na verdade, estava preocupada com o fato de você estar vivendo em prol dos outros e não de si mesmo. Eles não o teriam para sempre, precisavam aprender a viver sem você.

Em nosso último encontro no funeral de Nicolau e Perenelle, chegamos juntos a conclusão de que não haveria mesmo chances, como disse no começo, o fim. Mas o fim de quê? Não quero que fuja de mim, meu amigo. Ainda escrevo continuamente para Elifas e não gostaria de assinar somente para ele. Dez anos em Hogwarts me ensinaram a assinar para os dois, e quero que assim continue. Mas se realmente deseja que nos separemos por completo, dizendo ser o melhor, fingirei que entendo. Apenas saiba que sempre estarei disposta a lhe estender a mão.

Amélia"

Harry releu a carta várias vezes, sem conseguir acreditar no que estava lendo. Mais que depressa, guardou o envelope no bolso e desceu em direção a Hogsmeade. Quem era Amélia? Amante de Dumbledore? Tudo confuso demais. Quando escrevera aquela carta e será que o diretor lhe respondera? Com tais perguntas na cabeça, correu para o Três Vassouras, onde encontrou Rony e Hermione conversando e rindo. Puxou a cadeira com violência, assustando os amigos.

_ Como foi seu passeio? – perguntou Rony preocupado.

_ Fantástico. – zombou Harry. – Olhem isso! – disse entregando a carta para Hermione que o mirava confusa.

As expressões dos amigos variavam à medida que iam lendo a carta de Amélia e Hermione foi a primeira a se pronunciar sobre o assunto após um momento de silêncio.

_ Onde você achou isso?

_ Fui até a sala do Dumbledore porque queria falar com Snape. – explicou ele e Rony mirou-o surpreso. – Sim, é. Daí quando estava lá os quadros estavam vazios e fiquei mais um pouco para esperar, quando dei por mim, estava admirando a mesa do Dumbledore. Tudo no mesmo lugar, e a ponta de um envelope saindo por baixo do apoio de escrever cartas. Essa carta. – contou.

_ Isso é grande, cara. – comentou Rony.

_ O quê, Rony? – indagou Hermione. – Que Dumbledore tenha tido alguém no passado? Ele não nasceu com aquela barba enorme sabia?

Harry deixou uma risada escapar e os amigos o seguiram.

_ Como ela deveria ser? – murmurou o rapaz pensativo.

_ Não sabemos se ela morreu. – observou Hermione corrigindo o tom do amigo.

_ O quê?! – exclamou Rony. – Se ela conheceu Dumbledore e o amou por... cem anos... você simplesmente não espera que ela esteja viva!

_ A expectativa de vida de um bruxo é diferente Rony. – ralhou Hermione.

_ E conhecer o cara que produzia o elixir da vida, também deveria ajudar. – ressaltou ele com um sorriso torto. – Além disso, não importa, não vamos sair por aí... – ia dizendo até ser interrompido por um olhar cúmplice entre os dois. – Ah, não vem!

_ Qual é, cara! – insistiu Harry. – Tudo o que tivemos foi aquele livro maldito da Rita Skeeter! Se conseguíssemos falar com essa mulher...

_ Nem sabemos o sobrenome dela! Tem uma quinhentas Amélias no mundo bruxo!

_ Hermione achou a mãe do Snape uma vez, poderia...

_ Eu achei que com o fim da guerra, o fim dos mistérios viria junto! – comentou Rony ainda em negação. – Olha, isso foi entre o Dumbledore e essa mulher. Não nos diz respeito!

_ Ahn, caso você não se lembre, o passado de Voldemort também não dizia respeito à gente! A pedra, a câmara, nada dizia! Mas fomos mesmo assim, o que custaria? – rebateu Harry.

Rony e Hermione se olharam por um bom tempo. Sabiam o que descobrir o passado de Dumbledore fizera uma vez com o amigo. Ele sentira-se traído pelo diretor. Talvez agora só quisesse entendê-lo por um ângulo diferente, e realmente não custaria nada. Mas por onde iriam começar? Rony tinha razão. Havia várias mulheres chamadas Amélia no mundo mágico. Ainda assim, tanta esperança no rosto de Harry não os deixou negar.

_ Certo, vamos procurá-la. – concordou Hermione. – Mas quando encontrei o nome da mãe do Snape foi algo completamente aleatório. Não sei se posso...

_ Esperem, ela disse na carta que se conheceram no primeiro ano. Podemos pedir a professora McGonagall à lista de primeiro anistas do mesmo ano em que Dumbledore entrou em Hogwarts. – sugeriu Rony.

_ Brilhante, Rony. – elogiou a namorada depositando um beijo na bochecha dele.

_ Ela veio até aqui? – perguntou Harry.

_ Venham. – chamou Hermione se levantando.

Minerva estava com um grupo de alunos próximos da Dedos de Mel, junto com o professor Flitwick, conversando. A garota os alcançou primeiro e os professores não se mostraram surpresos ao verem Harry e Rony ali.

_ Senhor Potter e senhor Weasley. – cumprimentou Filio com sua voz esganiçada.

_ Olá professor. – responderam juntos. – Professora Minerva, temos um favor a lhe pedir. – adiantou-se Harry.

_ Um favor, Potter? – indagou Minerva surpresa. – E o que seria?

_ Gostaríamos de ver o registro de alunos do primeiro ano, do ano em que Dumbledore chegou a Hogwarts. – revelou ele.

_ E como diretora, posso perguntar por quê?

Harry achou melhor mostrar a carta para ela, afinal Minerva McGonagall era de inteira confiança. Ao lê-la, passou-a para Filio que soltou um gritinho de exasperação.

_ Essas coisas simplesmente não deixam de persegui-los. – comentou ela.

_ Só gostaríamos de saber quem poderia ser. – insistiu Hermione. – A senhora não tem alguma ideia?

_ Dumbledore me contou algumas coisas sobre seu passado, mas nunca mencionou essa mulher. – respondeu a professora refletindo. – Mas assim como vocês, estou surpresa.

_ Vai nos ajudar? – disse Rony.

_ Vamos. – chamou em resposta, andando em direção ao castelo.

Eles foram direto para a sala dela. Como vice-diretora da escola, era sua responsabilidade guardar os registros de novos alunos. Minerva os instalou em sua sala e puxou a varinha em suas vestes.

_ Accio livro de registros, 1892. – convocou ela e de dentro de uma das portas do armário, saiu uma pasta preta que se abriu sobre a mesa da diretora. – Amélia. – disse ela e várias páginas começaram a se mexer, para frente e para trás.

_ Que maravilha. – resmungou Rony.

_ Procure na Grifinória. – sugeriu Harry.

_ Por quê? – indagou Hermione. – Dumbledore não poderia ter se apaixonado por uma Lufana, é isso?

_ Fale por experiência, Hermione. – rebateu Harry. – Você e Rony seriam tão íntimos se você fosse da Corvinal e ele não? Eles tinham que ser da mesma casa.

Minerva acenou positivamente com a cabeça e pronunciou o nome da mulher com o nome de sua casa mais uma vez. O livro parou na página com a letra "P", visto que se guiava por ordem de sobrenomes. O trio se aproximou da mesa, Hermione quem achou.

_ Preminger! – gritou. – Amélia Preminger!

_ A antiga chefe do Departamento de Inomináveis. – murmurou Minerva ainda mais surpresa. – Eu não imaginaria.

_ E se nem Skeeter conseguiu farejar isso, deve ser a maior descoberta do século. – comentou Rony e Harry concordou. – O que mais sabe sobre ela, professora?

_ Se aposentou há uns bons anos, desde então ninguém ouviu sobre ela. – disse Minerva decepcionada pelo pouco que sabia. – Sinto não poder ajudá-los mais. Vou deixá-los sozinhos para que reflitam. – disse deixando a sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Os três amigos ainda miravam a página aberta com o nome de Amélia Preminger.

_ Não há registros de muitas mulheres inomináveis. – comentou Hermione. – Ela deve ter sido uma grande bruxa.

_ Se Dumbledore se apaixonou por ela. – ressaltou Rony.

_ Na carta ela disse que somente ela se entregara completamente. – lembrou Harry. – Ainda assim, tem razão Hermione. Talvez tenha alguma informação no Departamento de Mistérios, é onde o Departamento dos Inomináveis fica, como uma subseção.

_ Mas não é isso o que queremos, é? – observou a garota. – Queremos saber da relação dela com o diretor e não sobre sua vida profissional.

_ Seria um começo. – falou Rony tentando animá-los.

Harry acenou positivamente.

_ Certo, então vocês dois vejam isso na Segunda-feira. – concordou ela.

Passaram o resto do dia tentando descobrir o que quer que fosse sobre Amélia Preminger nos registros de detenções, prêmios escolares e afins. Acabaram encontrando mais do que esperavam. Ela possuía ficha nas detenções, e várias delas por ficar acordada depois da hora na Torre de Astronomia, e muitas vezes era vigiada pelo monitor Dumbledore. Também recebera por agredir um artilheiro da Corvinal no quinto ano, durante um jogo que a Grifinória perdeu. Harry e Rony se lançaram olhares cúmplices com aquilo. Seu nome parou de aparecer no sexto ano. Encontraram cópias de seus N.O.M.s e Hermione ficou extasiada com a quantidade de Ótimos... exceto em Adivinhação, o que os fez rir.

Ao final do dia, Amélia Preminger se mostrou ser uma pessoa bastante controversa, entre a moral Fred e Jorge e a moral Hermione. Nada sobre sua relação com Dumbledore a não ser as detenções. E quanto mais reliam, mais interessados ficavam ansiosos pela Segunda-feira.

* * *

**Minha primeira longfic aqui no ... a primeira que animei em postar porque está sendo muito amada no Nyah! Gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês, então, por favor, mandem reviews lindas... POR FAVOR! Bjos e até o próximo recado no capítulo 24!**


	2. O Diário

Capítulo 2

Na manhã de Segunda-feira, os dois amigos aparataram para o Ministério, cheios de expectativas. Esperando que o nome Amélia Preminger começasse a saltar sobre os olhos deles. Contudo, tudo corria normalmente e as mesmas pessoas os cumprimentaram e a mesma rotina foi tomada. Fergus Trawley, o novo chefe da sessão dos aurores já aguardava a chegada deles para comentar o resultado de seus testes. Para a surpresa de ambos, haviam superado as expectativas e isso os deixara livres para se instalarem em suas novas salas, enquanto ele discutia com Quinn sobre a promoção deles.

_ Poderíamos falar com ele, nós mesmos. – sugeriu Harry.

_ Absolutamente, senhor Potter. – respondeu Fergus. – Esse é o meu trabalho.

Harry lançou um rápido olhar para Rony que compreendeu imediatamente.

_ Sabemos disso, senhor Trawley, mas, está tão ocupado, poderíamos...

_ Deixe disso,Weasley, agora saiam da minha frente. – zangou-se o homem empurrando os dois, deixando a sala pela rede de flu.

_ Ótimo... tínhamos que falar com Quinn. – disse Rony chateado.

_ Ele disse para irmos até nossas salas. Podemos descer até a sessão dos Inomináveis. – sugeriu Harry.

_ Qual desculpa daremos quando nos pegarem lá?

_ Pensamos na hora. – respondeu Harry. – Agora rápido, precisamos descer.

Saíram da sala tentando parecer naturais, passando por um grupo de bruxos de capas negras que conversava tão assiduamente, que sequer pareceram notar a presença dos garotos. O lugar se chamava Departamento de Mistérios por uma razão. Com os corredores idênticos, seria fácil se perder e não conheciam a entrada para a sessão dos inomináveis para aparatarem diretamente para lá. Usar rede de flu, arriscado. Quinn estaria monitorando e como não falaram com ele, poderia ter conclusões erradas. Por fim pararam diante de um corredor que possuía algumas fotos exibidas.

_ Ei Harry! – chamou Rony. – É o Moody. – disse apontando para um retrato do falecido professor apoiado em seu cajado, com seu olho se mexendo freneticamente.

_ Emília Bagnold. – reconheceu Harry. – Mas ela foi ministra, por que estaria aqui?

_ Talvez seja a parede da fama do ministério. – sugeriu Rony em tom de brincadeira. – Espere, olha aqui! – exclamou puxando o ombro do amigo que mirava a foto de Scrimgeour.

Ao lado da imagem de um par de bruxos desconhecidos pelos dois, se encontrava o retrato de uma mulher esguia e imponente, apoiada em uma mesa. As fotos estavam envelhecidas, e não conseguiam ter uma ideia detalhada de como ela era, ainda assim, ela sorria de lado numa malícia inocente e os traços de seu rosto eram delicados. Logo abaixo, o nome gravado em uma placa cor de prata: Amélia Preminger – chefe da subsessão dos Inomináveis. Pesquisas com o Véu Negro.

_ Como é?! – exclamou Harry. – Então foi ela quem trouxe aquela coisa para cá?

_ Ao que parece...

_ Ei! O que estão fazendo aqui? – indagou um bruxo que se aproximava.

Rony lançou um olhar rápido para Harry.

_ Estávamos procurando pelo ministro. – mentiu ele.

_ No Departamento de Mistérios? – devolveu o homem descrente. – Eu pensava que conheceria o ministério melhor, senhor Potter.

Rony não conteve um sorriso, foi sim uma péssima mentira.

_ Nos conhecemos? – perguntou Harry para o homem.

_ Não me reconhece, Harry? Dédalo! – disse ele surpreso.

_ Ah, claro! – lembrou-se Harry. – Sem a capa e o chapéu extravagantes fica difícil, confesso.

_ Querem falar com Quinn? – perguntou Diggle.

_ Sim. – respondeu Rony. – Você trabalha aqui há tempos, não é Dédalo?

_ Desde antes de vocês nascerem.

_ A conheceu? – indagou Rony apontando para o retrato de Amélia.

_ Eu a vi, certa vez. – disse Dédalo pensativo. – Era uma mulher muito bonita, mesmo em seus anos mais avançados, mas reservada. Moody gostava muito dela, se conheceram antes que ela fosse promovida a chefia. Sempre a achei uma pessoa intrigante... ela se meteu em várias brigas com Bartô Crounch, na época em que ele mandou o filho para a prisão.

_ Ainda está viva?

_ Penso que sim. – ponderou ele. – Ela conheceu seus pais, Harry. Digo, na Ordem original ela costumava aparecer em algumas reuniões. Estudou com Dumbledore e Doge. Lembra-se dele? Elifas?

_ Sim. – falou Harry. – Ela já se aposentou, alguém sabe dizer onde ela vive?

_ Não. – garantiu ele. – Nunca mais ouvimos sobre ela após a aposentadoria. Contudo, como disse, ela era muito próxima de Dumbledore e Doge, talvez eles saibam de alguma coisa. – ressalvou. – Por que o repentino interesse?

_ Ah... estávamos olhando e ficamos impressionados com as pesquisas sobre o Véu Negro. – disse Rony antes que Harry falasse.

_ Entendo. – murmurou Diggle. – Bem, é melhor vocês irem.

_ Temos que falar com a Hermione. – disse Rony quando voltaram para suas salas.

_ Como? Vamos mandar um memorando para ela? – indagou Harry.

_ Espera. – disse Rony se sentando para escrever rapidamente uma carta para Hermione numa folha. – Gillian! – chamou se referindo a uma das garotas que passava. – Consegue arrumar quem mande isso para Hogwarts para mim? É urgente!

_ Claro Rony. – garantiu Gillian dando meia volta.

_ Viu?

_ De onde conheceu ela?

_ Ela conhece o Gui. – explicou ele. – E se você conhece um Weasley, conhece todos.

Harry acenou positivamente rindo da enunciação do amigo. Mais tarde, receberam a resposta de Hermione. Uma única linha, bem direta: "O que estão esperando para escrever ao senhor Doge?"

_ Sua namorada é bem gentil. – comentou Harry.

_ Sua melhor amiga. – retrucou Rony. – E é isso o que mais amamos nela. Escrevemos para ele?

_ Acho que se não escrevermos a Mione pode mandar matar a gente.

_ Bem lembrado. – concordou Rony. – Você falou com ele no casamento da Fleur e do Gui, você escreve.

_ Justo. – desdenhou Harry rindo.

"Caro senhor Doge,

Pode-se afirmar que faz um bom tempo que não nos falamos, mas eu gostaria de saber se poderia ir visitá-lo. Há um assunto especial que gostaria de poder tratar com o senhor, sobre Dumbledore.

Atenciosamente,

Harry Potter"

Rony pediu a Gillian que mandasse mais uma e eles aguardaram a resposta, enquanto continuavam as suas tarefas habituais. Para sua sorte, Quinn não perguntara o porquê de terem descido até lá. Quando a resposta de Doge chegou, Harry já estava ficando nervoso. O dia estava terminando e eles tiveram que lê-la na Toca.

_ Boa noite meninos. – cumprimentou a senhora Weasley.

_ Agora não. – retrucou Rony correndo com Harry para seu quarto.

_ Isso é jeito de falar com sua mãe? – ralhou Arthur.

_ Desculpe, mãe! – gritou do andar de cima.

"Caro senhor Potter,

Fiquei muito feliz por receber sua carta e confesso ter ficado bastante surpreso também. No que tange meu amigo Alvo, não sei no que posso ajudar além do que já deve ter visto no livro de Rita Skeeter e o que lhe contei há dois anos no casamento Weasley. Mas, ficarei feliz por responder quaisquer outras perguntas que tenha para me fazer. Está convidado para vir me visitar em minha casa, em Somerset, chalé de número 8, nessa Sexta-feira à tarde para o chá.

Até lá,

Elifas Doge"

_ O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou a senhora Weasley entrando de supetão no quarto.

_ Fomos convidados para visitar Elifas Doge na Sexta-feira. – explicou Rony.

_ E o que Elifas poderia querer com vocês? – inquiriu Molly desconfiada.

_ Não fazemos ideia. – disseram juntos.

_ Sei... – murmurou ela. – Desçam, está na hora do jantar.

†††

Na manhã seguinte, eles avisaram Hermione do encontro na Sexta-feira e ela os respondera confirmando sua presença, visto que teria um período livre durante o resto da tarde. Quando a determinada Sexta chegou, os amigos se explicaram para Quinn, dizendo que era um assunto particular, o que não preocupou o novo ministro. Ele ficou surpreso, sim, mas não levantou mais questões. Aparataram para Hogsmeade, onde se encontraram com Hermione e daí aparataram para Somerset. Um condado muito famoso na Inglaterra, nas proximidades de Londres.

As casas eram muito parecidas entre si, o que dificultaria encontrar a morada de Elifas, caso não tivessem o número. O chalé oito era uma construção maciça de tijolos pintados de branco, com as janelas e porta gastas. Harry bateu à porta, ouvindo a voz asmática de Elifas Doge respondendo que já estava indo do lado de dentro. Estava mais velho do que o garoto se lembrava e sorriu abertamente para eles vê-los ali.

_ Como vão, meus caros? Entrem, entrem. – convidou gentilmente. – Eu achei que seríamos apenas nós, senhor Potter.

_ Espero que não tenha problema.

_ Oh, não, é claro que não. – assegurou ele. – Na minha idade, receber visitas é uma alegria. Sentem-se, estava terminando de preparar o chá.

A casa de Doge era cheia de personalidade. As prateleiras estavam recheadas com retratos antigos de velhos amigos e conhecidos. Harry imediatamente reconheceu-o com Dumbledore no que deveria ser seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, mas apenas os dois, nenhuma mulher. Chegou a duvidar se estaria no lugar certo. Eles se sentaram onde ele indicara, uma mesa com cadeiras já bem gastas, mas que poderiam suportar mais alguns anos. Minutos depois, o velho senhor estava de volta com uma bandeja com as xícaras e um prato amplo de sanduíches e bolinhos, flutuando atrás de si.

_ Sirvam-se, senhores. – disse ele ao se sentar de frente para eles, servindo o chá para todos. – Então, senhor Potter, no que posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou Doge após um minuto de silêncio.

Harry mirou Rony e Hermione retirou o envelope de Amélia de dentro do bolso do casaco, estendendo-o a ele. Elifas lançou um olhar curioso para os garotos após checar o nome de Dumbledore escrito naquela conhecida caligrafia.

_ Onde conseguiram isso? – falou ele.

_ Estava sob o apoio de escrever de Dumbledore. – contou Harry. – A ponta estava aparecendo e eu... fiquei curioso e peguei. – acrescentou sentindo-se corar.

_ Entendo. – respondeu Doge com um suspiro cansado. – Os mistérios realmente o perseguem, não é? – indagou fazendo-os sorrir.

Retirou o pergaminho de dentro do envelope e leu-o mentalmente, uma expressão de pura tristeza se apoderando de seu rosto. Os três amigos se olharam consternados.

_ Sabemos que o nome dela é Amélia Preminger, só, gostaríamos de saber mais sobre... bem, o que está escrito aí. – disse Harry.

_ Amélia... – murmurou com pesar. – Uma boa pessoa, boa amiga... mas, pobrezinha, como sofreu por isso.

_ O senhor era amigo dela? – indagou Hermione.

_ Alvo e eu. – respondeu solenemente. – Desde o nosso primeiro dia na escola. No começo se mostrou ser uma pessoa bem tímida, mas todos somos em nosso primeiro dia. Alvo e ela sempre foram grandes companheiros, me custa a acreditar que... tenham deixado de se corresponder.

_ Como ela era? – quis saber Rony. – Digo, vimos uma fotografia no Ministério...

_ Amélia era muito bonita, com certeza. Teve namorados antes de se apaixonar por Alvo, mas, muitos sabiam que eles já se gostavam mesmo antes do meio do quinto ano. Em meio ao N.O.M.s, ela estava tão nervosa...

_ Pior que a Hermione não pode ter sido. – comentou Rony e Hermione bateu no braço dele, fazendo Harry e Elifas rirem. De repente, o segundo se levantou e trouxe um pequeno porta retrato redondo nas mãos.

_ Aqui. – disse entregando a foto para eles. – Ela passou quase dois anos na França, fez amizade com uma jovem trouxa e mandou essa fotografia, tirada com a máquina dessa amiga. Ela deveria estar com seus dezenove anos, aí.

A foto mostrava uma mulher vestida com um belo vestido longo e os cabelos meio presos meio soltos para trás, ao lado de uma casa. Mandava um beijo para quem estivesse vendo-a. Atrás, uma dedicatória: "Eli querido, queria que estivesse aqui para ver! Eu realmente comi as pernas de rã, confesso são deliciosas." Rony riu.

_ Alvo recebeu uma igual. – disse Elifas. – A dedicatória era diferente, é claro. Não me lembro bem o que dizia, mas era o mesmo tamanho. Ela não gostava de deixar com que pensássemos que a amizade de um era mais importante do que a do outro, mas, de qualquer forma era.

_ O senhor sabia do relacionamento deles? – perguntou Hermione.

_ Era um dos poucos que sabia. – disse. – Abeforth, Nicolau e Perenelle, Moody e eu. – enumerou. – Pessoas muito discretas, eles foram. Quando estavam na frente de muitas pessoas, conseguiam se passar por nada mais que melhores amigos. Os sinais vinham implicitamente.

_ Eles deveriam se encontrar escondidos. – deduziu Harry.

_ Não duvido. – concordou Elifas. – Senhor Potter, devo concluir que isso não passa de mera curiosidade e nada disso seria divulgado.

_ Não, claro que não. – garantiu Harry. – Só gostaria de saber de mais, por uma visão diferente...

Elifas mirou-os por alguns minutos, refletindo consigo mesmo. Em seguida, saiu em direção a uma sala ao lado da cozinha. Possivelmente a biblioteca, de onde voltou com um livro bem grosso.

_ A última vez que veio me visitar, Amélia trouxe isso. – disse estendendo o livro para eles. – O diário dela. Escrito quando já estava mais velha e, segundo ela, decidiu que deixaria tudo para trás. Confiou-o a mim para guardá-lo. Não sei onde ela está, senhor Potter, mas sei que ainda vive. Falhei com Alvo, deixando que toda aquela sujeira de Skeeter fosse publicada, mas não cometerei o mesmo erro com Amélia. Não estou ficando mais jovem e não sei o que vai acontecer com tudo isso. – falou apontando para suas coisas. – Mas posso garantir que isso ficará a salvo?

_ Ninguém jamais vai transformar isso num livro, eu garanto. – prometeu Harry.

_ Ótimo. – respondeu Elifas em paz. – Então fique com ele. Acho que Amélia não se oporia a mostrá-lo para o filho de Tiago e Lílian.

_ Sabe se Dumbledore respondeu a essa carta? – indagou Hermione erguendo o pergaminho no ar.

_ Eu me lembro desse dia. O funeral de Nicolau e Perenelle. Fazia muito tempo que eles não se viam... em público pelo menos, não sei se os encontros as escuras continuaram. Mas sei que pareciam mais distantes do que o habitual um com o outro. Estava mais disposta a lembrar-se dos velhos tempos comigo, do que com ele. Deixei-os sozinhos, então. Não sei o que houve depois. – respondeu Doge. – Talvez Alvo quisesse responder a carta, mas achou que isso daria maiores esperanças a ela. Seria o natural dele e me dá tristeza saber que... tenham tido que acabar assim.

Hermione assentiu erguendo o diário com as páginas amareladas, apertando-o contra o corpo.

Terminaram o chá falando de assuntos menos fúnebres, mas a foto de Amélia continuava na mesa e Harry lançava olhares rápidos para ela sempre que podia. O que os separara? E onde essa mulher estava? Pensava ao fitar Amélia Preminger mandar um beijo para ele e piscar de forma infantil.


	3. A Conversa

Capítulo 3

A noite de Sexta-feira havia sido de sono perdido para Harry. Quando saíram da casa de Elifas, os três amigos aparataram de volta para a Toca e subiram direto para o quarto de Rony, colocando o diário no meio deles na mesa de centro. Hermione achara que seria melhor começar a lê-lo pela manhã, então passaram o resto da tarde juntos. A amiga estava cheia de curiosidade sobre como estavam no Ministério e eles queriam notícias de Hogwarts que, segundo ela, continuava a mesma. Apesar da morte de Dumbledore, continuava cheia de vida e a professora McGonagall estava fazendo um excelente trabalho. Aqui, os amigos se olharam. Sabiam que Hermione Granger jamais falaria mal de Minerva McGonagall.

Então naquela manhã, assim que sentiu que a luz do sol alcançara o quarto, caiu da cama, puxando Rony e Hermione com ele. Os amigos acordaram de um pulo, assustados e então fitaram o diário juntos.

_ Se lermos ele lá embaixo... – começou Harry sugestivamente.

_ Os pais do Rony não falariam nada. – comentou Hermione e o ruivo confirmou.

_ Então para a sala? – indagou o garoto.

_ Isso. – concordou Rony. – Vamos começar enquanto ainda está tudo calmo.

Juntos passaram pelas escadas até a sala de estar da Toca, acomodando-se no sofá, Harry abriu o diário de frente para os amigos. Na primeira página, sem linhas, estava escrito na mesma caligrafia redonda e delicada da carta "Memórias sobre a Fênix".

_ Ela deu um título ao diário. – disse Harry virando o livro para mostrar a eles.

_ Estranho. – retrucou Rony.

_ Não, não é. – disse Hermione na defensiva. – Fênix... era o patrono de Dumbledore...

_ Memórias sobre Dumbledore então. – concluiu Harry. – Mas porque escrever assim?

_ Ela já devia estar mais velha quando escreveu. – ponderou Hermione. – Não foi você quem disse que Dumbledore lhe dissera que estava sendo sentimental por causa da idade... embora conheça pessoas que sejam sentimentalistas desde muito antes. De qualquer forma, é o diário dela. Pode fazer como quiser! – exclamou ela tentando manter o tom baixo para não acordar o resto da casa. – Continue.

_Muitas pessoas começam um diário, pelo simples prazer de escrever. Este, no entanto, começou por outro motivo. Pelo fato de ser mais fácil escrever para esquecer, do que conservar lembranças em frascos. Não nos sentimos tentados a rever algo quando arranca cada pedaço de nós para continuar..._

_ Esquecer? O que, na verdade? Porque nunca é fácil esquecer um rosto ou um nome, que marcaram sua alma de forma tão única e intensa que fariam a mais insensível das criaturas voltar a acreditar. Muitos consideram os sentimentos absurdos, atualmente. Nunca viveram. Os bruxos com quem convivo, poucos vivem, apenas sobrevivem. Entretanto o caso Preminger e Dumbledore, datado desde um fatídico cinco de Dezembro de 1896 não foi comum, sequer divulgado. Mas o que dizer sobre algo que durou anos? Existem aqueles que resistem ao amor. Como estão errados... nem certos, nem errados, vou ponderar._

_ Afinal, sentir nem sempre é fácil. Deveria ser ou uma das partes acabará perecendo. No meu caso e o de Alvo, ainda estamos ambos sãos. Apenas de almas quebradas e nem sempre foi assim... começam aqui as lembranças de uma velha simplória..._

_ Primeiro de Setembro. Incrível como a maioria dos eventos marcantes do mundo mágico parecem começar aqui. Com 11 anos, a mais velha de três irmãos na família Preminger. Filha de pais puro-sangue, e provavelmente a única que não esperava acabar na Sonserina. Isso não me tornou popular entre Blacks, Malfoys e afins. Mas deixemos a inimizade com tais famílias para onde isso cabe, ou seja, em minhas horas de trabalho ou festas organizadas pelo ministro._

_ Ansiosa como qualquer outra criança para finalmente conhecer aquele lugar que enchera meus sonhos durante anos, passei pela passagem entre as plataformas correndo, deixando minha tia para trás. E assim que vi todas aquelas pessoas reunidas, senti medo. Um tipo de medo que senti em apenas duas ocasiões da minha vida. Não conhecia ninguém... ao menos que fosse me estender a mão e cumprimentar e convidar para dividir um assento na cabine. Entrar em lugares assim quando se tem 11 anos, nunca traz boas recordações. Sentimos necessidade de aceitação e atenção de um amigo nessa idade, embora esse segundo se perdure até a morte._

_ "Os Preminger são sentimentais como botões do rosa." Quem constatou isso, nunca conheceu tia Sarah. Uma mulher breve, de poucas palavras e ações. Suas palavras até hoje me seguem: "Apenas garanta que o nome Preminger seja lembrado na escola. E não se meta em encrencas." Pronto. Simples. Sem um abraço ou um beijo, apenas isso, um empurrão para entrar logo no trem e fim. Uma pessoa não pode crescer num ambiente desses e não ser seriamente perturbada, como Elifas costuma dizer para me provocar. As cabines estavam lotadas no primeiro vagão, pois esse é um erro que comete-se na primeira no expresso. Nos reunimos ali como ovelhas assustadas, dando mais oportunidade para os veteranos nos assustarem. Andar no expresso não foi bom daquela vez... exceto por uma coisa._

_ De todas as memórias que temos, talvez a mais importante seja aquela de quando conhecemos aqueles que mudam nossas vidas para sempre, de modo a deixá-la cada dia mais emocionante possível. E foi passando por um dos vagões que eu os vi. Dois garotos sentados conversando. Um deles com o cabelo escuro, curto e liso e o rosto com algumas marcas e manchas, o outro com os cabelos acaju também curtos e ondulados. Poderia ter continuado a procurar, mas alguma coisa simplesmente me empurrou para dentro daquela cabine._

_ "Se importam se eu me sentar?" – eu perguntara abrindo a porta da cabine. E de uma forma tão polida que muitas vezes Elifas tornou a me perguntar por que só o usara naquele dia._

_ "Não." – ele me respondera se sentando mais para perto da janela. Foi o quê?! A primeira vez que Doge falou comigo e estava tão envergonhado, que somente piorou a situação. Seria mais fácil se quando conhecêssemos alguém, uma luz iluminasse a cena e uma voz dissesse que aqueles seriam seus dois melhores amigos... facilitaria para iniciar uma conversa._

_ "Sinto muito se interrompi alguma coisa."_

_ "Não se desculpe." – e foi a primeira palavra que Alvo dirigiu a mim. "Ansiosa para começar?"_

_ "Estou... vocês?"_

_ "Não muito..." – disse Elifas apontando para suas marcas. "Varíola de Dragão"_

_ Os olhos de Elifas recaíram sobre o chão e naquele momento eu realmente não sabia o que dizer para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Minhas experiências com pessoas doentes nunca foram boas..._

_ "Se eles te julgarem por causa disso, não merecem sua amizade." – e eu agradeci mentalmente a ele por isso._

_ "Obrigado, Alvo." – respondeu Eli – que nunca gostou muito desse apelido. – "Não falou seu nome."_

_ "Amélia Preminger." – respondi com um sorriso. – "E não ligo... quero dizer, claro... depois que me disser o seu nome... não fomos apresentados direito... digo, adoraria ser sua amiga..._

_ "Elifas Doge." – e o sorriso que me deu fez com que me sentisse menos assustadas desde que entrei naquele trem. – "Um prazer, Amélia... parece estar mais nervosa do que a maioria."_

_ "Ah... não sou boa em fazer amizades..." – o que fui aperfeiçoando com o tempo. – "Geralmente as pessoas se aproximam e já dizem que são minhas amigas."_

_ "Certo. Elifas, prazer, e já sou seu amigo." – disse apertando minha mão e os três riram._

_ Eram tão deslocados quanto nós? – indagou Rony rindo, interrompendo a leitura de Harry.

_ Nunca é fácil fazer amizades logo no trem. – comentou Hermione.

_ Nós fizemos! – exclamou o ruivo apontando para o amigo.

_ O que fizeram? – interrompeu a senhora Weasley aparecendo na sala. – Há quanto tempo estão de pé?

_ Alguns minutos. – respondeu Rony.

_ E o que estão fazendo? – Molly tornou a perguntar lançando um olhar interrogativo para o livro.

_ Nada demais. – respondeu Harry marcando a página com a mão.

_ Mais um mistério, meninos? – inquiriu o senhor Weasley se juntando a esposa.

_ Quase, senhor Weasley. – respondeu o garoto. – Prometemos que não falaríamos nada.

_ Não quero segredos em minha casa! – ralhou Molly.

Hermione mirou Harry e Rony.

_ É sobre Dumbledore. – disse ela. – Harry achou uma carta no escritório dele dessa mulher, Amélia Preminger. Fomos falar com senhor Doge e ele nos entregou o diário dela.

Molly e Arthur se entreolharam.

_ Fiquem a vontade, meninos. – disse ele por fim, indo com ela para a cozinha.

_ Continue. – pediu Hermione a Harry.

_Naquele momento eu não entendia por que Alvo estava tão calado. Mais tarde, no entanto, eu aprendi a entender seus momentos de reflexão. Pensando sobre como sair de uma situação e ali não foi diferente. Contudo, havia acabado de conhecê-lo, não sabia nada de Ariana e a prisão de Percival Dumbledore. Sim, sabia que um bruxo havia sido preso por se vingar de trouxas que fizeram mal a sua filhinha. Mas tia Sarah não comentara muito com os amigos. Sequer suspeitaria que uma vítima daquela tragédia estivesse sentado à minha frente._

_ "Dumbledore." – chamara um garoto mais velho, mas reconheci como um membro dos Black. – "Sirius Black, como vai?"_

_ SIRIUS BLACK?! – indagaram Harry e Rony.

_ Os nomes se repetiam. – explicou Hermione. – O nosso Sirius deve ter sido nomeado depois desse. Harry...

_"Soubemos do seu pai... foi realmente trágico."_

_ "O que aconteceu com o pai dele?" – perguntei me virando de Sirius para Alvo._

_ "Não soube? – indagou olhando para mim, finalmente me reconhecendo. Os olhares de nojo que trocamos se perpetuaram pelos séculos. – "Preminger... é claro que não. Trouxas imundos fizeram mal a irmãzinha dele e o pai foi se vingar. Maldito ministério... prendendo heróis... Não concorda, Dumbledore?"_

_ "Meu pai não deveria ter agido da forma que agiu, impulsivamente. Não concordo com o que o Ministério fez a nossa família, mas também não o considero... o herói que você quer."_

_ "A culpa foi dos trouxas... malditos não mágicos. Não sente nenhuma..."_

_ "Nenhuma vontade de sair por aí caçando eles?!" – onze anos e ainda assim não conseguia aprender a comprar briga com alguém que não fosse cinco anos mais velho. – "Ele acabou de perder o pai e a irmã está mal em casa... e tudo no que consegue pensar é na sua maldita linhagem? Me enoja, Black."_

_ E foi assim que uma garotinha cuspiu nos pés de Sirius Black e foi ameaçada por uma varinha apontada contra seu peito._

_ "Vocês Preminger são mesmo uma vergonha para a nossa raça."_

_ "E a sua família é vergonha para algo maior do que uma raça. Caráter, Black." – disse puxando a minha varinha._

_ "Já que já se resolveu a meu respeito, senhor Black, por que não deixa Amélia em paz e volta para a sua cabine?" – sugeriu Alvo se colocando ao meu lado._

_ "É só um pirralho traidor, Dumbledore, não pode me dizer o que fazer."_

_ "Ele não... mas tenho certeza de que seus pais não iriam gostar se o monitor da família fosse pego maltratando criancinhas do primeiro ano." – murmurei sorrindo de lado para meus companheiros._

_ "Idiotas. – disse Elifas quando saíram. – "Não se preocupe, Alvo... tenho certeza."_

_ "Todos estão pensando isso... que agora minha família é uma maldita conspiradora anti-trouxas." – ponderou ele fitando Elifas e depois se voltando para mim. – "Obrigado por me defender."_

_ "Eu agradeço. Sangue puro, mas ainda preciso aprender a como azarar aquele cara." – disse com uma das mãos no ombro dele. – "Sua irmã... o que eles fizeram?"_

_ O assunto Ariana sempre foi muito delicado para ele, mesmo que a pergunta fosse simples como "Qual o nome dela?" a reação era a mesma. Um suspiro longo e os olhos azuis perdendo um pouco do seu brilho habitual. Falar da irmã o entristecia... porque ele conseguira fazer tudo pelo mundo, mas nunca por ela._

_ "Ela finalmente demonstrara seus poderes e dois garotos viram. Forçaram-na a repetir o truque, mas ela não conseguiu e..."_

_ "Sinto muito." – respondi apertando a mão no braço dele. – "E seu pai foi atrás deles."_

_ "Foi. Agora minha mãe cuida da Ariana com a ajuda do meu irmão, Abeforth, mas isso enquanto ele não entrar para Hogwarts. Sozinhos com uma bruxa instável." – concluiu cabisbaixo. –"Mas não digam a ninguém... quero dizer, minha mãe pediu para que disséssemos que era apenas doente... o que não deixa de ser meia verdade."_

_ "Pode confiar." – disse Elifas. –"Não contaremos nada."_

_ Uma tarde no Expresso de Hogwarts e já sabia que havia encontrado as pessoas que seriam meus companheiros durante aqueles sete anos. No entanto, durante a seleção, quando descobri que poderíamos ficar separados, senti certa ansiedade. Elifas foi chamado primeiro e o chapéu não demorou para gritar "Grifinória", depois foi a vez de Alvo e ele ficou em dúvida quanto a Corvinal, a casa dos inteligentes... eu prefiro casa das excentricidades de Hogwarts. Por fim, Grifinória. Na minha vez, fiquei nervosa e quase caí do banquinho. Não sabia como fazer para entrar, então mentalizei Grifinória na minha cabeça. Ainda assim, ele cogitou me colocar na Lufa-lufa... me imaginei andando pelos corredores com os dois, mas me separando na hora de ir dormir. Um assunto inacabado na mente que não me deixaria dormir..._

_ "Grifinória" – eu ouvi então e meu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso._

_ "Então, posso te chamar de cabeção ou prefere gênio? – perguntei para Alvo enquanto comíamos._

_ "Prefiro Alvo." – me respondeu ainda assim de bom humor._

_ "É, tem razão... cabeção." – disse me virando para Elifas. – "Me passa o molho, Eli?" – pedi gentilmente e ele me olhou surpresa._

_ "Qual o seu problema...Mélia?" – disse me entregando o molho._

_ "Eli... tomara que ninguém ouça ela te chamar assim." – comentou Alvo e nós três rimos._

_ Como diria minha prima Amanda, nada como uma boa viagem e uma boa refeição para unir as pessoas. E aquela ali seria suficiente para que durasse uns bons anos... mesmo que de vez em quando precisássemos de algumas crises para apimentar as coisas. Nada melhor do que risadas de reconciliação._

_ Eu gostei dela. – disse Rony decidido.

_ Foram cinco páginas. – retrucou Harry.

_ Ela chamou Dumbledore de cabeção. – ressaltou ele. – Essa mulher merece o devido crédito.

_ Venham comer ou eu faço com que essa coisa suma! – ameaçou Molly que os estava chamando pela terceira vez.

_ Vamos. – disse Hermione.

Harry fechou o diário e deixou-o sobre a mesa, imaginando Amélia tão feliz quanto ele ficara por ter ido para a Grifinória.


	4. O Professor

Capítulo 4

_Uma das belezas de ser primeiro anista é que em seu primeiro dia, tudo parece ser maravilhoso e inesperado. Como voar de vassoura pela primeira vez. Para as pequenas mentes, Hogwarts não é uma escola, mas sim um imenso parque de maravilhas onde se pode ter aventuras variadas... até o quinto ano, daí para frente é escola outra vez. Contudo, eu como primeiro anista não tinha nada do que reclamar. Mesmo que muitos considerem um ano pacato, talvez seja dele que venham várias das minhas memórias mais doces. Como, por exemplo, meu primeiro jogo de Quadribol._

_ Seria Sonserina contra Grifinória e durante boa parte da minha infância eu era proibida de assistir a esses jogos. Tia Sarah os considerava perda de tempo, dizendo que nada de bom poderia vir de alguém que voa atrás de uma minúscula bola voadora para ter alguma coisa ou acerta balaços errantes contra colegas de escola. Podia-se preencher uma lista com as coisas que são perdas de tempo por essas mesmas razões para Sarah Preminger. Na arquibancada, Elifas e Alvo estavam do meu lado também com as bandeiras da Grifinória. Black era o capitão do time, o que me fez querer que acabássemos ainda mais com a casa dele._

_ Foi a minha primeira vez sentada numa arquibancada, das tantas vezes que viriam. E aquela me trouxe a certeza de que deveria entrar para o time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Embora minha coordenação não fosse a melhor do mundo naquele ano para ter certeza, consegui a vaga de nova artilheira no terceiro ano. O jogo foi motivo de várias detenções e também de várias alegrias. Era a única coisa que Alvo nunca tentara, então pode-se dizer que eu conseguia ser popular pelo esporte e ele pelo cérebro... ainda hoje não sei se foi uma troca justa. Não que eu sentisse inveja do brilhantismo dele, não sentia, mas não posso dizer que gostava quando eu erguia a mão ao mesmo tempo que ele e o professor dava a vez para ele._

_ Após descobrir meu amor pelo Quadribol, uma crítica começou a ser feita a meu respeito pelos meus amigos. Me tornara mais "competitiva agressiva" devido a minha torcida assídua. Eles também insistiam que eu deveria tentar arrumar mais amigas, minha resposta era sempre um sonoro "Por quê?". Afinal, nunca houve nada que eu precisasse desabafar que Eli ou o senhor gênio não fossem capazes de entender e me aconselhar para o caminho mais sábio. Meu passado me ensinou a não confiar tanto no sexo feminino – com algumas raras exceções – quer dizer, quando criança eu via minha tia com as amigas e minutos seguintes, quando elas saíam, começava a difamá-las... bem, não foi bonito de ver. Com o passar dos anos, a visão foi mudando e ainda assim meu número de amigos sempre foi maior do que o de amigas. Mais uma vez minha popularidade com as mulheres puro sangue caiu, o que foi bom, nunca gostei delas tão pouco._

_ A Preminger mais popular sempre foi minha irmã do meio, Cornélia. Bonita e conhecedora de seu lugar dentro da família, Cora conseguia chamar toda a atenção para si, o que me poupava de agir como a mais velha. Visitas: "Onde está Amélia?" Eu: "Indisponível para fingir que me importo com suas vidas." Recolhida na biblioteca era a resposta, mas se um dia tivessem perguntado diretamente a mim, aquela teria sido a resposta. Ser considerada a antissocial, mas inteligente, da casa, me fez acreditar que me daria bem na escola. Entretanto, como falado acima, eu encontrei um oponente a altura. Alvo Dumbledore, ou, como passamos a chamá-lo entre nós três, o senhor gênio._

_ Nossa primeira aula foi Transfiguração, em que o professor Milligan nos pedira para transfigurar um botão num besouro, não preciso dizer que o senhor gênio conseguiu fazer de primeira ao passo em que eu levei dever para casa. "Como você fez?" – devo ter feito essa pergunta umas vinte e duas vezes ao longo daquele dia. E ele sempre me respondeu polidamente que apenas fez o que o professor pedira. Conforme as aulas vinham, tudo piorava e o sentimento de frustração crescia..._

_ "Se eu pedisse para você fazer minha lição, faria?" – indaguei de forma descompromissada a Alvo na sala comunal. Era noite e alguns alunos já estavam recolhidos e o nosso trio como sempre permanecia acordado em atividades variadas. A da vez era lição de casa._

_ "Claro que não! Esse é o seu trabalho." – ele me respondeu sem tirar os olhos dos livros._

_ "Mesmo se uma quantia considerável de galeões estivesse envolvida para você poder comprar um estoque ilimitado de balinhas de limão?" – rebati com um sorriso meigo que ficou para sempre conhecido como o sorriso da chantagem._

_ "Mesmo assim." – insistiu Alvo me olhando como se dissesse, vou te dizer onde enfiar esses galeões._

_ "Por que não me faz uma oferta, Mélia?" – brincou Eli._

_ "Porque eu pensei que poderíamos formar uma sociedade em que ambos nos beneficiássemos dos dons do senhor gênio." – respondi soltando uma extensa risada depois, seguida do meu amigo. Alvo permanecia neutro, embora por dentro eu soubesse que me estrangulava._

_ "Se é ajuda com a lição que você quer." – interpôs ele após um minuto de silêncio. "Ficaria feliz em ajudar."_

_ "Só me diga como você fez hoje na aula de Transfiguração..."._

_ "E na de Feitiços, e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e..." – zombou Elifas rindo para mim._

_ "Eu fui bem na aula de Defesa." – retruquei na defensiva._

_ "Ah, sim, perdão."_

_ "É muito simples, basta acenar com a varinha..."._

_ "Se acenar com a varinha fosse o bastante, não haveria Hogwarts." – comentei sendo apoiada por um aceno positivo de cabeça de Elifas._

_ "Sua ansiedade só vai atrapalhar." – observou Alvo sabiamente me fazendo rir._

_ "Certo, então avisem! Para se formar em Hogwarts é preciso, antes, decidir um mantra." – zombei rindo com os dois._

_ Se havia algo capaz de fazê-los rir por horas, eram minhas crises nervosas, pois não eram frequentes. Sempre foi raro para aqueles dois me verem realmente irritada com alguma coisa. A exceção dos dias de Quadribol. E após alguns minutos, Alvo se ergueu de sua cadeira e foi para perto de mim, apoiando a mão na minha que estava com a varinha. Ensinar é algo que nasce como vocação e acredito que a dele começou naquele pequeno gesto._

_ "Um pequeno baque, firme e se concentre no resultado, Mélia." – me disse enquanto mexia com minha mão no movimento do feitiço. Ele ficou parado ao meu lado, esperando para me assistir tentar. Já tentara antes, o que seria diferente agora?_

_ "Consegui... EU CONSEGUI!" – a plenos pulmões comecei a gritar pelo salão comunal, pulando para abraçar meu professor. "Eu consegui, Alvo!"_

_ "Muito bom." – elogiou ele tentando respirar. "Agora escreva seu relatório e me deixe viver."_

_ "Obrigada, senhor gênio." – agradeci gentilmente. Perplexa, sentindo meus dedos comicharem. A sensação de realização, como a senti pela primeira vez. Nenhuma conquista fora maior do que aquela para mim. Nem mesmo quando vi um dragão pela primeira vez._

_ "Daria um bom professor." – comentou Eli fechando um livro. "Isso não está dando para mim, vou dormir e acho que vocês também deveriam."_

_ "Já vamos, mamãe." – respondemos em uniosso._

_ "Prefiro Eli." – retrucou do terceiro degrau da escada._

_ "Ele tem razão." – concordou Alvo fechando o livro. "Uma partida de xadrez antes?"_

_ "Fico com as brancas."_

_ Pelo tempo que ficamos separados, uma das coisas das quais mais senti falta, foram das nossas noites jogando xadrez. Um jogo simples, mas capaz de aproximar duas pessoas de forma que elas acabam descobrindo mais sobre a outra e nunca serão capazes de esquecerem. Então talvez, a razão de possivelmente o que estou fazendo aqui seja inútil. Não serei capaz de esquecer as partidas de xadrez. Alvo era um estrategista e sabia que eu era capaz de perder minha atenção no jogo em favor a uma boa conversa. Contanto que não houvesse provocação intelectual, ficávamos em paz. Dois amigos aproveitando a companhia um do outro._

_ Com o passar do ano, a fama de Alvo se sobressaiu à história de seu pai. O que me faz pensar, se ele não tentou ser o melhor, apenas para provar que era melhor do que todos pensaram. Se distanciar do nome de Percival e criar um próprio. Mesmo as descobertas de Elifas ou as minhas, não foram tão lembradas quanto o duelo entre ele e Gerardo, ou a grande consideração que Bathilda e Nicolau possuíam por ele. A grande estrela da Grifinória. O que isso faria a mente de uma criança de onze anos? É duvidoso dizer, ele sempre soube esconder o que sentia tão bem. Mas eu via o brilho em seus olhos quando recebia admiração de um professor e quando conseguia realizar uma tarefa. Os invejosos poderiam dizer que isso subiria a cabeça dele um dia, e houve uma vez em que isso aconteceu. Ainda assim sempre fora uma pessoa de bom coração e realmente não seria capaz de odiar alguém que sempre esteve por perto para uma partida de xadrez._

_ Também não acho que ele deveria se considerar melhor do que todos. – disse Hermione. – Quer dizer, ele nunca pareceu se vangloriar por todas as coisas que fez.

_ Não. – concordou Harry fechando o diário.

_ Mas sempre foi uma figura imponente. – comentou Rony.

_ E se esforçava para parecer menos imponente. – retrucou Harry. – Lembra do nosso primeiro ano? Pateta! Chorão! Desbocado! Beliscão! Obrigado. Isso não foi muito imponente, foi louco.

_ E daquela outra que você xingou a Skeeter na frente dele e ele ficou olhando para o teto como se não tivesse ouvido. – lembrou Hermione sorrindo.

_ E usou aquele chapéu de urubu na festa de natal do terceiro ano. – completou Rony rindo alto.

_ Quem usou um chapéu de urubu? – perguntou Arthur Weasley indo se juntar a eles na sala.

_ O professor Dumbledore, no terceiro ano. – respondeu o ruivo e o pai deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

_ Como vai indo o diário? – tornou a perguntar o pai.

_ Muito bom. Ela era fanática por Quadribol e também desprezava os sangues puros pela sua maneira de ser. – Rony se adiantou em responder.

_ Nunca a viu, senhor Weasley? – indagou Harry. – Dédalo disse que ela participara de algumas reuniões da Ordem original.

O senhor Weasley sorriu de lado e mirou os três garotos antes de responder.

_ Sim, eu a vi. – disse apoiando os braços nas pernas para frente da cadeira. – Era uma mulher muito gentil, igual a sua mãe, Harry. Como se tivesse uma aura mágica em volta dela. Acho que era por causa dos olhos, um tom de mel, amendoado, muito bonito. Ela gostava dos seus pais, e certa vez veio nos visitar... quando os irmãos de Molly faleceram. Brincou com Gui e foi embora. Tinha a mesma idade de Dumbledore, mas assim como ele sempre teve um ar tão jovial.

_ Dumbledore e ela se davam muito bem, mas claro, eram amigos de escola e tão inteligentes. – comentou a senhora Weasley. – Se estou certa vocês descobriram alguma coisa sobre isso, não é?

_ Vocês nos assustaram quando nos olharam com aquela cara quando mencionamos o nome dela. – rebateu Rony.

_ Ora, fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que ouvimos o nome de Amélia Preminger. – defendeu-se a senhora Weasley.

_ Ela realmente desapareceu? – perguntou Hermione.

_ Não exatamente desapareceu, Hermione. – respondeu Arthur. – Ela se aposentou, e ficou por um tempo na Romênia, temos uma foto de Carlinhos com ela. Depois quando voltou, nunca mais ninguém a viu. Não sabemos onde reside atualmente.

_ Na Mansão Preminger? – sugeriu Harry.

_ Não, não. A casa ficou com o irmão mais novo, Edmundo. Ela não quis a casa, ninguém sabe por que, mas não vive lá. – explicou Arthur e Harry acenou positivamente em sinal de frustração. – Talvez a resposta esteja aí, não é?

_ Vamos continuar lendo. – disse Hermione animando o amigo. – Senhor Weasley... dissemos que mais ninguém a não ser nós três...

_ Não falaremos nada a ninguém, Hermione. – assegurou o senhor Weasley piscando para a nora. – Mas eu gostaria de poder escutar o resto.

_ Claro. Sua vez agora, Rony. – disse Hermione pegando o diário com Harry e entregando-o para o namorado. – Pode ler.

_ Primeiro... pai, você sabe onde está a foto dela com Carlinhos?

_ Molly? – disse se dirigindo a esposa.

Ela subiu as escadas e voltou minutos depois com um grande bolo de fotos amarradas flutuando atrás dela, despejando-as na mesa.

_ Com quantas pessoas meu irmão já posou? – indignou-se Rony procurando.

_ Muitas pessoas passam pela Romênia e cumprimentam seu irmão, Rony. – disse o pai.

_ E a cada uma, uma fotografia?

_ Acho que... sim, sim, aqui está. – anunciou Molly que procurava pelo meio da pilha.

Aquela Amélia da foto já estava velha e muito diferente da jovem garota da foto de Elifas, mas não era tão diferente do retrato exposto no Departamento de Mistérios. Ostentava o mesmo sorriso matreiro nos lábios e explodia em uma gargalhada ao virar-se para Carlinhos e ver que ele tinha uma expressão cheia de importância. Atrás um recado na letra do Diário: "Querida Molly, Carlinhos ficou honrado em me conhecer, mas garanto que a honra foi toda minha. Ele é mesmo um garoto incrível. Estamos mandando uma cópia dessa foto para você e outra para mim. Saudades do seu bolo de caldeirão, minha tentativa foi fracassada. Com carinho, Amélia."

_ Continue agora Rony. – pediu Harry observando a imagem com um sorriso.


	5. A Lágrima

Capítulo 5

"_Amélia eu a proíbo." Durante a minha infância essa foi a frase que mais se repetiu na mansão Preminger. Mesmo tendo sido uma criança bastante calma e calada, minha tia sempre arranjava alguma razão para ralhar comigo. Isso me tornou bastante reprimida, contudo, em Hogwarts pude deixar toda essa repreção para trás graças aos meus dois melhores amigos, acabando com todos os estigmas que me foram impostos em 11 anos de vida. Jamais saberia o que era um adolescente se não fosse por isso, devo dizer._

_Durante as nossas primeiras férias, Elifas, Alvo e eu começamos a nossa tradição de mandar cartas semanais uns aos outros. Embora muita coisa de interessante não acontecesse com uma criança de 12 anos em uma semana, não conseguia ficar sem abrir a janela para minha coruja toda sexta feira à tarde. Sentíamos falta de nossas conversas cara a cara, e as cartas amenizavam. Elas continham todas as infantilidades de nossas mentes e também indícios de nossas novas complexidades. Narrações sobre nossas vidas diárias, sobre como tia Sarah me arrastava a lugares que certamente eu não gostava de ir. Alvo contava sobre como ele e seu irmão Abeforth conseguiam ajudar sua mãe com a irmã, mesmo que as vezes ele se fechasse para estudar._

_Elifas uma vez comentara sobre as viagens que um de seus primos estava fazendo e que o inspiraram para um projeto pessoal. E o plano era sua decisão de que um dia viajaria pelo mundo, e eu respondera dizendo que jamais o deixaria ficar tanto tempo fora. Elifas prometera me mandar um presente de cada lugar para o qual fosse e, em minhas ambições infantis da época, aceitei a chantagem._

_Nosso segundo ano passou normalmente, com o crescimento da popularidade de Alvo, que continuava chamando atenção para si e comigo e Elifas desfrutando dos benefícios dessa amizade. Éramos muito inteligentes, mas enquanto o senhor Gênio estivesse por perto os holofotes brilhariam somente para ele. Isso deixava o pessoal da Sonserina bufando e isso me deixava felicíssima. Os jogos de xadrez até altas horas também continuavam, com as variantes de quem jogava contra quem. A dupla dinâmica Amélia e Alvo continuava imbatível em competitividade, mas a razão não era simplesmente o xadrez..._

_Certa manhã, quando estava pedindo a Alvo para me passar a geleia de amora, que até então vinha sendo monopolizada por ele, minha coruja "Maggy" deixou cair uma carta. Letra do Edmundo, meu irmão caçula, e na família Preminger o mais novo sempre era o mártir para mensagens de guerra. Aquela correspondência, que deveria ter sido rasgada desde o início, dizia que eu não deveria me deixar derrotar por um garoto mestiço cujo pai fora mandado para Azkaban, mas na linguagem branda do meu irmão... ainda assim eu ouvi a voz de tia Sarah atrás de mim enquanto lia. Seus dedos finos apertando meus ombros... como senti nojo deles. Por minha tia sempre senti um misto de raiva e descontentamento pela forma com a qual educara meus irmãos e mesmo a mim. Suspeitara que pudesse vir a interferir em minhas amizades, mas nunca pensei que realmente fosse._

"_Então você vai me deixar?" – Alvo pretendia ter soado sarcástico, mas seu tom foi sério. Elifas me fitava consternado._

"_Ei! Que caras são essas?! Acham mesmo que eu seria capaz de deixá-los por uma ordem da minha tia?! Ela não me ajuda com a lição e nem me espera do lado de fora do banheiro feminino." – falei provocando sorrisos tímidos neles._

"_Somos grandes amigos, não é?" – brincou Elifas cutucando Alvo._

"_Somos e sequer nos pagam bem por isso." – comentou ele e nós três rimos._

"_Eu não me importo se você é mais inteligente ou se ganha mais atenção dos professores do que eu. O que importa para mim é que você é meu amigo e já me acostumei demais a sua companhia para imaginar como minha vida seria se de repente passasse a ser meu rival. Você... vocês dois! Nada vai nos separar."_

_ A tinta está um pouco borrada aqui. – comentou Ron parando a leitura para mostrar o borrão na tinta para os amigos.

_ Parece uma mancha d'água. – observou Harry.

_ Ela deve ter... deve ter chorado enquanto se lembrava disso. – deduziu Hermione com pesar. – Afinal, eles acabaram se separando...

_ O quanto ela deve ter sofrido...

_ O mesmo que vocês sofreriam. – marcou Arthur que ainda ouvia a história.

_ Continue, Ron. – pediu Hermione polidamente.

"_Aquele foi um ano realmente calmo, em que os horários livres eram ocupados com passeios pela propriedade ou leituras leves, embora Alvo já assinasse o "Transfiguração Hoje". Elifas e eu passávamos horas infindáveis na biblioteca pesquisando as matérias para os trabalhos escolares, enquanto isso. Apesar de muitas vezes jogar comigo, Elifas sempre me deixava sozinha com ele quando Alvo era meu parceiro. Talvez quisesse dizer que aquele era o nosso momento. Acho que é algo inerente a um grupo de amigos, cada um dividir alguma coisa com o outro. Alvo e Elifas dividiam os assuntos dos garotos, comigo, Eli dividia os conselhos sobre a guerra entre os sexos._

"_Por que as garotas sempre saem do banheiro às risadinhas?" – foi a primeira pergunta que ele me fizera sobre o mistério que é o mundo feminino._

"_Não faço ideia. Geralmente eu saio do banheiro com vocês." – retruquei fazendo Elifas rir alto._

_Nossas descobertas dos dois polos somente piorou no quarto ano, quando as coisas realmente tomaram um novo rumo. Mas estou me adiantando aqui. As razões começaram no ano seguinte, por causa de um garoto da Corvinal._

_A primeira coisa que fiz ao chegar em Hogwarts naquele início de ano, foi correr até a sala da professora Hadassa e me inscrever para os testes de Quadribol. Meus amigos já sabiam que eu entraria, mas Alvo insistira que eu deveria ter sido escalada como batedora e não artilheira. Realizara uma primeira grande conquista naquela escola, no que tangia conseguir tanta atenção quanto o senhor Gênio. Para comemorar, Elifas prometera que me pagaria uma bebida no Três Vassouras quando fôssemos para Hogsmeade. Se me tornei uma viciada em cerveja amanteigada, é culpa dele, que fique registrado no papel. Gostava de nos pagar bebidas sob qualquer pretexto... mesmo se um dia falhássemos num teste, ele nos pagaria uma bebida por termos falhado._

_E como é bom quando somos jovens... quer dizer, quando somos crianças, é encantador poder acreditar que meninos são nojentos e garotas são loucas. Mas, quando isso começa a mudar... é quando todos ficam realmente loucos. Comigo não foi diferente. É claro que, quando menina, tia Sarah me fazia acreditar que era um cravo no meio de um campo de girassóis. Ao contrário dos fios de ouro de minha mãe, eu herdara o tom chocolate de meu pai... de Colette só herdara o gênio. E havia também a questão dos olhos. Não azuis, mas amendoados, sem graça. Resumindo, fosse colocando um vestido novo e deixando meus cabelos arrumados, minha tia sempre fazia parecer que era um porco espinho. Naquele ano, contudo, algo mudaria minha concepção._

_A caminho de Hogwarts, no trem, um grifinório, Michael, mesmo ano, sorrira para mim quando eu passara e também acenara. Estranho, não porque ele nunca o fizera, éramos todos muito gentis com as pessoas de nossa mesma casa, mas pelo fato de ter dirigido a mim um olhar que só o vira dar as outras garotas no ano anterior. Cheio de malícia, o que me fez corar profundamente._

"_Tudo bem, Mélia?" – perguntou Alvo percebendo que eu continuava encarando a porta._

"_Claro." – menti sorrindo meigamente para ele. Mas, meu amigo não engoliu facilmente. "Tem alguma coisa errada com o meu rosto?" – perguntei logo em seguida._

"_Com o seu rosto? É claro que não, continua o mesmo para mim." – respondeu Alvo gentilmente. Se fosse em outra circunstância, eu teria ficado vermelha por um elogio vindo da parte dele, mas ali, eu apenas achei que estava tentando não jogar na minha cara que tudo estava errado com o meu rosto._

"_Qual o seu súbito interesse nas maçãs rosadinhas do seu rosto?" – indagou Elifas sorrindo de lado._

"_Michael Wood acabou de acenar para mim enquanto estávamos vindo para a cabine."_

"_Wood? Ele é um idiota!" – desdenhou Elifas._

"_Eu sei." – concordei rindo. "Mas não foi o aceno que me incomodou, foi a cara que fez."_

"_Qual? Essa?" – disse Elifas imitando o olhar de Michael de forma cômica._

"_Sim, essa." – respondi rindo. "E, por favor, nunca mais faça essa cara." – implorei._

"_Está me reprimindo, Mélia."_

"_Nesse caso, é para o seu próprio bem." – interpôs Alvo rindo. "Mas, e daí que ele te olhou assim? Não é como se você gostasse dele."_

"_E não gosto, mas..."_

"_Mélia, entenda que nós homens somos criaturas frágeis quando se trata da beleza do seu sexo." – explicou Elifas._

"_Eli, pelas barbas de Merlin, sou eu!"_

"_Eu sei... ou acha que eu diria isso a uma estranha." – desdenhou Eli me fazendo bufar de frustração._

"_Não é o que tenho ouvido." – retruquei com os olhos na paisagem._

"_Então mande sua tia para o inferno." – cortou Alvo com impaciência. "Se não acredita em nós, não iremos forçá-la, mas você é bonita, Mélia. A sua própria maneira, com os cabelos volumosos, os olhos amendoados e mesmo não sendo tão alta, e um pouco agressiva..."_

"_Eu entendi." – cortei reprimindo uma risada. "Obrigada, vocês."_

"_Eu vou dar umas boas pancadas nesse Michael Wood por se meter com você." – advertiu Elifas_

"_Deixe disso, Elifas. Somos bruxos, podemos azará-lo." – corrigiu Alvo._

"_Então eu bato e a parte mágica fica por sua conta." – sugeriu Elifas, e ambos apertaram as mãos selando o acordo._

"_Vocês dois são muito estranhos." – brinquei apanhando um livro dentro da bolsa._

"_E você é bonita, mas não ficamos jogando isso na sua cara o tempo inteiro." – disse Alvo me provocando._


	6. O Namorado

Capítulo 6

_Embora meu terceiro ano tenha sido aquele que me rendeu o início da minha fama dentro de Hogwarts, o quarto ano pode ser considerado a razão de eu estar sentada há essa hora escrevendo enquanto o resto da casa dorme. Os elfos domésticos, na verdade, pois não há mais ninguém aqui a não ser eu... para sempre presa em minha solidão, mas não infeliz, apenas saudosa. Vamos aos relatos, então._

_ Ele começou como qualquer_ _outro ano. Calmo, comigo e meus amigos felizes por nos reencontrarmos, após o que pareciam ser eternas férias com trocas infindáveis de cartas comentando os acontecimentos do ano que passara. Principalmente sobre como Elifas começara a nos induzir ao alcoolismo. Ele se defendia, é claro, mas nossos argumentos, de Alvo e meu, eram bastante convincentes para que ele conseguisse se defender por muito tempo. O que notei daquela vez, era que estávamos mais próximos do que o normal... se durante três anos Alvo estivesse me fazendo passar por algum teste de confiança, senti que havia sido aprovada naquele ano._

_ Ele serviria como um divisor de águas que poderia nos ajudar a estreitar nossos laços ou destruí-los para sempre entre os amadurecimentos. E algo que guardo para mim desde então é: Um amigo que abandona seus companheiros pela chance de começar um possível novo relacionamento, é, no mínimo, um trasgo retardado... mesmo que não seja puramente por culpa desse amigo. Talvez, ele nunca tenha tido a oportunidade de se sentir desejado por outra pessoa, daí na primeira oportunidade se entrega completamente. Ciúmes dos outros amigos pode existir._

_ Eu sentia ciúme do meu primo com a namorada dele, porque na minha família, quando estava em casa, Colin era meu único cúmplice. Então era normal eu querer passar um tempo sozinha com ele sem que Lílian estivesse por perto. Com Alvo era a mesma coisa, pelo menos eu achava que era o mesmo caso. Somente depois eu pude ver que o fato de eu não gostar de dividir a atenção do senhor gênio com as outras garotas fingindo-se de desentendidas, era porque eu gostava dele. Elifas e Abeforth, o irmão do meio de Alvo que entrara em Hogwarts naquele ano, perceberam mais rápido essa mudança do que eu. Não conseguia esconder meu descontentamento muito bem._

_ Além de mim, outra pessoa também começou a sentir seu coração balançado naquele ano. Elifas topara com uma garota no trem aquela vez que mudaria sua vida para sempre. Linda Doyle. Garota bonita, bem gentil, Corvinal. E eu, sendo a boa amiga que sou, resolvi tentar ajudá-los a se entenderem antes do dia dos namorados. Outra lição que aprendi naquele ano: Se algum dia seu amigo desenvolver uma platônica paixão por alguém, não faça nada, pois pode perder um membro necessário._

_ Trocando em miúdos, foi assim. Pela grande necessidade que todos tinham de aprender com Alvo, a companhia dele começava a ficar bastante disputada. E como eu não queria parecer monopolizadora, passava meu tempo com Elifas e Abeforth, que apesar de ser um primeiranista, fazia sua própria reputação por resolver suas diferenças de forma mais física do que o irmão. Era impressionante o quanto podiam ser diferentes. Mas eu gostava do Abb, ele possuía uma forma simples de ver a vida que era encantadora._

_ Durante uma de nossas conversas, ele deixou escapar um comentário constrangedor, sobre como eu sempre mirava as garotas em volta do Alvo com raiva, ao passo que eu apenas ria e dizia que ele estava sendo ridículo._

_ "Posso estar errado, mas quando alguém ouvir de um homicídio na torre de astronomia, não diga que eu não avisei." – ele rebateu me deixando para ir se reunir com os amigos._

_ Naquela mesma tarde, Elifas e eu ficamos na biblioteca pesquisando sobre agouros, quando de repente um grupo de corvinais entrou e se sentou próximo a nossa mesa. Dentre eles estava Linda Doyle e o irmão Arthur. Os irmãos Doyle eram bem famosos na Corvinal, a primeira por ser muito inteligente e o segundo por ser batedor no time de quadribol. O que eu disse sobre amigos e amores platônicos eu aprendi aqui. Elifas fitava sua amada descaradamente, dava até pena._

_ "Se quiser me deixar para ir falar com ela... fique a vontade." – eu disse olhando por cima do livro._

_ "O quê? Não... não se chega numa garota assim do nada." – ele respondeu voltando a encarar seu trabalho._

_ "Ah, qual é, ela não poderia pedir por um admirador melhor." – rebati colocando o livro com violência sobre a mesa e a bibliotecária chamou minha atenção. "Desculpe."_

_ "Deixa para lá, eu falo com ela depois."_

_ "O seu depois muitas vezes quer dizer nunca."_

_ "Eu sou feliz assim, obrigado." – ele disse cruzando os braços._

_ Eu apenas revirei os olhos e me levantei, indo em direção à mesa de Linda. Contudo, quando estava prestes a falar com ela, Elifas me agarrou pelo braço e saiu me puxando da biblioteca. Quando estávamos distantes o suficiente para não sermos ouvidos, ele me soltou._

_ "Qual é o seu problema?" – ele me perguntou._

_ "Qual é o seu?" – retruquei empurrando ele com violência. "Meus livros ficaram para trás!"_

_ "Eu pego, se não você vai tentar de novo..."._

_ "Não seja burro! Eu quase perdi um braço agora, não vou tentar de ajudar nunca mais." – falei antes de me virar e voltar para a biblioteca._

_ Uma pessoa não percebe que está diante de um problema, até que alguém de fora tenha a decência de esclarecer o assunto. Ao ver Arthur Doyle mexendo nos meus livros naquela ocasião eu não consegui enxergar o problema, o que vi foi simplesmente um garoto... muito bonito. Embora ele fosse do time da Corvinal e, portanto, um inimigo em potencial, e também possuísse uma lábia muito boa, capaz de convencer o mais durão dos professores de que ele estava com a razão, eu não consegui conter meus passos. Eu sabia, contudo, que estava correndo risco de começar a gostar dele. Era inteligente, charmoso... mas analisando depois, acho que me deixei envolver somente para poder ter uma oportunidade de acabar com os boatos sobre Alvo._

_ Então posso resumir aqui que a razão para eu ter descoberto o quanto amava o senhor gênio é ter me envolvido com Doyle... uma pena que já tenha falecido, poderia ter a oportunidade de me vingar..._

_ "Posso pegar minhas coisas?" – perguntei passando as mãos pela capa de um livro ao lado do que ele estava vendo._

_ "É claro, na verdade eu vim pegá-los para você... o modo como seu amigo saiu correndo puxando-a pelo braço me assustou um pouco." – respondeu entregando meu livro._

_ "E sou eu quem está sofrendo com a dor." – gracejei colocando os dois livros dentro da bolsa. "Ele pode dizer depois que sou uma grande traidora, mas acho que todo o castelo já sabe disso, então não me sentirei culpada. O fato é que ele gosta da sua irmã, mas é tímido demais para dizer alguma coisa." – murmurei recebendo toda a atenção de Arthur._

_ "Eu a considero imprudente por dizer isso. Sou um irmão bastante ciumento, poderia acabar com as chances de seu amigo."_

_ "Se realmente fosse capaz de fazê-lo, Arthur, não estaria me contando agora." – retruquei._

_ "Bem pensado, vai usar esses?" – ele perguntou apontando para os livros de poções que não guardara._

_ "Não. Eli...fas estava usando esses, eu já havia terminado." – eu me corrigi antes que também deixasse escapar o apelido de Elifas na frente dele. Aí sim ele jamais me perdoaria. "Agora só precisa passar pelo meu corretor particular." – acrescentei pegando alguns livros de Transfiguração para repor nas prateleiras._

_ "É assim que chama seu amigo Dumbledore?" – ele me jogou enquanto me seguia._

_ "Não, mas isso não interessa a você."_

_ "É claro, não precisa me dar detalhes da sua vida íntima com Alvo Dumbledore." – ele me respondeu reprimindo um sorriso zombeteiro. "Mas, saiba que toda a escola fala sobre isso."_

_ "Incrível a capacidade que as pessoas possuem de inventarem histórias para divertirem suas vidas vazias." – desdenhei colocando o último livro na prateleira._

_ "Então ele corrige a sua lição sem pedir nada em troca?"_

_ "Por que tipo de pessoa você o toma? Alvo não espera nada em troca por seus conselhos. É uma pessoa extremamente generosa." – disse tentando não alterar meu tom, do contrário seria expulsa dali. Embora a quantidade de vezes nas quais eu fui expulsa da biblioteca já fossem altas._

_ "Perdoe-me por manchar a honra de seu falso namorado. Mas, então, ele corrige a sua liçã seu corretor particular. Doge seria...?"_

_ "Posso saber por que esse súbito interesse nas minhas relações com meus amigos? Estaria tentando conhecer o time inimigo?" – provoquei sem conter um sorriso malicioso._

_ "A única pessoa do time inimigo aqui é você, Amélia." – ele retrucou galantemente. "E devo dizer que adoraria conhecer melhor o time inimigo."_

_ "Amélia." – a voz de Alvo ecoou pelas minhas costas. Nunca cheguei a saber o quanto daquele conversa ele ouviu, mas posso dizer que seus olhos perfuravam Arthur Doyle como se estivessem azarando-o. "Elifas disse que estaria aqui."_

_ "Eu já estava indo." – disse com um pequeno aceno de cabeça para Arthur para depois sair com Alvo. "Como está o senhor apaixonado?" – perguntei quando nos afastamos._

_ "No pátio terminando a lição. Ele me disse que você tentou falar com a Linda."_

_ "Tentei, mas não tentarei novamente. Não depois de quase ter meu braço arrancado." – resmunguei rearrumando a alça da bolsa em meu ombro._

_ "Elifas quase arrancou seu braço? Está ficando fraca, Mélia." – brincou Alvo rindo._

_ "Eu fui pega de surpresa...". – retruquei na defensiva._

_ "Claro..."._

_ "E você?" – indaguei mudando de assunto, tomando o braço dele contra o meu. "Onde esteve?"_

_ "Com meus braços inteiros, estava conversando com Aubrey sobre um esquema de poções. Acreditamos que algo está faltando." – ele respondeu prontamente, como sempre fazia quando o assunto era acadêmico. "Sentiu minha falta?"_

_ Talvez fosse porque tivesse sido pega de surpresa que corei. Aquela fora a primeira vez que Alvo falava comigo em um tom mais intimista, quase galante. Ele sabia dos boatos, mas não comentava sobre o assunto, então era óbvio que queria apenas brincar comigo e me provocar._

_ "Sabia que é por esses motivos que eles realmente acham que somos um casal?" – comentei tentando esconder meu rosto vermelho._

_ "Pela forma que está apertando meu braço também." – acrescentou ele com ar brincalhão que me fez rir._

_ "De qualquer forma, somente perguntei por que não o vejo desde o almoço."_

_ "E sentiu minha falta desde então."_

_ "Está se achando muito, Dumbledore." – brinquei sorrindo de lado._

_ "São apenas fatos. Mudando de assunto, Elifas também disse que você anotou algumas coisas para me perguntar."_

_ "Essa é uma das vantagens de ser amiga de um gênio." – brinquei apertando o braço dele, rindo da cara ofendida que ele fez._

_ "Então eu só sirvo para ser sua enciclopédia particular?"_

_ "E para perder para mim no xadrez, que bom que deixamos isso claro." – zombei._

_ "Pelos meus cálculos, esse número é bastante ínfero." – zombou ele de volta._

_ "Mas não inexistente." – argumentei._

_ "Veremos se hoje à noite você consegue aumentá-lo. Mas, se está perdendo o braço até mesmo para o Elifas..."_

_ "Eu já disse que fui pega de surpresa..."_

_ "É claro que foi." – tornou a brincar me apertando contra seu corpo. "Quanto àquelas perguntas?"_

_ "Bem..."_

_ É indiscutível que para os alunos que passavam, nós nos comportávamos como um casal. A exceção dos momentos em que Elifas estava presente, eu costumava me apoiar ao braço dele de maneira quase inconsciente, e foi a partir dali que os burburinhos começaram, sem parar, invisíveis aos nossos olhos. Na verdade, eu preferia ignorar as risadinhas da garotas que passavam pelo dormitório enquanto Alvo, Elifas e eu conversávamos e de repente, o primeiro deitava-se sobre minhas pernas e começava a discutir comigo diretamente. Por achar normal aquela intimidade, não saía tomando satisfações com cada um deles, sem notar o quanto ela se tornava perigosa._

_ Não conseguia entender o porquê de sentir tanta raiva ao ver uma garota flertar com ele e achar tão normal quando flertavam com Elifas, ora, ele era tão amigo meu quanto Alvo. Por que sentir mais ciúme de um do que do outro? Senhor Gênio também demonstrava sentir ciúme de mim, como soube de Abb, ao me defender dos espertos do time de Quadribol que achavam que sabiam demais... de verdade, sempre lamentei nunca ter visto uma cena assim ao vivo... a exceção de uma... Entretanto, além disso, também havia os incidentes na biblioteca. Alguns me consideravam uma safada, mas costumava ser aos fundos da biblioteca, entre a sessão reservada, que costumava me envolver com os garotos... E é claro, que ao descobrir o fato, Alvo adquiriu o hábito de aparecer uma vez ou outra para nos apartar. Mais boatos, é claro._

_ E aí veio o dia dos namorados..._

_ "Você não pode... Elifas Doge! Consegue treinar Quadribol comigo, mas não consegue convidar uma garota para sair?!" -_

_ "Ao contrário do que você pensa, eu tenho uma armadura contra suas boladas, mas não contra humilhação pública!" – ele gritou de dentro do dormitório._

_ "O que está acontecendo aqui?" – perguntou Alvo erguendo as sobrancelhas ao me observar parada do lado de fora do dormitório masculino. Ele nunca superou a minha visão discutindo com uma porta._

_ "Estou tentando enfiar juízo na cabeça do Eli." – respondi apontando para a porta._

_ "Mas espera, nós não podemos chegar nem perto do dormitório feminino, mas vocês podem gritar com a nossa porta se quiserem?" – exasperou-se ele._

_ "Al não estamos discutindo a falha nas regras da escola, estamos discutindo a atitude do Eli." – cortei antes que ele começasse a moralizar._

_ "Que atitude? É um país livre. Se eu não quiser chamá-la para sair, eu não vou chamar."_

_ "Mas você quer chamar, só está se comportando como um idiota aí dentro!"_

_ "Bem, o idiota aqui também é bastante cabeça dura, então se espera que essa cena histérica vá me convencer, esquece."_

_ "Diga a ele que não saio daqui até ele vir falar comigo pessoalmente!" – pedi ao Alvo._

_ "Gritar com a porta finalmente ficou estranho?"_

_ "Alvo..."_

_ "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Elifas...!"_

_ "Eu ouvi o que ela disse e não sairei daqui."_

_ "Cara, é a Mélia. Se ela tá dizendo que não vai sair..."_

_ "Não me interessa, é a minha cota de humilhações que está em jogo e vou te dizer, eu passei do meu limite."_

_ "Mesmo? Por que quem está gritando com uma porta aqui é ela..." – observou Alvo entrando no dormitório._

_ Foram exatas duas horas, mas finalmente ele saiu... mas não foi para falar comigo._

_ "Onde vai?" – indaguei indo atrás dele._

_ "Comer."_

_ "Elifas Doge vá agora procurar a Linda e enfrente isso como um homem."_

_ "Não!' – insistiu ele passando pela porta do dormitório._

_ "Dá para acreditar nesse cara?" – resmunguei me sentando no sofá com Alvo._

_ "Eu não consigo acreditar em vocês dois. Quanto tempo mais esse assunto vai durar?"_

_ "E ele vai almoçar? Era para estarmos indo para Hogsmeade agora." – continuei resmungando enquanto tentava alcançar um livro sobre a mesa de centro._

_ Em cem anos, certas perguntas sobre o que aconteceu entre Alvo e eu nunca foram feitas e algumas sequer respondidas. Não é necessário questionar o porquê de qualquer ação espontânea tomada por um dos dois. Naquela época, naquele dia, eu poderia dizer que foi apenas um convite amigável, sem qualquer malícia enrustida... mas analisando agora, e se não foi? E se ele já estivesse desenvolvendo os sentimentos que nutria por mim desde aquela época e só por isso eu tenha entrado completamente em seu círculo de confiança ao terceiro ano. Nunca perguntei para saber, pois para Amélia Preminger aquele dia funcionou e sempre funcionará como o abrir de portas. Do contrário eu realmente não saberia dizer qual dia foi._

_ "Então vamos deixar o Elifas amuado para trás e vamos nos divertir em Hogsmeade." – ele disse dando de ombros._

_ Lembro-me de ter abaixado o livro lentamente do meu rosto e olhado para ele com um misto de surpresa e terror. Fora a primeira vez que ele sugerira que fizéssemos algo sem chamar o Elifas, e nas circunstâncias de ter sido logo no Dia dos Namorados me deixou muito confusa._

_ "Ahn... certo. Alvo, eu não entendo muito desses assuntos. Geralmente os garotos simplesmente me atacam sem pedir antes... mas é claro que você sabe, quantas vezes já não presenciou isso e apartou no meio..."_

_ "Para sua proteção!" – defendeu-se ele reprimindo o riso diante do meu visível embaraço._

_ "Certo, certo, mas, então... você está me chamando para sair com você no Dia dos Namorados?"_

_ "Não estou dizendo que quando voltarmos eu vou te levar até a biblioteca. É que todo mundo está em Hogsmeade e eu realmente não quero passar o Sábado enfornado aqui. Encare como um convite amigável, só você e eu nos divertindo em um bar todo enfeitado com decorações cor de rosa." – explicou ele com um sorriso malicioso._

_ "Parece tentador." – zombei fechando o livro e tornando a colocá-lo sobre a mesa. "Passou pela sua cabeça, gênio, que isso pode aumentar os comentários alheios?"_

_ "Passou, mas daí eu lembrei de que somos nós, Mélia, e pensei que ignorássemos isso. Os comentários não te impedem de permitir com que eu me deite no seu colo durante uma discussão, não vai nos impedir de dar um passeio em Hogsmeade." – ponderou ele sabiamente, me fazendo corar._

_ "Então...?"_

_ "Então, Mélia, quer ser minha namorada de mentira no Dia dos Namorados?" – ele perguntou brincalhão._

_ "Claro, vamos entrar nessa maluquice juntos." – consenti, erguendo-me do sofá, subindo para apanhar um casaco._

_ "Vamos?" – ele chamou oferecendo o braço._

_ "Eu não acredito nisso." – falei ao avistar Elifas saindo do castelo com Linda. "Eu aqui toda preocupada de não o chamarmos para ir com a gente, e o espertinho um passo a frente de nós. Pois bem, agora eu quero me divertir mais do que ele."_

_ "Um desafio, hein? E precisaremos do cenário perfeito. Que tal a Casa de Chá da Madame Puddifoot?" – sugeriu ele já conhecendo a minha reação._

_ "Somos um falso casal ou dois anencéfalos babões? Três Vassouras." – retruquei prontamente._

_ Alvo riu e pegamos o caminho para o Três Vassouras. Os casais verdadeiros e as pessoas que nos avistavam trocavam cochichos entre si e risadinhas, mas ele não perdeu a compostura e pediu gentilmente por uma mesa para dois nos fundos do lugar, enquanto eu já começava a me perguntar se era realmente uma brincadeira o que estávamos fazendo. Todos os olhares recaíram sobre nós quando ele puxou minha cadeira para que me sentasse._

_ "O namoro deles é tão interessante que um gesto cortês é capaz de distraí-los." – Alvo zombou ao sentar-se._

_ "Não foi o gesto cortês, fomos nós. Agora eles nunca irão nos deixar em paz." – ponderei. "Mas, agora que paro para pensar, eles não deveriam achar estranho eu namorar você e ser vista na biblioteca aos beijos com outros garotos?"_

_ "Só acham que somos um casal em negação."_

_ "Não mais." – zombei rindo._

_ "Olhe, o Elifas!" – exclamou Alvo vendo nosso amigo passar pela janela em direção a Madame Puddifoot. "Ele se vendeu." – brincou ele fingindo um ataque histérico, batendo os punhos na mesa._

_ "Calma, querido." – brinquei dando palmadinhas no ombro dele. "Pode nos trazer duas cervejas amanteigadas, por favor?" – pedi ao homenzinho que atendia naquela época._

_ "É uma pena que Abeforth não possa vir ainda." – comentou Alvo recuperando-se da cena._

_ "Realmente, ele se divertiria muito por aqui." – concordei. "Impressionante o quanto vocês são diferentes, mas acho que é o natural entre irmãos."_

_ "Na sua família também?" – inquiriu Alvo pegando o dinheiro dentro do bolso para pagar as bebidas quando chegaram, advertindo-me com o olhar quando tentei me interpor para pagar a minha._

_ "Bem, Cornélia e eu nunca concordamos em praticamente nada, à exceção de que não se deve confiar em um Malfoy. Edmundo e eu temos mais em comum, mas isso não facilita na nossa aproximação, já que nossa guardiã, tia Sarah, me considera o erro da família Preminger." – embora eu comentasse sempre sobre ela, não era comum falarmos sobre nossas famílias. Claro, as perguntas costumeiras sobre "como estão todos?" sempre eram feitas, mas se resumia a isso._

_ "O que você fez a ela? Digo, para tanto ódio?"_

_ "Herdei o gênio de minha mãe, quando para ela, deveria ter herdado somente a aparência dela. Não tenho o dom para aparecer como a Cora. Enfim, eu não ligo. Não existe quem me supere com magia naquela casa." – retruquei com um sorriso torto._

_ "Abeforth às vezes diz que eu passo mais tempo cuidando de assuntos da escola do que ajudando com a Ariana, mas para ele é difícil entender, quero dizer, sim sou inteligente e gosto muito disso, quantos garotos da minha idade você conhecesse que se correspondem com Nicolau Flamel ou Bathilda Bagshot? Mas isso não significa que eu me considero melhor do que as pessoas... eu só não quero viver uma rotina fatídica pelo resto da minha vida... estou sendo egoísta? Eu amo minha família, mas..."_

_ "Hey, hey, é claro que não é egoísta por querer um futuro brilhante, senhor gênio. Do contrário, eu também estaria sendo egoísta por não querer nada do que minha família tem planejado para mim. Abb vai entender, mas você tem que ajudá-lo, não deve ser nada fácil viver a sombra de Alvo Dumbledore, seu irmão mais velho."_

_ "Obrigado, Mélia." – ele agradeceu com um sorriso gentil, apertando minha mão._

_ "Quando quiser, mas espera," – disse erguendo o copo. "Um brinde a nós e nossas famílias problemáticas." – ele sorriu para mim em agradecimento pelo meu bom humor e eu retribuí o sorriso. Ficamos nos encarando assim por um bom tempo, não sei dizer quanto, mas foi o suficiente para que sentisse minhas bochechas formigando._

_ "Olá pessoal." – Arthur Doyle vinha em direção a nossa mesa. "Amélia Preminger e Alvo Dumbledore."_

_ "Olá, Arthur." – cumprimentou Alvo com frieza._

_ "Oi." – cumprimentei polidamente._

_ "Você disse que não eram namorados, Amélia."_

_ "Bem..."_

_ "E não somos." – reconfirmei._

_ "Nesse caso... uns amigos meus vão em grupo até a Casa dos Gritos. Gostaria de vir comigo?"_

_ Eu deveria ter dito "É claro que não. Estou com meu amigo, vá caçar outra garota para ir com você." Contudo, a sonsa aqui respondeu:_

_ "Você se importa, Alvo?"_

_ "Não, não... pode ir."_

_ E eu fui, sem olhar para trás uma única vez, mas ouvindo minha consciência enquanto ela me julgava a maior idiota do mundo bruxo._


	7. A Lembrança

Capítulo 7

_ Eu não quis dizer isso, senhora Weasley. – repetiu Harry pela décima vez.

Ele e a senhora Weasley passaram a tarde discutindo sobre a nova ideia de comprar um apartamento em Londres.

_ Então se quer continuar vindo até a nossa casa, por que precisa de um apartamento em Londres? – indagou a senhora Weasley também pela décima vez.

_ Molly, o garoto tem todo o direito de querer um lugar só para ele. – interveio o senhor Weasley.

_ É completamente desnecessário, Arthur. Ele e Rony trabalham juntos, podem aparatar juntos para cá e o quarto de Percy está vago. Harry não precisa de um apartamento. – insistiu Molly.

_ Senhora Weasley a questão não é essa. Andrômeda e eu conversamos e combinamos que Teddy vai passar uma semana comigo todo mês...

_ Ótimo! Traga-o. Ou você acha que vai ser capaz de cuidar de um bebê sozinho, sendo completamente imaturo no assunto?

Harry já estava começando a se arrepender por ter comentado sobre sua ideia de comprar um apartamento em Londres. A senhora Weasley encarara isso como uma grande afronta, e acusou-o de estar tentando fugir da Toca. O que o garoto retrucou como um absurdo, mas, sem sucesso. Não importava o contrargumento que jogasse, ela insistia que o garoto não precisava se preocupar com isso.

Embora ele se sentisse muito a vontade na Toca, Harry queria um espaço somente seu, para onde pudesse voltar sem acordar ninguém ou mesmo não precisar preocupar-se com o horário em que chegava. Sim, ele não conseguiria cuidar do menino sozinho, mas Teddy cresceria. Não seria sempre cômodo ficar na casa dos Weasley. E ainda havia a questão de querer começar algo mais sério com Gina.

_ Caso perdido, cara. – disse Rony enquanto caminhavam para o elevador do ministério.

_ Sabe, não me entenda mal, eu amo sua mãe e a toca sempre foi uma casa para mim. Mas, chega um momento em que...

_ Eu entendo, cara, papai também, o mundo inteiro. Mas, para realizar seus sonhos, tem que fazer Molly Weasley entender. – ponderou Rony.

_ Sou um caso perdido, então? – indagou Harry deprimido.

_ Calma, como nosso antigo diretor costumava dizer: É possível encontrar a felicidade mesmo nas horas mais sombrias, se você se lembrar de acender a luz. – enunciou o ruivo em uma imitação perfeita do tom de voz de Dumbledore.

_ Ah, nem me fale! Tenho ouvido mais esse nome do que o recomendado.

_ Quem insistiu nessa história foi você, para começo de conversa. – lembrou-o o amigo.

_ Eu sei, mas concorda que ela não facilitou nada? Um nome, ano em Hogwarts e fotos aleatórias. Ela poderia fazer como alguns trouxas e escrever o endereço no diário. – resmungou Harry entrando para a sala deles.

_ Ela não pode simplesmente ter desaparecido. – observou Rony. – Ei, eu achei que você estava nessa só pelo Dumbledore, agora me vem com essa?! – ele apressou-se em dizer.

_ Você não está curioso?

_ Harry, eu sou um homem simples com necessidades simples. Uma delas não é descobrir pessoas desaparecidas.

_ Trabalhando como auror...?

_ Não me contradiga!

_ Você é mesmo filho da sua mãe. – zombou Harry rindo.

Sim, ele se metera naquela aventura para descobrir sobre Dumbledore por uma visão diferente. Contudo, ele não esperava gostar de Amélia Preminger como estava começando a gostar. Ela, de certa forma, lembrara-o de como fora quando se apaixonou por Cho, sem saber o que fazer, confuso com tudo. Provavelmente descobrira que amava o melhor amigo, da mesma forma que ele descobrira que amava a irmã de seu melhor amigo. O ciúme que sentira por Gina o fizera entender. Ainda assim, era difícil imaginar a cena.

Queria olhar para Amélia Preminger e identificar todos os sentimentos da garota do diário. Quantos anos teria hoje? Mais de cem... E Dumbledore? Ele teria respondido a maldita carta?

_ Potter. – chamou Trawley quebrando os pensamentos do garoto. – Preciso que você vá até Hogwarts.

_ Senhor?

_ A professora Minerva e eu concordamos que o espelho de ojesed deve vir para o departamento de mistérios. Vá buscá-lo.

_ Sim, senhor.

_ Quando chegar até o espelho, mande um patrono para nós. Ele deverá ser movido com todo o cuidado de Hogwarts.

_ Pode deixar. – disse Harry quando Trawley deu as costas para ele. – Até mais, Rony.

_ Até.

Um dos lados negativos da magia que circundava Hogwarts para sua proteção, era o fato de não se poder aparatar nas propriedades. A sorte era sempre poder contar com Hogsmeade, uma lareira sempre próxima de você. Dali, a caminhada seria mais agradável.

Harry sentia saudades da época que passara ali, das pessoas, o quadribol... faziam parte dele e de seu passado, a parte mais feliz, quando finalmente conheceu a felicidade. Abandonar tudo de forma tão repentina como fizera deixava mais espaço para o saudosismo.

E então ele avistou Hagrid chegando com Canino.

_ Oh, alô Harry! – cumprimentou o meio gigante surpreso por vê-lo.

_ Olá Hagrid! – respondeu Harry sorrindo para o amigo.

_ O que o trouxe até Hogwarts?

_ Trabalho para o ministério... – ele ia respondendo até ser interrompido por Canino, que pulou em cima dele. – Também é bom te ver, Canino.

Enquanto lutava para tentar se livrar do animal, Harry não reparou que a foto de Amélia com Carlinhos escapara de seus bolsos e caíra no chão. Hagrid, porém, não deixou o detalhe escapar e arqueou as sobrancelhas ao reconhecer a mulher da fotografia. Não esperava vê-la outra vez.

_ Hagrid? – chamou Harry ao perceber que o amigo estava olhando pensativo para a fotografia.

_ Onde conseguiu essa foto?

_ Com a senhora Weasley. Por quê? – inquiriu o rapaz curioso.

_ Conhece essa mulher? – rebateu Hagrid.

_ Bem, mais ou menos, você a conhece?

_ Eu a vi certa vez, no ano do Tribruxo, na noite do baile de inverno, conversando com o professor Dumbledore. – respondeu o meio gigante.

_ Ouviu o que estavam dizendo? – perguntou Harry tentando manter o tom calmo.

_ Estava zangada por Karkaroff estar no castelo, acho.

_ Parecia chateada? Feliz?

_ Estava escuro, eu não reparei no rosto dela, mas a despedida com o diretor não foi muito feliz. – respondeu fazendo os olhos de Harry brilharem e com que o amigo se lembrasse do que aquilo significava. – Eu não deveria ter falado isso, não devia ter falado isso...

Harry riu enquanto observava-o sair, em seguida, tomou seu caminho em direção ao castelo. De repente, toda a tarefa relacionada ao espelho desaparecera de sua cabeça e apenas a ideia de Amélia e Dumbledore conversando no quarto ano permaneceu. Na noite do baile de inverno... Mas ele não se lembrava de terem anunciado a chegada de ninguém naquela noite, é claro, aproveitara muito pouco daquela festa para se lembrar totalmente. Isso deveria significar que o diretor respondera para ela... ou ela, assim como Harry, possuía um certo desrespeito pelas regras.

Os vidros com as lembranças ainda estavam no escritório dele, ele só teria que... Não. Estava ali por uma missão do ministério, não para resolver mistérios. "Quando foi mesmo que isso o impediu?" uma velha conhecida vozinha falou em cima cabeça.

_ Potter. – Minerva cumprimentou ao vê-lo entrando em seu escritório. – Veio buscar o espelho, presumo.

_ Sim, professora. Ele...

_ Na sala precisa. Acho que sabe como chegar até lá. – respondeu a professora sorrindo sugestivamente para ele.

_ Naturalmente, com licença.

Apressado, dirigiu-se ao terceiro andar, onde costumava entrar na sala para as reuniões da AD. E de repente, a voz de Hermione ecoou em sua cabeça "Conhecida como sala vem e vai, é sempre equipada com o que mais se precisa", e agora ele precisava de uma maneira de conseguir acessar a memória de Dumbledore e ver exatamente o que aconteceu naquela noite. A porta começou a surgir e ele se concentrou antes de entrar, encontrando exatamente o que queria. Uma penseira e de alguma forma, o frasco com a memória do professor.

Sem perder tempo, despejou o líquido dentro da penseira e mergulhou.

_Harry voltou para o mesmo lugar que vira em uma das lembranças de Snape há dois anos. Ele e Dumbledore estavam parados próximos ao saguão de entrada conversando sobre Karkaroff, quando o diretor se afastou e Flitwick se aproximou deles._

__ Professor, tem uma mulher do outro lado do salão querendo falar com o senhor. – avisou o pequeno professor com sua vozinha esganiçada._

__ Obrigado, Filio, com licença Severo. – disse Dumbledore apressando-se, com Harry em seu encalço._

_O coração do rapaz estava batendo mais rápido do que o usual com a ansiedade, assim que atravessaram o salão e chegaram do outro lado, Harry a viu. Sentada próxima a fonte, estava Amélia Preminger, vestida com uma capa de veludo vermelho sobre um vestido verde fechado até a altura do pescoço. Ergueu-se ao ver Dumbledore e removeu o capuz, revelando os cabelos brancos, presos à altura da nuca, e os olhos amendoados dos quais o garoto tanto ouvira falar. Apoiava-se em uma bengala para andar, mas ainda possuía uma postura imponente e mantinha os olhos fixos nos do diretor, não sorria._

__ Olá, Mélia. – cumprimentou o diretor com uma pequena reverência._

__ Estava me aguardando? – indagou ela com uma voz gutural bastante elegante._

__ Não, na verdade estou bastante surpreso com a sua visita, não menos feliz, é claro. – respondeu o diretor polidamente, demais para uma conversa entre dois velhos amigos._

_Amélia apenas acenou a cabeça fazendo um sinal positivo._

__ Eu esperava mais juízo de você. – disse ela por fim, recebendo um olhar confuso do diretor. – Soube que o Torneio Tribruxo está sendo realizado aqui._

__ Está sendo anunciado há mais tempo, só veio me dar uma bronca agora? – retrucou o diretor._

__ Tenho evitado o Profeta desde que Rita Skeeter publicou aquelas asneiras sobre... bem, desde a época que publicou sobre mim e depois que disse que você era um debiloide ultrapassado eu praticamente preferi me isolar da sociedade a continuar a ler aquele lixo. – explicou Amélia. – Aceitou mesmo sediar esse... jogo de bárbaros?_

__ Foi uma decisão..._

__ Eu sei, do desajuizado do Ludo Bagman... como puderam deixar comensais da morte participarem disso, realmente não sei. Quero dizer, Igor Karkaroff, pelas barbas de Merlin! – zangou-se Amélia batendo a bengala no chão._

__ Você estava presente no julgamento. – lembrou Dumbledore._

__ E o enojo mais do que aos outros por não ter sido corajoso o bastante para Azkaban._

__ Qual é a sua preocupação, afinal? – cortou o diretor parecendo prever um discurso, e ela de repente ficou nervosa._

__ Você sabe, também está preocupado. Do contrário, não permitiria que Potter competisse, o que, em minha opinião, foi algo bastante arriscado, pobre rapaz... De qualquer forma, a marca negra e o desaparecimento de Berta Jorkins, essas não são meras coincidências e você sabe. Chego a crer que também sabia que isso iria acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. – condenou Amélia posicionando ambas as mãos sobre a bengala._

__ Eu imaginei que não seria a última vez que veríamos Lord Voldemort. – concordou Dumbledore. – Mas, com certeza não previ os assassinatos._

__ Espero que esteja começando a prever o que vai fazer quando acontecer. Todos vão esperar que faça alguma coisa, sempre esperaram. – desdenhou ela abaixando a cabeça._

_E então Harry sentiu que o nervosismo de Amélia dera espaço para verdadeira preocupação. Mexia compulsivamente em um anel de pedra cor de rosa em sua mão direita, deixando até mesmo um suspiro de irritação escapar._

__ Mélia...?_

__ Não, tudo bem. – disse secando uma lágrima que acabara de se formar em seu olho esquerdo. – Só não... quer dizer, você sempre foi o único bruxo que ele sempre temeu... Voldemort poderia muito bem tentar..._

_Harry engoliu em seco. Amélia sabia ou pelo menos suspeitava que Voldemort tentaria um ataque direto contra o professor. Dumbledore limitou-se a sorrir para ela de forma despreocupada, e a amiga retribuiu parecendo compreender o significado dele._

__ Recebi a túnica que me mandou, eu gostei muito. – comentou Alvo quebrando o silêncio._

__ Supus que gostaria, mandei uma semelhante para Elifas também. – disse ela com simplicidade._

__ Soube que ele está passando o natal em Bristol._

__ Sim, minha coruja voltou cansada da viagem._

__ E você? Está passando o natal com alguém?_

__ Acabei de voltar da casa de Colin. Ultimamente ele é o único que tem me recebido. – respondeu ela com forçada indiferença, finalmente pareceu notar a movimentação de estudantes. – O que está acontecendo?_

__ O baile de inverno, a confraternização entre as escolas. – respondeu Dumbledore. – Eu a tiraria para dançar, mas, acho que seria arriscado. – acrescentou com ar jovial._

__ Eu bem sei. – concordou Amélia sorrindo abertamente. Dédalo tinha razão, ela era bela mesmo com cem anos._

__ Espero que tenham acabado as suas preocupações._

__ Elas apenas começaram. – negou Amélia colocando uma das mãos sobre o rosto do diretor._

__ Conto com você, caso as coisas venham a se tornar desastrosas? – perguntou Dumbledore quando ela retirou a mão._

__ Certamente. – assegurou ela voltando a sorrir. – O que eu disse naquela carta era sincero._

_Alvo sorriu e tomou uma das mãos dela, levando-a até os lábios para beijá-la. Amélia riu como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de piada interna entre os dois e o diretor também deixou escapar um risinho. Permaneceram com os olhos vidrados um no outro por mais alguns minutos, sem que ele soltasse a mão dela._

__ Obrigado, Amélia. – agradeceu por fim._

_Amélia sorriu e tornou a vestir o capuz._

__ Adeus, Alvo. – despediu-se._

__ Adeus, Mélia. – despediu-se Dumbledore._

_Harry e ele ficaram para trás, observando-a tomar o caminho até a entrada do castelo. O garoto ainda conseguiu notar uma singela lágrima escorrendo de um dos olhos do professor para sumir pela barba prateada. Então, foi cuspido de volta para a sala precisa._

_ Por que demorou tanto? – indagou Rony quando o amigo entrou na sala e se jogou na cadeira.

_ Por favor, eu já tive que inventar uma desculpa horrível para o Trawley. – falou Harry com as mãos na cabeça.

_ Mas para mim você vai contar a verdade, não é? – tornou a pedir o amigo.

_ Não foi você quem disse que não queria mais se meter nesse tipo de coisa? – observou Harry reprimindo o riso.

_ Ah, qual é...

_ Acreditaria se eu dissesse que estava na penseira de Dumbledore e que o vi conversando com Amélia Preminger durante o nosso quarto ano na noite do baile de inverno?

_ Possivelmente, desde quando posso me dar ao luxo de não crer em coisas esquisitas?

_ Pensei que fosse um sujeito simples.

_ Vamos empatar que, no fundo, o que eu sou mesmo é um cara complexo. – disse Rony de peito estufado.


	8. O Fogo

Capítulo 8

_Ao contrário do que se acredita, não é incomum que uma pessoa dita como comportada, ponderada, apresente um histórico de ações reprováveis aos olhos mais velhos. O importante, ainda mais para um adolescente, é não ser pego. Em especial, quando seu nome é tão comentado._

_ Existem, ainda, creio eu, aqueles que ao ouvirem o nome de Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore abaixam a cabeça e praticamente beijam o chão à referência do maior bruxo de todos os tempos. Se ao menos o tivessem conhecido como conheci, veriam que era tão passível de erros quanto qualquer outro._

_ É muito pequeno o número de pessoas que se preocupam com a verdade por trás de um "ídolo". Se bem que, se o tipo de verdade que buscam é a oferecida por gente como Rita Skeeter, é preferível ficar no lugar comum. O que me impediu de escrever um obituário, como fez Elifas, foi justamente ter a perspectiva de ter essa mulher me caçando._

_ Desde a morte de Alvo, vários acontecimentos assombram meus sonhos. Arrependimentos... que amigo nunca se arrependeu por uma briga sem grande motivo? Uma delas, talvez a principal para a finalidade desse texto, deu-se no final do quarto ano._

_ Era noite e todos estavam a caminho do grande salão para jantar. Contudo, Alvo não estava conosco, e de fato não havíamos visto o senhor gênio desde a tarde. Elifas foi o primeiro a dar por sua falta, já que eu estava ocupada tentando convencer Eliza Grooves a aceitar que as Harpias de Holyhead eram melhores do que os Chudley Cannons._

_ _ Estou preocupado com o Alvo. – disse Elifas chamando minha atenção._

_ _ Por quê? Provavelmente ele resolveu estudar no dormitório. – falei com pouco interesse, servindo-me de uma taça de suco de abóbora, o que deixou meu amigo fulo._

_ _ Mélia isso é sério. – insistiu meu amigo. – Alvo nunca perdeu nenhuma refeição. Seria bom você subir e tentar achá-lo._

_ _ Muito bem, então, se isso fizer com que meu jantar seja mais tranquilo. – resmunguei ao me erguer para procurar pelo senhor desaparecido._

_ Os olhos de todos recaíram sobre mim, mas nenhum professor me parou ou mesmo um monitor. Então, continuei meu caminho em direção ao dormitório, imaginando o que o jovem gênio estaria aprontando, e tive uma estranha visão de uma garota. Contudo, não pareciam estar faltando garotas no salão naquele momento, o que me fez desconsiderar de vez a hipótese, ainda que a ideia fosse perturbadora._

_ Entretanto, o que realmente aconteceu foi um pouco menos perturbador e mais... divertido? Chocante? Hilário? Ainda hoje não consegui encontrar uma palavra correta para o que acontecera. Só sei que, quando entrei no dormitório senti um cheiro horrível de fumaça vindo do andar de cima._

_ Fumaça?! – indagou Rony reprimindo uma risada.

_ Continue Hermione, isso está ficando bom. – pediu Harry às gargalhadas.

__ Alvo! – gritei desesperada correndo em direção ao quarto dos garotos, a varinha em mãos._

_ _ Mélia! – ouvi a voz dele respondendo do lado de dentro._

_ A porta estava trancada, mas bastou um toque com a varinha e um alohomora para que tudo se resolvesse. Esperava que o quarto estivesse todo em chamas, que meu amigo lutasse bravamente com alguma criatura... mas __**jamais**__ poderia prever que chegaria o dia em que veria Alvo Dumbledore lutando contra cortinas em chamas. Não sabia se deveria rir ou apagá-las, então me decidi pela primeira opção, que me pareceu mais inteligente._

_ _ Vai ficar aí rindo ou me ajudar?! – exclamou Al indignado._

_ _ Perdão, eu pensei que o grande mestre Dumbledore seria capaz de ganhar uma briga contra um pedaço de pano... ao que parece me enganei. – desdenhei limpando uma lágrima._

_ _ Amélia... – advertiu Alvo ficando vermelho._

_ Ainda rindo, ergui minha varinha enquanto ele mantinha as cortinas afastadas das outras camas, evitando maiores danos. Um jato de água forte saiu pela ponta dela quando pronunciei as palavras, e meu amigo pareceu aliviado ao sentar-se em sua cama e limpar o suor da testa com um lenço. Analisando a cena, descobri o que poderia ser a causa do fogo... embora não tivesse ideia de como aquilo poderia ter chegado às mãos de um aluno de Hogwarts._

_ _ Não sabia que você fumava. – comentei mirando a caixa de charutos que estavam sobre a cama dele._

_ Envergonhado, Alvo pegou a caixa e jogou-a embaixo da cama, fingindo-se de desentendido ao olhar para mim novamente._

_ _ Então, não vai me contar quando e por que esse vício começou? – perguntei cruzando os braços a espera de uma resposta._

_ _ Nicolau os mandou para mim. – respondeu após alguns minutos de consideração._

_ _ E por que Flamel mandaria charutos para um garoto de quatorze anos? – indaguei batendo as mãos contra as coxas._

_ A vermelhidão no rosto de Alvo aumentou quando ouviu a pergunta e eu tive de me conter para não perder minha seriedade... sempre fora divertido vê-lo corando._

_ _ Talvez eu tenha... mentido a minha idade?_

_ _ E por que faria isso?!_

_ _ Sejamos francos, Amélia, você me daria credibilidade se soubesse que eu sou um garoto de quatorze que ainda sequer terminou Hogwarts? – lançou ele sabiamente._

_ _ Provavelmente não... mas isso porque eu sou sua amiga e sei que não consegue sequer acender um charuto sem por fogo num dormitório inteiro. – respondi dando de ombros, juntando-me a ele na cama._

_ _ Ah, sim, obrigado por me lembrar disso também. – resmungou Alvo deitando-se sobre as cobertas._

_ _ Mas o que é isso, senhor gênio, não pode se deixar abater pelos seus míseros quatorze anos. Se já é um gênio assim, imagina quando tiver a idade de Flamel. – disse tentando animá-lo. – Eu acho que ele ficaria impressionado se soubesse a sua idade... mas, omita que não conseguiu acender os charutos, seria humilhante demais. – brinquei deitando-me ao lado dele, com a mão apoiada na cabeça._

_ Alvo ergueu os olhos para mim e sorriu._

_ _ Ah, é?! – ele tornou a exclamar me puxando para o lado dele. – E o que a senhorita acha de parar de tentar ser sempre tão implicante? – brincou ele atacando meu ponto fraco para cócegas._

_ _ Eu... não... sou... Piedade, Dumbledore! – implorei tentando fugir dos braços dele._

_ _ Eu não consigo acender um charuto e você não consegue lutar contra suas cócegas. Estamos empatados. – sentenciou ele finalmente me soltando._

_ _ Céus... sabia que isso pode matar alguém? – ralhei rearrumando minhas roupas._

_ _ Faço cócegas em você há mais de dois anos e você nunca foi parar na enfermaria por isso. – defendeu-se ele._

_ _ Não mentiu sua idade para Bagshot também, mentiu? – perguntei voltando ao assunto principal._

_ _ Como poderia? Ela conhece minha família, sabe que estudo em Hogwarts. – retrucou Alvo._

_ _ E as celebridades não se reúnem ou sei lá, para falar de suas novas amizades do mundo bruxo?_

_ _ Eu não poderia frequentá-las, não é? Não posso sequer fumar um charuto de acordo com a miss sabe tudo aqui._

_ _ Bem, o que você faz com seus pulmões não é problema meu. – conclui tornando a me levantar. – E vamos jantar, Elifas me mandou aqui para buscá-lo e eu ainda não belisquei sequer uma asinha de frango._

_ _ Claro, majestade. – desdenhou meu amigo saindo atrás de mim._

_ Dumbledore me disse que havia colocado fogo nas cortinas quando estava no quarto ano, mas eu jamais imaginaria o motivo. – comentou Harry interrompendo Hermione.

_ E você acha que eu teria imaginado?! – indagou ela. – Quer dizer, eu jamais pensaria numa atitude dessas vinda do professor Dumbledore. Tentar acender um charuto longe da vista de todos...

_ De fato, você já imaginou Dumbledore fazendo qualquer coisa que não fosse sentar à mesa do jantar no grande salão e fazer aqueles discursos, ou duelar contra Voldemort e tudo o mais? – rebateu Rony.

_ O quê? – interrompeu o senhor Weasley passando por eles. – Vocês acham que ele já tinha nascido com aquela aparência? Estou com medo do que pode acontecer se continuarem.

_ Arthur! – ralhou Molly.

_ Mas ele tem razão, senhora Weasley. Ao que tudo indica, colocar fogo no dormitório foi a menor das coisas que ele já fez. – concordou Harry. – Vai lá, Mione.

_Quando voltamos para o grande salão os olhares voltaram a recair sobre mim, mas não pelas razões certas. Boatos, boatos, e de repente eu entro sozinha acompanhada apenas de Alvo, mais boatos, mais boatos. E da mesa da Corvinal, Arthur nos observava com a cara amarrada, o que tentei contornar acenando. E de repente, senti a mão de Alvo sobre meu ombro, indicando para que sentasse ao lado de Elifas._

_ _ O que aconteceu? Onde esteve? – perguntou nosso amigo consternado, e eu preocupada com minhas asinhas._

_ _ Ah, nada demais..._

_ _ Alvo estava apenas querendo brincar de gente grande. – brinquei finalmente comendo._

_ _ Eu não quero nem entender o que isso significa. – disse Elifas estupefato._

_ _ Deixa disso, cara, foram apenas uns charutos..._

_ _ CHARUTOS?! – exclamou ele chamando atenção dos garotos da frente. – Desculpem... Charutos? Onde você arrumou charutos, cara?_

_ _ Nicolau me mandou._

_ _ E porque Flamel te mandaria charutos? Você tem quatorze anos._

_ _ Não foi o que ele soube. – ponderei dando de ombros frente ao olhar mortal que Alvo me lançou._

_ _ Mentiu sua idade? – tornou a questionar Elifas ainda mais perplexo._

_ _ Foi, mas apenas para ganhar credibilidade, não sabia que receberia presentes como charutos..._

_ _ O que? Ele andou te mandando garrafas de Whisky de fogo também? – arrisquei com a língua afiada, outro olhar mortal._

_ _ Certo, e os charutos fizeram vocês se demorarem tanto assim?_

_ _ Não... foi o fogo. – respondi bebendo um gole de suco. – Sabe Elifas, nosso suposto gênio não é muito bom para acender charutos e acabou colocando fogo nas cortinas._

_ _ Fogo nas cortinas? Quer dizer que minha cama virou cinzas?_

_ _ Não, eu cheguei a tempo. – expliquei sorrindo triunfante para um Alvo Dumbledore corado e sem saber onde enfiar a cara._

_ _ Tenho uma excelente ideia. – interrompeu ele. – Vamos mudar de assunto!_

_ _ Claro, Arthur não gostou nadinha, reparou Amélia? – comentou Elifas._

_ Voltei-me para a mesa da Corvinal e semicerrei os olhos a procura de Arthur. Ele estava com os olhos cravados em mim também, o que me deixou bastante constrangida com a situação. Por que Elifas tinha que comentar? Quer dizer, desde o dia dos namorados, toda vez que o nome Arthur Doyle era mencionado, a atmosfera parecia mudar. Alvo fechava a cara ou simplesmente me ignorava. E embora fossem irmãos, ele não demonstrava toda aquela reprovação para com o relacionamento de Linda e Elifas._

_ O problema, que eu não percebi à primeira vista, não eram os Doyle, mas somente o garoto Doyle que estava flertando comigo._

_ _ Para alguém que não gosta de ser controlada, você parece estar se saindo muito bem. – desdenhou Alvo enquanto enchia a taça de suco._

_ _ O que quer dizer? – indaguei fingindo que não entendera._

_ _ Não precisa se fazer de idiota, não comigo. – ralhou ele batendo a taça na mesa, chamando atenção para nós. – Ele a cumprimenta sempre que a vê passando e nunca a derruba da vassoura durante os jogos de Quadribol._

_ _ E daí?_

_ _ E daí que se realmente não gostasse de ser tão manipulada pelos sentimentos de alguém, não permitiria. – ponderou Alvo._

_ _ Al... – advertiu Abeforth vindo em meu auxílio._

_ _ Não a defenda. – retrucou o irmão._

_ _ Certo, Alvo, não sou digna de defesa simplesmente por não fazer nada para que um garoto pare de me cortejar? De uma vez por todas eles pararam..._

_ _ Eu seria o grifinório mais obtuso do mundo, não é? – disse ele com malícia. – Quer dizer, minha namorada há mais de um ano fica se pegando com diversos garotos na biblioteca, e eu... o santo Dumbledore... não faria nada a respeito para me vingar por ela me fazer de idiota. Sim, realmente todos pensam muito bem de mim para acharem que nós realmente somos um casal._

_ _ Pare Alvo..._

_ _ E agora ela simplesmente me troca por um cara absurdamente retardado que não consegue pensar em nada além de si mesmo e sobre como seu nível de popularidade aumentaria por roubar a garota de Alvo Dumbledore..._

_ _ CALA A BOCA! – urrei jogando o conteúdo do meu cálice contra ele. Elifas deixou um gritinho assustado escapar e Abeforth nos olhava com legítima preocupação._

_ Os professores já haviam tolerado demais da nossa cena, e todos os alunos miravam a mesa da Grifinória como se estivessem assistindo a uma partida de Quadribol. Meu corpo todo tremia e Alvo não mexera sequer um dedo para secar-se, mantinha os olhos fixos em mim e os lábios crispados. Por um momento poderíamos ter empunhado nossas varinhas e começado a azarar um ao outro. Lembro-me de tê-lo odiado por achar que Arthur só estava sendo gentil comigo para tentar chateá-lo, quer dizer, o mundo não poderia girar em torno dele até mesmo naquele assunto, poderia? Eu possuía meus próprios méritos para ganhar a atenção de um garoto, não precisava dele para isso._

_Contudo, o motivo real daquela briga não fora, como posso analisar cem anos mais tarde, o ciúme por Doyle, mas a raiva que começávamos a sentir de nós mesmos por estarmos ignorando o que estava escrito na testa de ambos. Eu amava Alvo Dumbledore e ele também ansiava por mim o bastante para mandar Arthur para o inferno. Por que também não mandei todos para lá, como fiz anos mais tarde, e vivi minha vida como bem queria?_

__ Muito bem. – dissera ele por fim após um longo silêncio, quando estávamos no salão comunal sozinhos. – Se, como disse, quer que todos parem de achar que somos um casal, vou dar-lhe sua liberdade. – sentenciou ele erguendo-se da poltrona._

__ Como? – indaguei segurando-o pelo braço._

__ Eu não vou mais dar razão para acharem que somos um casal. A partir de agora, está livre de mim, Amélia._

__ Livre?! Eu não quero deixar de falar com você... é o meu melhor amigo! Só... não acha que é uma chateação quando todos ficam espalhando esses boatos infundados..._

__ Infundados? – rebateu ele virando-se para mim, aproximando-se._

_Se fosse outra pessoa, eu já saberia o que esperar e me encheria de confiança. Contudo, naquela noite, eu sentiria sua aura de poder crescer e me sugar fortemente, privando-me dessa conhecida coragem. Quando eu me sentia indefesa, Alvo parecia encher-se de uma coragem sobrenatural, capaz de manipular a mais independente das criaturas. Erguendo meu rosto para perto do dele com nada mais do que os nós dos dedos, me encarando com os profundos olhos azuis, esperando pela minha reação. Eu estava tremendo, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, limitando-me a encará-lo._

_A força que nos atraía ao mesmo tempo nos repelia, e já pelo fim, nada aconteceu e eu abaixei a cabeça sentindo-me completamente desajeitada._

__ Está livre para encontrar outro parceiro de xadrez. – ele me avisou antes de tomar o caminho em direção ao quarto dos garotos._

_Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com extrema rapidez ao passo que eu tombava para o chão, me apoiando no braço do sofá para chorar. De repente, eu senti uma mão carinhosa sobre minha cabeça e por um momento, cheguei a acreditar que ele havia reconsiderado tudo e voltado para pedir desculpas, no entanto, ao virar para o dono da mão, encontrei Elifas de hobbie sorrindo caridosamente para mim. Tentei sorrir, mas solucei ainda mais alto, caindo nos braços dele._

__ Ele me odeia... – murmurei puxando a manga do roupão de Elifas._

__ Não, não... só está chateado, confuso, vocês dois estão... vai ver, ele vai se desculpar... – disse Elifas tentando me acalmar._

_Não houveram cartas de Godric's Hollow naquele verão..._

_ E? – indagou Harry pedindo a Hermione para que continuasse.

_ Acaba aqui. – ela respondeu fechando o diário. – Ela não menciona mais nada.

_ Acho que nem precisa... pobrezina. – lamentou a senhora Weasley.

_ Na verdade, acho que ela foi uma grande cabeçuda. – comentou Rony cruzando os braços.

_ Ah sim, eu conheço sua sensibilidade para analisar as ações humanas. – desdenhou Hermione fuzilando o namorado com os olhos.

_ Ela estava confusa, Rony. – concordou Harry.

_ Não estava não. Ela mesma afirmou que amava Dumbledore, mais de uma vez nesse capítulo. – observou o ruivo.

_ Eu já sabia que te amava desde o quarto ano e ainda assim saí com o Krum. – lembrou-o Hermione.

_ Como eu disse, cabeça dura. – retrucou o namorado infeliz pela recordação.

Eles deixaram o diário de lado pelo resto do fim de semana, mas Harry não pôde deixar de pensar de assemelhar o que ela provavelmente sentira naquele verão, ao que ele sentira em suas férias para o segundo ano quando pensara que Rony e Hermione não mandaram cartas para ele. Retirou a carta dela de dentro do bolso do paletó, estava sempre com ela agora, bem como com as fotos, e prendeu-se a linha: "Apenas saiba que sempre estarei disposta a lhe estender a mão." Quanto alguém pode chorar e continuar a perdoar?


	9. A Saudade

Capítulo 9

_A maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts sempre lamentava o início do quinto ano. Eu, por outro lado, ansiei pela sua chegada mais do que os outros anos. Aquelas férias foram as piores de minha vida, pois além de ter sido dado o início a temporada de caça a Amélia, o bolo de cartas que chegava para mim no fim da semana diminuíra._

_Eu estava sem notícias de Godric's Hollow e mesmo quando Elifas tentara interceder por mim em suas cartas para Alvo, não deu resultado. Parecia que o senhor Gênio estava mesmo decidido a nunca mais voltar a falar comigo, o que provava que Elifas se enganara e ele não iria se desculpar. Segundo nosso diplomata intermediário, ele estava escrevendo para Nicolau como nunca, e de fato, um dos anúncios que vi no Transfiguração hoje fora de sua autoria._

_No que concerne a mim, Alvo respondera brutalmente a Elifas que esperava que estivesse bem, mas não falaria comigo. Saber disso fez com que o meu cenário se tornasse um pouco cinzento. Em casa, Colin e Cora pareciam ter notado a minha diferença de comportamento, já que eu passava menos tempo na biblioteca ou na sala de música. Os jardins da mansão era o único lugar que estava fora dos limites de questionamento de tia Sarah, já que ela nunca os visitava. Todavia, nada a impedia de me prender quando eu me arriscava do lado de dentro. A quem eu seria vendida era incerto, mas iria acontecer cedo ou tarde._

_Transações, NOM.s, problemas pessoais, tudo isso me colocou dentro de caixa fechada que me impedia de respirar e sugava toda a minha energia ao ponto de me deixar bastante instável. Elifas sempre me encontrava às lágrimas a noite no salão comunal, e sendo a pessoa maravilhosa que é, fazia de tudo para me fazer sentir melhor. Alvo, ao contrário, me ignorava o tempo todo. No trem, por exemplo, Arthur me convidou para ficar na cabine com ele e Linda, e embora eu soubesse que meu lugar era dentro de uma cabine com os dois seres mais formidáveis do mundo, concordei em ir._

__ Hora de ir. – disse Lucy, uma amiga deles da Corvinal, chamando-os para a cabine dos monitores._

__ Para onde? – perguntei ignorando os fatos._

__ A reunião de monitores. – lembrou Arthur. – Pensei que tivesse recebido um distintivo._

__ Eles não seriam tão legais. – ironizei._

__ Não seja boba, você seria uma excelente monitora. – disse Arthur. – Claro, desrespeitaria as regras mesmo assim, mas, pelo menos seria justa. Já volto. – despediu-se me dando um selinho._

_E minutos depois da partida deles, Elifas veio até o nosso vagão para ver Linda._

__ Onde está o Alvo? – perguntei quando ele se sentou ao lado dela._

__ Ele é monitor agora. – revelou ele como se fosse óbvio. – Ah, sim. – acrescentou se desculpando, esquecera que eu não falara com ele durante o verão. _

__ E quem está com ele? – perguntou Linda._

__ Emma Meyer... – respondeu Elifas preparando-se para a minha reação, quer dizer, eu poderia encher esse diário com coisas sobre Emma Meyer._

__ Emma Meyer vai andar pelos corredores com Alvo à noite? EMMA MEYER?! – gritei cruzando os braços. – Não existe justiça no mundo._

__ Eu realmente esperava que você fosse receber o distintivo. – consolou Elifas._

__ Eu também, todo mundo conhece você dentre todas as garotas da Grifinória. – completou Linda._

__ Parece que popularidade não é um quesito analisado por eles. – desdenhei. – Enfim, eu só queria ter dado os parabéns ao senhor Gênio._

__ Continuam brigados? – deduziu Linda._

_Me limitei a acenar positivamente com a cabeça. Acho que até agora eu não dei o devido crédito a Linda Doyle, quer dizer, ela é a melhor cunhada que uma pessoa poderia querer. Embora eu namorasse seu irmão, ela nunca parecia achar que ele estava sempre com a razão ou que eu deveria colocá-lo num pedestal e nunca mais falar com garoto nenhum. Era a pessoa mais incrível que poderia existir, e talvez seja por isso que Alvo e eu nunca nos preocupamos com ela e Elifas._

__ Eu sei que o que eu vou dizer aqui pode ser interpretado errado, já que você é a namorada do meu irmão. Mas, acho que você e Alvo precisam se resolver, Amélia. – disse Linda séria._

__ O que?! Não! Não temos nada para resolver... Quer dizer, é claro que eu queria poder voltar a falar com ele, mas não é como se eu quisesse ser a namorada dele._

__ Não minta para si mesma. – ralhou Linda. – Amélia, eu sei que todo mundo diz que meu irmão é um grande imbecil, mas, ele realmente gosta de você, e sei que faria qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz._

__ Mesmo abrir mão dela? – sugeriu Elifas._

__ Acredito que sim. – assegurou Linda._

__ Vou deixar vocês sozinhos por um instante. – disse saindo da cabine._

_Linda tinha razão, Arthur não era um idiota... e eu conhecia muito bem os idiotas de Hogwarts. Ainda assim, eu não conseguia amá-lo completamente e eu acho que ele sabia, pois nunca hesitou em me dar os melhores presentes e toda a sua atenção – o que chegava a ser irritante às vezes – só queria tentar me conquistar. Os corredores estavam absurdamente desertos, mas as cabines estavam lotadas, exceto por uma. A antiga cabine do trio da Grifinória._

_Aquele pequeno cubículo estava cheio de lembranças, e eu me lembro de quando sentei ali pela última vez, possuía a melhor vista para o caminho até Hogwarts. Se ainda fosse como nos anos anteriores, eu estaria conversando com Elifas enquanto Alvo lia um livro._

__ Amélia? – chamou Alvo abrindo a porta._

__ Alvo? – me assustei. – Desculpe, eu já estou indo. – disse saindo._

__ Mélia! – chamou Arthur vindo em nossa direção. – Ei, Dumbledore._

__ Arthur. – cumprimentou ele friamente._

__ Vamos encontrar o pessoal?_

__ Claro. – concordei de pronto. – É... parabéns pelo seu distintivo._

_Aquele foi o mínimo de palavras que trocamos durante o início do semestre. Os professores não foram compreensivos conosco, e a pressão sobre os NOM.s só aumentou. Eu já havia decidido o que faria com minha vida naquelas férias, e embora na família Preminger, seguimos os conceitos machistas daquela época, é bastante incomum que uma mulher Preminger fique sem algum oficio. Cornélia havia decidido que daria aulas em Beauxbaton. Quanto a mim, pretendia seguir o exemplo de meu avô e entrar para o Departamento de Mistérios e ser uma inominável. Por uma questão de curiosidade, já que muitas pessoas desconhecem nossa função no ministério e porque eram poucas as mulheres que entravam._

_Pode-se dizer que essa meta de me provar foi a única coisa que me manteve sã naquele ano. Sem Alvo, também não havia Elifas, pois eu me sentia constrangida de chegar perto. Logo, minhas tardes na biblioteca se prolongavam, e eu não estava disposta para ficar com Arthur. Então me limitava a estudar e estudar, mas sem o senhor Gênio para tirar minhas dúvidas, eu não me sentia confiante o bastante com os exames._

_As noites no dormitório também não eram as melhores, sem o xadrez, sem as conversas perto do fogo. Por vezes Elifas ficava comigo, sem querer deixar Alvo zangado, mas não era a mesma coisa sem uma terceira opinião. Então, mesmo quando estávamos juntos, eu me pegava pensando nas possibilidades. Se Alvo quisesse fazer as pazes comigo, mas se recusava por eu ainda estar Arthur ou se estava sentindo minha falta tanto quanto eu sentia a dele. Mesmo se Linda tivesse razão e Artie fosse entender, eu duvidava que ele fosse aceitar tudo bem. _

_ A agonia por estar me sentindo solitária somente aumentava, até que em uma noite de Quinta-feira, uma pequena chama de luz se acendeu para mim. Eu acabara de voltar da cozinha, e ao chegar ao salão comunal, dei de cara com um monte de cartões de explicação sobre meus livros. Todos os assuntos nos quais estava com dificuldade explicados por uma conhecida caligrafia fina e inclinada. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao reconhecer a letra de Alvo me contando sobre os poderes curativos de uma planta com tentáculos. Eu pensava que ele não se importava, mas a verdade era outra e a prova estava bem ali._

_ Harry! – chamou a senhora Weasley, interrompendo a leitura dele com Rony e Hermione.

Era Sábado e a amiga tivera permissão para sair de Hogwarts. Estavam com o diário só havia poucos minutos, mas já fora tempo suficiente para saberem que aquele fora o pior capítulo tanto para eles quanto para Amélia. Ninguém entendia mais do que Harry, que lembrava-se de seu quarto ano, em que Rony deixara de falar com ele e Hermione tentava equilibrar sua atenção entre os dois.

_ Sim, senhora Weasley. – respondeu o garoto.

_ Estávamos indo até a estação para pegar Gina, vocês querem vir?

_ Vamos dar um tempo. – disse Rony.

_ É, vamos então. – concordou Harry.

Já iria fazer um mês que não via a namorada, ela estava numa espécie de turnê com as Harpias de Holyhead e não escrevia muito para os amigos ou para o namorado, o que deixava Harry frustrado. Contudo, quando Gina saltou para fora do trem na Estação King's Kross, a frustração do garoto passou para felicidade plena.

_ Sentiram minha falta? – provocou ela abrindo os braços para receber os abraços de todos.

_ Mas é claro, Ruivinha. – disse Harry sendo o primeiro a alcançá-la.

_ Como foi a viagem, querida? – perguntou a senhora Weasley aproximando-se da caçula.

_ Ah, a senhora sabe, pouco trabalho e muita bagunça. As garotas do Harpias realmente sabem como dar uma festa da vitória. – respondeu Gina abraçando Hermione e Rony. – E então, ele tem te dado muito trabalho?

_ Não mais do que nos últimos dez anos. – brincou Hermione.

_ Engraçadinha, Mione, muito engraçadinha. – zombou Rony.

_ Puxa, eu estava morrendo de saudades de vocês. – disse Gina tornando a abraçar Harry.

_ Por que ela fala em nós, quando quer dizer o Harry? – indagou Rony mirando a mãe.

_ O amor é assim mesmo, querido. – brincou a senhora Weasley.

_ Eu realmente não quero ir para casa agora, que tal uma voltinha por Londres? – sugeriu Gina.

_ Eu topo! – concordou Harry. – Vamos?

_ Claro. – concordaram Rony e Hermione.

_ Muito bem, vocês quatro. – interrompeu o senhor Weasley. – Vamos levar a bagagem para casa e vocês curtam a cidade, mas voltem antes do jantar. Molly vai reunir todos para dar as boas vindas a Gina.

_ Pode deixar papai. – respondeu a ruiva acenando para seus pais. – Eu não aguentava mais ficar longe do senhor eleito. – brincou Gina.

_ E eu da minha campeã. – completou Harry beijando-a.

_ A-aham. – interrompeu Rony. – Nós ainda estamos aqui.

_ Rony, não seja chato. – ralhou Hermione.

_ Vocês me deixaram nessa situação durante semanas, está na hora de retribuir. – lembrou Harry.

_ Certo, mas eu não quero fazer isso aqui na estação. – comentou Gina. – Vamos para o centro.

Londres estava começando a ser decorada para o natal e ficava ainda mais linda nessa época do ano. Harry e Gina caminhavam na frente de Rony e Hermione, e conversavam sobre a temporada de jogos das Harpias.

_ São boas, mas, sem chances de serem melhores do que os Chudley Cannons. – observou Rony.

_ Quando vai começar a torcer para um time decente? – indagou Gina para o irmão. – Ah, é, esqueci, precisa ser inteligente para isso. Que sorte você tem por ter a Mione, maninho.

Harry e Hermione riram.

_ Pobrezinho, Gina. A culpa não é dele se não tem bom gosto para tudo. – disse ela dando de ombros.

_ Olha só quem está mostrando o ego. – brincou Rony passando o braço pela cintura da namorada. - Que tal irmos comer perto do Picadilly?

_ Você não ouviu o papai? Mamãe vai preparar um jantar em minha homenagem. – lembrou-o Gina.

_ Então... um passeio pelo parque? – sugeriu Rony oferecendo o braço para Hermione.

_ Tentando ser romântico?

_ Eu sou um cara romântico. – disse guiando Hermione em direção ao parque .

_ E então? O que vocês têm feito, além de aturar as loucuras do Rony? – quis saber Gina.

_ Ah, bem... estivemos ocupados com umas coisas aí. – disse Harry sem saber se contava ou não sobre Amélia para Gina.

_ Harry Potter, pode ir me contando tudo agora. – ordenou Gina.

_ Está certo, mas não pode contar para ninguém.

_ E para quem eu contaria? Com certeza Rony e Hermione já sabem. – comentou Gina dando de ombros.

_ Descobrimos mais coisas sobre o passado de Dumbledore, na verdade, sobre alguém do passado dele. – revelou Harry.

_ Dumbledore?! Mas eu pensei que Rita Skeeter tivesse escrito tudo naquele livro...

_ Nem tudo, aparentemente. – contrapôs Harry. – O nome dela é Amélia Preminger e até onde sabemos foi amiga de Dumbledore e Elifas Doge em Hogwarts, e suspeitosamente sua amante nos anos posteriores.

_ Dumbledore teve uma amante? Quem diria que havia malícia por detrás daqueles olhinhos azuis. – comentou Gina. – E como descobriram tudo isso?

_ Bem, primeiro eu achei uma carta dela no escritório dele. Fomos ver Hermione em Hogsmeade e eu queria falar com Snape... mas ele não estava. Daí eu fiquei para esperar e vi a carta. Depois fomos falar com o senhor Doge que nos entregou o diário dela com as lembranças sobre Dumbledore. No entanto, não sabemos onde ela pode estar aqui ou no mundo bruxo. – explicou Harry.

_ Bem, agora que eu estou aqui, vocês vão ter mais uma cabeça para ajudá-los. – disse Gina beijando-o. – Eu só não entendo como vocês sempre têm que estar envolvidos em algum mistério.

_ Acho que se não fosse assim, a nossa vida não faria mais sentido. – respondeu Harry.

Na Toca, a senhora Weasley realmente convidara todos para a recepção de Gina. A casa estava lotada com as crianças de Gui e Fleur, Percy e Audrey e Jorge e Angelina.

_ Quem sabe um dia não vamos contribuir com essa superpopulação. – brincou Gina com Harry depois do jantar.

_ Será um prazer.

_ Hermione me mostrou as fotos que conseguiram da senhorita Preminger. – disse Gina. – E eu li a última parte do diário... eu senti certa empatia com ela.

_ Pensei que somente eu sentisse isso por ela... a briga com o melhor amigo e tudo o mais, embora eu tenha ficado assim com Rony um ano antes do que ela. – observou Harry.

_ É, mas, bem... ela também saiu com vários outros garotos apenas para tentar afastar o fato de que era apaixonada apenas por um deles. Só que no meu caso, o meu era o melhor amigo do meu irmão. – ponderou ela.

_ E eu espero que tenhamos mais sorte do que eles...

_ Ah, pode contar com isso. – garantiu Gina piscando para ele.


	10. O Jogo

Capítulo 10

_Se fosse possível morrer de felicidade, eu provavelmente teria naquele fim de semestre._

_ A tensão trazida pela aproximação dos NOMs continuava, mas agora, era uma tensão prazerosa. Os cartões de explicação com a letra de Alvo continuavam a aparecer sobre meus livros onde quer que eu estudasse. Como ele adivinhava as matérias nas quais eu estava com mais dificuldade, eu nunca cheguei a descobrir, não tinha importância, o importante era que estavam sempre lá._

_ Enquanto eu me afastava de um Dumbledore, me aproximava do outro. Embora Abeforth fosse um ano mais novo do que nós, era comum que as pessoas o vissem sempre ao nosso lado, pois, mesmo que tenham se separado após os incidentes em sua família, os irmãos Dumbledore eram muito unidos. Diferentes, é claro, mas ainda assim conseguiam fazer com que suas diferenças não se sobrepusessem a relação. Abb era rude e um pouco broco, mas não deixava de ser uma excelente companhia._

_ Contudo, Elifas me acusara de estar tentando substituir um irmão pelo outro, opinião essa que logo tratei de contornar em uma discussão colossal que nos manteve afastados por várias semanas. Isso tudo poderia ter sido evitado, claro, se eu tivesse explicado a situação para ele. Não fora, ao contrário do que ele acreditava, eu a me aproximar de Abeforth, mas, ele a se aproximar de mim._

_ _ Amélia. – chamou ele durante uma tarde na biblioteca em que me vira sozinha._

_ _ Oh, alô, Abb. – cumprimentei de volta num sussurro, sem querer chamar atenção da bibliotecária._

_ _ O que está fazendo aqui sozinha? Onde estão Doge e meu irmão? – perguntou cruzando os braços._

_ _ Você não soube? Seu irmão me odeia. – respondi sem tirar meus olhos do livro que estava lendo._

_ Inesquecíveis são os momentos em que uma pessoa amiga nos dá exatamente o que precisamos, sem que precisemos pedir. E eu nunca poderia esquecer o dia em que o irmãozinho do senhor gênio, Abeforth Dumbledore, brigão e rude, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou à minha mesa na biblioteca._

_ _ O que está fazendo? – perguntei mirando-o surpresa._

_ _ O que? Você quer companhia, não quer? – ele respondeu retirando os livros da bolsa. – Não prometo tirar suas dúvidas como meu irmão, mas..._

_ _ Obrigada, Abb. – murmurei interrompendo-o, ao passo que ele apenas balbuciou alguma coisa._

_ Desde então, sempre que alguém falara alguma coisa contra Abeforth, sobre como ele não tinha sentimentos ou qualquer coisa do gênero, eu simplesmente o azararia até que mudasse seu ponto de vista._

_ As mudanças, não pararam por ali. Estava sendo iniciado o período da copa entre as casas, e infelizmente, a Sonserina vinha passando por um momento de vitórias bastante perturbador. Logo atrás estava a Corvinal e por último a Lufa-lufa... novidade... De qualquer forma, o jogo daquela semana iria decidir quem iria para as finais... e não poderia ser a Corvinal. Mesmo namorando Elifas, Linda possuía um enorme senso de protecionismo por sua casa e fizera imensas apostas com ele durante as semanas que antecederam o jogo. Quanto a mim, bem, pode-se dizer o mesmo._

_ _ Cuidado! – pediu Arthur quando ainda estávamos no vestiário. O contato entre os times antes do jogo era proibido, visto acidentes antigos, mas nada impedia o monitor da Corvinal e batedor do time, de pedir um beijo de boa sorte da sua namorada... Ele só não contava que a namorada fosse eu!_

_ _ Tenha cuidado você! E vá embora, nada de águias bisbilhoteiras aqui._

_ _ Ganho um beijo de boa sorte?_

_ _ Claro! – concordei me aproximando dele. – Vá pedir a sua irmã! – empurrando-o para fora e fechando a porta na cara dele._

_ Ele tentou arrombar a porta, havia esquecido a varinha no dormitório, mas por fim desistiu. Voltei a vestir meu uniforme e minutos depois ouvi mais batidas na porta._

_ _ Eu acho que te... – não era Arthur, era Alvo. – Mandei embora. Alvo?_

_ _ Oi... eu... é... bem, eu sei que todos já deveriam estar nas arquibancadas, mas, bem eu..._

_ _ Você...?_

_ _ Eu queria desejar boa sorte. – concluiu ele._

_ _ Pensei que... não estivesse falando comigo._

_ _ Isso não quer dizer que eu espero que você acabe caindo da vassoura. – ele retrucou com os olhos brilhando pela brincadeira._

_ _ Está certo, mas saiba que se eu sentir alguém me azarando, você será o primeiro na minha lista de suspeitos. – comentei dando de ombros._

_ _ Eu aceito correr esse risco. Bem, bom jogo, não me decepcione._

_ _ Suma, gênio! – brinquei fechando a porta._

_ No entanto, aquela tarde não saíra exatamente como eu planejara. O jogo com certeza fora disputado e eu havia sido ameaçada de cair da vassoura mais de uma vez, mas não por uma azaração, mas pela ação dos colegas de time do meu namorado. Não houve cavalheirismos e eles estavam dispostos a fazer de tudo para vencerem... qualquer coisa._

_ _ Ah! – gritei quando me acertaram com um balaço, e num minuto seguinte, segurava o cabo da vassoura para não cair de metros de altura._

_ _ Ajudem ela! – gritou Wood. – Tudo bem, Amélia? – perguntou quando dois batedores conseguiram desviar de mais balaços e me recolocar sobre a vassoura._

_ _ Me dá isso. – pedi tomando um dos bastões da mão de Michael Davies e acertando o balaço que vinha em minha direção, contra a cabeça do garoto que me acertara. – Agora estou!_

_ E as trapaças apenas continuaram, mas a partir dali foram de ambos os lados. Nós queríamos vencer, mas, não contávamos com um simples fato... para isso nós precisávamos de nosso apanhador inteiro... Entretanto, o que aconteceu foi que eles nos tiraram o nosso. Resultado: 90 a 60 para a Corvinal..._

_ _ Seus ladrões! Trapaceiros! Carter seu idiota, eu vou acabar com você! – urrei correndo contra o capitão do time da Corvinal._

_ _ Saia Preminger! Vocês perderam, aceitem! – disse ele sorrindo vitorioso._

_ Eu sabia que iria me encrencar, mas eu simplesmente não poderia deixar Carter sair ileso daquela situação. Então, retirando a varinha rapidamente do meu bolso, eu o azarei, fazendo com que milhões de furúnculos crescessem em seu rosto. Em seguida, o virei de cabeça para baixo, com todos os alunos da Grifinória aplaudindo. Isto é, até a professora Hadassa chegar._

_ _ Detenção, senhorita Preminger. – disse ela sem rodeios. – E vocês, para os dormitórios! Não há nada para ver aqui. – concluiu ela utilizando o contra feitiço com Carter._

_ _ Eu? Detenção? Por tentar fazer justiça? Eles trapacearam!_

_ _ Chega, senhorita Preminger! Senhor Dumbledore! – chamou ao vê-lo aproximar-se. – Ficará responsável em vistoriar a senhorita Preminger, enquanto ela limpa todos os troféus, sem magia._

_ Aquela não foi uma noite feliz, quer dizer, não de um modo geral. Limpar os troféus é uma tarefa praticamente suicida, digo, existem tantos troféus a serem limpos que no meio do caminho você simplesmente se esquecesse do por que levou detenção, seu nome, sua casa e afins... sim, bem dramática. O lado positivo, eu acreditava, era que poderia ficar com Alvo pela primeira vez em meses e isso me fez chegar até a sala de troféus da escola com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ele estava me esperando com o pano e o balde na mão e mais o sorriso brincalhão nos lábios, uma combinação perigosa._

_ _ Pronta para pagar por seus pecados? – ele brincara abrindo a porta para mim._

_ _ Oh, por favor, seja piedoso, senhor. – disse fingindo implorar por piedade._

_ Ele gargalhou e me entregou o pano com o balde, fechando a porta atrás de si._

_ _ Não pode usar sua varinha e fingir que fui eu? Daí podemos voltar mais cedo para o dormitório e jogar uma partida de xadrez. – sugeri com um sorriso maroto._

_ _ Que tipo de monitor você acha que eu sou?_

_ _ Um bem influenciável. – respondi entre risos._

_ _ Pensei que não estava mais falando com você._

_ _ Pois é... influenciável. Não consegue resistir ao meu charme. – brinquei jogando o cabelo para o lado._

_ _ Seu namorado sabe que costuma frequentar o armário de troféus para desvirtuar as mentes influenciáveis dos monitores? – rebateu ele cruzando os braços, também maroto._

_ Eu ri e me virei para os troféus. Céus, acho que se realmente tivesse me empenhado naquilo, até hoje ainda estaria limpando aquela sala. Contudo, quando estava prestes a alcançar o primeiro na prateleira de cima, vi a mão de Alvo se sobrepondo à minha, me parando._

_ Lembro que por um momento meu coração quase parara e não houve espaço para respiração. Virando meu rosto para ver a expressão dele, me deparei com os olhos dele já cruzados com os meus à medida que abaixava minha mão e a envolvia com a dele. Sorri de lado, sentindo minha pele formigar, a conhecida aura de poder envolvendo-o como fizera da primeira vez que tentara fazer aquilo. Dessa vez, no entanto, nada o impediu e ele começou a brincar comigo, mordiscando meus lábios, traçando linhas com a boca pelo meu pescoço antes de finalmente me beijar._

_ Eu deixei um longo suspiro escapar quando ele o fez, passando meus braços pelo pescoço dele, enquanto ele me trazia mais para perto. Então era assim? Eu pensei, ser beijada por quem realmente se ama? Sentir como se de repente o mundo inteiro fizesse silêncio e parasse para observar a cena. E se em algum momento entre aqueles anos eu julgara o beijo de algum dos meus namorados como satisfatórios, o que Alvo e eu dividimos ali superou-os todos em paixão e empenho. Linda tinha razão, ele tinha razão, eu não podia continuar a mentir para mim mesma... não depois de pensar que poderia ter permanecido ali pelo resto da noite._

_ Contudo, não podíamos..._

_ _ Não. – murmurei colocando uma mão entre nossos rostos. – Não posso..._

_ _ Você me ama, Mélia. – ele dissera com naturalidade._

_ _ Quem disse? – rebati me fazendo de desentendida._

_ _ Você._

_ _ Quando?_

_ _ Quando ao invés de permanecer no seu vagão com seu namorado, você foi até a nossa cabine me procurar, quando ficou toda feliz ao receber meus cartões de resposta, quando não bateu a porta do vestiário hoje na minha cara, como fez com o seu namorado, quando tentou me mandar um milhão de cartas nas férias para tentar falar comigo. Nesse ínterim você estava deixando isso bem claro. – ele respondeu dando de ombros._

_ Eu sorri e deixei um riso conjunto de uma lágrima escapar dos meus olhos, tornando a beijá-lo e envolvê-lo num abraço de puro saudosismo._

_ _ Não foi fácil ficar sem meu parceiro de xadrez. – eu disse tornando a fitá-lo. – Mas, ainda assim... eu não posso... Arthur... ele nunca me fez nada para merecer que eu fizesse isso com ele. Quer dizer, eu já fiz, já beijei você, mas..._

_ _ Está disposta a desistir da sua felicidade por causa dele? – interrompeu Alvo sabiamente._

_ _ O que? Não, não. – respondi de pronto. – Eu só não acho que isso seja certo... não assim... Ai, droga... e as provas são amanhã! Que bela coisa para ficar na minha cabeça para os N. ... Digo, não que eu não tenha... Ah! Merda de dragão!_

_ _ Eu entendo, Mélia. Está dividida entre seus votos de lealdade para com Arthur e ao mesmo tempo sentindo-se seduzida pela possibilidade de realizar seu sonho de ser minha. – ele observara numa perfeita imitação do tom sábio do chapéu seletor._

_ _ Isso não é hora para as suas célebres imitações. – ralhei sem conter uma risada. – Eu..._

_ _ Não, tem razão, eu não deveria..._

_ _ Não diga isso. – me apressei em dizer num impulso de abraçá-lo outra vez. Nos beijamos uma segunda vez, até que eu nos separei. – É melhor eu voltar ao trabalho._

_ Entretanto, antes que eu voltasse a pegar um troféu, ele acenara com a varinha e limpara todos sem que eu precisasse mover um dedo._

_ _ Pode ir, está liberada. – disse sorrindo gentilmente para mim. – Boa noite, Mélia. – completou abrindo a porta para mim._

_ _ Alvo, eu..._

_ _ Seja qual for a sua escolha, Mélia, saiba que eu não quero mais ficar nesse silêncio com você. Fez tanto mal a mim quanto a você. Haja o que houver, ainda seremos amigos._

_ Eu sorri uma última vez para ele, acenando positivamente com a cabeça, sem saber ao certo por que._

_ _ Boa noite, senhor gênio. – me despedi tomando o caminho para o dormitório._


	11. A Fênix

Capítulo 11

_ E então elas finalmente chegaram, as provas de fim de ano. Olhando para trás agora, percebo que foi um grande erro ter me preocupado tanto com isso em vista dos problemas maiores que tinha no momento. No entanto, é claro que minha família estaria sempre lá para me dar apoio emocional: "Não me decepcione, se não..." tia Sarah tinha essa capacidade de deixar ameaças no ar, definitivamente encantadora. Então, após receber minha correspondência matinal, eu abandonei meu café da manhã e não comi nada pelo resto do dia._

_ _ Essa é uma nova dieta? – brincou Arthur ao me ver empurrando meu prato para longe._

_ _ Pelo menos assim evito de vomitar no examinador durante a prova. – respondi com um sorriso torto. – Senta aí._

_ _ Eu não sei qual o motivo da sua neura, Mélia. Quer dizer, você estudou muito para isso e tenho certeza que ao te examinarem eles dirão "Meu Merlin, ela vai ser uma inominável incrível, além de ser muito sexy", vão te aprovar com excelente em todas as matérias e vamos dar uma festa em sua honra... Eles vão construir monumentos em sua homenagem como a maior bruxa..._

_ _ Tá bem, eu já entendi. – cortei rindo. – Puxa, você foi para a Corvinal porque mesmo?_

_ _ Eu posso ser engraçado e inteligente. – retrucou ele me abraçando. – Não se preocupe, vai conseguir._

_ Havia momentos em que eu queria que Arthur fosse um cachorro, para eu poder ter motivos para terminar com ele e ser feliz com o Alvo. Mas nem mesmo Merlin pensaria em tudo. Ele era uma excelente pessoa e fazia de tudo por mim, como Linda bem dissera. O que fizera com que eu me sentisse pior pelo que acontecera na noite anterior. Não lamentava ter beijado o Alvo, de forma alguma, eu queria isso há tanto tempo, mas, pensar na reação de Artie quando ele soubesse fazia com que eu me sentisse suja. Minha única razão para terminar aquele namoro seria o fato de que eu não amava meu namorado... e quantos casamentos na minha família não sobreviveram mesmo sem esse sentimento?_

_ _ Seria mais fácil para você se ele estivesse aqui, não é? – perguntou Arthur percebendo que eu estava pensativa._

_ _ Seria... – respondi inconscientemente. – Quer dizer, eu te contei que ele tornou a me mandar cartões de resposta, não contei?_

_ _ Contou, mas acho que isso não basta. Queria que ele estivesse aqui para dar apoio também... acho que ele te conhece melhor do que eu..._

_ _ Arthur... você é maravilhoso, não..._

_ _ Amélia, eu sei que o que eu vou dizer agora pode parecer pretensioso, mas, eu acho que nunca fiz nada de errado, nada para você me odiar, então, é claro que o que acontece aqui envolve você e o seu coração, o de mais ninguém. – ele dissera. – Eu sei que você vem de uma família sangue puro tradicional, eu também, mas caramba, vamos deixar que isso estrague nossas vidas? – indagou ele olhando diretamente para mim._

_ _ E o que sugere?_

_ _ Resolva esse conflito interno e quando se decidir... venha falar comigo sobre sua decisão. – respondeu solenemente, dando um beijo na minha testa e saindo._

_ E foi por isso que ele foi para a Corvinal._

_ Permaneci sozinha pelo resto do dia para pensar, andando de um lado para o outro no castelo sem qualquer senso de para onde estava indo. Os exames práticos começariam durante a tarde, às exatas quatro horas, e durante todo o tempo que os antecedeu, eu permaneci na Torre de Astronomia._

_ A visão das terras da escola sempre tiveram grande influência sobre a clareza da minha mente. Entretanto, ela estava tão enevoada naquela tarde... Eu já estava me sentindo derrotada, pensando que não passaria nos N. por estar tão preocupada. Bastava fechar os olhos para tornar a sentir o peso da mão de Alvo sobre a minha, e tornar a sentir como se respirar de repente não fosse importante. E então eu pensava nos meses que passei com Arthur e em como mesmo não o amando de coração, ele me fizera rir e realmente tentara fazer com que eu me apaixonasse._

_ _ Vamos todos nos esconder das provas. – disse Linda passando por baixo do telescópio e vindo em minha direção._

_ _ Oi! – cumprimentei realmente feliz em vê-la. – O que veio fazer aqui?_

_ _ Eu estava procurando pela minha amiguinha confusa._

_ _ Ah, essa palavra é simplesmente perfeita para mim nesse momento. – concordei dando espaço para ela se sentar comigo._

_ _ Eu sei que vai se sair bem, nas duas coisas. – disse ela olhando para mim com malícia._

_ Eu ri com escárnio e ela tornou a me fitar._

_ _ Diga, você já se imaginou casando com o Arthur?_

_ _ Quê?! Não! Você já se imaginou casando com Elifas?_

_ _ A cada vez que ele diz que me ama e que eu sou a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts. – ela respondeu corando e de repente senti vergonha por ter respondido tão sinceramente sobre casar com Arthur. – Mas já imaginou se casando com Alvo?_

_ _ Sinceramente? Também não... mas eu já me imaginei lutando contra bruxos das trevas com o Alvo, isso serve?_

_ _ De certa forma sim... – respondeu ela rindo de mim. – O que eu quis dizer com isso, na verdade, foi se você já se imaginou sem essa pessoa pelo resto da sua vida e em como seria. E eu sei que sua vida seria um saco sem o Alvo..._

_ _ Ou o seu namorado. O fato de eu querer beijar um deles não quer dizer que algo sobrepõe a nossa amizade, somos parceiros de xadrez acima de tudo._

_ _ Mas você não se contentaria somente com o jogo depois de um tempo. – gracejou Linda._

_ _ E eu pensei que você era pura._

_ _ Está tão ocupada com sua vida amorosa que ignora, para minha sorte, o que eu e Elifas fazemos quando vocês não olham..._

_ _ Obrigada, agora além de estar confusa eu vou ter pesadelos._

_ Permanecemos ali conversando até a hora das provas e depois descemos juntas para a sala de testes. Alvo já estava acompanhado de Elifas esperando do lado de fora da sala, o nome da nossa examinadora era Professora Griselda Marchbanks. Uma mulher que até o fim de sua vida foi bastante exigente. Elifas foi o primeiro a ser analisado por ela e saiu da sala com um sorriso escondido, em seguida foi a vez de Alvo e ele pareceu bastante orgulhoso de si quando saiu e acenou para mim._

_ Quando eu entrei a sala estava silenciosa, e sem querer eu tropecei em meus pés, quase caindo. Com certeza uma excelente primeira impressão, me dirigi diretamente para diante da mesa em que ela estava e respirei fundo. Ela me pediu para realizar feitiços de quase uma vida inteira de Hogwarts, mas, que para minha sorte, eu fazia com maestria tendo em mente todo o estudo com o senhor gênio._

_ Por fim, no fim do exame, ela me interrompeu._

_ _ Consta aqui que a senhorita pretende se tornar uma inominável. – comentou olhando para mim com desconfiança._

_ _ Exatamente. – respondi com a voz trêmula._

_ _ Bem, eu não sei se seria demais... mas, um de seus colegas o conjurou com maestria... o feitiço do Patrono? – pediu com um sorriso malicioso._

_ Uma lembrança feliz, era disso que eu precisava. Disso e das palavras, mas estas eu já conhecia bem. Então, eu respirei fundo e tornei a erguer a varinha, parando por um minuto... Qual lembrança usaria? Num minuto de indecisão, pensei em Arthur e nas tardes que passamos em Hogsmeade..._

_ _ Expecto Patronoum. – disse, mas sem sucesso. Apenas um jato de névoa, não o patrono corporeum que ela estava esperando._

_ _ Muito bem. Vejo que o talento não é algo para todos... pode..._

_ _ Por favor, professora, eu sei o que fiz de errado, me deixe consertar. – implorei._

_ _ Senhorita... Preminger, não é? Mesmo que sua família seja uma das mais antigas do mundo mágico, deve aprender que nem tudo na vida pode ser consertado. Como inominável, deve aprender a aproveitar suas oportunidades..._

_ E sem esperar que ela terminasse pensei em Alvo, em tudo e conjurei o feitiço mais uma vez. E então ela surgiu, pela primeira vez, uma enorme fênix branca, voando por toda a sala e tornando para me envolver. Os olhos de Griselda brilharam pela ousadia, mas nos nossos encontros posteriores ela se mostrou bastante orgulhosa dela. Eu, no entanto, só considerava aquilo como a chama de certeza que eu precisava. Principalmente depois que ela..._

_ _ Engraçado, o aluno que conjurou esse feitiço possuía o mesmo patrono que você. – disse pensativa. – De qualquer forma, está dispensada. Meus parabéns, senhorita._

_ Sai da sala e corri para fora do castelo procurando pela única pessoa que eu queria ver. Finalmente o encontrei perto do lago negro, escorado em um dos salgueiros conversando com Wood._

_ _ Alvo! – gritei a plenos pulmões, sem me importar com o fato de que o lugar estava cheio. Ele voltou à atenção para mim e eu acenei, tornando a correr na direção dele, que acabou se unindo a mim naquela brincadeira de criança._

_ Nos abraçamos quando nos alcançamos e nos beijamos, mais desesperadamente do que da primeira vez, divididos entre rir da cara um do outro e nos beijar._

_ _ Amélia. – ouvi a voz de Arthur me chamando._

_ _ Arthur, eu... – mas ele não me deixou explicar, apenas tampou minha boca com um dedo e se voltou para Alvo._

_ _ Ela é realmente muito especial, Dumbledore, cuide bem dela. – disse com um aceno solene de cabeça._

_ _ É o que eu pretendo, Arthur. – respondeu Alvo simplesmente._

_ _ Eu sinceramente espero que seja feliz, Mélia. – disse sorrindo para mim._

_ _ Obrigada, Arthur. – e aquelas foram as últimas palavras que trocamos._

_ Mais tarde, quando contamos a novidade para Elifas e Linda, a reação deles foi ainda melhor. Elifas propôs um belo abraço em grupo e Linda o puxou para longe mandando ele nos deixar sozinhos, pois havíamos esperado muito tempo por esse momento._

_ E eu confesso que nunca amei tanto Linda quanto amei naquele dia._

_ Esse com certeza foi o meu capítulo favorito. – disse Hermione fechando diário.

_ Então deve ter sido por isso que Dumbledore me disse que não ficou surpreso pelos patronos de Snape e da minha mãe serem iguais. – comentou Harry.

_ Quando ele te disse isso? – perguntou Gina.

_ Ah... num sonho... – respondeu Harry sem querer ter que contar toda a história a namorada. – Bem, e você Rony?

_ Eu? Eu acho que deveríamos comemorar por eles indo até o Caldeirão Furado beber alguma coisa. – respondeu o ruivo.

_ Ou simplesmente podem vir me ajudar com o jantar. – disse a senhora Weasley de dentro da cozinha.

_ Ela tem razão. – concordou Hermione. – Vamos.

Gina e Harry se levantaram juntos. Ela piscou para o namorado como se dissesse "O nosso beijo foi muito melhor do que o deles." Ele, no entanto, não concordava, achava que naquele quesito, Dumbledore e ele estavam empatados.


	12. O Destino

Capítulo 12

_A abstinência do quinto ano fora superada no sexto. Havia mais cartas de Alvo endereçadas a mim do que eu era capaz de ler, e todas com vocativos bastante carinhosos. Entretanto, bastou deixar isso escapar que voltamos a normalidade, mas ainda apaixonados. E, de certa forma, também se notava que falávamos mais sobre o "nosso futuro" do que qualquer outra coisa._

_ Para minha infelicidade, porém, outra pessoa também começara a falar sobre o meu futuro. Tia Sarah sempre respeitara as tradições da família Preminger, então era claro que cedo ou tarde eu subiria no altar com algum bruxo de puro sangue. Até aquele momento, a identidade do escolhido fora um completo mistério par mim. Talvez, se alguém tivesse me avisado antes, eu poderia ter me preparado melhor para os vários anos que se seguiram. Assim, a minha relação com Alvo permanecia em segredo entre minha família._

_ Enquanto permanecíamos assim para tia Sarah, para o resto de Hogwarts éramos a maior novidade. Os alunos das outras casas referiam-se a nós como "o casal poderoso", ríamos e apostávamos entre nós sobre quem era o mais poderoso. Já na Grifinória, éramos simplesmente os "Finalmente, eu sempre soube que eles ficariam juntos." Elifas gabava-se por ter sido o primeiro a pensar assim e Linda retrucava que fora ela a responsável pela concessão do irmão. _

_ Dentro desse campo minado, Alvo e eu apenas observávamos dos bastidores, ocupados com a nossa própria felicidade, independente do que os outros achavam. Quando próximos de Linda e Elifas, estudávamos sob o carvalho às margens do lago negro; quando distantes deles, namorávamos sob ele e azaração em quem viesse nos atrapalhar. Era comum também, visto que eu ainda era uma briguenta, pegar detenções apenas para ficar a sós com Alvo._

_ _ Acho que a professora Hadassa vai me expulsar se eu continuar assim. – comentei enquanto subíamos das cozinhas. Dessa vez, eu passara a noite ajudando os elfos com a bagunça do banquete, enquanto Alvo supervisionava._

_ _ Você não está fazendo nada de errado. Isso só reafirma que está sendo você mesma. – respondeu Alvo dando de ombros._

_ _ Ah é? – resmunguei me apressando para roubar o distintivo de monitor dele. – E te irritando? Eu estaria sendo eu mesma?_

_ _ Quer fazer o favor de me devolver, Preminger?_

_ _ Vem pegar, Dumbledore. – provoquei me apoiando na parede mais próxima, esticando o braço com o distintivo para o alto._

_ _ Isso é ridículo, eu sou mais alto que você. – retrucou ele achando graça._

_ _ Então vem pegar. – insisti sorrindo inocentemente._

_ Assim que ele começou a se aproximar de mim, eu abaixei o braço e prendi o distintivo no centro da minha capa, bem acima dos meus seios, o único lugar em que ele ainda não se atrevera a tocar. Contudo, a provocação fora um excelente estímulo._

__ A senhorita me obriga a isso. – ele sussurrara ao meu ouvido enquanto suas mãos não davam qualquer atenção para o distintivo roubado._

_ Eu ria por dentro enquanto as mãos dele traçavam vários caminhos diferentes pelo meu corpo, até retornarem para o meu rosto e prendê-lo em um beijo. Aquelas noites com certeza criaram uma nova relação entre mim e aquela escola._

_ _ Com o perdão do casal, - interrompeu Michael Dorny, monitor da Lufa-Lufa.- Mas eu odiaria ter que tirar pontos dos dois._

_ _ Já estávamos subindo. – Alvo disse sem graça, tornando a prender o distintivo em sua capa._

_ _ Você, eu sei que estava, Dumbledore. – gracejou Michael, dando a volta._

_ O conhecido bom humor dos lufanos me fizera gargalhar durante todo o trajeto de volta para o dormitório da Grifinória, à medida que Alvo ficava cada vez mais vermelho. O assunto deve ter sido comentado com Elifas, pois eu nunca o vira me encarar tanto quanto naquela manhã. Contudo, a malícia de Alvo não diminuíra por isso. Com as próximas provas decisivas acontecendo dali um ano, eu tive tempo para aproveitar aquele ano para dedicar minha completa atenção aos meus maiores amores. Meus amigos, meu namorado, o quadribol e as detenções._

_ Por vezes quem me supervisionava era Emma Meyer... e somente Merlin sabe o quanto eu a fizera sofrer uma vez. Mas, essa narrativa não cabe a esse diário. Então, a exceção das ocasiões em que isso acontecia, Alvo era quem me supervisionava e compensava pelas vezes em que tinha que aturar a presença dela. Foi nessa época que ele me ensinou a usar somente o feitiço de desilusão para ficar invisível, com ele passávamos horas escondidos na Torre de Astronomia._

_ _ Eu nunca entendi direito como se usa isso. – comentei certa vez, mirando o telescópio que ficava no centro da torre, quando entramos._

_ _ Como conseguiu passar nas provas, então? – ele me perguntou achando graça do comentário. – Por acaso andou pagando a professora Cassiopéia?_

_ _ Não! A única pessoa que eu já subornei foi você no primeiro ano. – defendi-me cruzando os braços. – E você? Sabe como ele funciona?_

_ _ Mas é claro, por favor, permita-me dar-lhe uma aula de astronomia particular, querida. – ele falou tomando minha mão e me guiando para perto do telescópio._

_ E então pegamos um dos mapas de Cassiopéia para vasculhar os céus de Hogwarts. Alvo me mostrou a Ursa maior, as estrelas polares, a constelação de Cão maior e até reconheceu algumas constelações que na mitologia trouxa passariam a simbolizar os símbolos do zodíaco. E então, chegamos a Andrômeda._

_ _ Você conhece a história dela? – ele me perguntou olhando pela lente do telescópio._

_ _ E isso impediria você de me contar? – retruquei sorrindo._

_ _ Bem, ela era a princesa de Etíopes. E sua mãe, Cassiopéia, declarou-se mais bonita do que as ninfas marinhas que viviam no litoral. Elas, furiosas, mandaram um terrível monstro devastar a praia. Desesperado, o rei consultou o oráculo, que mandou-o expor sua filha para ser devorada pelo monstro._

_ _ Excelente família._

_ _ Pois então, daí apareceu Perseu, o nobre herói que há pouco derrotara a horrenda Medusa, predisposto a ajudar Andrômeda assim que ela lhe revelou seu nome. O rei ficou tão satisfeito que cedeu a mão da princesa como forma de agradecimento. Perseu aceitou e prometeu fazer por merecer o amor de Andrômeda. Na festa de casamento, o antigo noivo dela apareceu e tentou roubá-la de Perseu, mas, ele retirou a cabeça da górgona e transformou-o em pedra. – concluiu ele de forma bastante teatral._

_ _ Impressionante. – disse. – E você transformaria alguém em pedra por minha causa?_

_ _ Eu não sabia que você era dessas que gostava de trazer a fantasia para a realidade, mas, claro, por que não? – respondeu Alvo piscando para mim._

_ Passávamos várias noites assim, apenas conversando ou então trocando carícias. Contudo, nada se comparava aos momentos em família. Sim, porque Elifas, Linda, Alvo e eu nos considerávamos a melhor família de Hogwarts. Tanto que já naquele ano, começávamos a comentar sobre aspectos mais certeiros sobre o futuro._

_ _ Vocês já decidiram o primeiro destino da viagem pelo mundo? – perguntei para Elifas durante uma manhã. Meses antes ele e Alvo decidiram que realmente iriam fazer a viagem pelo mundo, inspirados no primo de Elifas._

_ _ Nós votamos e chegamos a conclusão de que a Grécia é a melhor escolha. – respondeu Elifas._

_ _ Ainda há muitos resquícios de magia, especialmente em Atenas. – acrescentou Alvo._

_ _ Se passarem pelo oráculo, não se esqueçam de perguntar se Amélia Preminger vai conseguir dominar o mundo. – brinquei unindo meus dedos em uma expressão malévola._

__ Nós jamais nos esqueceríamos de fazer a pergunta do século. – queixou-se Elifas fingindo estar ofendido._

_ _ Sei... já falou com a Linda? – inquiri._

_ _ Por quê?_

_ _ Por quê?! Ela é sua namorada, homem! – exclamei surpresa com o pouco caso dele._

_ _ Alvo falou com você? – ele rebateu._

_ _ É claro, desde o terceiro ano. – afirmei indignada. – Vocês vão vagar pelo mundo e eu vou para a França, vagar por Montmartre. _

_ _ E a Linda vai começar os testes para Auror... olha, eu realmente não entendo por que vocês estão fazendo essa tempestade..._

_ _ Amélia tem razão, cara. Linda vem de uma família tradicional, eles devem esperar que vocês..._

_ _ Eu quero me casar com ela, mas não vejo razão para a nossa viagem atrapalhar isso, quer dizer, vocês não estão preocupados. – observou ele fazendo menção ao fato de Alvo e eu nunca falarmos de nossos planos sobre casamento._

_ Entretanto, isso acontecera pelo simples fato de ambos sabermos que era impossível. Sendo nascida em uma família de puros sangues, era esperado de mim que me casasse com alguém puro sangue, o que não era o caso dele. É claro, um pensamento extremamente preconceituoso visto que não existe um bruxo atualmente que não seja mestiço, contudo, como eu poderia ir contra algo que já havia sido promulgado antes mesmo de eu nascer? Ainda assim, tentamos lutar contra isso, a nossa própria maneira, mas tentamos. O resultado... bem, o resultado é isso aqui, não é?_

_ E finalmente estou chegando onde os verdadeiros problemas começaram, a metade do sexto ano até o final do sétimo marcou minha vida com o turbilhão de fatos que acarretariam em meu exílio da família Preminger. O dia mais uma vez começa a nascer lá fora e eu ainda não sinto sono, nenhuma vontade de me recolher e interromper essa narrativa. Possivelmente porque é mais fácil continuar depois de ter começado, então prosseguiremos e transcreverei o aconteceu na noite de 12 de Fevereiro de 1897._

_ Está tarde, é melhor irmos dormir. – comentou Hermione interrompendo a leitura de Harry.

_ Mas agora que ia começar a ficar interessante! – protestou Rony.

_ Podemos continuar na semana que vem. – ponderou a morena.

_ Semana que vem?! – exclamou Harry agora indignado. – Acha que eu vou aguentar até semana que vem para saber o que...

_ Vai sim, senhor Potter, porque eu tenho o direito de ouvir, tanto quanto vocês. – protestou Hermione cruzando os braços. – E para garantir... – acrescentou lançando um feitiço de tranca no diário. – Pronto, agora só eu posso abrir.

_ Isso não é justo. – zangou-se Harry.

_ Sem choramingo, para cama! – ordenou Hermione puxando Rony pelo braço para que fossem dormir.

_ Elas às vezes me lembra muito a mamãe. – comentou Gina subindo com o namorado.

_ Verdade, mas não deixe ela ouvir isso, se não vai acabar azarando você. – advertiu ele.

_ E quem disse que eu também não sou boa em azarações?

_ Tem razão. – cedeu o garoto quando entraram no quarto.

_ Olha, eu andei olhando as fotos da Amélia e, não sei por que, mas, ela me parece estranhamente familiar. – comentou Gina.

_ Deve tê-la visto antes no Ministério, quer dizer, se há um retrato, quem sabe se também não há outros... Sem falar na foto com Carlinhos...

_ Não, não é isso... foi em outro lugar...

Harry mirou sua namorada por alguns instantes tentando pensar nas possibilidades. Onde Gina teria visto uma foto de Amélia que não naqueles lugares? Era praticamente impossível tê-la conhecido antes...

_ Tenho certeza de que vai lembrar... Agora, vamos para cama, ruivinha. – disse ele entrando embaixo das cobertas.

_ Boa noite, Potter. – gracejou ela imitando o tom desdenhoso de Draco.

Ele, porém, não conseguiu pegar no sono de imediato. O feitiço de Hermione realmente o deixaria inquieto até o próximo fim de semana.


	13. A Rosa

Capítulo 13

_ Quando se é jovem existem várias peculiaridades que podem inquietar a sua mente, especialmente para uma mocinha de dezesseis anos. Essa mocinha, como qualquer outra, não possuía nada em sua mente para alarmá-la enquanto estivesse em Hogwarts. As cartas vindas de casa eram escassas e de repente aquela cujas afirmações me chateavam, parecia ter deixado de se importar comigo por um momento._

_ A conversa com Elifas parecia ter surtido algum efeito sob a perspectiva dele sobre a viagem, pois começou a conversar mais com Linda inquirindo sua opinião a respeito do tempo que passaria fora e se estava tudo bem para ela. Para nossa surpresa, minha e de Alvo, ela se mostrava muito calma com o período estipulado de um ano e para meu divertimento, ela reclamara com Elifas se havia adiado aquela conversa com medo de ela fazer uma infinita lista de presentes de cada país que visitassem._

_ _ É claro que não, minha cara, foi apenas um deslize momentâneo. – desculpou-se ele sob o olhar ameaçador dela. Eu os amava como um casal, aquela química sinistra e a total subserviência de Elifas fazia daquilo uma perfeita comédia grega._

_ O sexto ano continuou passando normalmente, estudávamos juntos na biblioteca, furtávamos comida das cozinhas – os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts sempre gostaram de mim, claro, eu vivia ajudando-os em suas tarefas – e explorávamos todos os espaços da escola quando Alvo não estava olhando, quer dizer, qualquer movimento suspeito e ele seria deposto de seu cargo de monitor... E não queríamos perder nosso agente duplo. Alvo, por sua vez, achava-se "o injustiçado" por nunca conseguir participar dessas buscas e sempre ter que pagar de vigia._

_ Eu sabia como mostrar o devido agradecimento quando estávamos a sós. Tais momentos, eu percebera, passaram a ocorrer com muito mais frequência após os dois primeiros meses de aulas, e o porquê era uma questão relativamente difícil de responder. Ao menos para um casal de adolescentes incapazes de compreender a força de seus hormônios, o que era exatamente o nosso problema. Para ser mais clara comigo mesma, como eu possuía toda uma aura de incorruptível, Alvo nunca fizera movimentos muito ousados ou apressados..._

_ Idiota. – comentou Gina chamando a atenção de Rony, que tivera de interromper sua leitura. – Que foi?

_ Já está sendo penoso ler isso em voz alta, sabe, até o momento o professor Dumbledore era quase um monge para mim e de repente eu tive que descobrir muito sobre as preferências dele. Eu agradeceria se não interrompesse Gina. – pediu ele com forçada polidez que fizeram Harry e Hermione sorrirem.

_ Ah, qual é, não vem pagar de santo não. Eu sei o que já rolou entre você e a Hermione, no que concerne a santidade, Dumbledore ainda é um misógino. – ralhou a ruiva rindo da expressão de "Era para ser segredo" de Hermione. – E se chateia tanto você, já está na hora de eu ler algum capítulo desse diário, passe para cá. – ponderou arrancando o livro das mãos de Rony.

_ ... E mesmo assim, ainda conseguia provocar arrepios na minha espinha somente olhando para mim com outras intenções. Quando estávamos sozinhas, Linda e eu gostávamos de brincar sobre qual das duas seria a primeira a fazer algum tipo de safadeza com o namorado. Isso me surpreendeu muito porque eu realmente pensava que, a essa altura do campeonato, Elifas e Linda tivessem feito alguma coisa._

_ _ E nós temos sempre que ser os piores?! – exclamou ela cruzando os braços, indignada. – Você e o Alvo que passam as noites andando pelos corredores chamando a atenção dos monitores das outras casas, na minha opinião, vocês é que são os safados aqui. – retrucou._

_ _ Nós nunca fizemos nada que pudesse envergonhar a Grifinória. – rebati na defensiva._

_ _ Ou o nome da família Preminger. – sugeriu ela enrolando um dos fios de cabelo no dedo._

_ Quando Linda colocava o dedo na ferida eu sabia que não era por mal. Na verdade, ela gostava de mexer nelas apenas para que eu não ficasse em negação sobre nenhuma. De qualquer forma, ela estava certa. O fato de Alvo e eu nunca termos feito nada... não era por falta de vontade, mas porque preservar-me, como diria tia Sarah, um "botão de rosa" era de suma importância para meu dever enquanto herdeira da família Preminger. Naquela época, caso a esposa não fosse completamente pura, poderia ser trocada como uma mercadoria qualquer._

_ _ E quanto ao nome da família Doyle? – indaguei a ela._

_ _ Já escrevi a meus pais contando sobre Elifas e que se eu não me casar com ele vou fugir para a Albânia. Claro, não usei esses termos, mas deixei claro que as intenções dele são nobres e que vamos nos casar muito em breve. – disse ela com os olhos brilhando._

_ _ Eu queria tanto poder estar tão confiante. – murmurei virando para o outro lado, observando o time da Corvinal treinar._

_ _ Mas pode, tenho certeza de que sua tia vai escolher alguém legal... Soube que o garoto dos Malfoy não é tão ruim... Ei, você pode se casar com um Potter. – disse tentando me animar._

_ _ Para tia Sarah, ele poderia ser um trasgo e ainda assim eu teria que me casar com ele. – brinquei fazendo Linda rir._

_ _ Do jeito que você fala, ela até parece um monstro. – gracejou ela._

_ Não lembro qual foi a minha expressão ao ouvir isso, mas, Linda parecia um pouco preocupada._

_ _ Ela..._

_ _ O que? Não... quer dizer, ela nos ama, mas, a sua própria maneira. Quando meus pais morreram, ela mesma se ofereceu para cuidar de mim e dos meus irmãos. Ninguém nunca precisou pedir nada a ela... Claro, acho que foi devido a amizade que tenho com meu primo, o filho dela, Colin. De qualquer forma, nunca nos ensinou a matar trouxas e ainda assim não é completamente adepta a eles. Às vezes parece ter uns cem anos._

_ _ Ela parece minha tia Margaret. – comentou Linda. – Só que... quase não a vemos, ela vive na Suécia... mal casamento... Fico feliz de Elifas gostar da Inglaterra. – acrescentou pensativa, o que me fez rir._

_ Ainda naquela tarde, aconteceria o jogo entre Corvinal e Sonserina. É claro que eu estava torcendo pelos corvinos, tanto que me responsabilizara pela festa de comemoração no dormitório da Grifinória... Mas não convidara os corvinais, seria apenas a minha demonstração de ódio pela serpente, com a ajuda dos leões apenas. Descemos até o campo para nos posicionarmos em nossos lugares de sempre, Alvo com as bandeiras, Elifas com os binóculos e eu com meus xingamentos prontos para uso._

_ As partidas de Quadribol em Hogwarts nunca pareciam durar o suficiente, isso quando comparadas as histórias em que apanhadores passavam dias na busca pelo pomo de ouro, mas, seria esperar demais do nosso diretor. Enfim, assistíamos a partida e ao mesmo tempo fazíamos comentários inteligentes sobre os jogadores e a narrativa de Frank Müller, o pior narrador de jogos de Quadribol do século. Ainda hoje não consigo entender porque Hadassa nunca cedeu essa posição a um dos meus subordinados, eles teriam sido devidamente imparciais._

_ De fato, nunca entendi o receio que alguns professores faziam as minhas sugestões. Talvez eu fosse um pouco impulsiva, mas isso não justificava duvidar de cada passo meu. Enfim, estou adiando o assunto mais importante dessas páginas, então, saltaremos direto para ele. Após a vitória da Corvinal – o que era óbvio – todos os leões seguiram para o dormitório gritando e comemorando a derrota das serpentes. Woods combinara comigo que deixaria tudo pronto para a nossa chegada, a comida, a bebida e até daria um jeito de enfeitiçar as paredes para que houvesse música... o que eu suspeito que tenha sido com a ajuda de Alvo. Quando chegamos, tudo o que foi preciso fazer fora aumentar a música e começar a badernar._

_ Se a professora Hadassa ficasse sabendo, eu seria expulsa. Mas fomos bastante precavidos em colocar um abaffiato na sala, caso ela passasse, ficaria completamente imune ao nosso barulho. Sendo assim, retiramos os sofás e começamos a dançar. De alguma forma, Elifas conseguira colocar Linda para dentro e estava dançando como um louco com ela, uma das cenas mais engraçadas da minha adolescência. Alvo, por sua vez, se mostrava um exímio conhecedor dos passos bruxos, bem como um excelente improvisador. E as atrações não pararam por ali, também conseguimos roubar uma das bandeiras da Sonserina... e ateamos fogo nela... sem colocar fogo no dormitório também._

_ Destruições da propriedade da outra casa a parte, depois de tanto pular e rugir o nome da Sonserina mandando-a para o inferno, eu precisava de um banho, mas aquela altura do campeonato seria impossível sair do dormitório para esse fim._

_ _ Céus... eu estou derretendo. – comentei com Elifas. – E como conseguiu colocá-la aqui? – perguntei mirando Linda._

_ _ Como organizador dessa festa, eu tenho meus direitos. – explicou ele passando o braço pela cintura da namorada._

_ _ Certo, mas eu estou morrendo de calor e não tem como conseguir um banho a essa hora..._

_ _ Poderia tentar o banheiro dos monitores. – sugeriu Alvo aparecendo atrás de mim._

_ _ É... é uma boa ideia. Mas, não é somente para vocês usarem?_

_ _ Isso é mito. – murmurou Elifas._

_ _ Muito bem, vou buscar minhas coisas. – disse subindo até o quarto e enfiando tudo o que precisaria dentro de uma bolsinha previamente enfeitiçada com feitiço extensivo indetectável. – Vamos então._

_ _ Tome conta da galera. – advertiu Alvo para o casal quando nos dirigimos para a porta. Elifas apenas fez um sinal de paz e voltou sua total atenção para a namorada._

_ _ Num momento eles estão apenas de mãos dadas, no outro, estão se agarrando pelos cantos do dormitório. Vou ter que esterilizar aquelas poltronas. – comentei pensativa._

_ Alvo riu._

_ _ Quer ficar invisível? – sugeriu ele ao ouvir passos._

_ _ Claro. – e com apenas um baque, estávamos completamente camuflados._

_ Por sorte, era apenas o monitor da Sonserina, então, continuamos nossa caminhada até o quinto piso. Não conversávamos, o que pareceu muito estranho para mim a princípio, mas logo que chegamos o silêncio simplesmente desapareceu._

_ _ Vou ficar aqui no caso de alguém se aproximar e você pode ficar tranquila lá dentro. – disse Alvo abrindo as portas para mim, fazendo sinal para que eu entrasse._

_ _ Obrigada. – agradeci dando um rápido selinho nos lábios dele e saindo para dentro do banheiro. Alvo, porém, me puxou novamente e tornou a me beijar. – Eu fiz alguma coisa certa? – brinquei entre uma respiração e outra._

_ _ Só não tivemos tempo de conversar na festa. – argumentou ele sorrindo, tornando a caçar a minha boca._

_ _ Um minuto e eu serei toda sua. – disse me apressando para dentro._

_ Você não espera surpresas quando simplesmente ignora que elas possam acontecer, e a mocinha aqui esqueceu-se completamente que aquele era o dia dos namorados, pode culpar o jogo de quadribol, porque ele geralmente não acontecia em datas comemorativas, mas estávamos sem opções naquele ano. Devido a isso, eu ignorei completamente a possibilidade de meu namorado aprontar alguma coisa, consequentemente, comecei a me despir com inocência, bem devagar, entrando na banheira somente quando ela estava completamente cheia e em uma temperatura agradável._

_ Após alguns minutos me ensaboando, enfiei minha cabeça completamente dentro d'água para molhar o meu cabelo; ao sair e apoiar minhas costas na beira da banheira, contudo, eu senti a respiração de alguém no meu pescoço. Assustada, virei imediatamente às costas, sem no entanto, ver ninguém. A única pessoa que sabia que eu estava ali era o Alvo... ou quem sabe algum dos fantasmas de Hogwarts resolvera fazer uma brincadeira._

_ _ Quem está aí? – indaguei com a voz trêmula, voltando calmamente para perto da borda. Alcançara minha varinha e conseguira desfazer o feitiço de ilusão, deixando-a novamente sobre a borda e voltando a minha higiene pessoal._

_ Mais uma vez senti aquela respiração no meu pescoço, mas dessa vez ela não se limitou apenas aquele local e alguém – que a essa altura eu já havia desvendado quem era – começava a traçar uma linha de beijos do meu ombro até o meu ouvido. Sussurrando apenas que não poderia esperar por um minuto, Alvo continuou aquela provocação, até que insisti para que ele aparecesse. Quando o fez, percebi que já estava apenas com as roupas de baixo, mirando-me com perversidade, ajoelhado perto da borda._

_ Entendendo as suas intenções, enlacei seu pescoço e o puxei para dentro da banheira. Eu ri do susto que ele levou quando alcançamos o fundo e em seguida emergimos, um misto entre a satisfação e a vergonha. Então, ele pareceu ter finalmente notado que eu estava nua em seus braços e já no meio da banheira começou a mordiscar a pele à mostra, enquanto eu analisava a dele, na época, ainda inocentemente. Quando a língua dele alcançou um dos meus mamilos eu me encurvei para perto dele, reprimindo o som que iminentemente queria sair da minha boca._

_ _ A sala está isolada pelo abaffiato, fique a vontade. – disse ele ao perceber. E eu ri, apoiando minha cabeça no ombro dele._

_ _ Você planejou tudo sem eu saber? – perguntei me afastando para nadar de volta a borda._

_ _ Feliz dia dos namorados, querida. – gracejou ele indo ao meu encontro._

_ _ Eu... tinha... me esquecido... – murmurei entre gemidos baixos enquanto ele dava uma atenção especial as minhas pernas submersas._

_ Talvez fosse o fato de estarmos ambos molhados ou porque ninguém poderia nos ouvir, não importando o quanto gritássemos, mas aquele fora com certeza um dos momentos mais eróticos da minha juventude. Não, o mais erótico. E de repente, eu o senti, bem próximo da minha virilha, e surpresa, interrompi o beijo que estava recebendo para fitá-lo nos olhos. Iríamos até o fim? Mesmo com toda a noção de dever de quase nove anos? De fato, eu não me lembrava de tia Sarah comentar se minha mãe havia mantido até o fim... mas, mamãe e papai tiveram a sorte de se apaixonarem antes do noivado, ele não veria problema se ela não fosse mais virgem._

_ E quanto ao misterioso noivo que tia Sarah havia escolhido para mim? Ele se importaria? Bem, independente daquelas questões que se formavam na minha cabeça, eu tornei a beijá-lo._

_ _ Vai doer? – perguntei quase num sopro, sentindo-o afastar minhas pernas. Murmurando palavras que eu não compreendi, ele continuou o trabalho que sua língua estava fazendo dentro da minha boca. Ele foi me invadindo aos poucos e a cada centímetro que avançava, eu suspirava, sem perder seus olhos por um minuto. Estes, outrora brilhantes, estavam escuros pelo desejo. Minhas unhas perfuravam seus ombros, mas ele não parecia se importar e mantinha seu ritmo, esperando que eu me acostumasse a cada espaço preenchido até me ter completamente._

_ A água quente parou de vazar da torneira quando ele atingiu seu objetivo, passando para a próxima etapa e começando a se mexer dentro de mim. Eu cruzei minhas pernas envolta da bacia dele quando me pressionou pela primeira vez e surpresa pela onda de prazer que me sacudiu, deixei um gemido muito alto escapar, o que pareceu deixá-lo bastante satisfeito. Alvo não estava com pressa, o que foi me destruindo por dentro, e manteve o ritmo vagaroso enquanto apertava minha cintura e percorria a linha da minha barriga com beijos demorados._

_ _ Está destruindo o botão de rosa da família Preminger, não sabe? – inquiri sem conter um gritinho ao terminar de proferir o discurso. Rindo, ele voltou a atenção mais uma vez para a minha boca._

_ _ Pensei que estivesse apenas ajudando-o a desabrochar. – brincou ele me beijando com voracidade._

_ Por fim, ele me erguera da banheira e se apressara em me deitar contra o chão. Eu não sentia a frieza das pedras, dado o calor em que estávamos. Já do lado de fora, aumentamos o ritmo das contrações, enquanto as minhas mãos, sem a timidez de antes, começavam a alisar a carne das costas dele. Fora realmente uma sorte estarmos isolados, pois a partir dali já não controlávamos mais nossos gritos. Senti-o explodir dentro de mim e não demorou para que o mesmo acontecesse comigo._

_Findada aquela cena, permanecemos olhando nos olhos um do outro por um longo tempo, incapazes de nos mexermos. Não conseguia acreditar no que acontecera e mais ainda que pudesse ser tão... libertador? E ainda que estivesse cansada, sentia-me verdadeiramente pronta para outra vez, contudo, ela não tornara a acontecer naquela noite. Apressamo-nos em nos vestir outra vez e a ficar invisíveis, chegando ao dormitório da Grifinória em silêncio, todos já haviam ido dormir. Elifas daria boas risadas pela manhã._

__ É... boa noite, Mélia. – eu não pude conter uma risada frente ao nervosismo dele._

__ Boa noite, meu galante leão. – disse beijando-o uma última vez antes de subir para o quarto. Com sorte, as meninas já estariam dormindo e eu teria mais tempo para pensar que Alvo Dumbledore havia sido o primeiro homem da minha vida._


	14. O Alento

Capítulo 14

_ Certo, Hermione, é a sua vez. – disse Rony após um longo período de silêncio, jogando o diário no colo dela.

_ Ai! Cuidado, Rony. – ralhou segurando-o no ar. – E porque a minha vez?! Eu já li bastante. Acho que é a vez da Gina. – sugeriu a morne, entregando o diário para a amiga.

_ Harry? – sugeriu a ruiva, sorrindo sugestivamente.

_ Está bem. – concordou ele reabrindo o livro. – Mas, se eu sofrer danos psíquicos depois disso, eu vou reclamar com você, ruivinha.

_ Infelizmente, aquela felicidade por ter sido amada a primeira vez não durou muito._

_ Na manhã seguinte, toda a sensação de culpa pela noite anterior caiu sobre mim com a força de um Avada Kedavra. De verdade, eu não me arrependera por aquela noite, mas, chegaria o dia em que teria que comprovar para meu marido que seria somente dele, e isso incluía manchar meus lençóis com sangue. O que não aconteceria visto que meu lacre já havia sido rompido._

_ Aquela vibração de culpa me impediu de sair da cama pela manhã e muitos começaram a perguntar sobre a minha saúde quando minha presença foi sentida nas aulas. Tanto que Alvo aparecera para me checar uma ou duas vezes, sendo repelido por mim. Não conseguiria olhar nos olhos dele e dizer que precisava arrumar uma maneira de voltar a ser virgem, como se de repente tivesse me arrependido de me entregar a ele. Seria demais ver a decepção nos olhos dele._

_ Consciente de que não poderia ficar no dormitório para sempre, acabei descendo para o almoço, evitando os olhares de meus colegas. Elifas tentou falar, bem como Alvo, mas eu os ignorei completamente e isso pareceu constranger Alvo ainda mais. A refeição foi singela e me deu tempo suficiente para correr atrás da única pessoa que me ouviria aquela altura. Linda._

_ Ela estava sentada na biblioteca com uma garota do primeiro ano da Corvinal, parecia estar ensinando alguma matéria a ela, isso não veio ao caso naquele momento._

_ _ Linda, preciso falar com você. – disse ofegante, fazendo-a me olhar desconfiada._

_ _ Ah... tudo bem. Wendy, nós continuamos amanhã. – desculpou-se Linda dispensando a menina. – O que aconteceu? – indagou preocupada quando alcançamos um local mais quieto para conversar._

_ _ Eu preciso da sua ajuda. – implorei._

_ _ Primeiro vai ter que me contar o que aconteceu, Amélia Preminger._

_ Céus, como falar aquilo para ela? Quer dizer, ela era uma pessoa confiável, sempre foi, mas, só por um momento eu queria que ela tivesse um super cérebro de Corvinal para entender o que havia se passado sem que eu precisasse explicar, e me desse mais confiança de que tudo ficaria bem no final. Contudo, não foi o que aconteceu e eu tive que relatar a Linda que na noite anterior, quando saímos da festa, Alvo e eu fomos até o banheiro dos monitores e fizemos amor dentro da banheira. Primeiro, ela me fitou como se eu estivesse mentindo, mas a minha expressão denunciou o contrário. Então, ela se segurou para não gritar._

_ _ Eu não acredito... Amélia! Você... Alvo... Você... Ah! – ela exclamou dando soquinhos no meu ombro. – E depois vem falar para mim que Elifas e eu somos safados... Vocês praticamente violaram a castidade da banheira do banheiro dos monitores. – ralhou. – Se bem que eu duvido que nunca tenha acontecido antes. – acrescentou pensativa._

_ _ Certo, eu cometi um erro. Por mais que eu não ache que tenha sido um erro tão ruim..._

_ _ Doeu, Amélia? – ela inquiriu toda maliciosa, e por um momento me perguntei se aquela era a Linda de Elifas Doge._

_ _ Eu não... ele estava tão confiante que nem reparei se..._

_ _ Então ele soube o que fazer com você... terei que fazer inveja no Eli caso ele não consiga me satisfazer, o que duvido muito... – comentou ela mais para si do que para mim._

_ _ Linda! – exclamei nervosa. – Foco, eu não estou te contando isso para me gabar por ter tido um orgasmo, eu preciso da sua ajuda!_

_ _ No que exatamente? – devolveu ela cruzando os braços._

_ _ Bem, eu tive uma noite de amor com alguém que não é meu marido e que, segundo as leis pelas quais nossas famílias foram regidas, nunca poderá ser. Contudo, isso não elimina o fato de que eu vou ter que me casar um dia e quando isso acontecer vou ter que sujar um lençol de sangue e isso não vai acontecer se eu não for virgem. Entendeu o problema? – joguei com a voz esganiçada._

_ Linda abriu a boca para falar e tornou a fechá-la logo em seguida. Ela sabia que eu estava certa e que toda aquela paixão traria apenas lágrimas no futuro... Enfim, finalmente, quando ela conseguiu pensar em algo para falar, tomou meus braços nos dela e continuou a caminhar comigo._

_ _ Não se preocupe, você não é a primeira a passar por isso. – contou com a voz mais calma. – Sabe, tenho uma prima que também perdeu a virgindade com alguém que não era seu marido e ficou muito preocupada com isso. O casamento dela estava marcado para um mês depois, precisava agir rápido. Então, ela foi aconselhada a visitar um boticário da vila que sabia fazer uma poção forte o bastante para devolver a virgindade dela._

_ _ E?_

_ _ Ela falou com o homem e bebeu a poção. Na noite do casamento, ela sangrou. – explicou Linda._

_ _ Mas onde esse homem vive? E como eu faço para conseguir essa poção? Não tem chance de eu ir até a vila da sua prima e consegui-la. – lembrei-a._

_ _ Não precisa ir até lá. Pelo que sei, essa poção faz parte do livro Poções Mui Potentes que temos na biblioteca. Só precisamos pegá-lo e arrumar uma forma de prepará-la. – ela tornou a explicar._

_ _ Brilhante! – disse feliz._

_ _ Só tem um problema. Ele está na sessão reservada... e somente um professor pode retirá-lo para nós. – acrescentou Linda e meu sorriso desapareceu._

_ _ E como vamos explicar para um professor que precisamos desse livro? Olá, eu fiz sexo com meu namorado na noite passada, mas sou de família puro sangue e preciso garantir minha virgindade para me casar, caso contrário, serei deserdada. Ah, você já conheceu minha tia Sarah? Ela é capaz de esfolar uma pessoa só por usar o garfo errado, quem dirá por ter tocado em sua sobrinha. Pode, por favor, salvar a mim e ao meu namorado? – ironizei gesticulando._

_ _ Você andou aprendendo a ser dramática com a Mary Loyal? – brincou Linda reprimindo o riso._

_ _ Linda! Eu vou pedir mais uma vez, Foco!_

_ _ E como você quer que eu mantenha o foco com você gesticulando desse jeito? Eu não consigo acompanhar seus braços assim. – zangou-se ela com uma imitação perfeita dos meus gestos. – E está fazendo tempestade no copo d'água. Seu namorado é monitor, fale com Alvo e peça a ele para inventar uma desculpa, os professores o idolatram. Fariam qualquer coisa que ele pedisse. – acrescentou._

_ _ Haha, e como eu vou falar para o Alvo que preciso cancelar o que fizemos na noite passada, partiria o coração dele. Eu não quero magoá-lo. – disse com a voz trêmula._

_ _ Quem você não quer magoar? – o ouvir dizer atrás de mim._

_ Eu me virei num salto digno de uma lebre assustada e o encarei nervosa. Ele, no entanto, mirava meus olhos com uma expressão branda e por um segundo eu me senti mais calma, mas não por muito tempo._

_ _ Alvo. – disse simplesmente._

_ _ Eu vou procurar a Carol, combinamos de estudar poções juntas. – interveio minha companheira me olhando com significado ao mencionar a palavra poções, saindo em seguida._

_ _ E então, Amélia? Quem você não quer magoar? O motivo de ter matado aula quase o dia todo? – ele continuou a indagar._

_ _ Eu... estava me sentindo mal. Precisava descansar. – menti me aproximando dele_

_ _ Ora, então por que não foi para a enfermaria ao invés de morrer sozinha no dormitório? – retrucou Alvo com os olhos brilhando, espertos._

_ _ Eu..._

_ _ Diga-me a verdade, Mélia. Se está envergonhada pelo que fizemos ontem, você não precisa... foi perfeita. Eu que deveria estar assim por ter me aproveitado de você, mas, estava tão bonita..._

_ Como eu poderia dizer algo quando ele falava daquela maneira? Alvo sempre teve jeito com as palavras e eu odiava quando conseguia usá-las contra mim, me desarmando e deixando sem opções. Não conseguiria falar._

_ _ Arrependida? Como poderia ficar arrependida por ter feito algo que desejava há muito tempo? Eu jamais poderia me arrepender, eu o amo, Alvo. – disse tomando o rosto dele entre as mãos, beijando-o._

_ _ Então porque não foi até a aula hoje de manhã? Não pode achar que pode negligenciar Transfiguração só porque seu namorado é bom nessa matéria. – comentou ele._

_ _ Não foi nada, sério, só precisei de mais um tempo para pensar em ontem. Mas, agora eu estou ótima e prontinha para uma segunda vez se você quisesse. – brinquei com um sorriso malicioso._

_ _ Vamos com calma, senhorita Preminger, ou essa escola vai acabar virando um bordel. – brincou ele me fazendo gargalhar._

_ _ Senhor Dumbledore, senhorita Preminger! – ralhou a professora Hadassa, convenientemente aparecendo atrás de nós. – Venham comigo._

_ À medida que nos aproximávamos do escritório da professora eu sentia que estávamos cada vez mais próximos do inferno. Quando finalmente chegamos e ela disse que queria falar comigo primeiro, eu realmente soube que havia chegado ao inferno._

_ _ Então, senhorita Preminger, pode me explicar por que você e o senhor Dumbledore transformariam essa escola em um bordel? – lançou diretamente a professora._

_ _ Ah, não é nada professora, apenas brincadeiras comuns entre um casal. – apressei-me em responder. Contudo, Elinora Hadasssa era irascível_

_ _ Não foi o que me pareceu. – disse com as mãos entrelaçadas sobre a mesa. – Eu pensei ter visto à senhorita e ele voltando para o dormitório ontem à noite, do quinto andar?_

_ _ Eu...não sei o que a senhora quer dizer. – engoli em seco._

_ _ Ora, já sou professora há tempo suficiente para reconhecer um feitiço de desilusão quando vejo um. – comentou com um sorriso seco._

_ Linda mencionara que deveria pedir ajuda a um professor. Talvez fosse sensato falar com a chefe da minha casa._

_ _ Professora se eu lhe contar a verdade, prometeria que ninguém ficaria sabendo... nem mesmo Alvo? – perguntei cautelosamente._

_ _ Eu não sei por que ele deveria ser excluído, pelo que percebo teve grande participação no que estou prestes a ouvir. – enalteceu ela com ironia._

_ _ Por favor, professora..._

_ _ Está bem, senhorita Preminger eu..._

_ _ Jure!_

_ _ Senhorita Preminger, ousa desconfiar da minha palavra?_

_ _ Com todo o respeito professora, mas nas atuais circunstâncias, sim. – rebati séria._

_ _ A senhorita tem a minha palavra... e a minha atenção. – assegurou Hadassa._

_ _ Ontem à noite, Alvo e eu fomos até o banheiro dos monitores e... fizemos amor. E, talvez, a senhora pense agora que fui muito irresponsável, mas, acredite, eu pensei no que estava fazendo. Mas estava tão embalada pela situação que... apenas permiti que acontecesse. E, agora..._

_ _ Agora a senhorita não é mais um bom prêmio para qualquer bruxo e isso dificultará sua vida. – concluiu Elinora. – Eu cursei essa escola com sua tia, senhorita, sei como são as regras._

_ _ Bem, eu não sou muito fã delas. Contudo, a ideia de nunca mais poder ver meus irmãos ou meu primo me desagrada em demasiado. – disse sem conseguir reprimir as lágrimas. – Eu os amo, professora, não quero..._

_ _ Recomponha-se, senhorita. – ralhou ela e agradeço hoje por ter sido imparcial, eu precisava de alguém forte naquele momento. – Eu reconheço que é uma situação crítica, mas não tem como eu ajudá-la._

_ _ Uma amiga me contou sobre uma poção que poderia restaurar minha... pureza... Está em um livro chamado Poções Mui Potentes e a senhora poderia pegá-lo para mim, por favor. – apressei-me em explicitar._

_ _ E eu faria a poção, suponho..._

_ _ Não, professora. – disse Alvo entrando de repente. – Eu farei._

_ _ Alvo..._

_ _ Deixe-me falar, Amélia. – interveio ele de forma incisiva. – Professora, a senhora sabe que eu tenho aptidão suficiente para preparar a poção para Amélia..._

_ Uma ruga saltou no pescoço de Elinora Hadassa e eu nunca a esqueci._

_ _ Senhor Dumbledore, eu sei que é um dos nossos alunos mais brilhantes. Contudo, nem mesmo eu posso dar esse tipo de liberdade a vocês após uma atitude tão imprudente. Eu receio que terão que pagar por seus atos..._

_ _ Perdão, professora, mas a senhora seria capaz de dormir a noite sabendo que foi a culpada pela minha ruína?! – exclamei voltando ao pranto._

_ _ Silêncio, senhorita Preminger! E menos dez pontos por essa tentativa de manipulação. Eu conheci Sarah Preminger e sei que ela jamais..._

_ _ Tia Sarah não é a única que poderia me mandar embora. Talvez possa ter um coração mais volúvel, mas possuo outros parentes que não são. Eu não vou aceitar ficar longe dos meus irmãos!_

_ _ Por favor, Professora, sei que erramos, mas..._

_ _ Minha decisão é final, senhor Dumbledore. E fico chocada por ter participado disso. Como primeiro delito serei mais conivente. Mas a senhorita Preminger, parece que tem vindo mais a minha sala do que a qualquer outra dessa escola. Acho que dei regalias demais a senhorita, e chances para que isso acontecesse... De hoje em diante, suas detenções serão assistidas por Michael Dorny, um lufano é sempre leal ao seu trabalho. – declarou ela em sinal de conclusão._

_ _ Professora..._

_ _ Isso é tudo, senhores._

_ Saímos daquela sala a passos largos, Alvo em silêncio mortal e eu aos soluços._

_ _ Eu sei que deve estar magoado..._

_ _ Não, não estou. – disse ele brandamente. – Mas, lamento por não poder ajudar e por ter estragado a sua vida..._

_ Eu o calei com um beijo... um tanto molhado pelas lágrimas._

_ _ Estragado? Se tudo caminhar para a minha saída da família, você será a única alegria que terei em meu futuro. Eu o amo e nada no mundo mudará essa opinião, fui clara? Jamais seria capaz de odiar o homem que me fez a garota mais feliz e amada do mundo._

_ Caminhamos de mãos dadas até o dormitório, e tê-lo perto de mim naquele momento foi o que fez aquele dia menos cinza. Sempre que Alvo estava perto, o mundo ficava menos cinza._


	15. A Intervenção

Capítulo 15

_A raiva que estava sentindo de Elinora Hadassa não durou por muito tempo. E não somente pelos fatos que viriam a seguir, mas também porque minha atenção se desviou para outra pessoa._

_ O mês dos namorados passara e com ele o boato de que Alvo e eu havíamos feito alguma coisa para chatear a diretora da Grifinória. Continuamos com nossas vidas normalmente, com os encontros se dando em plena luz do dia, já que Alvo afirmara que não tinha vergonha de me beijar a vista de todos._

_ E mais do que nunca a nossa amizade como um quarteto foi revitalizada. Aquele preconceito inicial contra amizades femininas fora potencialmente esquecido, graças a Linda. Nem eu e nem Elifas conseguíamos imaginar nossas vidas sem ela. Até mesmo Alvo encontrara uma parceira intelectual, mesmo que eu ainda fosse a favorita nas partidas de xadrez._

_ Por fim chegara a páscoa e todos seriam enviados para casa a fim de comemoração. Embora muitos preferissem permanecer na escola, o número de alunos no trem fora surpreendente. Inclusive Alvo e Abeforth resolveram voltar para Godric's Hollow de última hora, o que me pegou completamente de surpresa, já que teria que mandar a minha coruja mudar a rota de entrega dos doces também de última hora._

_ _ Foi sua tia que a convocou? – indagou Alvo com os olhos presos num livro._

_ _ Ela insistiu, de fato. Mas tia Sarah nunca me forçou a voltar para casa. – retruquei fingindo estar ofendida com a declaração dele sobre meu desejo de rever minha família._

_ Na mansão Preminger nós não escondíamos ovos de chocolate pela propriedade, como no mundo trouxa, para que fossem caçados pelas crianças. Mas oferecíamos um grande almoço para toda a família. A cada ano a festa era em uma casa diferente, naquela vez a festa seria dada na mansão em Londres. Tia Sarah sempre valorizava esses eventos como uma forma para demonstrar o quão boa era sua administração da mansão. Todos os elfos ficavam loucos com as ordens surpresa dela, e no que concernia a mim e a meus irmãos... cada um era chamado no gabinete dela para uma conversa._

_ _ Pode entrar, Amélia. – a voz naturalmente imperativa de tia Sarah é uma das impressões mais vivas que possuo do meu passado. – Sente-se._

_ Ainda que fosse a mais velha, ela sempre me chamava para conversar por último._

_ _ Edmundo saiu daqui aos prantos. – comentei ao me sentar. – Devo me preocupar?_

_ Havia momentos em que tia Sarah conseguia deixar sua máscara de ferro cair, mesmo que raros, e eles serviam para me lembrar de que ainda havia um ser humano por baixo daquela estátua. Tudo isso para dizer que ela havia deixado um sorriso escapar no canto dos lábios._

_ _ Seu irmão insiste em explodir bombas pela casa, e enquanto isso acontecer ele terá que se preocupar. – disse ela tornando a assumir uma postura fechada._

_ _ Ele tem dez anos, é normal que..._

_ _ Bem, ele terá que abandonar a normalidade por uns dias, até que seu avô vá embora. – concluiu tia Sarah._

_ O único parente capaz de fazer Sarah Preminger gaguejar era seu pai._

_ _ Não sabia que ele estava em condições de viajar. – comentei feliz._

_ _ E alguma doença já o impediu de fazer o que quer que fosse? – exasperou-se tia Sarah suspirando de irritação._

_ Não. Archibald Preminger ou vovô Archie, como o chamávamos, era o tipo de homem capaz de enfrentar um dragão e ainda ter forças suficientes para uma partida de quadribol._

_ _ E a senhora já decidiu se vai para a Lua ou para o Chile? – perguntei, sem conseguir esconder meu tom de brincadeira._

_ _ Amélia..._

_ _ Ué, a senhora sempre diz que quando vovô Archie está vindo, é a hora perfeita para procurar um bom lugar para se esconder. – expliquei fazendo-a corar._

_ _ Não a chamei para discutirmos isso, Amélia. Há algo mais importante para discutirmos. O seu casamento. – disse ela removendo o pincenê._

_ Meu sangue gelou._

_ _ Sei da sua ambição de viajar com Cornélia para a França quando ela finalmente for se juntar ao corpo docente de Beauxbatons. Contudo, você também tem obrigações com a sua linhagem. Para sua irmã eu fiz uma proposta válida e, para que não diga que não sou uma pessoa justa, a repetirei para você. – ponderou ela com as mãos apoiadas sob o queixo._

_ _ É bom que o senso de justiça continue intacto. – retruquei sem esconder o escárnio._

_ _ No momento estou fazendo apenas negociações com a família de seu noivo e comentei o espírito livre que você tem._

_ _ Eu evitaria isso se pretende me casar._

_ _ O filho deles concordou em lhe oferecer um ano de férias na França, enquanto toma as devidas providências para tê-la em casa. Além disso, deixei claro que as mulheres Preminger sentem necessidade de trabalho e revelei seu desejo de se tornar uma inominável. Eles... ficaram surpresos, é claro, mas me prometeram que não terá problemas em seguir sua carreira. – continuou ela sem dar atenção ao meu comentário._

_ _ Obrigada. – agradeci prontamente._

_ _ E agora quero saber de você, aceita os termos? – ela tornou a me ignorar._

_ Fugir daquele casamento era impossível, mesmo nas minhas condições. As alternativas oferecidas por meu noivo eram justas, um ano era o suficiente para realizar minhas metas no país, além de aproveitar o pouco da companhia livre que ainda me restava com Cora._

_ _ Aceito. – disse por fim._

_ _ Sensato. – aprovou tia Sarah tornando a colocar o pincenê. – Agora pode ir, Amélia._

_ _ Não posso saber a quem devo agradecer pela generosidade? – indaguei._

_ _ Não até seu aniversário de dezessete anos. Até lá, basta se lembrar de que isso não é um sonho romântico. Você, como todas as mulheres da família Preminger, deve honrar a sua linhagem._

_ _ Facilitaria se eu soubesse com quem estou condenada a encerrar meus dias. – retruquei gesticulando como Linda me acusara uma vez._

_ _ Eu não sabia que iria me casar com Edward Selwyn, e isso não me impediu de cumprir meu dever._

_ _ Eu não sou como a senhora, tia Sarah. – observei corando de raiva._

_ _ Sim. – concordou seca. – Tem o sangue dos Delacour. Seu pai sempre gostou da garra da sua mãe e isso foi a ruína dos dois..._

_ _ Não ouse! – exclamei empurrando a cadeira._

_ _ Então saia. – ela ponderou apontando para a porta._

_ A minha audiência com tia Sarah estava encerrada, a menos que eu desejasse iniciar uma discussão mais cortante que envolvesse o nosso passado. Tais situações eram frequentes entre nós, pois eu defendia minha mãe a qualquer custo e certa vez deixara escapar que ela – Sarah – não entendia o que eu estava passando. A dor nos olhos de minha tia me fez lamentar tais condenações e sempre foi o meu bicho papão... "Eu perdi meu irmão", ela replicara. Todos na família viam testrálios, e a dor de ninguém era pior ou melhor._

_ Os Preminger eram conhecidos pela rapidez com a qual conseguiam se deslocar de um lugar ao outro, e logo a casa estava cheia de parentes. Tias-avós, primos em segundo e seus conjugues de famílias variadas. Meus favoritos vinham dos Weasleys ou dos Potter, embora os Lovegood também fossem boa gente. Forcei um sorriso para todos, com a conversa com a tia Sarah ainda me atormentando, o único verdadeiro veio ao avistar vovô Archie intimidando o neto, Colin, quanto a se aventurar nos jardins com a namorada._

_ E a festa continuou normalmente; até a hora de voltar a Hogwarts e encontrar mais uma vez a serenidade. Alvo estava realmente se esforçando para fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor enquanto estávamos dentro do trem. Falava sobre sua família e uma conversa que tivera com a senhorita Bagshot durante o feriado sobre seus N.O.M.s. Elifas não parava de se exibir sobre como sua conversa com o pai com relação a se casar com Linda havia sido um sucesso, e essa nos fez o favor de calar a boca dele com um tapinha atrás da orelha._

_ Embora a familiaridade com o local e com os amigos realmente fizesse com que eu me sentisse melhor, ainda não conseguia me esquecer completamente dos problemas pessoais que me assolavam. O senhor Gênio, em toda a sua percepção, era incapaz de me deixar sozinha, por mais que soubesse que eu preferisse ficar só quando estava com problemas. E realmente eu estava só quando Elinora chamou-me até sua sala naquela noite de 21 de Abril de 1897._

_ _ Sente-se, senhorita Preminger. – ela estava absolutamente calma, mesmo que eu a encarasse com indiferença. – Eu... pensei na conversa que tivemos antes do feriado e ainda considerando a atitude da senhorita e do senhor Dumbledore uma afronta, acho que não deveria mas... Bem, eu mudei de ideia quanto a ajudá-los a resolverem seus impasses. – Elinora esperou pela minha reação, provavelmente aguardando um sorriso ou qualquer sinal de aprovação._

_ _ E o que fez a senhora mudar de ideia? – indaguei curiosa._

_ _ Com certeza não foi o seu apelo emocional sobre não conseguir dormir sabendo que estraguei sua vida._

_ _ Entendo... então?_

_ _ Como eu disse, eu conheci Sarah Preminger e ao que me consta eu tenho uma dívida a quitar com sua tia. Que maneira melhor de pagar do que ajudando a sobrinha dela a se safar de um... escorregão. – ela disse colocando um pequeno vidrinho perolado sobre a mesa._

_ _ Deve ter sido algo grande. – comentei. Havia vários aspectos do passado de tia Sarah que nunca me foram revelados e que eu nunca busquei descobrir, no que concernia a mim bastava saber um pouco sobre a senhora que mantinha a mim e aos meus irmãos a salvo. Nunca imaginei uma Sarah adolescente ou coisa parecida, a visão seria muito perturbadora._

_ _ Beba assim que chegar ao dormitório. – ela alertou assim que eu alcancei o vidro. – E espero que o delito não se repita._

_ _ Que eu saiba a senhora removeu todas as possibilidades disso acontecer. – retruquei com ironia._

_ _ Claro, mas, sendo seu namorado quem é, eu sempre posso ser surpreendida. – ela rebateu com uma pitada de orgulho sob a voz._

_ _ Não parece tão chateada, professora. – comentei sem deixar o tom dela passar despercebido._

_ _ Mas estou, senhorita Preminger. Contudo, me apego muito facilmente aos meus alunos e alguns, às vezes, tendem a aprontar tanto que imagino como seria a punição caso fossem meus filhos. – explicou Elinora despreocupadamente._

_ _ Nada muito simples, suponho. – sugeri sem conter um sorriso._

_ _ De fato._

_ _ Podemos nos considerar com sorte, então? – retruquei agora realmente maliciosa._

_ _ Suba para a cama e faça o que tem de fazer, senhorita Delacour e nada de gracinhas. – finalizou ela me fazendo corar._

_ Nunca nenhum professor usara o sobrenome da minha mãe comigo antes. Principalmente porque ela havia estudado em Beauxbaton e não em Hogwarts, o que me fez questionar ainda mais o nível de amizade entre Elinora e tia Sarah. Contudo, como eu disse antes, havia vários aspectos sobre o passado de minha tia que eu desconhecia e ainda desconheço. O que me bastou naquela noite foi apenas voltar para a torre da Grifinória, beber a poção e sentir algo crescendo dentro de mim novamente. Na manhã seguinte, até mesmo os sonserinos perceberam meus passos mais leves em direção a aula de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas._

_ _ Devo perguntar? – Alvo indagara quando nos sentamos lado a lado para assistir a aula._

_ _ Não se preocupe. Digamos apenas que voltei a ser um botãozinho de rosa. – respondi piscando manhosamente para ele._

_ _ E eu não devo me preocupar? – gracejou ele entendendo tudo._


	16. O Pedido

Capítulo 16

_ E finalmente chegamos ao sétimo ano. Vésperas de nossas viagens e sonhos prontos para serem realizados. Nada mais nos preocupava, nenhum exame, nenhuma possível gravidez como Elifas passou a brincar, e por um breve período de tempo pudemos ser apenas adolescentes apaixonados pela vida e por sapos de chocolate, sentados a beira do lago negro impedindo que primeiro anistas fossem pegos pela lula gigante. Entretanto, nada marcou mais aquele ano do que o pedido de casamento que Elifas fez a Linda._

_ Sim, eu sabia que eles acabariam juntos, mas sinceramente julguei que algo tão grandioso só fosse ser feito quando ele voltasse de sua viagem com Alvo. Então, é claro que me espantei quando ele correu para falar comigo na noite anterior a quarta viagem até Hogsmeade. Eu estava sentada perto do fogo terminando mais um calendário lunar, quando ele chamou atenção de metade do dormitório ao gritar meu nome a plenos pulmões._

_ _ Calma aí, Eli, não precisa lembrar a todo mundo que meu nome é Amélia. – desdenhei deixando os rolos de pergaminho de lado, sabendo que seria inútil tentar continuar aquela altura._

_ _ Sem tempo para seu sarcasmo, senhorita Preminger, preciso desesperadamente da sua ajuda. – retrucou ele se sentando ao meu lado._

_ _ Então diga, meu amigo desesperado. – de todos nós, Elifas sempre fora o menos dramático – tirando a vez em que quase arrancou meu braço – então eu sabia que se ele queria dizer alguma coisa, deveria ser importante._

_ _ Amanhã nós vamos para Hogsmeade e eu quero... bem, eu queria pedir a mão da Linda. – e era. Muito importante. A minha reação foi branda._

_ _ COMO É?! – exclamei, mais uma vez chamando atenção para nós. – Desculpe, como é?! Amanhã! Doge, essas coisas precisam ser preparadas com antecedência. Especialmente se você quer que seja memorável. Eu podia ter contratado um bufê, reservado mesa num dos pubs, arrumado uma banda..._

_ _ Por que você precisaria de uma banda? – perguntou Alvo, como sempre chegara no momento oportuno._

_ _ O nosso amigo quer pedir a mão da namorada e acha que vai tornar isso memorável da noite para o dia. – respondi ainda em negação._

_ _ Para a sua informação, Mélia, eu já tenho todo o esquema preparado. – rebateu Elifas ofendido. – Eu só precisava que vocês distraíssem a Linda por alguns minutos até eu ir pegá-la._

_ _ E acha que é só você que faz planos para esses passeios? Nós íamos fazer compras na Zonk's. É o nosso último ano, temos que deixar a nossa marca na memória da Sonserina. – eu disse com um olhar maligno na direção de Alvo. Nós havíamos descoberto uma forma de passar pelos monitores e chegar ao andar do dormitório... e estávamos preparando uma surpresinha envolvendo bombas de bosta para as cobras._

_ _ Suas infantilidades são mais importantes do que ajudar seu melhor amigo? – ponderou Elifas me fazendo corar._

_ _ Ora, seu... Está bem. O que eu tenho que fazer? – perguntei._

_ _ Na verdade eu quero a ajuda de vocês dois._

_ _ Ora, e você achou que ela ia se envolver nessa sem me meter no meio também? – acusou Alvo sentando-se entre nós dois. – Qual o plano, Romeu?_

_ E então Elifas nos contou sobre sua ideia de recriar todo o trajeto que fizera com Linda durante aquele dia dos namorados em que Alvo e eu fingimos que éramos um casal e também passeamos por Hogsmeade. No entanto, agora estávamos realmente juntos e aquilo soava mais como a comemoração de um aniversário. Só que ao contrário do que seria esperado, não seríamos o centro das atenções, mas os anjinhos que cuidavam para que tudo desse certo na vida de outras duas pessoas. É, eu poderia viver com isso. Primeiro deveríamos convencer Linda a nos acompanhar até o vilarejo, nada muito complicado, a desculpa seria afirmar que Elifas estava gripado... da noite para o dia? É senhorita esperta, eu responderia, seu namorado é um péssimo mentiroso. Em seguida, manteríamos a vítima longe do Café da Madame Puddifoot até que o chefe nos mandasse um sinal._

_ _ E qual vai ser esse sinal? – perguntei já preocupada com as ideias que fervilhavam na mente de Elifas._

_ _ Vou mandar o Miguel até a Zonk's e ele vai dizer que está tudo pronto. – ele respondeu._

_ _ E já falou com o Miguel? – quis saber, antes que ele também dissesse que precisava falar com ele._

_ _ Já, já falei com o Miguel. Só precisei vir aqui para conferir com vocês quando percebi que não poderia resolver tudo sozinho. – eu ainda me sentia ofendida por ele ter recusado aceitar a minha ideia da banda._

_ _ Bem, você quer que nós mintamos para sua namorada, que a seguremos numa loja de logros por algumas horas e que depois a deixemos em segurança na porta da Madame Puddifoot, é muita coisa, senhor Doge. O que ganhamos em troca? – brincou Alvo lançando um olhar de cumplicidade na minha direção._

_ _ Eu não conto para o pessoal da Sonserina que vocês querem explodir o dormitório deles amanhã à noite._

_ _ Justo. – concordamos em uniosso. – Mas, como...?_

_ _ Por que mais vocês iriam querer passar esse dia na Zonk's?_

_ _ Nós o subestimados, querido. – comentei com Alvo._

_ _ Nunca subestimar o Elifas. – brincou ele fingindo que anotava algo num caderninho. – Bem, vamos dormir, amanhã vai ser o dia mais importante de nossas vidas. _

_ E com o raiar do sol começamos a colocar o plano de Elifas em prática. Como a ideia dele de fingir que estava doente era ridícula para ser crível, parti diretamente para a mesa do café a fim de falar com Linda sobre como seu namorado me parecera muito mal na noite anterior. O sorriso dela sumiu no mesmo instante e eu fiquei realmente mal por estar mentindo descaradamente, preocupada, ela disse que gostaria de subir para vê-lo._

_ _ Ah, eu acho melhor não! Quem sabe, pode ser contagioso..._

_ _ Eu não tenho medo de ficar doente por causa do meu namorado, Amélia. – ela rebateu convicta._

_ _ Linda... Eu realmente acho que não é uma boa ideia. Sei lá... pode ser letal!_

_ _ Está dizendo que meu namorado vai morrer?_

_ _ Todos vamos morrer um dia, né? – eu sempre menti tão bem, não entendi porque agora estava fazendo papel de ridícula._

_ _ Você está estranha, Amélia. Mas não tão fora do seu normal. – comentou ela. – Bem, vamos ter que aproveitar o nosso dia como melhores amigas, então._

_ Hein?_

_ _ Ah, claro. Podemos ir até a Zonk's, Alvo disse que chegaram mercadorias novas._

_ _ Entendo, eu vou ter que passar o dia sem o meu namorado, mas você não pode abrir mão do seu. – Linda comentou arqueando as sobrancelhas._

_ _ Basicamente. – disse._

_ A partir dali as mentiras começaram a ficar mais elaboradas e logo nós estávamos caminhando em direção ao vilarejo. Somente as duas, pois eu conseguira convencer Alvo a nos encontrar como uma falsa aparição casual. Passamos pelo Três Vassouras e a Dedos de mel, até que por fim adentramos na Zonk's. Ao contrário do que se acredita, Alvo Dumbledore nem sempre foi o mestre das mentiras ou da sutileza. E assim que nos viu, agiu como se nos esperasse há um bom tempo... Embora eu tenha pedido para que parecesse um encontro casual._

_ _ Ela tinha me dito que você ficou com Elifas na enfermaria. – observou minha amiga, fazendo Alvo recuar alguns milímetros._

_ _ Ah, ele me pediu para vir e garantir que vocês não se preocupassem. Está tudo bem com ele, é só um resfriado a toa. – mentiu ele descaradamente._

_ _ Bem, então... Vamos olhar essa mercadoria nova. – alegrou-se Linda, ainda que desconfiada._

_ _ Você precisa aprender a mentir melhor. – ralhei quando conseguimos alguns segundos sozinhos._

_ _ Ah, então me dê um curso sobre, professora. – retrucou ele me empurrando para voltar a ficar perto dela._

_ Compramos todas as bombas de bosta que seriam necessárias para fazer com que a Sonserina se lembrasse de nós para sempre, mesmo que Linda tivesse tentado nos dizer que era uma ideia totalmente absurda, era tarde demais. Ficamos com as sacolas cheias e já não dava mais para dizer que a loja de logros continuava a ser um fator interessante para distração. Então, dei graças a Merlin quando vi Miguel se aproximando de Alvo e murmurando algumas palavras._

_ _ Por que não vamos até o Madame Puddifoot? – sugeriu o senhor Gênio, sem esperar resposta, nos puxando para fora dali._

_ _ Meu braço! – reclamei tentando me soltar. Elifas estava parado na porta do bar, o que fez Linda olhar para nós como quem desmascarava uma criança prestes a fazer uma travessura._

_ _ Eu sabia que havia coisa errada. – disse ela dando o braço para o namorado._

_ _ Eles apenas estavam me ajudando a fazer uma pequena surpresa... – começou Eli, ficando imensamente vermelho._

_ _ O que?_

_ _ Vamos entrar. – convidou ele abrindo a porta para ela e mirando Alvo com significado antes de segui-la._

_ _ E nós vamos..._

_ _ Venha!_

_ Certo, alguma coisa estava realmente errada naquilo tudo e eu sinceramente não queria ficar para descobrir o que era. Mas, é claro que meu namorado não me deu escolha._

_ _ O que foi? Quantas vezes vou ter meu braço potencialmente arrancado?_

_ _ Precisamos arranjar uma coisa com a cozinheira antes. – disse ele retirando uma caixinha preta de dentro do bolso da blusa. – Elifas me deu o anel e pediu para que eu garantisse que ele chegasse de surpresa na mesa, junto com o doce de ânfora. – a joia era simples, mas muito bonita._

_ _ Doce de ânfora? Sério? Foi isso o que eles comeram no primeiro encontro?_

_ _ Algo contra?_

_ _ Bem, entre torta de caldeirão de chocolate e algo que parece mingau... eu prefiro a torta, mas, enfim, vamos resolver isso então._

_ E a partir daqui tudo ficou interessante. Assim que entramos na cozinha, Madame Puddifoot ficou escandalizada com a nossa ousadia e insistiu para que saíssemos logo. Após explicar detalhadamente a situação, Alvo insistiu que precisávamos muito ficar ali atrás e garantir que tudo saísse perfeito para o nosso amigo. Contudo, não esperávamos que a velha senhora fosse dizer:_

_ _ Sinto muito, crianças, mas, o doce que vocês requisitam saiu do meu cardápio há um ano. Mas, se quiserem outra coisa, eu posso..._

_ _ Não, a senhora não está entendendo! Tem que ser exatamente como da primeira vez, se não o meu amigo vai perder a mulher que ele ama! – a dramatização sempre foi um ponto alto na eloquência Preminger._

_ _ Não há nada que a senhora possa fazer? Digo, ainda tem a receita guardada..._

_ _ É! Eu posso fazer o doce! – aquilo não era o que Alvo tinha em mente._

_ _ Você? – ele me fitou por milésimos de segundo até perceber que eu estava tentando gerar comoção. – Ah, sim, a Amélia pode fazer, para não incomodar os seus elfos..._

_ _ Hum... Bem, eu posso checar. Só um minuto. – disse ela fechando a porta de seu escritório._

_ _ Que ideia é essa? Você não sabe cozinhar, Amélia. Tem uns mil elfos trabalhando na sua casa que a poupam disso._

_ _ Não deve ser tão difícil, é igual poções. Você mistura um tanto de coisas e elas viram outra!_

_ _ Ai se os preparadores de poções pudessem ouvir você agora..._

_ _ Enfim, Elifas está contando com a gente e não podemos decepcioná-lo._

_ _ Ué, você queria deixá-lo para pregar peças na Sonserina..._

_ _ Sim, mas depois eu mudei de ideia. Isso também é importante!_

_ _ O que? Provar que você sabe fazer tudo?_

_ _ Sim. Não! Ajudar o Elifas!_

_ _ Tudo bem, vamos cozinhar._

_ _ Ah, aqui, meus caros. Para a sorte de vocês. – disse a velha senhora retornando com a receita em mãos. – Se precisarem, meus elfos estarão à disposição._

_ _ Não se preocupe, minha namorada gosta de fazer tudo sozinha. – ironizou Alvo._

_ _ Nem tudo, meu amor. – eu retruquei fuzilando-o com os olhos. – E eu gostaria muito que me ajudasse aqui._

_ _ Tudo para impedir que a cozinha da Madame Puddifoot exploda. – disse ele bagunçando meu cabelo._

_ A princípio a receita parecia ser bem simples, e de fato era, mas colocar uma garota filha de puros sangues dentro de uma cozinha e esperar que ela já soubesse como tudo ali funcionava, era a mesma coisa que sonhar com tia Sarah distribuindo flores no natal. Contudo, para minha sorte, eu arranjara um excelente ajudante. Mas é claro que com uma irmã mais nova doente e uma mãe constantemente ocupada, Alvo sabia exatamente o que fazer dentro de uma cozinha._

_ _ Me passe aquele pote, Mélia. Por Merlin, Abeforth já estaria doido se estivesse aqui. – gracejou ele tomando o bote para bater as gemas da minha mão._

_ _ Então eu deveria agradecer por ter escolhido o irmão paciente? – brinquei enquanto o observava batendo. Ele se limitou a sorrir para mim. – Até o momento eu não estou aprendendo nada, professor._

_ _ Mas vai aprender agora. – disse ele. – Pegue três cubos de açúcar e jogue-os naquela panela ali e mexa sem parar, precisam cristalizar sem queimar._

_ _ Parece complicado._

_ _ É só pensar que está fazendo a poção do morto vivo, querida. – ele tornou a brincar. Como conseguia ser tão chato?_

_ Por fim, conseguimos terminar o doce sem maiores acidentes do que eu ficar completamente suja de açúcar. Entretanto, ainda não poderíamos respirar em paz._

_ _ Ops._

_ _ O que quer dizer com ops, Alvo? – perguntei já colocando a mão no prato com o doce._

_ _ O anel... não o guardei na caixinha depois que te mostrei e não está mais aqui. – ele respondeu olhando para os potes sujos._

_ _ Simples! Usamos um Accio..._

_ _ E se estiver dentro do doce? Vai arriscar estragar a massa?_

_ _ Prefere ver nossos amigos morrendo engasgados?_

_ _ Accio! – conjurou Alvo dando-se por vencido. E o anel saiu de dentro do doce de ânfora e voou para a minha mão... no mesmo instante em que Linda invadiu a cozinha._

_ _ Está demorando... Que anel é esse?_

_ _ Anel? – eu repeti sorrindo sem jeito._

_ _ Eu não acredito que você ia pedir a mão dela escondido de nós! – Linda estava irritada, Elifas estava a ponto de ter um colapso e eu só queria me limpar. – Na verdade, eu achei que vocês não iam..._

_ _ Mas..._

_ _ Era para ser surpresa, Linda. Quer diz, eu sei que é contra as regras, porque eu sou mestiço... Mas, o que podemos fazer...?_

_ _ Seu traidor, duas caras, Judas! – eu juro que nunca mais vi o Elifas tão vermelho._

_ _ O que foi, Elifas? – indagou Linda, confusa._

_ _ O anel é meu, digo, é seu, Linda! Eu pedi para eles me ajudarem a... a arrumar tudo para..._

_ _ Para quê, Elifas?_

_ _ Alvo. – ele pediu o anel. – É... Linda, eu sei que nós combinamos em fazer isso quando eu voltasse da viagem com Alvo, mas, eu só..._

_ _ Fala logo. – murmurou Alvo impaciente._

_ _ Linda você quer se casar comigo?_

_ A cena foi engraçada. Estávamos parados entre a porta da cozinha e os fundos do salão do Café da Madame Puddifoot. Alvo e eu estávamos um pouco – muito – sujos e Elifas esperava a resposta de Linda num misto de expectativa e derrotismo. Eu jamais a culpei por ter deixado uma risada alta escapar antes de responder._

_ _ Elifas Doge... Nada me deixaria mais feliz!_

_ Terminamos aquele dia comemorando na porta do dormitório da Sonserina, ouvindo os alunos gritando do lado de dentro e ninguém nunca soube o que aconteceu._

_ _ Moral da história? – perguntou Alvo quando já estávamos sozinhos jogando xadrez._

_ _ Qual é, meu caro?_

_ _ Nunca deixar você cozinhar._

_ E foi a minha vez de me limitar a apenas um sorriso, enquanto o impedia de ganhar aquele jogo. _


	17. A Festa

Capítulo 17

_ Os dias frios começaram a chegar ao final daquele ano e com eles vieram grandes mudanças. Parece até um clichê pensar assim. Eu passei metade da minha infância e adolescência lendo sobre as epopeias de heróis, cujas vidas sofriam grandes mudanças nos momentos em que tudo parecia estar mais perfeito, mas nunca imaginei que, mesmo sendo uma bruxa, algo dessa magnitude pudesse acontecer comigo. Entretanto, estive em meio a tantas reviravoltas e guerras quanto é possível lembrar. _

_ Orgulho-me da participação que tomei no progresso. Sempre acreditei que vivemos para causar impacto no mundo, benéfico ou maléfico, deixar que outros façam história é o mesmo que permitir que outra pessoa viva a sua vida. E posso afirmar com certeza que, mesmo sendo herdeira de um nome de puros sangues, não permiti que ninguém mais vivesse por mim. Houve momentos de fraqueza, como para toda jovem, mas me muni de amigos verdadeiros capazes de me ajudarem a enxergar a luz mesmo nas horas mais sombrias. _

_ Julho marcava uma época feliz para mim e Alvo, mês dos nossos aniversários. Na minha família, apesar das desavenças, era comum sempre marcarmos essas datas com um jantar, mas, aos dezessete anos, na maioridade bruxa, fazíamos diferente. Um grande baile para apresentar a sociedade, como valor de troca, a mais nova mulher da família Preminger. Confesso que quando fiquei sabendo disso pela primeira vez, quis ficar mais velha no dia seguinte, só para ter um baile em minha honra... como somos ingênuos quando jovens..._

_ Ainda assim, fiquei satisfeita com a chegada da carta de tia Sarah me avisando que os meus amigos de Hogwarts que fossem comparecer ao evento, poderiam passar os dias que antecederiam a festa na mansão. Linda ficou encantada com a perspectiva de conhecer a minha casa, visto que seus pais haviam falado muito sobre a propriedade da família. Elifas e Alvo ficaram emocionados com a possibilidade de conhecer a minha tia, o que me deixou ainda mais ansiosa para o dia. _

_ _ Você nunca descreveu ela fisicamente, Mélia. – observou Elifas, já quando estávamos dentro do trem. _

_ _ Isso, Amélia, conte como é o monstro. – Alvo também brincou. _

_ _ Bem... ela é alta, magra..._

_ _ Mais que o Alvo? – Elifas fingiu seriedade._

_ _ Não..._

_ _ Ah, então você está me chamando de vareta... senhor músculos._

_ _ Ei, eu..._

_ _ Rapazes! – interrompeu Linda achando graça. – Continue, Mélia._

_ _ Não, não... vocês vão vê-la com seus próprios olhos. – retruquei querendo evitar uma nova discussão. _

_ E viram mesmo. Ao chegarmos em Kings Cross, tia Sarah já estava a nossa espera com a sua habitual expressão indecifrável. E finalmente o fantasma do qual eu tanto falava e que tanto lembro, tomava forma para meus amigos. Sim, ela era alta e magra, mas, ao contrário das velhas que assombravam as garotinhas nos livros, minha tia estava longe de não ser atraente aos olhares externos. Os cabelos eram castanhos amendoados, como os meus e olhos eram de um tom verde bem ácido, herdados do meu avô. Mas, o que marcava tia Sarah era sua voz. _

_ _ Amélia. – gutural, imponente e ao mesmo tempo melodiosa. – Despediu-se bem da escola?_

_ _ Vai ser uma lástima não voltar nunca mais. – acrescentei com pesar. _

_ _ Não fique assim, a tristeza não faz bem a você. – respondeu minha tia com a naturalidade de sempre. – E estes são os amigos que convidou para a festa..._

_ _ Exato. Tia Sarah eu gostaria de apresentar Alvo Dumbledore, Elifas Doge e Linda Doyle. – disse apontando para cada um. _

_ _ Senhora Preminger. – cumprimentaram meus amigos em uniosso._

_ _ Pelo visto minha sobrinha deixou escapar que não me chamam de senhora Selwyn na família. – observou tia Sarah reprimindo uma risada. – Bem, é um prazer. Senhorita Doyle e senhor Doge, acho que devo cumprimentá-los, tomei chá com sua mãe há dois dias e ela me contou sobre seu noivado._

_ _ É muita gentileza sua, senhora Preminger. De fato, foi uma surpresa muito bem bolada pelo meu noivo, e Amélia e Alvo o ajudaram. – agradeceu Linda nervosa._

_ _ Fizemos o trabalho sujo. – brinquei trocando olhares significativos com Alvo. _

_ _ Bem, fico contente que tudo tenha saído como planejado. – mas seu tom deixava claro seu desinteresse. – Vamos, senhores. _

_ Seguimos até o lado trouxa da estação e peguemos um trem para Bath, quase não conversamos durante o caminho, devido ao embaraço causado pela presença de minha tia. Contudo, logo que chegamos até a cidade, tomamos o carro até a mansão Preminger e tudo se resolveu. Uma construção imponente próxima da cidade, é claro que os turistas ainda hoje ficam impressionados com a construção Vitoriana. Um lar... do qual sinto saudade. Embora saiba que não é o mesmo sem Cornélia tocando o piano, Edmundo correndo pelos corredores, Colin contando piada com os empregados e mesmo com os passos rápidos de tia Sarah pelo corredor... É duro viver mais do que a sua família. _

_ _ Você cresceu aqui? – indagou Linda admirada com a beleza do jardim na entrada. Era um labirinto enorme, no qual Colin gostava de se perder com suas namoradas... até Lilian. _

_ _ Amélia nasceu na casa de praia, senhorita Doyle, e existem outras mansões ao redor do mundo, mas, a casa de Londres sempre se pareceu mais com um lar. – comentou tia Sarah antes que eu pudesse responder. _

_ _ Sim, os cômodos são mais aconchegantes. A casa na França parece... _

_ _ Um bordel. – concluiu tia Sarah com desgosto._

_ _ Tia Sarah. – ralhei sendo reprovada por olhos ácidos. – A casa de tia Olímpia não se parece com um bordel._

_ _ Ah, você nunca admitiria nada contra aquela mulher. – desdenhou minha tia._

_ Alvo estava prestes a retrucar em meu favor, mas eu o silenciei com um aperto de mão. _

_ _ Bem, subam. O jantar é às oito horas, não se atrase, Amélia. – lembrou tia Sarah quando estávamos subindo para o meu quarto. _

_ Ainda me lembro de que sempre que chegava em casa, no meu quarto havia novas flores no vaso perto da janela e uma caixa com caldeirões de chocolate sobre o travesseiro na cama, cortesia dos elfos. Eu costumava deixar um galeão embaixo de cada travesseiro para cada um dos que arrumavam meu quarto... tentei convencer meus irmãos, mas eles acharam que era desnecessário. _

_ Espera! – gritou Rony, assustando Harry.

_ O que?

_ Isso é muito Hermione. – comentou o ruivo.

_ E daí? Eu fico feliz em não ter sido a primeira a perceber que os elfos mereciam uma vida melhor. – retrucou Hermione com orgulho.

_ Bem, mas mesmo assim... E Mione, você tem olhos amendoados...

_ São castanhos, Rony...

_ Sim, mas, são meio amendoados...

_ Onde você pretende chegar? – indagou Gina com impaciência.

_ Aff... o seu irmão passou a noite passada tentando me convencer que a Hermione era parente da Amélia. – explicou Harry com descaso.

_ Mas faz sentido... nós somos! – ressaltou Rony apontando para si e para o amigo.

_ Somos puro sangue. Também somos parentes dos Black e dos Malfoy... a Hermione é... trouxa, sem ofensa, Mione. – lembrou Gina sem jeito.

_ Tudo bem. – tranquilizou-a a amiga. – E, francamente, Ronald, não há relatos de outros bruxos na minha família, só eu!

_ Ainda assim, eu acho que...

_ Cale a boca, continue Harry. – censurou-o Gina, dando espaço para Harry continuar sua leitura.

_ Linda queria mexer em todos os meus pertences e tentar simular uma manhã na minha vida, o que Elifas achou muito engraçado. Alvo, no entanto, se concentrou no fato de que uma música estava ressoando pelas paredes desde a nossa chegada. _

_ _ É a Cora. – sussurrei no ouvido dele. – Sempre toca antes do jantar e quando estou em casa, sempre escolhe as minhas favoritas. Essa é Wild Rose. – acrescentei._

_ _ Não quer descer para ouvir? – ele sugeriu._

_ _ E nos apresentar a sua irmã. – acrescentou Elifas. _

_ _ Ainda não terminei de ver os vestidos dela... mas, por que não? – brincou Linda fechando meu armário. _

_ Cornélia sempre amou a música e a usava como um escudo contra as palavras de nossa tia, mesmo que elas raramente viessem para ela. Ainda assim, minha irmã gostava de fazer parecer que também era uma perda de tempo para nossa protetora e sendo assim, realmente minha irmã. Bem como a voz de tia Sarah , a visão de Cora sentada ao piano também é uma forte lembrança. Os dedos leves nas teclas brancas e os olhos baixos, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, como se nada mais importasse. _

_ _ Papai adorava essa música. – comentei quando ela terminou._

_ _ Amélia! – alegrou-se Cora, correndo para me abraçar. – Que bom ver você! E..._

_ _ Olá, eu sou Elifas Doge e essa é minha noiva, Linda Doyle. – apresentou-se ele apertando a mão da minha irmã. _

_ _ Olá, é um prazer conhecê-la. Amélia sempre falou muito bem de você. – cumprimentou Linda._

_ _ O prazer é todo meu. E você deve ser Alvo Dumbledore. – falou minha caçula com um brilho esperto nos olhos._

_ _ Ah, sim, muito prazer. Um belo instrumento e você toca muito bem. – elogiou Alvo._

_ _ Obrigada. É uma honra ouvir isso do garoto que obteve mais N.O.M.s do que a nossa Amélia. – observou Cora. _

_ Elifas e Linda riram, enquanto Alvo e eu trocamos olhares nervosos que pareceram divertir a minha irmã. Não dividi meu segredo sobre namorar Alvo com ninguém da família, então, é claro que dei o merecido mérito a Cornélia, quando ela descobriu por si mesma. Em seguida a conversa prosseguiu normalmente, com meus amigos perguntando coisas embaraçosas a meu respeito, o que, graças a Merlin, Cora recusou-se a revelar, pois eu sabia mais sobre ela e com a chegada repentina de Edmundo, que correu para se sentar ao meu lado. _

_ _ Tia Sarah disse que se receber mais uma carta da diretora sobre mim, ela vai me proibir de brincar com as bombinhas. – contou ele aflito._

_ _ Não se preocupe, eu te ajudo a esconder algumas. – garanti desarrumando o cabelo dele. – Ed estuda em Beauxbatons. _

_ _ Só você foi para Hogwarts? A ovelha negra da família. – brincou Elifas._

_ _ Era desejo de papai que ao menos um de seus filhos fosse para a escola que ele frequentou. E como Amélia era a mais velha e... a única que sofreu mais influência dele..._

_ _ Sinto pela morte de seus pais, Cornélia. – disse Linda. _

_ _ Não se preocupe, Linda. É só que..._

_ _ Quando a casa está prestes a ficar cheia, sempre temos a sensação de perda. Como se nada fosse ser tão divertido sem a presença deles. – expliquei. – Mas, ora, vai ser o meu leilão, Cora, vamos ficar alegres e pensar em quem daria o maior lance._

_ _ O vovô Archie disse que vai oferecer cem mil galeões pela primeira valsa. – respondeu Edmundo empolgado._

_ _ O vovô não precisa pagar para dançar comigo. – rebati._

_ _ É, mas ele disse que ninguém superaria esse lance. – explicou Edmundo. – E os seus amigos?_

_ _ Elifas não pode dar um lance sem parecer um traidor. – falei mirando-o com malicia. – E Alvo..._

_ _ Estou liso. – completou ele piscando marotamente para o meu irmão._

_ _ Acho que Amélia não se importaria em fazer as honras de graça dessa vez. – comentou Cora voltando para o piano. _

_ Alvo sorriu para mim à medida que eu reprimia minhas bochechas de corarem._

_ _ Cora, ainda conhece aquela canção? Aquela que a tia Sarah odeia. – perguntei indo me sentar ao lado dela._

_ _ É claro. – disse minha irmã como se eu a tivesse ofendido. – Vamos. Senhores, eu gostaria de registrar que minha irmã nunca é vista tocando e que, no máximo, ela conhece duas músicas. Então se considerem com sorte, pois verão as irmãs Preminger tocando. – anunciou Cora tentando manter-se séria. _

_ A música em questão resumia muito bem o que nós sentíamos sem relação aos nossos casamentos arranjados. Minha tia não gostava dela pois era verdadeira e ao mesmo tempo assustadora. Contudo, nós não conseguíamos nos conter em cantá-la próximo aquelas ocasiões. Nós ríamos enquanto a cantávamos, mas assim que ouvimos o berro de tia Sarah, paramos e começamos a gargalhar ainda mais alto. Meus amigos e meu irmão ficaram desconfortáveis com a situação, mas nada disseram, não precisaram. Então, seguimos aqueles dias até a hora da festa. _

_ Linda queria que eu usasse algo mais ousado e vermelho, mas minha irmã deixou transparecer que se por acaso Amélia Preminger fosse vista descendo as escadas do grande salão vestindo algo parecido, meus parentes achariam que eu estava sob o domínio da maldição imperius. E era bem uma verdade. Além disso, eu já havia escolhido o meu vestido durante o feriado da Páscoa. Um modelo típico inglês de ombros à mostra e mangas longas, todo bordado em azul escuro, esvoaçante. _

_ _ O que nós vamos fazer com o seu cabelo? – indagou Lilian. A namorada do meu primo chegou mais cedo para me ajudar e estava deixando Cora e Linda chateadas com a monopolização. _

_ _ Eu tinha pensado em um arranjo com pérolas. – sugeriu Cora._

_ _ Ou então um coque clássico com as flores. – interveio Linda._

_ _ E o que eu acho? Conta? – perguntei nervosa._

_ _ Não. – responderam as três. _

_ _ Obrigada. – desdenhei revirando os olhos. – Meninas, sério... eu estou bem... E eu vou usar o arranjo da mamãe no cabelo._

_ _ O que? Não mesmo..._

_ Virei-me tão bruscamente para mirar Lilian que ela se afastou alguns centímetros._

_ _ Muito bem... Amélia tem tudo sob controle... Vamos embora. – entendeu Cora, empurrando as duas para fora do quarto. _

_ Um lado positivo de ser bruxa, é que você sempre pode contar com magia para ajeitar seus cabelos rebeldes. Minutos depois, o arranjo de brilhantes da minha mãe estava posicionado no coque, eu já havia colocado o vestido, os sapatos e estava literalmente pronta para dançar. Contudo, o mesmo não poderia ser dito das minhas convidadas. A família Preminger, embora pontual, era cheia de mulheres vaidosas, mesmo tia Sarah, o que deixou a casa vazia para mim enquanto esperava por eles. _

_ Toda aquela ansiedade realmente lembrava o dia do enterro dos meus pais. Estavam a poucos metros da propriedade, o que conferia um ar quase assombrado a mansão. Entretanto, nenhum fantasma nunca foi encontrado... eles teriam prosseguido. A sala do piano possuía a melhor vista para os jardins... Sentei-me na banqueta enquanto esperava. Embora não tocasse muitas canções, o instrumento de minha irmã continha uma simbologia muito especial para mim..._

_ _ Mélia. – chamou Alvo entrando na sala. Estava lindo no seu traje a rigor negro._

_ _ Sente aqui. – convidei dando espaço na banqueta, ajeitando meu vestido._

_ _ Você está linda. – ele disse ao se sentar._

_ _ Acha que vai ser o bastante para eles? – brinquei._

_ _ Ora... se não for, eu anuncio os grandes idiotas que eles são. – ele respondeu me fazendo rir. – Aquela música que você estava tocando com sua irmã... era bastante triste, não me admira que sua tia não goste. _

_ _ Não era nada... só uma brincadeira... – comentei tentando desviar o assunto, mas ele estava sério. – Minha tia Olímpia não era feliz no primeiro casamento e, um dia, Cora e eu perguntamos a ela porque havia se casado com o nosso tio. Ela respondeu que, na época, só estava pensando nos belos vestidos que usaria e nas coisas bonitas que teria. A conversa nos inspirou para toda a letra da música. Quando tia Sarah ficou sabendo, brigou muito com tia Olímpia e é por isso que vive falando mal dela... _

_ _ E qual é a outra canção? – quis saber Alvo dedilhando as notas sol e la. _

_ _ Na verdade, é uma longa história..._

_ _ Antes de descer eu ouvi Linda falando com Cora sobre um corpete novo, então acho que ainda temos tempo. – insistiu ele risonho._

_ _ Certo. – concordei, tomando fôlego para começar. – Quando meus pais morreram, tia Sarah foi a primeira a saber e correu para cá. Eu chorei até pegar no sono naquela noite. No dia seguinte, o funeral aconteceria aqui no jardim da mansão e a casa estava tão silenciosa quanto agora... e eu corri para cá. Eu nunca soube por que, mas sempre me recolhi nesta sala quando estava triste... talvez porque na biblioteca a vista não seja tão bonita. De qualquer forma, fiquei observando o piano e me lembrando de como a mamãe se sentava aqui para tocar... quando dei por mim, tia Sarah estava do meu lado. Começou a tocar e a me ensinar essa canção..._

_ "Nossa relação nunca foi boa, desde que eu era criança. Contudo, eu sempre penso que naquele dia, por menor que tenha sido aquele momento, ela realmente chegou a se importar comigo de verdade... a me amar de verdade. Eu era apenas a sobrinha mais velha dela e ela era minha tia, não a Amélia e a tia Sarah Preminger. É a lembrança mais feliz que tenho dessa casa desde que eles partiram, de verdade." _

_ Alvo não me abraçou e eu sempre o agradeci mentalmente por não tê-lo feito. Falar sobre aquilo me deixava... me deixa muito sensível, pensar que nem sempre tia Sarah foi uma muralha inalcançável. Bem, depois de ouvir a história, ele insistira para que eu tocasse a música de Sarah, e acabei cedendo. _

_ _ I've been living with a shadow overhead_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

_I've been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away_

_Just in case I ever need 'em again someday_

_I've been setting aside time_

_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind_

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_I've been watching, but the stars refuse to shine_

_I've been searching, but I just don't see the signs_

_I know that it's out there_

_There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

_I've been looking for someone to shed some light_

_Not somebody just to get me through the night_

_I could use some direction_

_And I'm open to your suggestions_

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_And if I open my heart again_

_I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end. – cantei, escondendo algumas lágrimas que se formaram._

_ _ Acho que agora... sempre que eu precisar me sentir melhor, sei de qual canção lembrar. – comentou ele dando um beijo na minha testa. _

_ Os convidados começaram a chegar em massa e aquilo pareceu deixar Linda ainda mais ansiosa do que eu. Naquela noite, eu descobri que minha melhor amiga tinha uma pequena síndrome de cumprimentar muitas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, o que gerou muitas cenas constrangedoras brilhantemente contornadas por seu noivo. Alvo, ao contrário, estava se saindo muito bem, como se aquela festa fosse sua. Tia Sarah havia me mandado ficar escondida no meu quarto até ser anunciada para descer com vovô Archie._

_ _ Amélia! Olhe só você! Está mais bonita que a sua mãe! – cumprimentou meu avô, beijando-me as bochechas à moda francesa. – Não deixe Cornélia me ouvir..._

_ _ Ela não se importa. – respondi meigamente. – Edmundo disse que o senhor está disposto a pagar cem mil libras pela minha cabeça... isso não seria incestuoso? – brinquei. Vovô Archie deixou escapar uma de suas famosas risadas estrondosas._

_ _ Você perguntou isso ao seu irmão? – ele devolveu maroto._

_ _ Não, deveria?_

_ _ Não sei... minha filha cria vocês como se fossem monges, isso está errado, mas nunca consegui explicar nada quanto a isso a Sarah. – comentou vovô. – Só espero que ela tenha escolhido o rapaz certo para você... Se não bonito, pelo menos com um bom senso de humor, igual ao seu avô._

_ _ Archibald Preminger, o senhor sempre foi um homem bonito. – retruquei numa imitação perfeita do tom da vovó Moira. _

_ _ Obrigado, minha querida, mas assim como a sua avó, você é muito gentil e uma excelente mentirosa. – rebateu ele._

_ _ Eu não contaria com isso. – disse corando, lembrando-me das vezes que mentir bem me fez falta._

_ _ Bem, pelo menos nunca mentiu bem para o seu avô. – gracejou ele. Rimos juntos. Vovô Archie tinha o bom humor do meu pai... uma pena que viveu mais do que o filho... talvez eu tenha herdado esses anos dele. – Opa, hora do show. – ele disse ao ouvir a voz de tia Sarah. – Pronta?_

_ _ Promete me segurar com força enquanto descemos?_

_ _ Como seguraria um Rabo Córneo teimoso. – garantiu ele me oferecendo o braço. _

_ Se um bando de dementadores está prestes a sugar a sua alma, você ainda consegue achar a varinha e liquidá-los. Contudo, se metade da população mágica está ao pé da escadaria principal da sua casa, você não consegue se lembrar qual pé vai a frente, muito menos o seu nome. Nunca entendi porque as pessoas aplaudem em festas de debutante... eu não era um membro ativo do ministério ainda, não havia feito nada de importante... se bem que entrar naquele vestido e conseguir andar sem tropeçar, realmente deveria ser visto como um grande feito. Esperava reconhecer o noivo que tia Sarah havia escolhido de cara... ele estaria olhando para mim? Todos me olharam com cobiça naquela noite, inclusive um amado par de olhos azuis brilhantes. _

_ _ Eu poderia ter a honra? – perguntou meu avô em tom solene. _

_ _ Claro. – fiquei imensamente aliviada por ele ser meu primeiro parceiro da noite. Os outros casais nos seguiram e logo eu deixaria de ser o centro do universo. _

_ _ Posso interromper, senhor Preminger? – perguntara um rapaz alto de olhos muito azuis e cabelos quase brancos. Malfoy. Septimus Malfoy. _

_ _ Mas é claro, Septimus. Cuide bem dela. – disse meu avô me lançando um olhar de "boa sorte, Amélia." _

_ _ Incrível o que uma mudança de penteado pode fazer a uma mulher. – comentou Septimus ao tomar minha mão._

_ _ Incrível como os rapazes de hoje estão dispostos a fazer elogios. – devolvi com ironia. – Pensei que já estivesse noivo, Septimus. _

_ _ E isso não vai me impedir de dançar com uma mulher bonita, Amélia. Ainda mais com tantos olhos ambiciosos sobre a sua pessoa. – comentou ele me girando._

_ _ E que vença o melhor lance? – indaguei com uma risada zombeteira. _

_ _ O melhor lance já foi dado, mas não serei eu que irei estragar a grande surpresa da noite, não é?_

_ _ Não... você não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que estraga surpresas, Malfoy. Contudo, ouso dizer que se eu fosse fácil, você gostaria de estragar outra coisa mais... interessante? – observei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Eu perdi minha virgindade e voltei a ser virgem... o que me impedia de brincar com isso?_

_ _ Meu amigo jamais me perdoaria. – desculpou-se ele._

_ _ Ah, então estamos falando de um Rosier, Black ou um Lestrange?_

_ _ Você é tão esperta quanto bonita, minha cara. Meu amigo nunca ficará entediado. – pontuou Septimus se aproximando da minha orelha. – E não se preocupe, ele está ansioso para ter esse momento com você... Amélia. – acrescentou, se afastando em seguida. – Excelente dança._

_ _ Você também não foi mal. – elogiei com uma reverência. _

_ _ Minha vez! – exclamou Elifas aparecendo de súbito do meu lado._

_ _ Elifas. – repreendi rindo. – O que? Você é noivo!_

_ _ O Malfoy também... qual é! – insistiu ele me puxando. – Seu melhor amigo merece uma valsa. _

_ _ Meu melhor amigo merece um tapa. – brinquei permitindo que ele conduzisse. Olhando discretamente para os lados, pude perceber que Linda e Alvo também dançavam muito próximos a nós. – Ela está linda._

_ _ Ela é Linda e se chama Linda, os pais dela não foram muito criativos, eu sei. – brincou ele me girando. – Alvo disse que se não conseguir a próxima dança, vai ficar muito chateado. _

_ _ Eu também vou ficar chateada se não conseguir pisar no pé dele hoje._

_ _ Ah, não se preocupe, está se saindo bem. Mas, cá entre nós, eu também não sou o maior pé de valsa do mundo bruxo, então..._

_ _ Está muito engraçado hoje, senhor Doge._

_ _ É essa roupa idiota... e essas pessoas me olhando... eu fico sem jeito._

_ _ Então me deixe salvá-lo. – disse Alvo colocando a mão no ombro dele. – Ainda não tive o prazer de dançar com a aniversariante. – comentou me olhando com um brilho obscuro nos olhos. _

_ _ Toda sua, meu caro. – disse Elifas tomando as mãos de Linda. Com ela, ele conseguia dançar normalmente. _

_ _ Quando foi a última vez que dançamos? – perguntou ele colocando a mão na minha cintura._

_ _ Se me lembro bem, na mesma noite em que tomamos banho juntos. – murmurei com um sorrisinho imperceptível. _

_ _ Ah, sim... eu me lembro daquele dia. – brincou ele com um sorriso decididamente malicioso. – Você estava com a sua melhor aparência... ao natural?_

_ _ Alvo. – ralhei, sem conseguir conter uma risada. Quem não estivesse atento pensaria que éramos apenas dois melhores amigos contando piadas sobre como todos pareciam ridículos e não dois adolescentes lembrando-se de uma noite memorável. _

_ _ Com licença, Dumbledore, eu gostaria de dançar com a senhorita, agora. – ronronou uma voz conhecida. Contudo, eu não conseguia acreditar em quem estava vendo._

_ _ Black?! – indaguei sem soltar as mãos de Alvo. – O Septimus eu entendo... mas você? E aquele papo de que a minha família é uma vergonha para os puros sangues? _

_ _ Águas passadas, minha cara. Por favor? – insistira ela esticando a mão para mim._

_ _ Não. – respondi simplesmente tornando a voltar minha atenção para o meu namorado. _

_ Se eu tivesse dito sim... quem sabe? O que poderia ter sido diferente? Contudo, não é possível mudar o passado, ainda mais depois de tanto tempo. Mais do que a noite em que Alvo e eu fizemos amor à primeira vez, aquela noite marcaria o início das mudanças que marcam o motivo deste diário. As mudanças que motivaram anos de mágoa._

_ _ Posso interromper? – indagou tia Sarah com imponência, já com as mãos no meu ombro, pressionando-os. _

_ _ É claro. – respondeu Alvo de imediato. _

_ Sarah me conduziu até as escadas. Vovô Archie estava ao meu lado, sério. Os únicos a sorrir eram os convidados e minha tia... aquilo não fez com que o clima melhorasse. _

_ _ Senhora e senhores, é um prazer recebê-los em nossa casa aqui esta noite, muito obrigada a todos. Agora, gostaria de poder aproveitar a ocasião do aniversário de dezessete anos de minha sobrinha para dar uma boa notícia. O que tenho para dividir com os senhores é que, esta noite, nossa Amélia ficou noiva de Sirius Arturus Black. – e então as palmas começaram e eu senti a cabeça latejando, ele veio na minha direção e tomou minhas mãos para beijá-las, sabendo que se tentasse algo mais eu o empurraria na frente de todos. _

_ O resto da noite foi passado ao lado dele, recebendo cumprimentos e votos de felicidades... mas eu não me sentia mais feliz por sentir que olhos azuis conhecidos me fitavam seriamente... E, de fato, mais do que nunca eu queria que meus pais estivessem ali. _


	18. O Sonho

Capítulo 18

_ Quando acordei, estava em Londres. Não me lembro de ter me dado ao trabalho de aparecer pela casa depois daquela noite. Arranjei tudo o que precisava para a viagem e organizei minhas lembranças de Hogwarts no quarto... eu não precisaria delas quando voltasse e fosse direto para a mansão Black. Cornélia e eu partiríamos para Marselha ao mesmo tempo em que Alvo e Elifas partiriam para a Grécia. Contudo, minha irmã não foi nossa companhia no Caldeirão Furado, visto que ainda tinha algumas papeladas para organizar em sua migração definitiva para a França. Logo, éramos apenas nós três, Alvo, Elifas e eu, acampando na cidade._

_ No entanto, parecia que, mais do que no começo do quinto ano, eu estava mais sozinha e distante do que jamais estive de meus amigos. Ordenamos quartos separados para Tom e eu permaneci trancada no meu durante toda à tarde, enquanto deveria estar aproveitando meus últimos momentos ao lado de meus companheiros. Uma vez ou outra, Tom aparecia para levar uma bandeja ou tentar me convencer a descer para o salão, tendo sempre minha recusa como resposta. Estava absorta em meus próprios pensamentos. "Por que ela não me disse nada?" pensava eu, "Por que esconder qual seria o meu destino? Conforto?", de todas as formas, eu jamais chegaria a saber o que realmente se passava na mente de minha tia._

_ É evidente que as Preminger mais velhas sempre sofreram com seus casamentos. Não que em todos houvesse ódio entre os conjugues, contudo, a elas nunca foi revelada a identidade de seus pretendentes. Tia Sarah, e isso Colin me contara, nunca chegou a saber que se casaria com um Selwyn. Certa vez, Cornélia e eu discutimos que talvez ela tivesse ocultado de mim e não dela, para tentar manter uma tradição... mas isso é outra história. O que consta aqui é simplesmente o relato de como essas decisões tiveram consequências em meu relacionamento com Alvo... mas, talvez, na hora certa, eu deva acrescentá-la aqui... outra lembrança que eu gostaria de poder esquecer._

_ Ao cair da noite, já estava cansada de ficar sozinha no meu quarto e resolvi descer para ver como meus dois amigos estavam se saindo quanto às despedidas. Encontrei-os rindo, quase aos gritos, com outros visitantes do pub, enquanto um dos companheiros fazia apostas numa mesa de jogos. Ao ver-me, Alvo desligou-se deles e veio direto na minha direção. Carregava consigo um sorriso gentil e complacente, o qual inevitavelmente carregarei sempre comigo._

_ _ Naturalmente eu diria que seu semblante está muito bonito, mas, dadas as circunstâncias. – brincou ele me guiando até uma mesa._

_ _ E eu me esforcei tanto para parecer apresentável. – desdenhei sem conseguir reprimir uma risada tristonha. – O que está acontecendo ali? – indaguei ao ouvir mais um grito de "viva" vindo de Elifas._

_ _ Ah, só estamos torcendo pelo lado vencedor da mesa. Elifas, no entanto, também apostou metade dos lucros com o seu parceiro. – explicou Alvo me fazendo rir._

_ _ Não sabia que agora vocês jogavam. – comentei._

_ _ E não jogamos... mas ficamos sem a sua má influência por tanto tempo que tivemos que achar um novo líder do mal. – brincou ele fingindo seriedade._

_ _ Bem, sua antiga líder está morrendo de fome... já jantaram? – perguntei._

_ _ Estávamos esperando você. – contou ele. – Ei, Tom, pode nos servir o jantar?_

_ _ Mas é claro, senhor Dumbledore. É bom vê-la, senhorita. – cumprimentou o atendente do pub, cordialmente, deixando-nos sozinhos outra vez._

_ Alvo parecia determinado a não comentar os acontecimentos da noite anterior, ainda assim, eles insistiam em perpetuar em nossas mentes. Então, eu o beijei. Se algo é certo, é que beijos sempre são melhores do que qualquer conversa desagradável que se possa ter. Naquela noite, principalmente, eu só pensava que poderia ser a última vez que poderia fazê-lo sem ser repreendida._

_ _ É um conforto saber que poderei fazer isso por mais uma noite, antes que você..._

_ _ Pare! – exclamei antes que ele dissesse a palavra. – Eu não quero falar sobre isso... não hoje, não agora._

_ _ Ignorar isso não vai mantê-la longe do fato de que em um ano você estará subindo num altar para se tornar a senhora Black. – sentenciou Alvo sabiamente._

_ _ Às vezes eu odeio a sua sinceridade. – comentei sentindo meu coração se apertar. – Muito bem, nada me afastará disso. Mas eu posso querer ser apenas a senhorita Preminger por mais uma noite... ser a sua namorada por mais uma noite..._

_ Ele estava prestes a responder quando Tom chegou com a nossa comida. Faisão. E dos bons, como só a cozinha do Caldeirão Furado sabe servir. Junto a ele, duas taças com cerveja amanteigada... em pensar, que depois do fatídico dia, eu nunca mais a bebi... nunca mais bebi nada tão fraco. Em todo caso, qualquer coisa que ele fosse dizer foi cortada pela entrada de Elifas na conversa, e sim, eu agradeci por isso. Não aguentaria ouvir um discurso apaixonado e não chorar na frente de toda aquela gente._

_ _ Vocês começam a comer e nem se lembram de convidar o amigo. – resmungou ele sentando-se ao meu lado._

_ _ Não queríamos interromper o seu jogo, meu caro. – respondi na defensiva._

_ _ Não! Vocês não queriam era que eu atrapalhasse. – comentou ele com malícia. – Em todo caso, Mélia, você tem que aprender a jogar com o nosso amigo Fred. Ele é o melhor na mesa de cartas que eu já vi. – acrescentou Elifas animadamente._

_ _ E por que eu deveria? – indaguei curiosa._

_ _ Ora, não se vai a Paris sem saber como criar uma mão de sorte. – explicou ele rindo. – Como o bom Fred disse: A beleza da vida está em se ter sempre uma mão de sorte. Vou pedir a Linda que borde isso nas nossas toalhas._

_ _ Acho que você está bêbado, meu amigo. – observou Alvo. – E só foi preciso uma taça de Whisky de Fogo._

_ _ Bebendo, Eli?! – exclamei fingindo estar surpresa. – Ah, quando eu contar a Linda você vai estar encrencado!_

_ _ Minha noiva é uma mulher compreensiva, Mélia, e facilmente subornada... Principalmente quando se sabe onde beijá-la. – retrucou Elifas, realmente dando sinais de que Alvo estava certo._

_ _ Agradeceria se não me desse maiores detalhes. – implorei fazendo-os rir. – Quem diria, nós três no Caldeirão Furado e Eli está bêbado. Alguém precisava fotografar isso._

_ _ Não seja por isso. – interveio Alvo. – Mark! – um rapaz com uma câmera no pescoço vinha em nossa direção. – Por favor, uma foto. É a primeira vez que nosso amigo se embebeda._

_ _ Compreendo perfeitamente, Alvo. – disse ele posicionando a máquina. – Todos dizendo: Bosta de Dragão!_

_ Rimos, bebemos e eu realmente aprendi a jogar cartas. Foi uma noite inesquecível e insubstituível, que nem todo o ouro Black seria capaz de comprar. Contudo, ela estava longe de terminar por ali. Não tornei a me perder nos braços de Alvo, mas quem ousa dizer que não é possível se perder somente nos olhos do homem que se ama? E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Estava terminando de me arrumar para me recolher, quando ouvi suas batidas leves na madeira da porta._

_ _ Eu posso entrar? Prometo que me comportarei bem. – disse ele pela fresta que abri._

_ _ E em que fatos devo me basear para acreditar na sua palavra? – sussurrei achando graça da situação._

_ _ No fato de que eu jamais faria nada para magoá-la, ainda mais agora. – respondera ele seriamente. – Que mudança de cenário. – comentou ele ao reparar nos meus trajes. – Há um minuto atrás estava de saia e agora parece estar usando um saco de batatas._

_ _ Alvo! – ralhei sem conseguir reprimir o riso. – Está certo que ela é horrível, mas, convenhamos, os ingleses não são muito criativos quanto a criar roupas para dormir. Acho que vou ter de reavivar meu armário na França. – comentei puxando uma das pontas da enorme camisola._

_ _ Não preciso opinar quanto a isso. Você sempre teve bom gosto para suas roupas... espero apenas nunca mais vê-la usando isso. – concluiu ele sentando-se na minha cama. – Não consegui pegar no sono..._

_ _ Eu nem tive oportunidade de tentar. – brinquei me sentando ao lado dele. Ele não riu. – Está preocupado? Comigo em Marselha?_

_ _ O que? Não! Eu sei que os franceses nunca teriam chance com você. Só estou... despreparado para dizer adeus a você para sempre? Acho que isso resume muito._

_ E mais uma vez um beijo foi melhor do que palavras. Ainda assim, eu deixei que algumas lágrimas se desprendessem dos meus olhos à medida que nos deitávamos. Ele tentou descer pelo meu pescoço, mas de maneira nenhuma eu permitiria que se afastasse da minha boca. Independente de qualquer situação, era ali que parecia que nos completávamos totalmente... mesmo que dúvidas tivessem sido instaladas em mim mais tarde quanto à completude, nada pode ir contra o fato de que ao menos antes __**dele**__ aparecer, nós pertencemos inteiramente um ao outro._

_ Não sei ao certo por quanto tempo ficamos daquela forma, mas, ao nos soltarmos, estávamos ambos sem fôlego. Eu não queria que ele me possuísse ou qualquer outra ação do tipo. Só queria abraçar o meu melhor amigo pelo resto da noite e nunca mais soltá-lo. O fato é que não estava triste apenas por perder meu amante, mas acima de tudo, estava perdendo meu parceiro de xadrez, meu professor, meu conselheiro e insubstituível ouvinte... Estava perdendo o senhor gênio e não somente Alvo Dumbledore._

_ _ Eu não quero ser a senhora Black. – disse no tom mais mimado do mundo._

_ _ Eu não quero que você seja. – respondeu Alvo segurando a minha mão._

_ _ Então prometa... prometa que irá me sequestrar quando eu menos esperar. Que vai me salvar da minha miséria... que ao menos tentará me ver... eu posso aprender a viver sem seus beijos, mas nunca sem ter os seus olhos me analisando como um menino travesso._

_ _ Amélia..._

_ _ Eu posso mentir para um milhão de pessoas que sou a senhora Black, mas no meu íntimo eu sei que jamais serei leal a ele... Eu viveria em pecado com você._

_ _ A conheço o suficiente para saber que esse não é o caminho certo..._

_ _ Você sabe muitas coisas, Alvo, mas o que há no íntimo do meu coração... nas profundezas dele, não é uma delas. Eu não me importo com o que irão dizer... que ele fique com o meu nome... eu não preciso dele, eu sei, para ser querida por você._

_ A corrente fria fez com que permanecêssemos abraçados durante toda a noite, e só houve um sonho. Eu nunca tinha deixado Hogwarts, estávamos todos lá, Elifas, Linda, Alvo e eu, e parecia que o tempo nunca iria passar. Seríamos sempre o quarteto inseparável que estava protegido do mundo por aquelas paredes..._

_ Apenas um sonho..._

Harry fechou o diário com cuidado e o colocou sobre a mesa, incapaz de falar. Ele sabia que o professor e aquela mulher haviam se separado em vários momentos. O que ele não conseguia imaginar era aquela sensação que as palavras de Amélia lhe proporcionavam, ela deveria estar num misto intenso de emoções por ter se apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo e não ser capaz de abrir mão dele ao passo que seria capaz de abrir mão de seu amante, contudo, ambos eram uma pessoa só... e Harry não conseguiu deixar de sentir muito por aquela desconhecida. Mais do que nunca ele queria saber se Dumbledore havia respondido àquela carta.

_ E agora... bem... a mãe dele... – lembrou Rony sussurrando. – Isso é horrível...

Hermione não conseguiu conter um pequeno soluço e foi rapidamente amparada por seu namorado. Gina também deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem, mas foi capaz de alcançar uma das fotos de Amélia saindo do diário. Aquela que ela havia enviado da França para Elifas.

_ Agora me lembro de onde já a havia visto. – falou com pesar. – Quando estávamos ajudando mamãe na limpeza, no Largo Grimmauld, eu a vi num quadro acompanhada de um homem... deve ser esse Sirius Black com quem ela se casou.

_ Deve ter sido queimada na tapeçaria que Sirius me mostrou, porque não me lembro de ter visto o rosto dela. – observou Harry. – Mas, mantiveram o quadro?

_ Eu não sei por que. – respondeu Gina. – Bem, acho que é o último antes da separação definitiva, digo, da viagem. Vamos acabar logo com isso.

_ Desçam para comer, crianças, o jantar está pronto! – chamou o senhor Weasley do andar de baixo.

Hermione foi a primeira a sair, seguida pelos outros amigos. Ao alcançarem a mesa do jantar, os Weasley perceberam as carinhas de tristeza deles:

_ O que aconteceu com ela? – deduziu o senhor Weasley.

_ Ficou noiva de um Black e estava tentando conviver com a ideia de nunca mais poder ver Dumbledore. – respondeu Harry rapidamente.

_ Nunca mais? – indagou Molly.

_ Acho que ela pensava que seu marido não a deixaria mais ver seus amigos. – comentou o garoto.

_ E eu aposto que foi assim. – disse Hermione finalmente se pronunciando. – Ela já havia vivido toda a vida dela e escreveu o diário, ela sabia o que estava por vir e teve que se lembrar de tudo para escrevê-lo. Não notou a lágrima, as palavras finais... ela não foi capaz de ver Dumbledore com a mesma frequência, nem mesmo o senhor Doge e a senhora Doge.

_ Elifas foi casado? – indagou Arthur surpreso.

_ Com uma moça chamada Linda... quer dizer, ao menos agora estão noivos, mas acho que se casaram sim. – explicou Gina. – Não sabia?

_ Bem... ele nunca falou de uma esposa, muito menos de uma moça chamada Linda... se me lembro bem ele...

_ Não usa aliança. – completou Harry mirando Rony com dúvida. – Vamos descobrir os detalhes no diário. Mas nas lembranças dela, eles pareciam muito apaixonados... não acho que...

_ Bem, chega de assuntos fúnebres! Vamos comer e falar sobre coisas que nos deixam felizes por um momento! – interveio a senhora Weasley. – Recebi uma carta de Andrômeda hoje, Harry, e ela virá trazer o pequeno Ted em três dias.

_ Excelente! – exclamou Harry.

_ Vamos ensinar a ele tudo o que precisa saber sobre como ser um aluno memorável de Hogwarts. – brincou Rony. – E para isso só precisamos de um novo Voldemort e mistérios malucos...

_ Ronald Weasley, nem ouse brincar com isso! – ralhou Molly dando um peteleco na cabeça de seu filho, fazendo todos na mesa rirem.


	19. A Despedida

Capítulo 19

_Estávamos abraçados contra o frio quando ouvi batidas na janela. A noite anterior parecia ter sido há séculos, tanto que ao acordar, senti meus ossos mais pesados como se tivesse envelhecido cem anos depois dela. Ainda um pouco atordoada, abri e senti a brisa cortante enquanto pegava uma carta de uma coruja desconhecida. Fechando a janela em seguida, me virei para encarar Alvo dormindo. Tateava o lugar que antes eu ocupava, percebendo a minha ausência e aquilo me fez sorrir. Deixei a carta de lado sobre a cabeceira e corri de volta para os braços dele._

_ _ Que horas são? – ele perguntou ainda sonolento._

_ _ Ainda é cedo. – respondi me aconchegando nele. – A que horas o trem sai? _

_ _ Duas horas da tarde. – ele respondeu, passando as mãos pela minha cintura. – Logo estaremos na Grécia e você em Marselha... e que os jogos comecem. – brincou em seguida. _

_ _ Para você e o Elifas ele começou já tem um tempo, ontem à noite, lembra-se?_

_ _ Ele jogou, eu não. – disse ele na defensiva. – Mas, enfim, o que fez você se levantar? _

_ _ Uma coruja batendo na janela, trazia uma carta. – disse me desviando do toque dele para alcançar o envelope na cabeceira e ver a quem havia sido endereçado. Por um momento pensei que era tia Sarah dizendo que se arrependia de ter me deixado viajar, mas não, era para Alvo. – É para você._

_ _ Talvez uma despedida melosa de minha mãe e Ariana. – comentou ele pegando o envelope._

_ _ Não de Abeforth? – indaguei._

_ _ Meu irmão não é muito de palavras gentis, minha querida. – explicou ele. – Vá tomar um banho enquanto eu me emociono com as doces palavras de minha mãe e minha doce irmãzinha. – sugeriu ele depositando um beijo na minha testa._

_ _ Está bem. – concordei tomando meu caminho para a banheira. Embora fosse completamente imprudente tomar banho no Caldeirão Furado, eu não tinha escolha. Era isso ou chegar toda descabelada em Marselha e Cora acharia imperdoável. Enfim... não sei como reviver tudo, mas... bem... Quando voltei para o quarto, Alvo havia saído e havia pergaminhos e tinta espalhados pela mesa. Aflita, vesti-me com o primeiro conjunto que consegui alcançar na mala e me dirigi ao quarto de Elifas. _

_ Foi uma cena grotesca, claro, nunca vi Alvo tão destruído quanto naquele dia... lá estava ele, abraçado a Elifas aos prantos. Nosso amigo, ao ver-me, não disse nada, apenas indicou-me a carta que recebi mais cedo. Reconheci a caligrafia de Abb, estava trêmula, mas era claro. A mãe deles, Kendra, estava morta e Alvo teria que voltar imediatamente para casa. Eu reprimi um gritinho, mas não minhas lágrimas... eu nunca cheguei a conhecê-la, mas sempre ouvi falar tão bem dela que foi como se tivesse perdido minha mãe uma segunda vez. _

_ Sem deixar que Elifas o soltasse, coloquei minha mão sobre o ombro dele e lhe desejei meus pêsames. Ao ouvir minha voz, ele sozinho se soltou de Eli e me abraçou. Eu fiquei sem ar, ele estava me apertando como se estivesse com medo de que eu fosse evaporar a qualquer momento. Quem poderia culpá-lo? Acabara de perder sua mãe e sua chance de realizar seu sonho de conhecer o mundo, no mesmo dia. A vida nunca mais fora a mesma para ele. Elifas acabou por nos deixar sozinhos, avisando que iria descer para falar com Tom sobre a mudança de planos. _

_ _ Amélia... – sussurrou ele com pesar._

_ _ Está tudo bem... eu estou aqui. – disse tentando acalmá-lo. – O que vamos fazer agora?_

_ De repente ele enrijeceu e se desvencilhou do meu abraço, parando para me fitar nos olhos. Uma sombra assustadora passou pelos olhos azuis de Alvo Dumbledore naquele dia. A mesma sombra que passaria a existir em seus olhos em todas as situações em que sua alma emanava o brilho característico de poder. Nesses momentos, poderiam pensar que havia possibilidade daquela mente gentil tornar-se má, bastaria um empurrão. _

_ _ Você e Elifas vão seguir com a viagem. – disse ele por fim como se fosse óbvio. – E eu vou voltar para Godric's Hollow e cuidar dos meus irmãos, sou o chefe da família agora. – aquelas últimas palavras saíram com dificuldade, eu bem notei, mas nada disse, aquela sombra ainda me assustava. _

_ _ Haverá uma cerimônia, suponho? Um funeral? – indaguei. _

_ _ Abeforth não me disse nada, mas, é claro que vamos dar a ela um enterro decente... _

_ _ E nós estaremos lá com você. – disse Elifas voltando para o quarto._

_ _ Com certeza! – concordei de imediato tomando as mãos dele nas minhas._

_ _ Mas, a viagem de vocês..._

_ _ Como ousa insinuar que algo seja mais importante do que estar com você nessa hora? – indaguei apertando nossas mãos. – Sinceramente, senhor Gênio... _

_ _ Podemos adiar nossa partida até..._

_ _ Não a Mélia. – interveio Alvo voltando-se para mim. – Você combinou com sua irmã de encontrá-la às duas horas em King's Cross, não pode se atrasar._

_ _ Minha irmã vai entender se eu explicar a situação e tia Sarah não vai me negar essa gentileza a um amigo. Por mais que ela não vá com a sua cara, já teve a sensação de perder entes queridos e sabe que nessas horas precisamos estar junto de quem amamos. – retruquei convicta._

_ _ Amélia você acabou de defender sua tia. – observou Elifas._

_ _ Para que vocês entendam o quanto estou falando sério. – falei. – E se um dia contarem isso a ela, eu mesma dou cabo nos dois. – adverti sem conter uma risada tristonha. – Vou escrever para Cora. _

_ Cornélia entendeu bem e pediu-me para transferir seus sentimentos a Alvo, chegaríamos em Godric's Hollow ainda naquela tarde e o enterro aconteceria no dia seguinte. Elifas resolvera ficar na estalagem do vilarejo, mas eu insisti para permanecer próxima de Alvo em sua casa. Ele retrucou a ideia, mas por fim acabou aceitando. Abeforth não ficou muito feliz em me ver, horrorizado com a ideia de eu passar uma noite na mesma casa que Alvo, mas aceitou meus sentimentos e concordou em me abraçar. Contudo, o que marcou aquela visita foi Ariana. _

_ Eu posso afirmar com certeza que fui uma das únicas pessoas que chegou a vê-la e até mesmo a falar com ela ainda em vida, mais do que isso, parecia que a irmãzinha doentinha de Alvo gostara de mim. Fato que me conforta até os dias de hoje, saber que ao menos uma mulher Dumbledore gostara de mim. O que se passou foi que, ao chegar na casa, me deparei com uma cozinha extremamente bagunçada e paredes, móveis, todos gastos e finalmente entendi porque Alvo sentia-se mais à vontade em Hogwarts, sob qualquer movimento aquela casa dava a impressão que estava prestes a desmoronar. _

_ Quando Abb indagou ao irmão sobre onde eu dormiria, deixei escapar um sorriso tenro, afirmando que poderiam me por no chão que eu ficaria bem. De repente, ouvi um barulho no andar de cima e percebi que a irmã estava em casa. Sem esperar por convite, subi as escadas e quando estava prestes a abrir a porta, Abeforth me parou. _

_ _ Quem você acha que é? Para ir invadindo a casa dos outros?! – exclamou ele me lançando para longe._

_ _ Abb sou eu, Amélia. Você me conhece._

_ _ Conheço? Só o que eu sei é que gosta do meu irmão, mais nada. Você não conhece minha irmã, ver gente faz mal a ela._

_ _ Ficar trancada aí dentro vai fazer mal a ela, vamos, Abb, me deixe passar. _

_ _ Ele tem razão, Mélia, é melhor..._

_ _ Sabe como minha mãe morreu, Amélia? Um feitiço de Ariana se descontrolou e minha mãe estava com ela e não aguentou, já estava cansada... _

_ _ Mais um motivo para que eu a veja. Vocês tem ideia do que ela deve estar sentindo? Ela pode ser doente, mas não é burra. No mínimo está se culpando pela morte da sua mãe. É isso que você quer que ela pense? Que é culpada? Saia da minha frente, Abb, está na cara que os dois são incapazes de compreender o que se passa na mente dessa menina. _

_ _ Ousa dizer que conhece minha irmã melhor do que eu? _

_ _ Sob essa circunstancia? Sim. Agora, por favor, saia. – insisti tentando alcançar a maçaneta. _

_ _ Não!_

_ _ Abeforth, deixe-a! – interveio Alvo, tentando nos apartar._

_ _ Vai ceder aos caprichos dela? Ela não manda nessa casa!_

_ _ Mas tem razão, não fará bem a Ariana ficar trancafiada ali dentro. Abra a porta!_

_ _ Vou abrir quando ela for embora._

_ _ Não seja ridículo!_

_ Aproveitei a oportunidade para passar por eles e abrir a porta. Lá estava ela, Ariana, num canto encolhida chorando baixinho. Era loira e demasiadamente branca, de aparência doentia devido a extrema magreza, se não fosse por isso, eu poderia registrar aqui que fora a menina mais bela que já havia visto, desde Cora quando criança. Contudo, o medo em seus olhos e a falta de expressividade deles a deixavam completamente apática. Alvo e Abb estavam do lado de fora me pedindo para sair dali, mas eu continuei a adentrar o quarto com passos leves._

_ _ Olá, muito prazer, eu sou Amélia Preminger. – disse permanecendo a uma distância boa dela, para que se acostumasse a minha presença. Sentei-me no chão e mirei-a com gentileza. – E você deve ser, Ariana Dumbledore._

_ _ S-Sou. – respondeu ela com muito custo. – V-Você está aqui para... me levar?_

_ _ Não, não sou curandeira... eu sou amiga dos seus irmãos e só vim dizer o quanto sinto pela morte da sua mãe. Sabe... eu também perdi meus pais quando era muito nova. – disse brandamente._

_ _ V-Verdade? – murmurou ela ganhando certa expressividade._

_ _ Verdade. – respondi engolindo o choro. – Minha mãe era uma mulher muito bonita devido a sua descendência Veela, mas ao contrário de mim, nunca tivera uma profissão acertada. Meu pai era quem trabalhava, enquanto mamãe tinha que estar sempre linda, promovendo jantares e cuidando de mim. Acredite ou não, a última parte era a mais difícil. – comentei fazendo-a rir um pouco. – Ainda que não trabalhasse, ela sempre se interessava pelo que acontecia no Ministério e fazia milhões de perguntas ao meu pai... ela era muito inteligente._

_ _ M-Mamãe também. – comentou Ariana sorrindo._

_ _ Foi o que eu soube. – respondi me virando para fitar o casal de irmãos que nos observavam da porta. – Mas, então, meus irmãos nasceram, dois irmãos, igual a você e mamãe de repente largou tudo pela nossa criação... Contudo, um dia, papai chegou em casa dizendo que havia sido ameaçado... e que... deveria encontrar-se com certo bruxo se quisesse que nada acontecesse a sua família. Mamãe descobriu e... acabou indo no lugar dele usando a poção polissuco. Quando papai soube que ela havia morrido, ele... ele se matou. Nos amava, mas... bem, a família é grande e ele sabia que não ficaríamos desamparados... crescemos com nossa tia e nosso primo, Colin. Meses mais tarde, quando descobriu quem fora o responsável, meu avô conseguiu que ele fosse para Azkaban. Seu último ato como auror antes de se aposentar..._

_ Eu nunca havia revivido os fatos que destruíram nossa família em voz alta e aquilo me deixou mais vulnerável do que jamais estivera. As lágrimas escorriam do meu rosto e então eu senti alguém me abraçando. Pensei que fosse Alvo e o abracei de volta, mas na verdade, era Ariana, que engatinhara até onde eu estava para me consolar. Num momento era eu quem precisava de um ombro e não mais ela, o gatinho assustado de antes. _

_ _ Eu também estava com medo, achei que nunca mais alguém me amaria como meus pais me amaram... eu reclamava com todos que queria ir para onde eles estavam, mas então eles me repreendiam e diziam que eu precisava ficar com meus irmãos para cuidar deles. Eu era a mais velha e precisava dar o exemplo, mas você... você não precisa ter medo, Ariana. Você tem dois irmãos mais velhos que a amam mais do que tudo e eles, eu sei, vão cuidar muito bem de você. Não foi sua culpa, eu sei que não quis fazer aquilo e sei que sua mãe sabe disso... ela iria querer que a filha dela fosse forte, como tem sido durante todos esses anos... Querendo ou não, Ariana, a mulher da família é sempre a mais forte. _

_ Foi a vez dela de chorar nos meus braços e eu a deixei ali, alisando os cabelos loiros enquanto sentia suas lágrimas molhando meu ombro. Éramos duas crianças a procura de afeto, tentando evitar a perdição e por um momento, conseguimos encontrar um porto seguro nos braços uma da outra. Quando ela me soltou, correu para seus irmãos e os abraçou. Ambos me fitaram em agradecimento e eu sequei algumas lágrimas, enquanto observava os três Dumbledore se abraçando. No fim, Ariana voltou para mim e abraçou minha cintura, era muito pequena e delicada... mas os olhos brilhavam como os de Alvo. _

_ _ Alguém está com fome? – perguntou Alvo e Ariana mirou-o como um gatinho pidão. – Ótimo, eu vou fazer o jantar._

_ _ Certo, Ariana me ajuda a arrumar tudo, precisamos mostrar nosso melhor a visita. – disse Abb acenando para a irmã, que correu para segui-lo escada abaixo. _

_ _ Que gracinha oferecendo um jantar... – ia dizendo quando ficamos sozinhos, mas fui interrompida por um beijo admirado e ao mesmo tempo triste._

_ _ Você é o melhor ser humano que eu já conheci, sabia disso? Eu a amo hoje mais do que nunca, e sei que não a mereço. _

_ _ Pare já com isso! – exclamei depois de dar-lhe um rápido selinho. – Agora vamos, eu ajudo você. _

_ _ Não se lembra da moral? Eu nunca devo deixar você cozinhar! _

_ _ Cale-se e venha._

_ Daquela vez eu não destruí a cozinha, até porque Abb ficou de olho em nós. A casa estava silenciosa e ainda em clima de luto, Alvo não estava rindo com a mesma disposição e mesmo Abb não parecia disposto a brigar, mas conseguimos controlar tudo para que o jantar corresse normalmente. Eu fiz Ariana comer naquela noite, para ciúme de seu irmão do meio e nós ficamos conversando até tarde no quarto, pois ela insistira que eu deveria dormir com ela. Uma doce menina foi Ariana Dumbledore e é uma pena que tenha vivido tão pouco._

_ Depois foi tudo tão rápido. Ao acordar no dia seguinte, me esforcei para sair silenciosamente até a cozinha, onde Alvo já estava tomando uma xícara de café quente. _

_ _ Bom dia. – cumprimentei sorrindo._

_ _ Bom dia. – ele respondeu retribuindo o sorriso de forma amena. – Aceita uma xícara? _

_ _ Sim, obrigada. – agradeci quando ele me entregou. – Era silencioso assim com sua mãe?_

_ _ Um pouco menos. – confessou ele bebendo outro gole de café. – Eu agradeço o que fez por Ariana. Abeforth e eu... bem..._

_ _ Foi um prazer. – garanti piscando para ele. – Quase me fez lembrar de quando Cora era pequena... _

_ _ Eu sinto muito pelos seus pais._

_ _ Está tudo bem. – disse querendo desviar o assunto. – Mas, eu nunca falei sobre isso antes, então, digamos que apenas vocês saibam. Espero que fique assim. _

_ _ Prometo. – garantiu apertando minha mão. – Agradeço muito por estar aqui._

_ _ Não há nenhum outro lugar no mundo em que eu gostaria de estar. – reconheci me erguendo para abraçá-lo por trás._

_ _ Nem mesmo Marselha? – retrucou Alvo com uma pitada de veneno na voz, que naquele momento deixei passar._

_ _ Nem mesmo Hogwarts. – falei com determinação, beijando o ombro dele. – Não há nenhuma chance de alguém cuidar da casa ao menos por seis meses? Assim você passa um pouco de tempo com Elifas na Grécia e tem a chance de me visitar na França. _

_ _ Nenhuma. – ele respondeu tristemente. – Não há dinheiro suficiente para viajar e manter a casa, vou ter que usar todas as minhas economias nisso. Além disso, não posso deixar Abeforth sozinho com Ariana, nenhum vizinho conhece a fraqueza dela. _

_ _ Posso pagar passagens para os três. – intervim. – Tenho certeza que uma mudança de ares faria bem a ela e..._

_ _ Amélia, não insista nisso. – ele disse abruptamente afastando-se de mim. – Percebi que não gosta de falar no assunto, mas existe alguma relação entre o ódio de sua tia por você e a morte de seus pais?_

_ _ Ela culpa minha mãe pela morte do meu pai. Diz que se ela tivesse se colocado no lugar que cabia a ela ocupar, o de dona da casa, nada teria acontecido. Chama isso de "o glamour dos Delacour"... Cornélia é parecidíssima com mamãe em aparência, mas só isso não bastou para tia Sarah, ela viu que meu espírito era mais Delacour do que o da minha irmã. E Edmundo também, mas ele foi domado e eu não. _

_ _ Eu também era mais parecido com minha mãe, ao contrário do Abeforth que é puro e simplesmente Percival Dumbledore. – comentou Alvo com saudosismo. _

_ _ E Ariana? – perguntei tornando a me aproximar dele, permanecendo ao seu lado fitando os olhos azuis brilhantes pelas lágrimas. _

_ _ Ela também se parece com mamãe, da maneira dela. Ela gostava de você, sabe? Pelo que lia nas nossas cartas._

_ _ Sua mãe lia nossas cartas?! – exclamei segurando o riso. – Só espero que eu nunca tenha escrito nada demais..._

_ _ De vez em quando ela entrava no meu quarto e observava o que eu estava lendo. Raramente comentava, mas nas vezes em que o fez, disse que você deveria ser osso duro de roer. – explicou ele sem conter uma risada. _

_ _ Sua mãe disse isso? _

_ _ Disse._

_ _ Ela era muito sábia. – conclui às gargalhadas. – Eu queria ter falado com ela. Mas acho que nunca me perdoaria por não poder me casar com o filho dela só porque ele não tem a mesma quantia que Sirius Black tem em Gringotes. _

_ _ Ao contrário, ela teria sido mais compreensiva do que todos nós. Ela sabia guardar para si o que sentia de uma forma que às vezes era bonito de ver. _

_ _ E você aprendeu com ela. – deduzi. _

_ _ E eu aprendi com ela. – concordou ele virando-se para me encarar. – Contudo, de repente apareceu alguém que me ensinou que gritar sobre o que se acredita, de vez em quando, pode ser muito libertador. – disse tomando meu queixo com o nó dos dedos. _

_ _ Quem? – perguntei fingindo inocência. – Por acaso não foi aquela garota da Grifinória que eu via jogando xadrez com você até a madrugada, foi? Nossa, ela é osso duro... como foi capaz de aprender alguma coisa com ela? _

_ _ Foi bem fácil, até. Ela não é tão ruim depois que se conhece. Claro, é uma péssima cozinheira e é bastante impulsiva, mas outras qualidades compensam isso. E nem estou me referindo somente ao fato do beijo dela ser incrível. – brincou ele me puxando para perto dele._

_ _ Ela agradece os elogios e respeita suas críticas, mas sem garantia de tentar melhorar. – retruquei passando os braços pelo pescoço dele._

_ _ Eu não quero que ela melhore. – respondeu ele simplesmente._

_ _ Então a beije. – e sem rodeios, ele obedeceu. _

_ _ Bom dia. – cumprimentou Abeforth batendo a porta da cozinha com violência, sendo seguido por Ariana. _

_ _ Bom dia. – respondemos em uniosso, corando._

_ Elifas chegou somente quando tudo começou a ser arrumado na entrada do cemitério. Ariana não fora vista entre os ocupantes das cadeiras e eu percebi que isso fora muito comentado entre os presentes. Abeforth permaneceu até metade do discurso do orador e então saiu para ficar com ela na casa, mais comentários inapropriados e eu senti que incomodavam Alvo até mais do que a própria morte da mãe. Rita Skeeter pode escrever o que quiser, mas eu não acredito que alguém com o mínimo de sensibilidade não entenda as razões que levaram os Dumbledore a serem como eram. Contudo, esperar sensibilidade de pessoas ignorantes o bastante para lerem __**Rita Skeeter**__, seria demais da minha parte. _

_ _ O que vai querer que seja posto na lápide, senhor Dumbledore? – indagou o coveiro. _

_ _ Eu conheço uma citação. – disse ao lado dele. – Porque onde estiver o vosso tesouro, aí estará também o vosso coração. – enunciei lançando a Alvo um dos meus olhares mais significativos. Eu queria que ele entendesse, e já era bom em legilimência para entrar na minha mente, que apesar de estar perdendo seu sonho de conhecer o mundo, não havia nada mais importante do que a família. E onde quer que a sua família estivesse, ali também estaria o seu coração. Minha mãe dissera aquelas palavras a mim certa vez, quando eu já era grande o bastante para entender... um ano depois, a perdi, mas nunca suas palavras. Essas se cravaram para sempre na minha memória. _

_ _ Obrigado, Amélia. – agradeceu de pronto com um sorriso terno._

_ _ Então, serão estas? – interveio o coveiro. _

_ _ Sim, senhor. – respondeu Alvo e em seguida, o homem, com um aceno da varinha, perfurou as palavras na pedra. _

_ Deixamos o cemitério de mãos dadas, Elifas nos esperava do lado de fora. Logo, assim que o sino da igreja bateu, o som do motor de um carro repercutiu pela rua e eu o reconheci imediatamente. _

_ _ Hora de ir, Amélia. – avisou Cora apoiando-se pelo vidro entreaberto e eu acenei positivamente, virando para encarar meus amigos. Era a hora da despedida e nunca nenhum até logo soou mais como um adeus. _

_ _ Prometam que vão me escrever todos os dias. – implorei._

_ _ Eu jamais sonharia em deixá-la desinformada. – disse Elifas me abraçando. – Me avise se conseguir comer as pernas de rã. _

_ _ Vai ser o primeiro a saber. – garanti dando um beijo em cada uma das bochechas dele. – Já para me acostumar à moda francesa. Eu espero a sua visita, senhor Eli Doge. _

_ _ Pode contar com ela. – disse me abraçando uma última vez. _

_ _ E o senhor também, senhor Gênio. – exigi me atirando nos braços dele. – Quero rolos e rolos de cartas._

_ _ Não posso prometer que terei tempo para rolos e rolos de cartas, mas prometo ao menos uma por semana. – disse retribuindo o abraço com força._

_ _ Eu vou sentir sua falta. – sussurrei. _

_ _ Quando menos esperar já estará de volta. – garantiu tomando meu rosto entre as mãos. – Mas nesse ínterim eu também sentirei a sua falta._

_ _ E do pobre Elifas? Ninguém sente falta? – indagou Eli cruzando os braços, nos fazendo rir._

_ _ Eu ganho um beijo de despedida? – pedi com um sorriso malicioso. – Prometo voltar para buscar outros. – disse depois que ele me soltou num estalo. _

_ _ Você também quer um beijo, Elifas? – indagou Alvo, ao passo que até mesmo Cora gargalhou. _

_ _ Não... você não faz o meu tipo. Eu prefiro belas garotas altas de cabelos longos e loiros, sabe, como a minha noiva. Sinto muito. – desculpou-se Elifas fingindo decepção. _

_ _ Vejo vocês em um ano! – gritei de dentro do carro, acenando freneticamente. – DIGA A ARIANA QUE ADOREI CONHECÊ-LA! – urrei para que ele me escutasse quando já estávamos mais distantes. _

_ Fiquei sentada de modo a vê-los acenando até que o carro virou a esquina. Enquanto beijava Alvo, o que pode parecer como besteira ou mesmo mentira agora, eu senti como se algo estivesse prestes a mudar. E embora eu soubesse que estava mesmo mudando, quer dizer, passaríamos pelo maior período de nossas vidas sem nos ver, esse algo me dizia que não era puramente por isso. Era como se a partir daquele momento nenhum de nós fosse mais o mesmo. De fato, não fomos e nenhum beijo fora mais o mesmo. Olhando para trás agora, posso afirmar com certeza que aquela despedida marcou o adeus entre a Amélia, o Elifas e o Alvo de Hogwarts e deu olá para a Amélia, o Alvo e o Elifas do mundo. _

_ É isso. – concluiu Harry fechando o diário.

_ Eu não sei se quero continuar a ouvir. – disse Rony com as mãos nas de Hermione. – Se estou preparado para a Amélia, o professor Dumbledore e o senhor Doge do mundo. – explicou.

_ Como assim? – indagou Gina.

_ Acho que o entendo, Gina. – interveio Hermione. – E acho que entendo também o que Amélia quis dizer nessa última linha. Em Hogwarts, parece que estamos protegidos de todo o mal, como se ele nunca pudesse nos atingir. Convenhamos que nossas melhores lembranças são do nosso tempo lá... e eu estou realmente hesitante pelo dia em que essas aulas extras que estou tendo acabarão. O tempo deles acabou... e agora eles terão que encarar o mundo como ele é e se adaptar ao que ele quiser fazer com eles. Por isso ela diz que nunca mais foram os mesmos.

_ Nenhum de nós é, Hermione. – disse o senhor Weasley aparecendo no vão da porta. – Bem, por que não aproveitamos o resto do dia para falar das coisas boas?

_ É! Hermione volta para Hogwarts amanhã! Podemos passar em Hogsmeade e na Dedos de Mel. – disse Rony animando-se.

_ O nosso Rony! Com quem ele se parece, senhor Weasley? – indagou Hermione risonha.

_ Tem havido uma discussão sobre isso desde que ele nasceu, mas Gui insiste que ele é tão contraditório e preocupado quanto a mãe dele, e eu concordo plenamente. – respondeu Arthur bagunçando o cabelo do filho.

_ Qual é, pai! – reclamou o ruivo. – E eu suponho que a Hermione se pareça com o pai, afinal, somos sempre o contrário do outro!

_ Errou, Rony! Eu sou muito parecida com minha tia avó.

_ E essa tia avó se chamava Amélia Dumbledore? – indagou ele com um sorriso esperto.

_ Não, ela se chamava "Cale a boca e pare de ser ridículo, Ronald." – ralhou a morena.

_ Que nome estranho para uma pessoa. – ele tornou a brincar e logo estava levando almofadadas da namorada.

Mais tarde, eles seguiram para Hogsmeade e após compras de valor imensurável na Dedos de Mel, pararam no Três Vassouras. Todos conversavam, exceto Harry. Ele, Gina percebeu, estava mais ocupado imaginando, numa das mesas de canto, três amigos sentados conversando sem preocupações e fazendo apostas sobre quem conseguia beber mais cerveja amanteigada. Enquanto o fazia, o garoto ainda pensava na ideia que havia tido há poucos dias... um plano louco, claro, mas que talvez trouxesse bons frutos. Bastava agora saber se Rony e Hermione topariam entrar nessa com ele, pois ele sentia que o espírito de Amélia Preminger já estava com ele cem por cento.

_ Ei, pessoal, ouçam essa...


	20. This House No Longer Feels Like Home

Capítulo 20

Hermione achara a ideia de Harry uma completa perda de tempo, mas ainda sim consentira em pensar a respeito enquanto estivesse em Hogwarts. Contudo, o garoto não seria capaz de esperar por muito tempo. Algo daquela magnitude deveria ser resolvido naquele momento, enquanto ainda não estivessem tão tentados a continuar a ler os relatos de Amélia pelo diário. Sua amiga tinha um ponto, é claro, as chances de todas as peças se encaixarem era nula, mas ele precisava tentar.

_ Concordo com a Hermione dessa vez, cara. – disse Rony enquanto tomavam o elevador para o Departamento de Mistérios. – Essa ideia é absurda! Falar com Colin Preminger? Ele já deve estar morto!

_ Rony, eu me lembro bem. – insistiu Harry tentando manter a calma. – Ela disse ao Dumbledore que estava voltando da casa do primo, Colin, e que ele era o único que a recebia nos últimos tempos, isso foi no nosso quarto ano!

_ É e já se passaram quatro anos desde o nosso quarto ano. Sabe quanta coisa pode acontecer em quatro anos? Bem, você deve se lembrar. Voldemort pode voltar, as pessoas podem morrer em massa, pode-se arrumar uma namorada nova... enfim, muitas coisas! – disse Rony na defensiva. – É bem provável que ele tenha morrido nesse meio tempo. Amélia disse no diário que era terrível viver mais do que a sua família. Ela deveria estar se referindo a sua geração.

_ Ainda assim, é claro que os Preminger que ainda existem sabem a respeito dela. Só precisamos...

_ O que? Sair por aí entrevistando todos os Preminger do mundo?

_ Basta ir até o registro do mundo bruxo. Eles têm todas as informações das famílias puro sangue... Amélia deve ter contado para alguém da família, Rony. Ela deve ter contado para alguém onde está...

_ Cornélia também deve estar morta... e quem sabe Amélia também não se foi? Se era tão velha quanto Dumbledore...

_ Ela está viva! – exclamou Harry chamando atenção dos funcionários para si.

_ Cuidado, ou vão tornar a achar que você é maluco. – advertiu Rony com tom piadista, empurrando o amigo para dentro da sala deles.

_ Rita Skeeter se aposentou no que tange minha reputação.

_ Podemos simplesmente ir até a Mansão Preminger. Sabemos que fica em Bath. – comentou Rony ao ouvir seu amigo bufar pelo cansaço. – Olha, mesmo que achássemos esse cara, o tal Colin, não é garantido que ele saiba alguma coisa. Perderíamos a viagem e possivelmente ele instauraria um inquérito se soubesse que estamos investigando. Não, é melhor continuarmos na surdina. Ninguém precisa saber que estamos interessados em Amélia Preminger. Prometemos ao senhor Doge que isso não viraria um livro.

_ É... tem razão.

O que talvez custasse a Harry admitir era que estava não só interessado em descobrir a localização de Amélia Preminger, mas também descobrir tudo o que pudesse sobre aquela família. A jovem deixara passar sua ligação com os Potter e que sua irmã mais velha se casara com um, portanto, era como se fossem da mesma família. Amélia era sua parenta e ele queria se envolver em sua vida. Rony não falara por mal, mas foi a possibilidade de suas palavras que o perturbara. E se ela estivesse mesmo morta e tudo aquilo não fosse em vão? Contudo, ele se recusava a acreditar nisso. Uma mulher forte que aguentara todo aquele sofrimento não poderia ter morrido ainda. Ele achava que mesmo Dumbledore teria vivido mais se não fosse a maldição... não... Amélia estava viva e ele a encontraria.

_ Então? – cortou Rony com cautela. – Quando vamos até a mansão?

_ Não sei... mas não vão liberar a gente... quer dizer, não hoje.

_ Por quê? Não estamos fazendo nada... – comentou Rony rindo. – Mas é melhor esperar pela Mione mesmo. Ela nunca nos perdoaria se fôssemos sem ela.

_ A casa deve ficar aberta para visitação aos fins de semana. Não poderemos bisbilhotar no meio de turistas.

_ Deixe comigo, então. – cortou o ruivo pegando um pedaço de pergaminho para escrever apressadamente um recado para Gina. – Gillian!

_ Sim, senhor Weasley!

_ O de sempre. – respondeu ele entregando o pedaço para ela.

_ O que você está tramando?

_ Qual é, eu sou irmão de Fred e Jorge Weasley. Observe! – disse dando uma piscadela marota. – Senhor Trawley! Senhor Trawley!

_ O que houve, Weasley?

_ O senhor precisa nos liberar! A minha tia avó está passando muito mal e precisamos ir até sua casa para cuidar dela!

_ Que conversa fiada é essa, Weasley? – indagou Trawley.

_ Não é conversa, senhor. Minha tia avó Callidora, senhor, ela não é adepta aos métodos do ... sempre foi muito difícil para nossa família, mas, tem uma saúde de ferro. Contudo, recebi uma mensagem da minha irmã dizendo que ela está passando mal e precisa de cuidados. Minha mãe pediu para que fôssemos... Oh, como ela ficará chateada se algo acontecer...

_ Eu...

_ Ah, aí está você, Ronald Weasley! Ainda não está pronto? Já deveríamos estar lá... Ah, pobrezinha. – disse Gina aparecendo de repente ao lado de Rony, mirou Harry com um sorriso escondido e em seguida para Trawley. – Sabe como é, senhor. Quando a idade vai chegando... e ela nunca gostou de Hospitais... pobre, titia...

_ Está bem, Weasley, pode ir.

_ Harry também, senhor.

_ Potter?! – Trawley exclamou. Já não engolira completamente a estória, e agora ficara realmente desconfiado. – Isso é um assunto de família, por que Potter tem que ir?

_ Harry é da família, senhor. – interveio Gina. – Ele é meu namorado... Não seria capaz de negar-me auxílio emocional caso... caso titia...

_ Está bem, está bem... mas vão logo!

_ Obrigado, senhor. – agradeceu Gina abraçando-o.

_ Como chegou tão rápido? – indagou Harry a ruiva quando já estavam fora do alcance dos ouvidos de Trawley.

_ O de sempre significa o expresso. – respondeu Rony.

_ Rony me pediu para chegar depressa até vocês. Só tive que perguntar ao carinha das informações onde ficava o seu escritório, o resto foi moleza. Mas, afinal, que assunto urgente é esse? – perguntou para o irmão.

_ Vamos até Bath, até a Mansão Preminger.

_ Entendi. – assentiu Gina. – Sem Hermione? Ah irmãozinho... ela vai ficar uma fera com o senhor.

_ Eu corro o risco.

_ E mais... vocês têm uma tia avó Callidora?

_ Temos. – respondeu Gina. – Ela é do lado Black, mas nem me pergunte como ela é.

_ Nunca a vimos, mas é irmã da nossa avó. Papai disse que ela é mesmo o demônio.

_ Cara, eu nunca imaginei que mentiria para fugir do trabalho. – comentou Harry sorrindo.

_ E eu nunca pensei que me preocuparia com a saúde de uma tia avó que nem conheço. – brincou Rony fazendo a irmã e o amigo rirem.

†††

Bath era uma cidade encantadora e todas as construções da era Georgiana faziam com que Harry conseguisse imaginar a jovem Preminger vivendo ali. Amélia deixara escapar que sua casa ficava nos arredores da cidade, próxima mas não dentro, então, o grupo tomou um táxi que os levaria até os arredores da cidade.

_ Conhece a Mansão Preminger, senhor? – indagou Harry de pronto para o motorista.

_ O que? Aquele casarão abandonado? Existem lugares melhores para se conhecer em Bath. – respondeu com uma pitada de desdém ao se referir a casa.

_ Ninguém vive na casa? – inquiriu Gina curiosa.

_ Até pouco tempo sim, mas resolveram deixá-la. Esse pessoal rico tem mais casas do que parentes para ocupar os quartos que têm nelas. Desde então, está vazia. Anualmente é aberta para visitação, mas hoje está trancada. – explicou o motorista. – Vejam só!

E lá estava a mansão. Imponente, exatamente como Amélia dissera, mas já sem um pouco do brilho desde a época em que fora construída para cá. A falta de quem cuidasse de seus jardins, no entanto, não parecia ser visível, visto que as folhagens estavam muito verdes. Provavelmente um feitiço. Os portões, outrora azuis, estavam gastos e ganhando ferrugem. Mas isso não diminuiria o interesse do garoto por ela. O motorista deixou-nos num pub próximo da casa e logo que acabaram de beber alguma coisa, desceram em direção a construção.

_ Como vamos entrar? – perguntou Gina e magicamente os portões se abriram. – Foi mais fácil o do que pensei.

_ Tudo aqui é enfeitiçado. – observou Rony. – Os jardins foram plantados com algum tipo de mágica que os preservasse para sempre, e os portões foram enfeitiçados para que se abrissem para qualquer bruxo. Parece que os Preminger dessa geração não ligam para receber visitas. – comentou.

_ Vamos entrar. – disse Harry apressando-se.

Bem como os portões, as portas da mansão também se abriram magicamente para que o trio pudesse adentrar a casa. O ruído das dobradiças enferrujadas repercutiu por todo o salão principal. Estava deserto e todos os móveis cobertos por lençóis brancos. As palavras de Amélia repercutiram na cabeça do garoto "_Um lar... do qual sinto saudade. Embora saiba que não é o mesmo sem Cornélia tocando o piano, Edmundo correndo pelos corredores, Colin contando piada com os empregados e mesmo com os passos rápidos de tia Sarah pelo corredor... É duro viver mais do que a sua família.". _Dificilmente ele seria capaz de imaginar, nas condições que tinha agora, os irmãos Preminger correndo por aquela escadaria ou mesmo pelos corredores que levavam aos outros cômodos.

Fazendo sinal para que o amigo e a namorada o seguissem, os guiou por onde achava que levaria até a sala de Cornélia. Outra porta que rangia, mais móveis cobertos por lençóis. Aquela visão era potencialmente cinza, mas Harry foi capaz de ver Dumbledore e Amélia sentados na banqueta conversando sobre a lembrança mais feliz da moça, mas isso não fez com que a frustração diminuísse. De fato, ele estava esperando por um lugar completamente diferente e não algo morto.

_ Ei, venham aqui. – chamou Gina. Harry mirou Rony, que sorriu com caridade, e então saiu atrás da namorada, fechando a porta atrás de si. – Olhem só!

Eram quadros apoiados em cavaletes. Deveriam estar tampados também, pensou Harry, mas sua namorada era mais ousada que ele quando o assunto era xeretar. Contudo, o que impressionou o garoto quanto aquela sala não foi a quantidade de pinturas e desenhos, mas o fato de que elas pareciam conter somente um tema. Amélia. Visões dela com pessoas nos bares de Paris, acompanhada de um cavaleiro num grande vestido rosa num desenho a lápis que, segundo a legenda, mostrava a chegada dela num baile de máscaras... O autor era... Toulouse-Lautrec? Harry ouvira aquele nome antes, um artista trouxa francês. Outros eram apenas desenhos de um rapaz chamado Marius e ao final do corredor deles, uma aquarela de Amélia pintada por Cornélia.

Ocupava um dos cavaletes grandes e mostrava sua irmã mais velha sentada sobre uma pedra usando um vestido branco longo, ao fundo um coreto e vegetações espessas. O jardim de alguma casa talvez? Pensava o garoto. Os detalhes em seu rosto eram amenos, o que o fez lamentar. Nenhuma daquelas representações davam grandes detalhes da aparência de Amélia, que continuava a ser um mistério para o garoto, mesmo com a lembrança de Dumbledore e a foto do ministério...

_ Acho que encontrei o que você quer. – disse Rony tocando-o no ombro.

Lá estava um desenho assinado pelo tal Marius e continha todos os traços de Amélia. O garoto já a considerara bonita com cem anos, na lembrança de Dumbledore, mas vendo-a tão jovem pode ter certeza. Os traços da jovem Preminger eram delicados, bem como o sorriso que carregava no desenho, com as sobrancelhas cheias e os cabelos castanhos cacheados. Contudo, o traço mais ressaltado eram seus olhos. O tom amendoado acastanhado mais belo que já vira... parecia que havia mágica dentro deles, como o senhor Weasley dissera.

_ Devemos deixar vocês dois sozinhos por quanto tempo? – indagou Gina zangada.

_ O que...? Ah, perdão, Gina... é que...

_ Sim, ela é bonita e daí? Vocês Potter sempre preferiram as ruivas! Pensei que fosse o meu irmão a preferir as morenas. – retrucou com ainda mais impaciência.

_ Não me metam nisso. – interrompeu Rony enquanto analisava um retrato de Cornélia. A irmã mais nova também era bela, tanto quanto a mais velha descrevera, e de fato, lembrava um pouco a própria Fleur com seus traços de Veela. Possuía os mesmos traços delicados de Amélia e o sorriso meigo e usava o que parecia ser um ursinho na cabeça. – O que é isso na cabeça dela?

_ Uma touca de pele, era moda. – respondeu Gina.

_ Vamos subir para o quarto da Amélia. – sugeriu Harry olhando uma última vez para o desenho de Marius antes de sair.

O quarto da jovem Preminger também estava coberto com branco, como se alguém tivesse morrido ali. A penteadeira estava vazia e não havia flores novas na mesa perto da janela, nem caldeirões de chocolate sobre o travesseiro. Gina sentou-se na cama e levantou os lençóis sobre o criado mudo, abrindo as gavetas para ver se encontrava alguma coisa, enquanto Rony ia em direção ao guarda roupa e o abria.

_ Achei! – disseram em uniosso. A ruiva erguera um exemplar de Transfiguração Hoje assinado por Dumbledore e com uma nota de Amélia: tenho um amigo famoso. E Rony apontava para o que deveria estar na penteadeira: o perfume da garota, sua maquiagem, um retrato da família Preminger. Também estavam lá suas roupas e o malão de Hogwarts. Enquanto Gina se concentrava no bom gosto da jovem Preminger, os dois amigos remexiam seus pertences da escola.

_ Está tudo aqui! – surpreendeu-se Harry. – Os livros e os cartões de Dumbledore... Olha esse, "perguntar ao senhor gênio"... – e mais. O cachecol da Grifinória, penas e o tinteiro com a tinta já seca, sua grade horária (não muito diferente da dele durante sua época.), figurinhas dos Sapos de Chocolate, um baralho de Snap Explosivo. – Pensei que ela só jogasse xadrez com o Dumbledore.

_ A vida deles não se resumia somente ao que está no Diário. – retrucou Gina alcançando uma latinha retangular. – Ei, fotos!

O trio se aconchegou na cama para observar Amélia, Elifas e Alvo sentados na arquibancada dos jogos de quadribol, parados frente à cerca que barrava a entrada para a casa dos gritos, fingindo estar assustados (essa os fez rir), agora com Linda na torre de astronomia sorrindo animadamente para quem quer que estivesse com a câmera. Observaram Amélia dormindo nos braços de Dumbledore, que também cochilava numa das poltronas do dormitório, provavelmente vítimas de uma piada de Elifas, os mesmos jogando uma partida acirrada de xadrez. Preminger e Doge dançando em frente ao lago negro segurando seus N.O.M.s enquanto Dumbledore os aplaudia. Entre várias outras.

Ficaram encantados por poder observar o jovem diretor curtindo com seus amigos. Já estava começando a deixar o cabelo crescer no que seria o sexto ano e Elifas ainda o usava curto. Amélia, no entanto, trazia sempre o mesmo penteado. Um coque mal terminado que a fazia se parecer muito com uma versão sinistra de Minerva McGonagall. Por fim, Gina tornou a retirar alguma coisa do malão. Dessa vez, uma caixinha de madeira envolta por um laço cor de rosa.

Cartas de anos de amizade, desde o primeiro ano, estavam lá dentro, envoltas por um véu azul. Harry apanhou a primeira com a caligrafia de Dumbledore datada do sexto ano.

"Amada Amélia,

Sei que lhe escrevi há poucos dias e que me pediu para retrair-me na forma como a chamo. Contudo, não deve esperar que eu deixe de chamá-la de minha ou de meu amor, porque é isso o que é. Que felicidade finalmente poder dizê-lo em alto e bom tom depois de cinco anos fingindo que só estava interessado nas nossas partidas de xadrez. Enfim, apenas respondendo ao primeiro assunto levantado por sua carta, querida.

Há poucos dias, Abeforth deixou passar que eu arranjara uma namorada. Não me mate, eu sei que era segredo, mas meu irmão estuda conosco e é impossível manter o segredo nessas condições. Espero que tenha mais sorte. De qualquer forma, minha mãe ficou encantada e ao mesmo tempo magoada por eu não ter contado antes. Mostrei a foto que tiramos em Hogsmeade e ela vibrou por você ser tão bonita, foi a minha vez de ficar ofendido. Ora, minha própria mãe achando que eu me interessaria pela lula gigante... Mas eu a perdoei por isso.

Se bem que beleza é relativo. Sua tia não consegue admitir que você é tão bela quanto sua irmã e minha mãe disse que sua nora é a mulher mais bela do mundo mágico. Aproveite a informação para se gabar interiormente enquanto estiver discutindo com Sarah, se ousar.

Seu,

Alvo."

Ainda analisando a correspondência, ele encontrou algumas com selos franceses e abriu-as imediatamente. Se estavam prestes a saber o que se passara na França, aquelas cartas seriam uma bela forma de começar.

"Amélia,

Fico contente que sua estadia em Paris esteja sendo proveitosa e que esteja conseguindo alcançar seus objetivos acadêmicos, bem como auxiliar nas habilidades artísticas de sua irmã. Contudo, não estaria sendo sincero se afirmasse que fiquei plenamente feliz ao receber sua última carta.

De que me acusa? De buscar me distrair enquanto você e Elifas vivem suas vidas no estrangeiro? Sou culpado por minha inveja de sua condição, embora tenha prometido a mim mesmo tentar evitá-la desde sua partida no enterro de minha mãe. Não pense, minha querida, que me esqueci de meus sentimentos... esses que me impedem de ter noites completas de sono... ainda consigo sonhar com aquela noite no Caldeirão Furado e das palavras que dissemos... Porém, ao mesmo tempo com Gerardo...

Queria que o ouvisse falando sobre seus planos para a sociedade bruxa. Sua razão sobre como os trouxas precisam de nós para ordená-los é irrefutável. Não considero dúbia e questionável como você afirmou, afinal, se parar para pensar, se estivéssemos no controle dos trouxas, Ariana não precisaria permanecer escondida. A ideia de Gerardo garante que esse novo mundo será capaz de nos libertar, enquanto agora permanecemos presos.

Um dia, minha querida, você irá entender e sei que irá se desculpar por ter julgado Gerardo erroneamente. Falei de você uma vez para ele, tenho certeza de que seriam muito bons amigos. Mais uma vez peço para que não passe isso ao Elifas, os detalhes são somente seus.

Com a certeza de que a verei em breve e poderei beijá-la,

Lvo"

A carta deu a Harry a mesma sensação de quando lera "A vida e as Mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore", e ele esperava um dia poder ver a reação de Amélia. Contudo, muito surpreendentemente, a resposta dela estava no mesmo envelope que aquela carta. Possivelmente não tivera coragem para enviar.

"Alvo,

Eu sei que muitas vezes Elifas e eu podemos agir de forma egoísta ao narrar nossas aventuras durante nossas viagens, mas assim como você vive a rotina de sua casa, isso que com tanta inveja você lê é a nossa rotina. Não é nossa intenção prejudicá-lo; de fato, sabe o quanto gostaria que estivesse aqui comigo. Contudo, ninguém conseguiria prever a morte de sua mãe.

Entendo que esteja animado com seu novo amigo, que se diz tão brilhante quanto você, mas eu apenas imploro que não se cegue... Elifas esteve aqui ontem. Conversamos e chegamos a uma conclusão que pode não agradá-lo. Na verdade, ele insistiu no meu silêncio, mas não poderia me calar frente a um assunto que me diz respeito e que com tamanha força me entristeceu.

Irei direto ao ponto, portanto... Você está amando esse homem. Não se choque, não refute, sabe que é verdade. E ele está usando seu amor contra você para manipulá-lo. Imploro para que não se cegue diante disso... sempre foi tão inteligente. O fato de estar apaixonado por um homem não é o que me ofende, já estou convivendo com tantas variedades de pessoas diferentes que esse tipo de sentimento não mais me assusta... talvez Gerardo tenha algo que eu não ofereceria, mas é o homem por trás de tudo que me assusta.

O que sabemos sobre Gerardo Grindewald além do afirmado pela senhora Bagshot? Parentes sempre exageram nas qualidades de outros parentes e abstém-se da verdade quanto aos seus defeitos, eu bem sei. Refutará afirmando que ele não mentiria para você e eu direi que está sendo ingênuo. Quantas vezes não mentimos um para o outro quando em Hogwarts? Claro, por razões nobres, mas nos conhecemos desde crianças. Como pode ousar acreditar em quem conhece há meses?

Conheci um professor de Durmstrang que se recusou a falar sobre o que acontecera na expulsão de seu amigo. O que podemos concluir sobre isso, além de que Gerardo não é flor que se cheire? Quanto a Ariana, nossas opiniões divergem. Não será pela sua dominação frente a um povo que a aceitação dela será mais fácil, os trouxas sempre falharam em aceitar o diferente. Ela sentiu medo de mim que, até onde sei, não aparento ser má, pense numa rua cheia de pessoas novas.

**Pense **Alvo, talvez nunca mais venha a falar comigo após essa dura leitura, mas tenha em mente que desejo apenas sua felicidade e seu progresso, e não vejo nada disso enquanto estiver aliado a esse homem.

Eu o amo.

Eu o amo.

Eu o amo.

Sua de corpo e alma,

Amélia."

Harry fechou o envelope com as duas cartas dentro, incapaz de continuar.

_ Eu não acredito que ela não enviou. – disse Gina tirando as palavras da boca do namorado.

_ Talvez tenha enviado e ele tenha mandado de volta, incapaz de responder. – sugeriu Rony. – Vamos descobrir no diário... E o que faremos com isso? – disse se referindo ao malão.

_ Vamos levar... quer dizer, Hermione pode querer dar uma olhada também. – disse Harry ao passo que os outros dois confirmaram.

_ Muito bem, agora já chega! Exijo saber quem está falando! – urrou uma voz completamente desconhecida.

Os três saltaram da cama e miraram os vários móveis embrulhados em lençóis. Quem teria falado? Gina, no entanto, foi mais rápida. Com aceno forte da varinha, conjurou o "Revelium" e quando viram, um enorme quadro de moldura dourada estava no chão.

_ Ergam-me! Agora! – tornou a gritar a voz de uma mulher, embaçada pelo chão. Assim que devidamente erguida e posicionada em apoio à mesa, o trio pôde analisar sobre quem se tratava. Era o quadro de uma mulher de meia idade bonita, tinha os cabelos castanhos como os de Amélia e...

_ Sarah Preminger? – adiantou-se Harry.

_ Sim. – respondeu a figura com impaciência. – E quem são vocês? O que fazem aqui?

_ Sou Harry Potter e...

_ Um Potter?! – exclamou Sarah Preminger. – Bem, é certo que temos parentesco, mas você não vê gente da minha família invadindo as casas da sua gente.

_ Não teríamos uma casa como essa para ser invadida...

_ Eu sei. Apenas os Malfoy têm uma residência tão protuberante. – disse Sarah enchendo-se de orgulho. – Ainda não me disseram o que estão fazendo aqui.

Harry parou para analisar os olhos da mulher. Amélia mencionara que eram de um verde ácido muito marcante, mas em nenhum momento deixara escapar o quanto seria impossível mentir diante deles. Perfuravam e machucavam quase sem querer, como se fosse algo inerente. Também reparou na voz da matriarca. Gutural como se estivesse narrando um mistério a cada linha ou tentando seduzir alguém, imponente para lembrar a quem estivesse ouvindo que ela estava no comando e melodiosa, pois um dia talvez tivesse sido uma adolescente rebelde e feliz.

_ Estamos...

_ Harry. – advertiu Rony.

_ Ah, qual é! Ela é um quadro numa casa abandonada, não vai processar a gente. – retrucou o garoto com impaciência, voltando a mirar Sarah que o encarava com desconfiança... não seria capaz de mentir para aqueles olhos. – Estamos procurando por sua sobrinha Amélia.

Sarah Selwyn Preminger engoliu em seco e assumiu uma postura diferente, mais régia do que antes, parecia que estava tentando esconder as lágrimas que Harry e seus amigos viram formar-se no canto de seus olhos. Amélia falara tão mal sobre aquela mulher, que para eles, ela era incapaz de demonstrar sentimentos humanos. Contudo, aquilo só aumentou a curiosidade deles. Sarah percebeu e tratou de limpar a garganta para disfarçar.

_ Não vão encontrá-la aqui. – respondeu prontamente. – Ninguém sabe aonde aquela criaturinha ingrata se meteu... sumiu no mundo... Nenhum de seus sobrinhos netos sabe onde pode estar, muito menos eu.

_ É, eu sei que ela não teria revelado nada a senhora. – comentou Harry com um tom mais desdenhoso do que pretendia. A expressão da figura se tornou amena.

_ E eu sei o que ela pensava de mim. – retrucou com uma pitada de falsa indiferença na voz. – Minha sobrinha sempre deixou muito claro os seus sentimentos. Era raro não discutirmos... sangue da mãe. Achava-se a dona da razão, como se eu não fosse humana, não me importasse... eu dediquei a minha vida aos quatro... meus sobrinhos e meu filho... Como ela ousava afirmar que eu não me importava? Mas, claro, a mocinha queria agir conforme seus interesses. Isso não é possível para um sangue puro...

_ Ela se casou mesmo com Black. – disse Gina guiando a afirmação para a linha da dúvida.

Os olhos verde-ácido tornaram-se quase gentis de repente e mais lágrimas se uniram, mas nenhuma caiu.

_ Amélia nunca me perdoou... ela nunca perdoou ninguém por todos aqueles anos. Eu nunca quis que... Quando me casei, passei por provações e também não amava meu marido, mas ao menos nos respeitávamos... um casamento não pode ocorrer se o respeito não existir, não quando é arranjado. Contudo, eu ignorei o asco que eles sentiam um pelo outro, era tão comum na família Black que pensei que seria mais uma versão de Arcturus Black e Lysandra Yaxley, jamais preveria...

_ O que? – inquiriu o rapaz.

Ela emudeceu e foi desaparecendo da moldura aos poucos. Harry tentou chamá-la para que voltasse, mas em vão. Tia Sarah não mais falaria. Já estava ficando tarde e Trawley não acreditaria que era uma visita médica por muito mais tempo, eles precisavam ir embora. Juntaram tudo no malão e o diminuíram ao tamanho certo para que entrasse num de seus bolsos. Rearrumaram os lençóis no lugar e desceram as escadas para a saída. Antes de fechar os portais de madeira uma última vez, Harry pôde ter certeza de ter ouvido a voz de Sarah do saguão.

_ Encontre-a e peça perdão por mim.

Contudo, não a viu. Dessa vez sem o táxi, pois não havia trouxas à vista, aparataram para o ministério. Hermione teria muitas novidades para ouvir quando voltasse de Hogwarts no fim de semana.


	21. La bohème on était jeunes, on était fou

Capítulo 21

_ Paris... quantas lembranças possuo sobre esta cidade. Meus últimos meses de liberdade foram mais do que proveitosos ao lado de Cornélia e mais dois companheiros que me fizeram vive-la de uma forma completamente poética. De fato, foi a partir daquele dia (em que os conheci) que passei a acreditar no destino._

_ Nosso trem parou em Marselha e em seguida pegamos outro para a cidade luz. Passamos meia tarde na primeira, em respeito à nossa mãe, e chegamos a segunda quando caía a noite, de carro. O trabalho de inominável sempre me proporcionou conhecer novos lugares, novas paisagens, mas nenhuma delas jamais superou Paris. Muitos autores e também turistas que passaram por aqui perguntaram-se a mesma coisa: Se tal cidade é mais bela durante o dia ou durante a noite. Cornélia acreditava que pelos dias, o sol brilhava com mais afinco e que por isso a cidade era mais bela nesse período. Já eu pensei o contrário._

_ É claro, o sol pode brilhar com mais intensidade durante o dia, sim. Contudo, não é por ele que os artistas da Belle Époque erguiam suas taças e juntavam suas economias para viajar, mas sim pela lua. Naquela época, as ruas de Paris estavam impregnadas pela boêmia, pelo discurso de liberdade, beleza, verdade e amor. Os cafés com seus grandes luminosos, a música, as conversas, a vida que emanava da cidade durante a noite fazia com que o mais solitário dos homens se sentisse bem vindo em qualquer lugar que entrasse. Não havia mal que uma garrafa de Absinto não conseguisse curar._

_ Ficamos hospedadas no Ritz, antes apenas um hotel recém aberto e hoje já o mais lendário da França. Do nosso quarto dava para ver toda a Rua do Rivoli e grande parte da Champs – Élysées._

_ _ Nem acredito que estamos mesmo aqui! – disse depois de dar uma volta completa pelo quarto do hotel._

_ _ Eu também achei que tia Sarah fosse mudar de ideia no último minuto, mas para a nossa sorte estamos aqui. – concordou Cornélia se jogando contra a cama._

_ _ Vamos! Vamos sair!_

_ _ Sair?! – exclamou minha irmã sentando-se. – Amélia, acabamos de chegar! Eu estou cansada..._

_ _ Pois eu seria capaz de passar a noite inteira acordada! – retruquei dançando pelo quarto. – Estou me sentindo como se tivesse seis anos de novo! Um ano, Cora! Um ano sem tia Sarah, sem ter que pensar em como minhas atitudes vão refletir para a família..._

_ _ Ei, não vá achando que vai poder fazer qualquer loucura. Você ainda é uma Preminger. – rebateu minha irmã me apontando o dedo de forma incisiva._

_ _ Ora, Cornélia Preminger, não comece a querer pregar para mim! Está certo que eu não vou virar uma dançarina ou algo parecido, mas nada me impede de falar com quem eu quiser..._

_ _ Entendi o que quer dizer... Mas, bem, então vá! Vista-se! Mas, não me espere, estou realmente cansada! E lembre-se também, somos trouxas como eles, filhas de um Lord inglês... o que não deixa de ser verdade..._

_ _ Não se preocupe, Cora... prometo não me divertir tanto sem você! – disse dando um último beijo na bochecha de minha irmã e saindo em seguida para me vestir._

_ Nunca se esquece a primeira vez que entra no Moulin Rouge. O lendário moinho vermelho que por muitas eras perverteu mentes e destruiu casamentos, foi o cenário do início de uma amizade que fez com que a falta de Elifas e Alvo não fosse tão sentida. Bem, vai ser divertido reviver aquela noite mesmo que apenas por meio de um lápis e um pedaço de papel. Estava usando um vestido vermelho de ombros nudos e o cabelo preso à moda, como todas as outras trouxas da cidade. Tomei um carro e me encaminhei a entrada do Moulin, as pessoas entravam aos montes e algumas me olhavam com desconfiança. Uma moça desacompanhada na porta de um clube noturno nunca seria bem visto, nem mesmo hoje._

_ _ Perdão, senhorita, mas não poderá entrar. – disse-me o homem parado ao portão, recepcionando os convidados, na maioria homens._

_ _ Ora, mas como? Tenho direitos de estar aqui tanto quanto qualquer um. – retruquei apoiando as mãos no casaco._

_ _ Mas... desacompanhada? Não fica bem..._

_ _ Olhe aqui, não é a falta de um homem de braços dados a mim que vai me impedir de entrar..._

_ _ Mon Dieu, como você é difícil de alcançar! – disse uma figura de terno e cartola, acompanhado por outro senhor vestido da mesma maneira. – Não se preocupe, Fabian, ela está conosco. Amiga da família, ingleses... sabe como é. – comentou passando a mão pelo pescoço._

_ _ Não sei, Marius. Ela não parecia estar esperando..._

_ _ E por acaso devo satisfações ao senhor, senhor Fabian? Por Deus. – reclamei me virando para fitar o meu salvador. – Ainda bem que chegou, estava prestes a acertar este homem com a bolsa._

_ _ Isso não é necessário, vamos entrar. Venha Rudy! – chamou o cavalheiro._

_ Marius sempre foi uma figura icônica. Para mim, ele e Rudy representavam o que a boêmia tinha de melhor. A falta de preocupação em se apresentar a alguém antes de salvá-lo ou mesmo fazer dele seu mais novo amigo. Contudo, naquele momento eu estava assustada ao mesmo tempo em que permitia meu encantamento por seu gesto tomar forma. Eles me acompanharam para dentro do cabaré e quando já estávamos longe dos olhares dos responsáveis, começaram as perguntas e os agradecimentos._

_ _ Não imagina o quanto sou grata pela ajuda. – disse com um sorriso de gratidão._

_ _ A senhorita me parece ser bastante espirituosa ou muito tola, confiar em dois bastardos que conheceu na fila de um clube noturno. – comentou Rudy. – Se bem que eu jamais poderia me dar ao luxo de discordar de tão bela criatura. Rudolph Chevalier ao seu dispor, mademoiselle. – apresentou-se beijando-me a mão. – E este descarado que me acompanha é..._

_ _ Deixe disso homem, eu sou bem grandinho para precisar que me apresentem a uma dama inglesa. Pois bem, eu, minha excelentíssima e bela senhorita, sou Marius Depardieu. Apreciador da bela arte e de tudo que compõe a bela vista de Paris... você, por exemplo, enche meus olhos e, portanto, como meu esperto amigo disse, estou ao seu dispor, mademoiselle. – disse fazendo uma grande reverência e beijando-me a mão._

_ _ E a dama inglesa excessivamente tola é Amélia Delacour. – respondi também com uma reverência, apoiando o dedo indicador no queixo. – Enchantée._

_ _ Ora, mas uma dama inglesa com sobrenome francês? Que tempos são esses meu caro Rudy? – comentou Marius fingindo perplexidade._

_ _ Logo os homens poderão andar nas ruas de saias. – concordou ele._

_ _ Ah, mas eles já fazem isso na Escócia, meu amigo, vejo que está desatualizado. – retrucou Marius com um leve desdém falso. – Ou talvez ela seja uma espiã._

_ _ Pareço uma espiã?! – exclamei entrando na brincadeira. _

_ _ Não, a senhorita se parece com o tipo de mulher que desvirtua homens valorosos como meu amigo e eu, e tem prazer em dançar sobre as cinzas de seus corações como se fossem nada. – retrucou Marius me fitando com malícia._

_ _ Logo se nota que é um poeta, pois eu posso apostar que isso sequer passou pela minha cabeça. – afirmei devolvendo o olhar. – Contudo, espero que meu noivo pense assim e não se atreva a nada comigo. – comentei._

_ _ Oh! Ela é noiva! – chorou Marius afastando-se. – Como? Por que será que todas as belas já são comprometidas? Será essa a minha sina?_

_ _ Não tem compaixão? – devolveu Rudy rindo. – Ora, vamos, meu amigo, tomemos uma taça de Absinto e esqueceremos o quanto essa mademoiselle nos decepcionou._

_ _ De forma alguma! Eu não perderei para um camarada inglês. Ouça, mademoiselle, espera alguém?_

_ _ Não, estou realmente sozinha. Aproveitando meu último momento de liberdade antes de desposar o camarada inglês. Vim a Paris com minha irmã, mas ela estava cansada para me acompanhar até aqui. Não consegui esperar até amanhã para começar a visita. – respondi prontamente._

_ _ Pois então se sentará conosco. Nenhuma dama tão bela deve ficar sozinha e a mercê dos luxuriosos, nunca se sabe do que serão capazes..._

_ _ E como posso saber que não é um deles, senhor Depardieu? – indaguei cruzando os braços._

_ _ Minha senhora, nunca encontrará na França um casal de homens mais honrados do que Rudy e eu. Pode confiar sua vida a nós. – ele disse de peito estufado. – Agora, vamos nos sentar. Já fiquei em pé o suficiente para que os artistas aqui presentes conseguissem captar minha silhueta marcante._

_ _ Sinto-me obrigado a indagar sobre seu sobrenome, mademoiselle Delacour. Como alguém com um sobrenome tão francês pode ter um inglês perfeito como o seu? – perguntou-me Rudy._

_ _ Rudy, Rudy, não sei como pode ter poemas tão elogiados se sequer consegue falar com uma dama sem ofender a sua inteligência. Ora, ela pode ter sido criada na Inglaterra, o vil país... e agora antes de ver-se presa a ele ainda mais pelas correntes sórdidas do casamento, resolveu viver um pouco de sua terra natal em todo o seu esplendor._

_ _ Na verdade, senhor Chevalier..._

_ _ Apenas Rudy, mademoiselle. Apenas os cobradores que insistem em aparecer à minha porta me chamam assim. – interveio ele com um sorriso simpático._

_ _ Na verdade, Rudy, sou filha de pai inglês e mãe francesa. Contudo, eles faleceram quando eu ainda era muito jovem e minhas relações com a família inglesa não são as melhores possíveis. Achei que, estando eu num momento de liberdade dela, poderia usar um sobrenome que me não me acarretasse ter que ser olhada como se fosse a própria Delfina da França. – expliquei com humor._

_ _ E que sobrenome seria esse que a entristece tanto? – quis saber Marius._

_ _ Preminger. Amélia Preminger. – respondi._

_ _ Para sua sorte, mademoiselle, eu nunca ouvi falar dele e mesmo se tivesse, descobrirá que os sobrenomes são de pouca importância para mim ou para qualquer outro ser sentado neste bar. O que nos interessa é a beleza. "Beleza, bem, verdade, eis o que exprimo." – enunciou com paixão._

_ _ Shakespeare ficaria honrado por ouvir seus versos serem declamados com tamanha fervura, senhor Depardieu. – comentei._

_ _ O mesmo que lhe foi dito por Rudy vale para mim, mademoiselle. Somente os cobradores e aqueles que me tem em baixa estima chamam-me assim. Para você, para as belas virgens que sonham comigo e para as experientes jovens que já gritaram meu nome, é apenas Marius. E se me permite a ousadia, chamá-la-ei de Mel, pois seus olhos me remetem a tão saboroso néctar e sua voz é tão doce quanto o mesmo, minha cara mademoiselle que, infelizmente, devo apenas observar, em respeito ao homem que já a tomou para si. – a forma como disse, tão sincero e sem um pingo de ironia, deveria mesmo funcionar com as mocinhas, mas, no meu caso, fez com que caísse na gargalhada._

_ _ Eu as invejo, por terem tão galante admirador. Então, acertei, é poeta. – retruquei com vívido interesse._

_ _ Todos nós temos algo de poeta, querida Mel. – disse Marius. – Veja Rudy, por exemplo, pode olhar para ele e verá nada mais do que um simples escravo da sociedade, é bem verdade que possui mais posses do que eu, pobre Rudy, no entanto, poucos são capazes de desconfiar que existe uma alma vívida como a chama acesa por detrás destes olhos verdes. Um homem que sofre, que ama, que sonha... isso o mundo não vê. O que ele quer são apenas os resultados do trabalho do meu amigo, sem se preocupar se isso o consome e o destrói a cada dia que passa. Pobre Rudy, o que pode fazer além de se recolher com uma garrafa de Absinto, algumas folhas de papel e permitir-se uma fuga passageira?_

_ _ Deveria seguir a carreira política, Marius. Tem o dom da oratória. – observei maravilhada._

_ _ Longe de mim. A última coisa que quero é tornar-me um deles. – disse apontando para os homens aplaudindo as dançarinas de cancã. – Eles nadam em piscinas de dinheiro, casam-se por convenção e enchem suas senhoras de joias. Mas mesmo eles precisam da fantasia. A fantasia que somente nós, os criadores da boêmia podemos dar._

_ _ Não se preocupe, ele fica mais alegre depois de uma taça de Absinto. – brincou Rudy. – Bebe, Amélia?_

_ _ Vinho, apenas. – respondi._

_ _ Então, em sua homenagem, querida Mel, hoje só beberemos vinho. Rudy que me desculpe, mas terá que se contentar com essa condição._

_ _ Eu sobrevivo a sobriedade melhor do que você diz. – retrucou o outro na defensiva. – Sua irmã também sofre dos males do casamento?_

_ _ Ah, não. Eu sou a mais velha, tenho que dar o exemplo. – respondi com um sorriso amargo._

_ _ Tem as cores do mel, mas são tristes como a operária abelha que o faz. – comentou Marius. – Anime-se! Isso é Paris, minha doce Mel. Você mesma disse que é o seu último momento de liberdade, e não é esta uma causa pela qual vale a pena viver? A liberdade, a verdade..._

_ _ E a beleza? – indaguei com meiguice._

_ _ Ah, a beleza também é importante, mas o que vem depois dela é ainda mais. O amor. O princípio de todo artista, independente de qual tipo seja._

_ _ E existem tantos tipos assim?_

_ _ Ora, mas o que é isso. A mademoiselle está na França, onde inventaram o amor, onde é possível amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. __"Se _há_ tantas cabeças quantas são as maneiras de pensar, _há_ de haver _tantos tipos de amor_ quantos são os _corações_."__ – lembrou Marius dando um tapinha amigável no ombro de Rudy._

_ _ Tolstoi?_

_ _ Vejo que é bastante culta. – comentou Rudy sorrindo. – Isso é bom, distrairá sua mente quando estiver casada._

_ Não se o seu marido for um bruxo que detesta trouxas e qualquer objeto produzido por eles._

_ _ Veja! Toulouse! – chamou Marius erguendo-se da mesa, quase derrubando o garçom que trazia a garrafa de vinho. – Cuidado, amigo._

_ _ Marius! – cumprimentou o famoso desenhista com um francês fluente._

_ _ Vocês conhecem muitas personalidades. – comentei bebericando o primeiro gole de vinho._

_ _ Apenas damos sorte de frequentar os mesmos lugares que elas. – retrucou Rudy piscando para mim. – Mas, Marius está certo, Amélia. Se é o seu último momento de liberdade, não gaste-o pensando naquilo que a entristece. Como a lâmina afiada, absorva apenas aquilo que a fortalece. – ponderou fazendo-me lembrar extremamente de Alvo._

_ _ Engraçado... você me fez lembrar um amigo meu agora._

_ _ Você o deixou por Paris?_

_ _ Precisei... ele está cuidando da família agora, depois da morte dos pais._

_ _ Entendo. Bem, se ele concorda comigo e parece ser tão íntimo, deveria fazer o que nós dois estamos sugerindo. – brincou erguendo a taça para que brindássemos. – À liberdade e À beleza!_

_ _ À verdade e o amor! – interveio Marius rapidamente alcançando uma taça cheia para ele e juntando-se a nós no brinde. – Acharam que iriam brindar sem mim? Rufiões. Ah, Mel, falei de você para Toulouse, vai haver um baile de máscaras no Jardim das Tulheiras e ele queria saber se não poderia desenhá-la nessa ocasião._

_ _ Ah, será um prazer. – concordei._

_ _ C'est la perfection. – disse ele num francês carregado de sentimento. – Bem, agora que fizemos uma nova amiga, Rudy, acho que deveríamos nos responsabilizar por ela e sua irmã enquanto estiverem aqui em Paris. Mostrá-las as belezas da cidade. – acrescentou meu novo amigo com alegria._

_ _ Não consigo pensar em outra coisa. – concordou Rudy. – Então amanhã, a mademoiselle nos esperará com sua irmã... onde está hospedada?_

_ _ No Ritz. – respondi risonha._

_ _ Ritz! Brilhante, peça ao Jean para levá-la até a Place des Vogues, vamos introduzi-las a uma das visões mais belas de toda a França._

_ _ Vai ser ótimo! Tenho certeza de que minha irmã vai adorar. – comentei batendo palmas._

_ _ Ela é tão bela quanto você? – interveio Marius._

_ _ É mais. – respondi com um risinho pela reação dele._

_ _ Rudy, estou correndo o risco de me apaixonar aqui. – brincou batendo no ombro de seu amigo. – Uma pena que prometi nunca me casar com uma inglesa._

_ _ Que pena que eu estou noiva. – respondi sem pensar._

_ _ Ah! Ela é mesmo espirituosa. – decidiu-se Rudy. – Agora, vamos virar essa garrafa antes que os camaradas expropriadores cheguem. – observou._

_ Retornei ao hotel às duas da manhã, escoltada por meus dois novos amigos que me fizeram prometer que estaria mesmo na Place des Vogues às exatas três horas do outro dia. Dando minha palavra, deixei-os para voltar à minha irmã, que já estava dormindo quando entrei no quarto. Enquanto tirava os grampos do meu cabelo e desabotoava o vestido, me peguei admirando o céu noturno de Paris. A lua estava cheia e um grupo de músicos passava sob a janela dedilhando canções em seus alaúdes, como num sonho. Na verdade, tudo naquela cidade me fazia pensar que estava vivendo um sonho._

_ Pensei em escrever para Elifas e Alvo contando sobre o meu primeiro dia, mas o sono chegou rapidamente, assim que terminei de soltar meus cabelos e vestir minha camisola. Teria muito tempo, pensei na época, para escrever no dia seguinte... bobagem. Foi como se de repente, eu tivesse me esquecido completamente de que era bruxa e me fantasiava como uma noiva infeliz, ancorada em Paris._


	22. Et le ciel de Paris a son secret pour lu

Capítulo 22

_Eu posso estar sendo repetitiva ao falar das noites em Paris, mas é fato que elas me trouxeram mais lembranças. Aquela primeira, narrada anteriormente, em que conheci Marius e Rudy, por exemplo. Contudo, estaria mentindo dizendo que os dias também não me trouxeram experiências únicas. Cora tentou, até o dia de sua morte, me convencer de que esses dias foram mais importantes e mais significativos do que as noites. Em vão. Minha irmã nunca poderia ter se tornado uma criatura da boêmia, não se enquadrava. Ninguém que olhasse para Cornélia Preminger pensaria em relacioná-la com uma garrafa de Absinto ou um charuto barato de bar. Não. Minha irmã igualava-se aos belos dias frescos em Paris, aos passeios pelo Sena, às tardes nos jardins com os grandes artistas, como aquela que tivemos com nossos novos amigos devido àquele convite._

_ Rudy estava certo de que só precisaríamos citar seu nome para o motorista do carro de praça, para que ele nos guia-se até a Place das Vogues. Cora estava chocada com a minha ingenuidade. Confiar em um par de estranhos que conseguem me pôr para dentro de um clube noturno. Eu chamei isso de acaso, destino e muita sorte. Como diria tia Olímpia, muitos encontros afortunados acontecem em Paris. Aquele fora um deles. Em todo o caso, depois de relatar a minha doce irmã mais nova sobre o que foi feito e dito na noite anterior, expliquei que precisávamos nos vestir para um encontro com os ditos cujos. A Place das Vogues era um dos lugares históricos que constavam em nosso itinerário à viagem de Paris, e portanto, Cora não teve tantas objeções... até porque eu a proibi de dizer qualquer palavra contra meus novos amigos. Trocamo-nos sem demora e saímos em direção a Place._

_ Anos mais tarde, quando Coco Chanel apareceu em um baile com seu simples vestido preto, eu não consegui argumentar contra a sua política de que "menos era mais". Um desfile infindável de penas, chapéus, pérolas e pulseiras foi o que nos seguiu até o jardim. Por um momento, por mais ínfero que tenha sido, me senti pobre diante de toda aquela ostentação. Não que eu não adorasse a moda dos chapéus, ao contrário, usava com o maior orgulho o meu exemplar cor de rosa com pérolas e penas de pavão. Contudo, aquelas trouxas chegavam a fazer parecer ridículo. Saíam como se estivessem usando todo o seu arsenal de bijuterias. "Um escândalo", como diria tia Olímpia, mas, ainda assim, a moda vigente. Tanto que, quando chegamos ao local estipulado por Marius e Rudy, eles nos olharam como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa._

_ _ Mas eu pensei que Delacour fosse um nome de brio. Vocês estão tão... - começou Marius tentando soar o mais polido possível._

_ _ Avant-guardé. - respondi piscando para ele e oferecendo minha mão para que a beijasse. - Esta é a minha irmã, Cornélia._

_ _ Ah, mademoiselle Delacour, é uma grande honra. - cumprimentou Marius partindo para cima de Cora com uma reverência profunda. - Marius Depardieu, partidor de corações e poeta assumido. E este rapaz ao meu lado que prima por esconder sua real natureza é Rudolph Chevalier. O que acha dela, Rudy?_

_ _ Encantada, é claro. - cumprimentou minha irmã, lançando um olhar de soslaio para mim enquanto murmurava "Delacour?". - Queiram desculpar a ingenuidade de minha irmã. Amélia tem o pendor para ver o melhor nas pessoas, um amigo de longa data influenciou isso nela._

_ _ Ora, mas se o mundo tivesse mais pessoas assim, tenho certeza de que seria um lugar melhor. - comentou Marius em minha defesa. - Minha Mel é tão doce quanto o doce verdadeiro. E bastante autêntica também. Já a mademoiselle, vejo que obedece mais as regras da sociedade inglesa._

_ _ Eu jamais me passaria por uma dama francesa, se é isso o que quer dizer. Eu puxei os traços de nossa mãe, naturalmente francesa, de Marselha, mas foi Amélia quem herdou seus trejeitos nada ortodoxos._

_ _ Embora muitas vezes você pareça ter mais aptidão para pô-los em prática. - retruquei na defensiva. - Afinal, o que há de tão emocionante nesse lugar para terem sugerido logo ele? - indaguei antes que minha irmã resolvesse falar de todas as minhas gafes infantis._

_ _ Ora, é o lugar mais antigo já planejado dentro da cidade. Nem mesmo o Arco do Triunfo é tão velho. - respondeu Rudy. - Mas, não é só por isso._

__ Por que mais, senhor Chevalier? – perguntou Cornélia, curiosa._

__ Ora, vamos fazer uma piquenique em Paris! Uma das tradições para os turistas_

_não é? Conhecer os jardins da capital francesa. – respondeu Rudy._

__ Ver as meninas flertando a torto e a direito, lembrar aos amigos que nos_

_devem dinheiro. Ficará impressionada com a quantidade de personalidades que viveram lá e com quantas ainda vivem. – acrescentou Marius me tomando pelo braço._

__ E vamos conhecer essas casas antes do nosso piquenique? – perguntei_

_sorrindo._

__ Mas é claro, Mel. E vamos convidar um dos meus amigos que vive nessas casas_

_para nos acompanhar. – respondeu Marius tomando também os braços de Cora._

__ Está monopolizando todas as belas damas de Paris, meu amigo. – brincou_

_Rudy seguindo nossos passos._

__ Como sabe, meu caro Rudy, todas as belas coisas desse mundo me pertencem._

– _enunciou Marius com uma piscadela matreira._

_Seguimos caminhada pela Place e a todo momento meus amigos acenavam para_

_conhecidos. Cornélia, ainda que à contragosto, admitiu que eles eram realmente divertidos e que eu tivera sorte por encontra-los na noite anterior. Começou então a fazer perguntas variadas para Rudy, visto que Marius ainda estava muito ocupado flertando com todas as raparigas que passavam, ainda que estivesse de braços dados comigo. Chegamos finalmente no determinado apartamento onde falaríamos com o amigo de Marius. Este era ninguém menos do que George Dufrenóy, o famoso pintor impressionista._

__ Georgie! – cumprimentou Marius quando ele atendeu a porta. Um sujeito_

_baixinho e magricela, com um bigodinho terrível acima da boca, todo sujo de tinta. Nada muito convincente para um artista. – Mon Dieu! Até parece que voltou de uma guerra._

__ É bom vê-lo também, Marius. – respondeu Dufrenóy meio carrancudo. – Já_

_juntou seus rabos de saia? – indagou ao olhar para Cora e eu. – Oh, alô Rudy._

__ Alô, George. Essas são apenas amigas mesmo. Mademoiselle Amélia e_

_mademoiselle Cornélia Delacour._

__ Um prazer, mademoiselles. Digam-me, o que fazem com marmanjo como_

_Marius Depardieu? Com certeza não podem ser da cidade..._

__ Somos de Londres. O senhor Depardieu e o senhor Chevalier tiveram a_

_bondade de me prestar uma ajuda ontem à noite e nos tornamos conhecidos desde então. – expliquei frisando a palavra conhecidos, para desgosto de Marius._

__ Mas que ousadia! Conhecidos?!_

__ Perdão, Marius... bons amigos. – corrigi._

__ Assim é melhor, Mel. – disse ele piscando para mim. – E então, Georgie? Vai_

_nos acompanhar num piquenique familiar no seu... jardim particular? – brincou Marius, afinal, o jardim das casas da Place des Vogues era público._

__ Eu não tenho escolha, tenho? – retrucou George com ironia. – Me deem_

_alguns minutos._

__ Não vai querer lavar toda essa tinta? – perguntou Cora, inocente._

__ Apenas uma muda de terno, mademoiselle. – respondeu George antes de_

_fechar a porta. Anos mais tarde, Cora usaria aquele argumento para aprofundar seu argumento contra a higiene dos franceses._

_Ficamos sentados bem ao centro da Place des Vogues, estava tudo ajustado à_

_moda francesa. Desde a comida, até a forma com que espalhávamos os copos pela toalha. Vários casais passavam com seus filhos, estes que brincavam com seus animaizinhos e com seus outros amigos. Por debaixo de uma árvore o outra, também havia pintores com seus cavaletes, pintando as jovens que se dispunham a posar. Uma visão digna de um quadro impressionista._

__ É sempre assim? – perguntei para Dufrenóy, mirando os pintores nos_

_cavaletes._

__ Bem, isso é Paris, mademoiselle Delacour. – respondeu ele. – Estamos na_

_época do ouro, como estamos gostando de chamar... nunca houve tanta paz. E é claro, pintores por toda parte, música e..._

__ Dança? – indagou Cora animada._

__ É claro! Até agora não tivemos nenhuma oportunidade para dançar. –_

_acrescentei entendendo a ansiedade de minha irmã._

__ Ora, o baile de máscaras no Jardim das Tulheiras está chegando. E você_

_poderá posar para Toulouse e ainda conseguir dançar! – lembrou-me Marius._

__ Uma pena que o parceiro favorito dela não vai estar aqui. – comentou Cora_

_sorrindo sugestivamente para mim._

__ E quem seria esse, mademoiselle Cornélia? O noivo de sua irmã? – perguntou_

_Rudy._

__ Na verdade..._

__ Sim! O meu noivo. – respondi de pronto._

__ Ontem à noite me pareceu que estava em Paris para aproveitar sua liberdade_

_antes de se casar com ele. Quero dizer, pareceu a mim que... não estava satisfeita com isso._

__ Não estava satisfeita por não poder ver Paris antes de me casar. Contudo, ele_

_foi muito compreensivo e me concedeu um tempo em liberdade. – respondi sem parecer muito convincente._

_Marius e Rudy se entreolharam mas nada disseram, Cora também permaneceu em silêncio._

__ E eu achando que os costumes medievais já estavam ultrapassados. –_

_comentou George. – Bem, eu não gostaria de passar o resto da noite bêbado. Vou encontra-los no na Rua do Rivoli esta noite? – quis saber ao se levantar._

__ É claro. – respondeu Rudy._

__ Então, Au Revoir, mis ami. – disse saindo de volta para sua casa._

__ O que me dizem de passearmos pelas galerias ali embaixo? – perguntou Rudy._

– _A arquitetura desse lugar é realmente impressionante._

__ Eu gostaria de tirar uma foto... para mandar a um amigo que também está de_

_viagem. Prometi que o manteria informado. – comentei. Não queria tocar no assunto Alvo Dumbledore, não enquanto ainda não conhecesse melhor aqueles dois._

__ Deixe comigo. – disse Marius. – Ei, Cecile!_

_Seu nome era Cecile Tattou e assim como Chanel, foi uma moça bastante "avant-_

_gardé". Lembro-me ainda hoje de sua primeira aparição. Quando Marius a chamou, ela estava focando seu __daguerreotipo, como ainda era chamada na época a máquina fotográfica, em duas crianças que brincavam com um cão. Prestes a jogar o forro preto por cima de seu corpo, Cecile parou imediatamente após ouvir a voz de Marius. Usava calças que mostravam as canelas (um escândalo para a época), sapatos pretos e um lenço marrom no pescoço. Os cabelos eram negros também e os olhos muito verdes._

__ Marius! – exclamou fechando a câmera e trazendo-a, segurando-a pelo tripé. –_

_Espantoso encontra-lo aqui em plena luz do dia. – comentou dando-lhe um beijo em cada uma das bochechas. – E Rudy! – cumprimentou dando a ele a mesma atenção. – Enchantée mademoiselles, Cecile Tattou. – apresentou-se ela sem rodeios._

__ Amélia e Cornélia Delacour. – disse apontando para mim e minha irmã que_

_ainda não se acostumara a usar o sobrenome de mamãe._

__ Mademoiselle Amélia gostaria de tirar uma fotografia para mandar a um_

_amigo. – disse Rudy. – Você poderia...?_

__ Mas claro! Será um prazer! Onde iremos posar? – perguntou Cecile._

__ Que tal na porta da casa de Georgie, hã? – sugeriu Marius. – Ele não se importa._

__ Excelente! – concordei me erguendo de um salto. – Segure meu chapéu, Cora! – pedi arremessando-o para que ela o pegasse no ar._

__ Fique à vontade. – disse Cecile. – Eu direi quando estiver pronta._

_Apoiei uma das mãos na escadaria da soleira e outra na cintura, mas logo mudei._

_Coloquei uma das mãos na cintura, me arqueei um pouco e fiz menção de mandar um beijo para a câmera._

__ Esse é um amigo de sorte. – comentou Marius._

__ Pronta? Diga X. – disse Cecile apertando o botãozinho. – Diga-me onde está_

_hospedada e assim que eu..._

__ Não seja tola, Cecile! Irá encontra-la na Rua do Rivoli toda noite. – interveio_

_Marius. – Ela está com Marius e Rudy._

__ É claro que sim! – riu-se a jovem. – Como poderia me esquecer de que são os_

_maiores boêmios de Paris?_

__ Vamos jantar esta noite? – quis saber Rudy. – Eu farei reservas no nosso_

_favorito na Champs-Elysees._

__ O que acha, Cora? – perguntei._

__ Acho uma ótima ideia. – respondeu minha irmã. – Então é melhor irmos nos_

_arrumar. Virá, mademoiselle Tattou?_

__ É claro! – respondeu Cecile. – Mas, pode me chamar de Cecile, mademoiselle_

_Delacour._

__ E vocês me chamem de Cora. – pediu minha irmã bem humorada. – Vamos,_

_Mel?_

__ Ei, ei, ei... esse aí é meu para uso pessoal. – interveio Marius._

__ Pardon, monsieur Marius. – respondeu Cora piscando para ele. – Vamos,_

_Mélia._

__ Você gostou deles, admita. – disse a minha irmã quando chegamos ao hotel._

__ São divertidos, sim. – concordou Cora. – Mas, não deveria ter mentido sobre_

_Sirius._

__ São divertidos, Cora, mas não me sinto à vontade falando de Alvo e meus_

_sentimentos assim tão diretamente. Em todo caso, logo Sirius será meu único parceiro de dança. – retruquei sentando-me à escrivaninha. – Vou escrever para Alvo e Elifas antes de entrar no banho._

__ Está bem, mas não se enrole em palavras. – respondeu minha irmã já dentro_

_do banheiro._

_Não falei muito sobre Marius e Rudy para os dois, pois achei que ficariam com_

_ciúmes. Especialmente Alvo. Contudo, disse sim que havia encontrado os melhores guias turísticos que uma bruxa poderia querer e que eles sequer suspeitavam que, na verdade, eu era uma bruxa. Falei sobre Cecile e a apresentei a eles como uma amiga, o que, de fato, ela veio a se tornar. Comentei sobre o Moulin Rouge e como tentaram me barrar na porta, sabia que ambos ririam de mim ao tentar imaginar a cena. Por fim, disse que precisava me arrumar para um jantar e que estava morrendo de saudades. O que era verdade. Bien, c'est la vie._

_ Então o senhor Doge se enganou. – comentou Hermione. – Ela não estava

com dezenove anos quando ele recebeu a foto, mas ainda com dezoito.

_ Um erro à toa. – disse Harry. – E se essa foi a primeira carta dela para eles... as

de Dumbledore sobre Grindewald virão em seguida.

_ C'est la vie. – concordou Rony.


	23. Et ses premiers tourments sont vos premi

Capítulo 23

A verdade é uma coisa bela e terrível, por isso deve ser tratada com grande cautela. E para mim, a verdade chegou num pacote de cartas. Assim que meus relatos chegaram até Godric's Hollow e a Grécia, eu recebi as respostas de meus melhores amigos em dois envelopes. Elifas contava sobre os bruxos anciãos que conhecera, bem como a sua quase chance de lutar contra uma quimera. De longe mais emocionante do que as minhas notícias.

Contudo, qualquer coisa superava o diário de Alvo. Para uma mente brilhante, ainda mais quando a conhecia tão bem, era quase um disparate ler sobre Alvo Dumbledore fazendo cálculos sobre contas caseiras, e rotinas corriqueiras de casa. Ele estava trabalhando… pensar em Alvo trabalhando com algo tão simplório quanto um caixa… simplesmente não entrava na minha cabeça.

E então veio o último parágrafo da carta. "Entretanto, nem tudo é tedioso. A senhora Bagshot me apresentou ao seu sobrinho, Gerardo Grindewald, o rapaz é ex-aluno de Dumstrang e tão brilhante quanto eu. É um conforto para mim, na falta de vocês, poder contar com a companhia de alguém tão atencioso." Houve mais sobre planos para o futuro, mas não consigo me lembrar das palavras exatas…

_ Amélia? Está tudo bem? - eu sequer desconfiava do efeito que aquelas palavras provocaram em mim. Foram singelas, se fôssemos apenas amigos, a falta da despedida carinhosa não afetaria em nada. Contudo, tendo lido tanto tempo sobre "beijos, querida", não podia crer que de repente ele não os julgava mais importantes.

_ Está. - menti para Cora. Muito embora soubesse que ela desconfiava de mim. - Elifas enfrentou uma quimera e Alvo está trabalhando numa mercearia em Godric's Hollow.

_ Dumbledore trabalhando? E não é no ministério?! Pelas barbas de Merlin! - exclamou minha irmã se apressando em minha direção para tomar a carta.

_ Ei, nada disso. Assuntos particulares. - disse guardando a carta de volta no envelope.

_ Ah, perdão. - zombou ela afastando-se com as mãos para o alto.

Junto à carta de Elifas veio um embrulho de papel pardo, que logo descobri esconder um belo tecido azul fino. "Para você levar algo da Grécia mesmo estando em Paris. Comprei-o fora do templo de Atena." Analisando melhor o pano que tinha em mãos, percebi que poderia ser usado para confeccionar a minha fantasia para o baile no Jardim das Tulheiras.

_ Que tal uma fantasia à la grega? - indaguei abrindo o pano todo.

_ Vai ficar ótimo. Elifas inspirou você? - retrucou Cora sorrindo.

_ Sim, Eli me inspirou. Ou talvez eu vá de Cleópatra… ou…

_ Vista-se de Cleópatra, Mel, e eu serei o seu César. - disse Marius entrando em nosso quarto de supetão, acompanhado de Rudy.

_ Mas você já ia se vestir de Luís XVI, mon ami. - retrucou ele.

_ Pois então, me vestirei de Maria Antonieta e guardarei o tecido para outra ocasião. - respondi tornando a fechar o pano. - E quanto ao senhor, senhor Rudy, qual será sua fantasia?

_ Eu serei um francês qualquer. - respondeu ele com uma reverência. - Com uma máscara vinda de Veneza para completar.

_ E a mademoiselle Cora? - quis saber Marius aproximando-se de minha irmã enquanto ela terminava de arrumar o penteado de frente ao espelho.

_ Eu fingirei ser uma francesa entre vocês. - gracejou ela, lembrando-se de meu comentário no outro dia. - Já que tenho o olhar, mas não o falar, serei a muda entre vocês.

_ Adorável! E instigador para uma poesia. Rudy, lembre-me dessa mais tarde. Os amigos do Moulin Rouge podem gostar. - comentou Marius.

_ Anotado. - respondeu Rudy terminando de copiar qualquer coisa numa pequena caderneta de bolso. - E então? Aonde as moças pretendem ir hoje? Estávamos pensando num passeio pelo Sena.

_ Seria ótimo. - assegurei saindo do quarto com o chapéu em mãos. - Mas, Cora e eu precisamos visitar uns parentes… Nossa tia, Olímpia e também…

_ Preciso resolver uns assuntos na escola em que começarei a lecionar no ano que vem. - completou minha irmã vestindo as luvas.

_ Mon Dieu! Mademoiselle Delacour, eu jamais suspeitaria que possuía ambição para lecionar. - observou Marius risonho. - Embora, tenha a altivez necessária e o senso de controle de uma exímia educadora.

_ Guarde seus elogios para sua doce Mel, senhor Depardieu. A última coisa que quero ouvir é que pareço com uma professora… - zangou-se Cora.

_ Ele não queria ofendê-la. - interveio Rudy. - Mas é realmente surpreendente que moças vindas de uma família rica pensem em trabalho.

_ Não somos como a maioria. - respondi. - Perdoe minha irmã, Marius. Ela está nervosa com essa "entrevista". - falei ajeitando as luvas. - Bem, nos vamos. À bientôt, mis ami. - me despedi.

Seria a primeira vez em dias que voltaria a me envolver com meu próprio povo. De fato, estava me acostumando a todo aquele contato com os trouxas, mas sentia falta de bruxos ao meu redor. De dois bruxos na verdade. Minha irmã sentou-se com violência no carro que nos guiaria para a casa de tia Olímpia, e de lá aparataríamos para o castelo da escola de Beauxbatons. Cornélia não quisera ser grossa com Marius, isso era um fato, mas ainda assim eu podia perceber que não estava de todo gostosa com a presença deles.

_ Mal posso esperar para saber as últimas do campeonato de Quadribol. - comentei tentando iniciar uma conversa.

_ É mesmo? Seu gosto por Cricket estava começando a soar tão natural. - desdenhou minha irmã, azeda.

_ Pelas barbas de Merlin, Cora, até parece que está odiando passar esse tempo comigo. - comentei.

_ Ah, não é isso. É só que parece que estamos sempre sendo seguidas por esses homens e mal os conhecemos. Eu sei que você gostou muito deles, mas temos que concordar que você tem um pendor para gostar das pessoas em geral. Exceto que elas venham de uma longa família puro sangue e tenham suas iniciais com a letra B. - disse ela referindo-se ao Black. - Também estou nervosa com a entrevista e sinto falta de falar sobre assuntos mágicos… você não?

_ É claro que sim. Não acabei de dizer que quero saber sobre o meu time de quadribol? E sim, também sinto falta de usar a minha varinha e tudo o mais. Entretanto, isso tudo parece um trabalho de campo de Estudos dos Trouxas, é incrível. É como ainda estar em Hogwarts. - retruquei sorrindo.

_ Espere até ver Beauxbatons, ela dá de dez a zero em qualquer castelo. - respondeu minha irmã.

_ Nem que as paredes fossem feitas de ouro. - rebati com orgulho. - Imagine só! Ter que me levantar toda vez que um professor se apresenta em sala e nos jantares… e depois dizem que os ingleses são conservadores. Somos muito liberais.

_ É, eu percebi. Mademoiselle Delacour. - brincou Cora. - Ainda acho que ele está só esperando o momento certo para agarrar uma de nós.

_ Pelo gosto francês eu diria que você é a escolhida. - disse na defensiva.

_ Não sou eu quem ele diz ser mais doce que mel. - tornou a brincar minha irmãzinha. - Estamos quase chegando.

A casa de tia Olímpia ficava ao fundo da cidade, uma bela construção moderna e que realmente… ficava próxima de um bordel, mas que não se assemelhava em nada com um, ao contrário do que tia Sarah poderia dizer. De fato, ao contrário de tia Sarah, tia Olímpia possuía um vivo traço de disposição a qualquer alegria que a vida pudesse oferecer. Embora seu primeiro casamento tivesse lhe tirado um pouco desse brilho, ela nunca deixou de ser resplandecente. Ninguém ousaria não reparar nela quando entrasse num salão, e ela fazia por onde, estava sempre bem vestida.

_ Cornèlie! Amèlie! - cumprimentou ela da porta de casa, apressando-se para nos apertar até a morte. Era um tanto gordinha, mas possuía o sorriso mais sedutor que eu já vira. - Vocês me entrristecerram muite demorrande tante para vir me ver. - queixou-se ela quando já estávamos instaladas na sala.

_ Desculpe, tia Olímpia, mas ficamos encantadas com o movimento da cidade. - respondi serenamente, ela entenderia.

_ É clarro. Nunca entendi como os ingleses conseguem dizerr tantes coisas boas sobrre Londrres, quande se tem algo como Parrí. - concordou nossa tia acenando para que o elfo doméstico trouxesse o chá. - E como vai sua tia Sarah? Ainda ache minha casa um borrdel?

_ Sim. - respondi com um riso sem graça.

_ Ah, que seje… Mas, e vocês, menines… Os últimos meses de liberrdade estón cainde como uma luve. Não me lembrro de vê-las mais bonites. - elogiou tia Olímpia.

_ E olhe que estamos passando noites em claro pelos cafés da rua do Rivoli. - comentei rindo maliciosamente.

_ Oho… Amèlie… vejo que stá realmente desgostose com o casamente com Sirrius… Non se prreocupe, mon chèr, ele pensarrá duas vezes antes de ir contrra o sangue de uma Delacour. - assegurou minha inocente tia.

_ Uma pena que assim que deixar Paris, eu volto a ser uma Preminger. - respondi com leve amargura. - Mas, estou me apresentando como Delacour em todos os lugares.

_ Quase não me sinto mais uma Preminger. - concordou Cora.

_ Pois fazem vocês muite bien. O nome angles non trás bem nenhum na França. - comentou tia Olímpia. - E já stón de namorrico?

_ Claro que não! - exclamou Cora indignada. - Estamos praticamente noivas…

_ Amèlie, sim. Mas, você non Cornèlie.

_ Mas eu conheço meu futuro marido. Um Potter, e eu gosto muito dele… é um bom rapaz. - retrucou minha irmã corando.

_ Eu gosto dos Potter. - comentou minha tia. - Lamente por você, Amèlie… Un Black…

_ Qualquer coisa eu mordo ele. - brinquei fazendo minha tia rir. - Bem, precisamos ir até Beauxbatons. - disse depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa fiada.

_ Oui. - disse minha tia erguendo-se para pegar o pó de flu. - Mande lembrrances minhes para Apolinne. - acrescentou antes de entrarmos na lareira.

Aparatamos direto na sala da diretora, Apolinne Martin, uma mulher bastante rígida e de descendência veela. Era comum que ficassem encarando-a por algum tempo antes de dizerem o que tinham para dizer, fato que nunca agradou-a muito. Ainda assim, minha irmã gostava muito de sua antiga diretora e apesar de nervosa, não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao vê-la.

_ Bounjour, madame Martin. - cumprimentou com uma reverência polida. - Esta é minha irmã, Amélia.

_ Enchantée, Amèlie. - cumprimentou a diretora com um sorriso amigo. - Poderia deixarr Cornèlie e eu a sós? Para a análise…

_ É claro. - concordei de pronto.

_ Fará companhia ao professeur Kocsis, por favor?

_ Sim, senhora.

Paris me fez acreditar na validade do destino, e aquele encontro por si só fez com que tais crenças aumentassem ainda mais. Acontece que, na época, Elemer Kocsis era professor de feitiços avançados na escola de Durmstrang, de onde Gerardo Grindewald havia acabado de ser expulso… contudo, num primeiro momento eu sequer desconfiava dessa identidade e conversava com o homem sobre assuntos que me interessavam na magia, aos quais ele respondeu polidamente. Ao final, quando eu indaguei sobre o porquê de estar há tanto tempo aguardando pela professora Martin, ele me respondeu que precisava falar sobre a transferência de um aluno…

_ Ah, o senhor é professor, afinal. - observei espertamente.

_ Em Durmstrang. - ele me respondeu com orgulho.

_ Mas isso é… uma coincidência notável. - murmurei.

_ Acaso conhece algum aluno de lá? - inquiriu o professor.

_ Eu? Não… mas um amigo meu me escreveu dizendo que se encontrara com um ex aluno, enquanto faziam estadia num hotel. - menti.

_ Ora, e qual ex aluno? Talvez seja um dos meus favoritos.

_ Grindewald. Gerardo Grindewald. - respondi de pronto. - O senhor o conheceu?

Por um momento o rosto de Kocsis perdeu um pouco da cor, que já não era muita, enquanto ele tentava esconder sua reação. Ficara espantado e ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

_ Eu prefiro não falar nesse aluno, senhorita. - cortou o diretor. - Mas, seu amigo…

_ Já se despediram. - tornei a mentir. - Ele disse ter achado o rapaz muito brilhante.

_ Ah, de fato, muito brilhante. - desdenhou o professor com visível nojo. - Eu lhe digo, senhorita, é melhor permanecer nas trevas do mundo a usar a mente em razões como o senhor Grindewald. - acrescentou ele prontamente.

_ O que ele fez para deixar tamanha mancha em sua memória, senhor? - insisti.

_ Realmente, senhorita… eu prefiro poupá-la disso. - disse ele.

_ Mas…

_ Consegui! Amélia, eu consegui! Vou começar no ano que vem como professora de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas! Isso não é maravilhoso?! - indagava minha irmã aos berros de alegria.

_ Meus parabéns, mademoiselle Premingerr. - parabenizou Apolinne saindo de sua sala. - Vamos então, professeur Kocsis?

_ Claro, madame Martin. - respondeu ele. - Espero realmente que fique bem, senhorita. - disse despedindo-se de mim.

_ Obrigada, professor Kocsis. Desejo o mesmo para o senhor. - respondi um tanto decepcionada.

Dali não usamos pó de flu, apenas aparatamos de volta para a casa de tia Olímpia. Comemoramos com uma taça de vinho dos elfos o novo emprego de Cornélia. No entanto, eu estava completamente à parte daquele momento, tentando imaginar que tipo de atrocidade aquele dito Grindewald poderia ter feito para manchar tanto sua reputação. E pior, preocupava-me com Alvo, afinal, eles pareciam estar se tornando tão íntimos… Mais tarde apenas que cheguei a saber que Gerardo havia assassinado dois alunos de Durmstrang em sua ambição por dominar as artes das trevas… Mesmo em cartas eu já não havia simpatizado com ele, e nada melhorou depois de tudo o que passei por sua causa… a prisão de Nurmengard não fora o suficiente para mim, ele deveria ter sofrido mais.

_ Amélia… você está calada desde que voltamos de Beauxbatons. - observou Cora enquanto ainda estávamos dentro do carro. - O que aquele professor quis dizer com "espero que fique bem"?

_ Nada, eu apenas fiz algumas perguntas a ele com relação a magias antigas e comentei meu interesse em me tornar inominável. O professor Kocsis apenas demonstrou preocupação por um moça se envolver num assunto tão perigoso. - menti. Cornélia riu.

_ Ele mal teve a chance de te conhecer. - comentou ela, me fazendo sorrir de lado.

Ao voltarmos para o hotel, Cora perguntou se eu queria que chamasse Marius e Rudy para uma noite no Moulin Rouge. Recusei alegando estar muito cansada por ter passado a tarde inteira fora, e realmente, a carta de Alvo e a conversa com o professor de Durmstrang me deixaram mais exausta ainda… aquele dia passou depressa demais. Contudo, me esquivar de sair também não me ajudaria, visto que eu não conseguiria dormir sem a ajuda de um bom entorpecente. Então, resolvi aceitar a ideia e partimos os quatro para o Moulin Rouge. Marius declamou o poema inspirado na fala de Cora e nós duas cantamos a nossa conhecida canção ao piano, sob a condução de Cecile.

Pela primeira vez em dias eu finalmente vi a fada verde, e já na cama, dormi numa questão de segundos. Sem me lembrar de Alvo ou Grindewald, presa apenas ao vazio do nada causado pela bebida. Eu tive muito tempo para me preocupar mais tarde, pelos cem anos que se seguiram.


	24. Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment

_Capítulo 24_

_ As correspondências continuaram a ser enviadas entre Paris e Londres, Le Ritz e Godric's Hollow. Diários intermináveis sobre uma vida vazia que não parecia ser a da mesma pessoa. Talvez fosse mesmo injusto relatar a ele sobre todas as maravilhas que me aconteciam em Paris. Contudo, como diria em carta posterior - e que viria a ser a última trocada naquele espaço de tempo - aquela era a minha rotina, tanto quanto seus planos com Grindewald e sua nova vida para sustentar a família era a dele. De fato, naqueles últimos tempos, desde que começou a falar de Gerardo, eu sentia que Alvo estava se comportando de uma maneira muito estranha, fora de seus padrões. Não parecia mais ser aquele por quem me apaixonara e isso me assustou, na época. E as suspeitas de uma possível paixão continuaram._

_ Bem, em meio a toda aquele torrente de sentimentos estava completando quase um mês desde a nossa partida para Paris, e durante todo aquele tempo, eu tive o prazer de conhecer pessoas maravilhosas e suas histórias intrigantes. Cecile, que eu descobri ser uma fotógrafa de primeira linha e bissexual, passou a nos acompanhar em todos os jantares e é alguém de cuja lembrança nunca me afastei. Seus olhos expressivos e sorriso icônico foram cativantes e mesmo Cornélia admitiu que ela a encantava. Também o sarcástico e rabugento George Dufrenóy que, apesar de tudo, tinha um sorriso muito bonito e conseguia conquistar todas as prostitutas com seu falatório esperto. Em suma, personalidades atrás de personalidades amigas de Marius e Rudy. Dentro de toda aquela balburdia, eu ainda tive meus momentos de "presentes de casa"._

_ O baile de máscaras no Jardim das Tulheiras se aproximava e em Paris não se falava de outra coisa. Começaríamos por lá e depois seguiríamos a pé, dançando, para Versailles. Uma noite de várias recordações, porém, antes que ela chegasse, outra tarde também muito marcante aconteceu primeiro. Estávamos todos reunidos na Place des Vogues outra vez, frente à casa de George, conversando e bebendo, quando senti duas mãos tapando meus olhos. Antes de tê-los fechados, vi Cora reprimindo um grito de surpresa e uma risada. Há alguns anos, essas cenas seriam evitadas com um aceno de varinha, mas ali, eu era apenas a filha de algum magnata. Tateei as mãos até os braços, mas não consegui definir quem era, até ouvir o cantarolar de uma canção conhecida._

_ _ Vem nos ensinar, quer sejamos velhos ou novatos no lugar. - cantei sem me importar se os meus amigos fossem me achar lunática. - Elifas! - gritei a plenos pulmões pulando por cima dele, fazendo com que caísse no chão e me abraçasse quase corando pelos olhares alheios._

_ _ Muito bem, vamos parar com essa demonstração de carinho… - pediu ele pondo-se de pé. - Vejo que Paris fez muito mal às suas maneiras, Mélia. - comentou me ajudando a levantar._

_ _ E eu vejo que a Grécia o tornou desleixado com a sua aparência. - retruquei analisando seu rosto. Eu nunca o vira de barba antes e muito menos com o cabelo tão sem corte, estava quase à altura dos ombros, o que nunca aconteceu._

_ _ O que? Não gostou do meu novo visual? - brincou ele risonho. - Ah! - suspirou correndo para me abraçar de novo, me erguendo do chão. - Que saudade eu senti! Juro que se fosse a Linda eu a beijaria agora! Também morro de saudade da minha loirinha. - acrescentou ele cheio de emoção._

_ _ Então é melhor eu me afastar antes que destrua esse relacionamento. - brinquei soltando-me dos braços dele. - Vem, venha falar com a Cora e quero que conheça meus amigos. - apressei-me em dizer puxando-o pela mão._

_ _ Elifas! - cumprimentou Cora erguendo-se para abraçá-lo. - Você está parecendo um homem das cavernas. - disse ela ao olhá-lo melhor._

_ _ É… eu realmente vou aparar isso antes de visitar a Linda. - ponderou ele fingindo decepção. - Está mais bela do que nunca, Cornélia._

__ São os ares de Paris. - disse pondo-me atrás de Marius e Rudy. - Estes são Marius Depardieu e Rudolph Chevallier, nossos guias turísicos de Paris. Esta é Cecile Tattou, fotógrafa por paixão e nossa especialista em fitas e laços franceses. E por último, mas não menos importante, George Dufrenóy, pintor, boêmio e rabugento por vocação. - apresentei-os, fazendo Marius rir na última parte._

__ Ela o pegou de jeito, mon ami. - disse bebendo outro gole de vinho._

__ A mademoiselle Delacour foi agraciada com a minha paciência. - retrucou George piscando para mim. - E quem é esse senhor tão mal estilizado?_

__ Elifas Doge. - apresentou-se ele. - Delacour? - indagou Elifas confuso._

__ Sim, Eli, aqui sou conhecida pela minha mãe francesa e não pelo meu pai inglês. - expliquei. - Há quanto tempo está na cidade._

__ Alguns segundos, digo, minutos. - respondeu ele, se dando conta da gafe em falar sobre aparatação. - Mas, gostaria de saber se não poderíamos almoçar juntos…_

__ É claro, qualquer amigo da minha Mel é bem vindo para almoçar conosco. - respondeu Marius pondo-se de pé. - Que tal irmos até o restaurante do Ritz?_

__ Magnifique. - concordou Cecile._

_Elifas pareceu um pouco decepcionado por ter que dividir minha presença com os franceses, mas soube fingir bem essa decepção. Tomamos um carro de volta ao Hotel e passamos como um bando de revolucionários pelo saguão, até a porta do restaurante. Apontei meus amigos como meus convidados e conseguimos uma mesa perto das janelas. Rudy enchia Elifas de perguntas acerca de sua vida e "negócios" na Grécia. Estava visivelmente interessado em saber mais sobre meu curioso e desmazelado amigo. Já Marius flertava com as garçonetes, enquanto Cecile troçava com Cora a respeito dos vários homens que ali estavam e que ela conhecia de noitadas passadas. Quanto a mim, eu me resumia a observá-los em perfeita sincronia, como se aquela reunião fosse uma ópera… e logo chegaria a minha ária._

__ Onde você está hospedado, Eli? - perguntei._

__ Na verdade, é uma viagem de um dia só. Vim apenas cumprir minha promessa e visitá-la, Mélia. - respondeu ele terminando de mastigar o escargot. - Meu Mer… Deus! Como conseguem comer isso?_

__ Não é tão ruim quando se joga o vinho por cima. - comentou Cecile sorrindo. Ela também nunca gostara muito da iguaria._

__ Há quanto tempo conhece minha doce Mel, senhor Elifas? - perguntou Marius curioso._

__ Somos amigos de infância, senhor Depardieu. - Eli respondeu. - Nos conhecemos na escola e desde então, temos sido bons amigos._

__ Ah! Então pode nos contar mais a respeito do misterioso noivo? - tornou a perguntar._

__ Sinto muito, senhor Depardieu, não sei mais do que vocês. E, além disso, eu jamais arriscaria falar sobre algo que Amélia não quisesse ouvir… ela tem seus meios de aterrorizar os amigos. - rebateu Elifas me olhando com significado._

__ Com esses olhos tão doces e um sorriso tão coloroso me custa acreditar em suas palavras. - observou Marius tomando minha mão para beijá-la._

__ Acredite, ele sabe o que diz. - comentei com visível tensão sobre aquele olhar. - Ao final, quem gostaria de ir ao Louvre? Fica ao lado do Jardim das Tulheiras e… não aguento mais me conter para conhecê-lo antes do baile._

__ Excelente ideia. - concordou Rudy erguendo a taça para um brinde. - Bem, vamos dar espaço para que as moças subam e vistam-se apropriadamente. - brincou ele._

__ Você é um sexiste, Rudolph Chevalier. - zangou-se Cecile. - Mas eu irei com minhas amigas, para lembrá-las de que menos é mais._

__ Você que é muito avant-garde, Cecile Tattou. - retrucou Rudy também sério._

_No quarto, procuramos nos trocar o mais rápido possível com a ajuda de Cecile. O olhar que Elifas me lançara não saía da minha cabeça e eu não conseguia entender o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer. Claro, poderiam ser somente uma brincadeira, mas o tom sério de seus olhos não o foram._

__ Você deveria tomar cuidado. - advertiu Cecile entrando na minha suíte do quarto._

__ O que quer dizer? - indaguei risonha, achando que ela estava prestes a pregar uma de suas peças._

__ Marius está muito saillant para o seu lado._

__ Oh, não se preocupe. Ele jamais faria nada contra mim, Cecile… ele me chama de Mel, mas eu lhe dei liberdade para tal. Me divirto muito em sua companhia, mas é só e ele sabe. - tranquilizei-a enquanto terminava de ajeitar o chapéu na cabeça._

__ Marius é francês e você sabe o que dizem sobre os homens franceses, eles têm uma palavra diferente para tudo. E nesse caso, amizade seria cobiça. É como ele olha para você… e estamos acostumados a sermos bem sucedidos em assuntos do coração, mesmo que de forma trágica. Soins, Amélia. - disse deixando-me sozinha outra vez._

_Descemos de volta para o saguão e encontramos os rapazes nos esperando. Marius me olhava encantado, como sempre fazia, mas, somente depois do alerta de Cecile é que eu pude ver, ao fundo de seus olhos, um pouco do brilho de cobiça. Em todo caso, era Elifas que me preocupava naquele momento. Assim que chegamos ao museu, eu disfarcei meus passos para ficar ao lado dele. Havia muitas pessoas ao redor para que aparatássemos sem sermos percebidos, então eu tornei a me aproximar de Cora, aproveitando que Rudy falava sem parar sobre a arquitetura do museu._

__ Distraia-os enquanto estivermos fora. - sussurrei para minha irmã._

_Corri com Elifas para o outro lado, em direção ao Jardim das Tulheiras. Vários trouxas o visitavam e visitam ainda hoje, o que facilitou para que converssássemos sem sermos percebidos por mais ninguém._

__ O que há com você? O que foi aquela cara? Alguma coisa errada? - comecei a perguntar de pronto._

__ Você me responda. Há tempo percebi que seu entusiasmo diminuiu em suas cartas quando fala sobre Alvo e embora eu achasse isso reconfortante já que muitas vezes é estranho saber de certas intimidades, não posso deixar de me preocupar. Diga-me, Amélia, aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou ele suspeitando._

__ Ele não te falou sobre __**ele**__? Nada sobre Grindewald? - indaguei perplexa._

__ Algumas palavras, por quê? - retrucou ele ainda com visível preocupação._

__ Alvo está cego! - exclamei sem rodeios, sentindo as lágrimas se formando em meu rosto. Por quase um mês eu aguentei aquilo sem falar com ninguém, mas agora eu tinha Elifas ao meu lado. - E suspeito que seja de amor, ele não me chama mais de minha querida no início das cartas, não fala mais em nós como se fossemos a única coisa importante… Ultimamente ele só fala em Grindewald e seus brilhantes planos para o mundo bruxo, em como pretende fazer a raça trouxa se curvar… Não é o meu Alvo, Eli… não mais._

_Elifas ficou sério e quase sem expressão enquanto me fitava._

__ E tem mais, eu escrevi a ele dizendo o que penso sobre esses planos e ele me repreendeu, dizendo que o chamei de invejoso, só porque disse a ele para que tomasse cuidado com Gerardo Grindewald e seus brilhantes planos. Ousou ainda afirmar que um dia serei capaz de entender… E deve ter percebido que suspeito dele, porque pela primeira vez em semanas de cartas ele falou em me beijar. Elifas… - eu não consegui conter um soluço, e ele me abraçou antes que alguém nos olhasse. - Eu passei tempo suficiente com os franceses para entender certas artimanhas amorosas e se ele não me deseja mais, se prefere um homem a mim, eu entenderei, mas não é isso o que me chateia… é que ele plantou suas novas emoções em alguém terrível!_

__ Fala como se soubesse mais do que ele sobre esse rapaz. - observou Elifas, astutamente._

__ E sei. - garanti me afastando para secar as lágrimas num lenço. - Há alguns dias eu fui até Beaxbatons com Cora e lá eu encontrei um professor de Durmstrang, a escola que Grindewald frequentou antes de ser expulso. Quando perguntei o por que da expulsão o professor se recusou a me responder… O que mais eu posso pensar disso?_

__ Entendo. - disse ele por fim. - Mas, o que pretende fazer? Voltar a Godric's Hollow e dizer a ele para sumir?_

__ Alvo nunca me perdoaria está muito apaixonado por ele. - respondi com amargura._

__ Como tem certeza?_

__ E você também não suspeita? Nas suas cartas, quantas vezes o nome de Gerardo Grindewald foi mencionado? Quantas? E mesmo você, Elifas, quantos homens interessantes, brilhantes deve ter conhecido esse tempo todo e sobre quantos falou para mim? Nenhum! Tudo bem, ele deve estar se sentindo sozinho e ficou impressionado por encontrar alguém que se diz tão brilhante quanto ele e se deixou levar por uma paixão, que seja. Mas e se Grindewald não suspeita disso e está usando-o para atingir seus objetivos? E se não estiver manipulando o Alvo?_

__ Ele é muito inteligente para se deixar manipular, quase foi para a Corvinal._

__ Ninguém é inteligente o bastante quando está apaixonado! - exclamei descrente. - Pense em você, Elifas, se Linda estivesse beijando você, levando-o ao delírio em sua paixão e lhe pedisse qualquer coisa enquanto isso, mesmo que absurda, você não acataria?!_

_Ele demorou para responder, mas assentiu com a cabeça._

__ E então por que não volta a Godric's Hollow e faz com que ele se lembre de por quem é realmente apaixonado? - indagou como se fosse a solução mais óbvia._

__ Porque, às vezes… às vezes no fim da noite eu penso que… que ele não me ama mais; e que nem mesmo a lembrança daquela noite no banheiro dos monitores o faria me amar de novo. - respondi com dificuldade._

_A falta de espanto e indagação da parte de Elifas me fez entender que realmente ele sempre soubera sobre Alvo e eu, e tal conforto me permitiu chorar mais um pouco em seus braços. Eu não sabia o quanto eu sentira falta do meu amigo, até não ter ninguém que entendesse para conversar. E ainda assim, eu queria que Linda também estivesse ali._

__ O que eu faço, Eli? - murmurei num sopro._

__ Não diga nada, ainda. Espere até seu tempo aqui acabar e tente não pensar nisso enquanto vive Paris. Aquele pessoal parece fazê-la feliz, foque suas energias neles e na sua irmã. - sugeriu ele, sendo sincero._

__ São péssimos conselhos. - disse tentando rir. - Eu não vou conseguir esquecê-lo. É a cidade dos amantes, não sabe?_

__ Não precisa esquecê-lo, apenas… se o que diz é certo e se ele realmente não mais falará sobre seus beijos… apenas deve aprender a viver sem isso, não é?_

__ Eu odeio quando é você quem está certo, Eli. - disse tornando a abraçá-lo. Continuamos ali até o pôr do sol, Cora deveria estar se saindo muito bem em distrair Marius e os outros para que não nos interrompessem. Ao soar das seis horas, com os sinos de Notre Dame, Elifas anunciou que era hora de ir embora. Caminhamos até um lugar mais afastado onde ele poderia aparatar sem ser notado._

__ Não se preocupe, Mélia. As coisas vão voltar a ser exatamente como eram._

_Eu ri com um pouco de desdém._

__ Não, Eli… as coisas nunca são as mesmas depois que algo acontece, elas só melhoram ou pioram._

__ Nesse caso, que Merlin concretize seus sonhos, querida. - disse antes de partir._

_E fiquei ali, sentindo a brisa._

* * *

**Boa taaaarde, amadooos! Sim, foram muito capítulos, um atrás do outro... mas, mesmo assim, me deixem saber o que estão achando, ok? Reviews são sempre bem vindas para não fazer com que a autora se mate, hehehe... beijinhos e até o próximo! **


	25. Moi? Je meurs d'amour

Capítulo 25

_A partida de Elifas fez com que o cenário de Paris se tornasse menos convidativo do que de costume, e de fato, nenhum de seus conselhos fez com que eu me sentisse melhor a respeito da indiferença de Alvo. Na verdade, apenas pioraram a situação. Quando voltei para o hotel naquela noite, não consegui dormir e pela primeira vez em muitos anos passei uma noite em claro. Estava sentada frente à mesinha com as cartas, pena e tinteiro, com a última carta que recebera de meu amigo em mãos. Ele comentava minha inveja, meu egoísmo… eu nunca imaginei tais palavras saindo da boca dele a meu respeito… ele jamais foi um ser venenoso. Foi quando percebi a influência de Grindewald. Quem mais poderia estar levando-o a sentir sentimentos tão vis?_

_ Passei o resto da madrugada mirando o papel, na esperança de que as palavras certas sairiam dele. Não podia me ater ao conselho de Elifas e me manter distante, ficar em silêncio como se não soubesse o que se passava… aquilo seria ir muito contra os meus princípios, tia Sarah bem o diria. De fato, muitas das vezes, embora me recusasse a admiti-lo, quando estava numa encruzilhada, eu me lembrava das palavras de minha tia sobre o assunto. – A melhor hora para se resolver um problema, é agora. – Quando menina, isso soava presunçoso e egoísta, mas, naquele momento, nunca foram dizeres mais sábios. Eu não podia protelar minha dor, por mais que o amasse e quisesse sua felicidade, havia mais de um coração em risco. O meu._

_ Um milhão de vozes ressoavam na minha cabeça, se bem consigo me lembrar. Incompreensíveis de certa forma, ainda que algumas palavras soassem claramente. Palavras de amor antigas nas vozes de Alvo, injúrias na de tia Sarah, conselhos na voz de Linda e Elifas, presságios na voz de vovô Archie, todas ao mesmo tempo. Fechei os olhos, mas elas não cessavam e de repente fiquei com a sensação de que o quarto estava girando rápido demais. A escuridão do céu de Paris estava me engolindo..._

_ ─ Chega! – exclamei com todo o fôlego que ainda me sobrava. Abri os olhos e o papel continuava em branco, mas com uma camada espessa de neve por cima dele. Eu havia feito nevar... eu não fazia aquilo desde os seis anos._

_ Então comecei a chorar, com medo do meu súbito descontrole. Num gesto súbito de desespero, limpei a neve do papel e molhei a ponta da caneta no tinteiro. "Alvo..."_

_ ─ Amélia? – chamou Cora da porta do quarto. O sol começava a bater onde eu estava. – Eu ouvi você gritando... está tudo bem?_

_ ─ Eu nunca consegui mentir para você, não é?_

_ ─ Às vezes conseguia... mas não quando o assunto é o seu coração. – ponderou minha irmã. – Alguma coisa que Alvo disse numa carta?_

_ ─ Ele não me ama mais. – respondi enquanto me virava para encarar minha irmã._

_ ─ Impossível! Ele disse isso?_

_ ─ Nem precisou, eu conclui sozinha. Não sou tão leviana quanto pareço._

_ Cora apressou-se em ajoelhar-se ao meu lado, apoiando uma de suas mãos no braço da cadeira e a outra no meu joelho, preocupada. Em seus olhos eu via indignação e dúvida, ao passo que nos meus ela deveria ver aceitação e amargura._

_ ─ Amélia... eu... na festa do seu noivado, quando Black a tomou nos braços, eu olhei para o Alvo e vi ciúme nos olhos dele..._

_ ─ Mas o ciúme não é a prova de amor mais confiável, não é, Cora? Vovô Archie sentia ciúmes da vovó Moira e ainda assim mandava flores em todos os aniversários de casamento, só para garantir. – comentei com leve desdém._

_ ─ Mesmo assim... eu não acho que ele deixou de querê-la bem._

_ ─ Claro! Porque existem tantos tipos de amor quanto há corações, como Rudy insiste em me lembrar. E se Alvo não me quer mais como um tipo de amor, eu devo ficar feliz porque pelo menos não resolveu que agora quer cuspir na minha cara... Francamente, você e Elifas não sabem de nada! – gritei erguendo-me da cadeira com violência._

_ ─ Então explique! – rebateu Cora me imitando._

_ ─ Pois muito bem. Há quase um mês venho recebendo cartas de Alvo que envolvem um homem chamado Gerardo Grindewald, e desde então não leio mais nada além dos planos deles para o mundo mágico, nada a respeito de planos sobre "nós"._

_ ─ E como você queria que ele ainda tivesse esperanças?! – indagou minha irmã nervosa. – Amélia sua vida já está traçada, por pior que seja... é muito egoísta da sua parte querer que ele se mate em ter sonhos com você, sonhos que nunca serão realizados devido as diferenças entre as nossas famílias..._

_ ─ Não __**estou**__ sendo egoísta, Cornélia. Por que espero isso dele? Porque eu ainda me permito isso! Eu! Que sei mais do que qualquer um no mundo o quanto a minha vida já está desgraçada! __**Eu**__ ainda me permito sonhar com "nós". Se eu ainda consigo, por que não ele? O que há de tão diferente? Eu não consigo entender... Quer dizer, agora até consigo, depois do que soube sobre esse tal Grindewald... Ele está enchendo a cabeça de Alvo com ideias de superioridade e poder, levando-o a crer que ser o bruxo brilhante que é o torna melhor do que qualquer sentimento simples. É claro, por que sonhar em se casar com alguém, em ter uma família com alguém, quando se pode sonhar em dominar todo o mundo mágico? Ele... ele se esqueceu de mim e me trocou por... por poder? – e gritei. Tão aguda e dolorosamente que poderia ter sido ouvida pelo prédio inteiro, se Cora não tivesse isolado o quarto com o Abbaffiato._

_ Cora não se atreveu a me tocar enquanto eu continuava a berrar e a atirar objetos no chão. Eu nunca havia perdido o controle antes, sempre muito calma e ponderada, exceto nos jogos de Quadribol. E ali parecia que estava desabafando anos de repressão, de acatar com o que me era imposto, com as adversidades da vida contra as quais era impossível lutar. Perder Alvo e ser forçada a aceitar, como Elifas e Cornélia propunham era a gota d'água. Estava cansada de sempre aceitar tudo em prol da noblesse oblige._

_ ─ Eu disse não ser preconceituosa, mas eu sou... e a pior delas, Cora. – disse por fim, ao me acalmar._

_ ─ O que quer dizer? – perguntou ela ainda mantendo a distância._

_ ─ Eu convivi com pessoas diferentes em Paris. Pessoas que, assim como Alvo parece ter se tornado agora, tem aversão a mulheres e preferem ter a companhia eterna de homens... e eu disse que para mim estava tudo bem. Contudo, eu não pensava no que as mulheres que amavam esses homens poderiam sentir, nem me importava. Agora sou eu... e de repente eu não me sinto mais tão bem com isso... e queria que essa opção sequer existisse, se isso fosse capaz de trazê-lo de volta para mim... Eu estive mentindo para mim esse tempo todo, afirmando que ficaria bem sendo apenas amiga dele..._

_ ─ Mas não vai. – completou Cora sentando-se ao meu lado novamente._

_ ─ Mas não vou. – repeti ainda chorando. – Se ao menos Grindewald fosse melhor, eu poderia tentar... Mas ele é mal. Pior, ele é maligno! E está usando o que Alvo está sentindo por ele para influenciá-lo..._

_ ─ Eu diria que Alvo está precisando de seus amigos com ele. – ponderou minha irmã tomando minhas mãos nas dela. – E sim, minha irmã, você terá que se acostumar a ser apenas a melhor amiga dele. Sua conselheira, seu porto seguro em momentos de provação. Talvez pode ver todo o passado como uma mentira, uma lembrança cinzenta... ou, pode respirar fundo e admitir que sim, vocês se amaram mais do que qualquer casal da história bruxa; e pode afirmar ainda mais, que você foi a primeira e a única mulher que Alvo Dumbledore ousou amar. Ele preferiu amar um homem do que trair você num momento de solidão._

_ ─ Não seria muito presunçoso? – indaguei sem conter um sorriso._

_ ─ Se fizer você se sentir menos perdida, até mesmo a presunção é melhor do que a dor._

_ E sorri para ela em agradecimento, algo singelo, mas ainda assim me fez sentir um pouco melhor. Eu não sentia fome, mas deixei que Cora chamasse o serviço de quarto com o café, enquanto me vestia._

_ ─ Ontem, enquanto distraía o pessoal para que você conversasse com Elifas, mostrei aquele desenho que fiz de você, lembra-se?_

_ ─ Sim, é claro. E o que eles disseram? – perguntei tentando me mostrar animada._

_ ─ Marius, Rudy e Cecile me aplaudiram, mas George duvidou que fosse meu. – respondeu ela risonha. – Então, me sentei e fiz um esboço da Cecile. Veja._

_ Era apenas um rabisco a lápis, mas capturava todos os traços marcantes de nossa amiga fotógrafa._

_ ─ E o que ele disse depois dessa mostra de talento?_

_ ─ Pediu para que fôssemos até a casa dele esta tarde, ele vai me ensinar a pintar com as tintas a óleo. E eu quero usar você como modelo._

_ ─ Mesmo? Justo hoje que não estou nas melhores condições para posar? Estou um caco..._

_ ─ Ao menos vai distrair você..._

_ ─ Muito bem. – concordei meio que a contra gosto._

_ ─ Excelente, vista aquele vestido branco que tia Olímpia mandou, sim? – pediu Cora se levantando animada._

_ Tentei me manter alegre pelo resto da tarde pelo bem da arte de minha irmã. Marius e Rudy perceberam que eu estava mais calada do que o habitual, mas nada disseram sobre o assunto. Até que George dirigiu a palavra a Cornélia comentando sobre o quanto deveríamos sentir falta de casa. Minha irmã olhou diretamente para mim, identificando minha reação. Eu segurei uma lágrima que queria escapar, mas contornei a situação com um sorriso._

_ ─ O quarto do hotel fica tão silencioso sem o nosso pequeno Edmundo. – comentei fitando Cora com saudosismo. – Nosso irmãozinho, fez onze anos recentemente._

_ ─ Um jovem monsieur Delacour. – alegrou-se Marius. – Gostaria de conhece-lo, não é, Rudy?_

_ ─ Se for tão brilhante quanto às irmãs. Ninguém conta uma piada como Amélia e Cornélia se revelou uma virtuose na música e na pintura..._

_ ─ São só rabiscos! – protestou Cora corando._

_ ─ E vou transformá-los em arte. – cortou George. – Agora comece a pintar essa parte uniformemente._

_ ─ Eu sei que não se deve apressar o artista, mas meus braços estão dormentes. – brinquei fazendo minha primeira piada do dia._

_ ─ Quer ajuda? – indagou Marius pondo-se atrás mim e puxando meus braços para cima com força, fazendo com que eu perdesse o equilíbrio._

_ ─ Ei! – protestei me levantando para correr atrás dele e soca-lo no braço._

_ ─ Eu non estou acostumade a trrabalhar em condições ton terribles. – desdenhou minha irmã rindo da cena._

_ Por mais que eles me fizessem rir, no fundo, eu não estava nem um pouco feliz. A situação de Alvo me preocupava. Cornélia estava certa, eu precisava sair de Paris e ir para Godric's Hollow colocar algum juízo na cabeça do meu amigo. Enquanto essas ideias permeavam a minha cabeça, Cecile foi anunciada e caminhou direto para a frente do cavalete de Cora, carregando um pedaço de papel._

_ ─ As últimas para vocês, mis ami. – anunciou ela erguendo o papel para o alto. – Fomos convidados para a festa na casa da senhorita Stephen. – disse._

_ ─ Vanessa? Mas ela conseguiu convencer o velhote a dar uma festa? – indagou George preocupado._

_ ─ Na verdade, a festa é, de fato, do pai dela. Chegaram a Paris há alguns dias e já estão fazendo um estardalhaço... conhece o Leslie, desde a morte de Julia não consegue negar nada aquelas crianças. Deus sabe como precisam de diversão. – respondeu Cecile. – O importante é que nós vamos, não vamos?_

_ O olhar de Cora recaiu sobre mim e com razão, eu não estava disposta a conhecer gente nova aquela noite, mas acenei positivamente quase sem pensar, o que assustou minha irmã. Já estava tão acostumada a acatar com os convites de festas dos meus amigos agitadores franceses que não consegui evitar mais uma vez. Vanessa Stephen, mais tarde Bell, era a irmã mais velha de ninguém menos do que Virginia Wolf, a célebre escritora. Embora não fosse famosa quando nos conhecemos já possuía um gosto apurado para literatura e confesso que conversar com uma compatriota inglesa me fez bem naquela noite._

_ Eles sabiam como dar uma festa. Os móveis foram afastados e tivemos espaço para dançar algumas valsas, ainda que eu não o tenha feito, tendo preferido permanecer sentada no sofá conversando com a jovem Virginia. Dali a alguns minutos, saí em direção à sacada. Era noite de lua cheia e todos os lobisomens do mundo deveriam estar soltos... quando pequena desenvolvi um medo exagerado por tais criaturas, sem me ligar no fato de que os monstros de verdade, são ninguém mais ninguém menos do que nós mesmos. Capazes de destruir nossas próprias mentes presas por um único sentimento. Sim, eu estava exausta com tanta preocupação e foi nesse estado que Marius me encontrou._

_ ─ Está tudo bem, Mel? – indagou ele de supetão me entregando uma taça de vinho. – Você não aceitou dançar sequer uma valsa, hoje._

_ ─ É claro que está tudo bem... estou sempre feliz, Marius. Há pouco do que sentir tristeza... exceto problemas de menina. – respondi tentando sorrir com confiança._

_ ─ E esses problemas de menina incluem seu amante? – ele tornou a indagar com esperteza._

_ ─ Marius, sabe perfeitamente que eu estou..._

_ ─ Noiva, eu sei. Contudo, já vivi demais do mundo para não saber que você não ama esse seu noivo. E que esse parceiro de dança misterioso, o rapaz de quem recebe cartas e o motivo da sua mente estar além de tudo e todos esta noite, não é ele. – disse calmamente._

_ ─ Ponto para você. – brinquei tomando um gole de vinho, quase esvaziando metade da taça._

_ ─ Cuidado, isso não é água._

_ ─ Diga-me, Marius, o que aconteceu com ela? – perguntei com um sorriso presunçoso._

_ ─ Como sabe que existiu uma "ela"?_

_ ─ Porque eu sou esperta. – devolvi sem rodeios. – Diga._

_ ─ Quer saber da minha desilusão amorosa para compensar a sua? Isso não é certo, Mel. Aceite que se ele não soube preservá-la, certamente não merece você..._

_ ─ É muito mais complicado que isso._

_ ─ Então explique._

_ ─ Explique você primeiro. – insisti._

_ ─ Está certo. – consentiu ele com um suspiro triste. – Por onde começar? Foi como qualquer outra história de amor, na verdade. Eu a vi passar dentro de um carro, perto do Arco do Triunfo, e me apaixonei instantaneamente. Era linda a minha Isabelle. Loira e de olhos muito azuis, uma risada encantadora, a minha musa. Fiz de tudo para entrar nos bailes em que ela frequentava..._

_ ─ Ah, ela era rica. – interrompi._

_ ─ Ela ainda é rica. Em todo caso, consegui entrar num desses bailes e roubei uma valsa dela dizendo que era um duque abastado. Recitei sonetos para ela, não havia nada que eu não fizesse para vê-la sorrindo e Rudy me alertou sobre isso, o bom e velho Rudy... ele a conhecia melhor do que eu. – disse com amargura._

_ ─ Prossiga. – pedi quando percebi que ele queria parar, já adivinhando o final da história._

_ ─ O final é que quando pedi a mão dela em casamento, ela riu. Disse que jamais se casaria com um mísero poeta porque sabia que era capaz de mais. Acredite, ela era charmosa e espinhenta como uma rosa deve ser, e partiu meu coração. Casou-se com um duque e nunca mais dirigiu sequer o olhar para mim... eu que era capaz de matar por sua causa._

_ ─ Sinto muito, Marius._

_ ─ Não mais do que eu sinto por não ter dado ouvidos ao Rudy. – assegurou ele apoiando o rosto entre as mãos. – Sua vez. – disse voltando a olhar para mim pelo canto dos olhos._

_ ─ Eu me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo e ele se apaixonou por mim, mas, ambos sofremos com as mudanças súbitas de nossas vidas. Enquanto as minhas mudanças me levaram a uma vida boêmia agitada, as dele o levaram a se apaixonar por um rapaz. E o pior não é necessariamente isso, quer dizer, durante todas essas noites passadas no Moulin Rouge eu me acostumei a ver dois homens se beijando..._

_ ─ Só não esperava que fosse acontecer com você. – completou ele sabiamente._

_ ─ Pior, não esperava que fosse acontecer comigo para ser trocada por alguém tão baixo e tão vil como esse rapaz... Ele está usando o meu amigo, Marius, e por mais que o ame como mulher, me preocupo com ele como amiga também. Eu não consegui pregar o olho ontem à noite e dificilmente conseguirei pregar o olho hoje._

_ O silêncio se instalou enquanto a brisa batia contra nossos rostos e encarávamos a lua cheia no céu de Paris._

_ ─ Parece que a sorte realmente está a nosso desfavor. – brincou Marius. – Dois ancorados em Paris, a cidade do amor, mas ambos de coração partido. Eu realmente não sei o que lhe dizer, Mel. Rudy é o melhor conselheiro._

_ ─ Pode ser, mas é você quem está no mesmo barco que eu – retruquei. – O que fez quando Isabelle o recusou? – perguntei terminando de beber meu vinho em seguida, parando para fita-lo._

_ ─ Tentei seguir em frente. Um dia horrível de cada vez. Não sei se teria conseguido sem Rudy ou Cecile ou qualquer outro dos meus amigos... é quando se encontra a ruína é que descobre quais são os verdadeiros... Também tentei me apaixonar novamente, um caso ou outro, mas nada igual a ela. – ele respondeu._

_ ─ Assim é meu amor e a ti o reporto: por ti todas as culpas eu suporto. – disse citando o final de um soneto de Shakespeare, deixando Marius para voltar e me juntar aos vivos._

_ Terminei a carta que havia começado para Alvo e sem receios enviei-a pelo correio coruja na manhã seguinte, precisando ir até a casa de tia Olímpia outra vez para tal. Ela não estava, o que facilitou, do contrário, seria questionada. Em todo caso, horas mais tarde, eu recebia a carta de volta sem resposta e com todas as anteriores também. Eu estava inquestionavelmente substituída. De cabeça erguida voltei para o hotel e pedi a Cora que se vestisse, iríamos sair. Como Marius dissera... um dia terrível de cada vez._

* * *

**Gostaria de agradecer a D pela linda review *-*... Por favor, aos outros visitantes fantasmas, deixem reviews para que eu saiba se estão gostando. Até a próxima postagem, Bjoooos! **


	26. Run and hide, but a face will pursue you

Capítulo 26

_E os dias horríveis passaram, mas para a minha pouca sorte não foram rápidos o suficiente. As horas pareciam se alongar apenas para que eu tivesse mais e mais razões para me sentir infeliz, e nem Cora, nem Marius ou Rudy, sequer Cecile e Georgie faziam com que a sensação passasse. Embora apenas minha irmã e o meu amigo poeta soubessem o que realmente se sucedia, era visível que os outros já desconfiavam da minha súbita mudança de humor. Conversava com mais calma e ria mais baixo, o que teria deixado tia Sarah orgulhosa quando eu ainda estava em meus 12 anos. _

_ A dor era insuportável e se intensificava ao passo que a negação aumentava. Contudo, as tentativas para esquecer tal sentimento de perda me fizeram aprender várias coisas da vida boêmia. Cecile me fez experimentar o cigarro, que repudiei à primeira tragada… impossível entender como tantas pessoas conseguem gostar disso. Depois foi a vez de andar a cavalo sem a habitual sela especial para senhoras, aquela coisa que lhe permite trotar de saias e prender a barra do vestido no pé ao descer pelo estribo, mas isso apenas se alguém for tão desastrada quanto eu. Em todo caso, esse dia foi memorável… E, finalmente, o grande acontecimento da temporada.._

_ Não me lembro de ter ficado tão satisfeita com a possibilidade de ter meu quadro pintado por Toulouse Lautrec até que, naquela manhã, Marius lembrou-me de tal promessa feita um mês antes no Moulin Rouge. O melhor desenhista da cidade exigia um retrato meu… tive razões para me sentir a belle d' pari. A fantasia, contudo, continuava a ser um mistério. Era bem verdade que estava de posse de um excelente tecido grego em mãos e que poderia muito bem usá-lo para fazer alguma coisa. Entretanto, eu queria guardá-lo para uma ocasião no mundo bruxo. Cora considerou válido e eu sentia que esperava que a ideia brilhante acerca de nossas vestes viesse de mim. _

__ Eu não tenho ideia do que podemos vestir e não espere que algo brote do nada. - eu disse enquanto vasculhava minha mala. - Sabe que não ando muito inspirada para ter ideias brilhantes. _

__ Ah, esqueça isso pelo menos hoje… eu não quero chegar parecendo uma mendiga… ou, será que sim? - indagou minha irmã me olhando sugestivamente. Ergui os olhos para fitá-la com descrença._

__ É claro que não vamos nos vestir de mendigas, Cornélia Preminger. - respondi de pronto. - E você brigando comigo sobre honra da família quando chegamos… _

__ Foi só uma ideia. - retrucou ela jogando-se contra o meu colchão. - Mas, e então?_

_Nós tínhamos vários vestidos de noite bons, mas nenhum que se parecesse com uma fantasia. Contudo, de repente, a grande verdade me ocorreu. Éramos bruxas habilitadas a usar magia com varinhas guardadas a sete chaves com as jóias, por que raios ainda estávamos pensando no que fazer?_

__ Cora, acho que passamos tanto tempo entre os trouxas que nos esquecemos de quem somos. - observei completando meu raciocínio. _

__ Amélia e Cornélia Preminger. - ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio. - Ou Delacour, como você gosta de se apresentar por aqui. - acrescentou com um sorriso. _

__ Certo. - concordei, correndo para pegar minha caixa de jóias com a varinha. - E Amélia e Cornélia Preminger Delacour não são meras turistas parisienses. Somos bruxas, descendentes de duas das mais puras dinastias do mundo mágico e capazes de fazer com que qualquer um desses vestidos se transforme na mais bela fantasia. - conclui erguendo minha varinha para cima. _

__ Esse foi, sem dúvida, o discurso mais pretensioso que você já fez na sua vida, minha cara irmã. - comentou ela. - Mas, tem sua parcela de razão. Onde é que estávamos com a cabeça? Vamos logo transfigurá-los._

__ Primeiro tranque as portas por dentro. Vamos ficar somente no meu quarto. - sugeri pensando na camareira que poderia entrar para checar as roupas de cama. - E agora vamos decidir…_

__ Bem, se vamos usar magia e se realmente é um baile a fantasia, nada mais justo do que sermos nós mesmas. Lembra-se daquela pintura de mamãe usando o vestido cerimonial de celebrações do dia de todos os santos? _

__ Não comemoramos o dia de todos os santos propriamente desde que os trouxas inventaram o Halloween. - ponderei com descaso. _

__ Exato, o que torna aquele vestido a fantasia perfeita. - concluiu minha irmã com um sorriso brilhante._

__ Tem razão, Cora. - concordei imediatamente, sem pensar. - Vá pegar nossos chapéus também, vamos transformá-los em obrimas primas dignas de Madame Malkin. _

_Os vestidos cerimoniais do dia de todos os santos não eram como as fantasias espalhafatosas que a maioria das mulheres trouxas costumavam usar nessas ocasiões de liberdade formal. Eram longos, com um profundo decote em V no centro e mangas de tecido fino, como asas de morcego. O decote deveria ser bordado de acordo com o símbolo da família ou o ano que estivessem tendo. Em épocas mais antigas da bruxandade, costumava-se nomear os anos em relação a animais ditos como poderesos: leões, tigres, fênix ou qualquer outro. Na família Preminger, o símbolo era um arranjo de rosas bordadas impreterivelmente ao centro, deixando menos espaço para expor a carne dos seios. _

_Depois de escolhidos os vestidos que iríamos transfigurar, um azul bordado de Cora e um esverdeado meu, começamos a decidir onde seriam feitos os cortes. Segundos depois já estávamos vestidas, de frente ao espelho, apontando as varinhas em várias direções. O fato de nossos vestidos já terem mangas facilitou muito a transfiguração, logo os pedaços de pano antes colocados em nossos braços desciam em cascata por eles. Os bordados foram mais difíceis, até porque transfigurar um pássaro lateral em um arranjo de flores não era tão fácil quanto creem os inocentes. Entretanto, após muito praguejar, terminamos._

__ Brilhante! - exclamei mirando nosso trabalho no grande espelho do quarto. - Cora… você está igualzinha a mamãe. - comentei com a voz embargada. _

__ E… me perdoe, mas… você está me lembrando a tia Sarah nesse tom de verde… - era visível que temia me ofender. De fato, naquela época ofendeu e eu quase troquei a cor do vestido, mas olhando para o passado agora, percebo que em certos aspectos tia Sarah e eu quase nos parecíamos de vez em quando. _

__ Não me faça trocar a cor do vestido e desejar ter nascido com a sua cara. - foi o que respondi. _

__ Perdão. O que sugere para nossas pequenas cabeças de vento? - brincou tentando me fazer mudar de linha. _

__ Ora e o que mais? Os chapéus que compõem o vestido. Venha, me ajude a fazer um coque descente._

_Alargamos os chapéus e os enchemos com as flores dos vasos do hotéu e transfiguramos fitas em tule azul e verde para combinar. _

__ Eu estou me sentindo uma das julgadas de Salem. - comentei enquanto arranjava o grampo para prender o chapéu._

__ Não me lembre disso… e as máscaras?_

_Rudy tivera a bondade de mandar fazer um par de máscaras para nós em prata, parecia adivinhar a cor das bruxas. Eu adoro Paris e com certeza tenho boas lembranças da cidade, mas sentia falta de estar entre a minha gente. Poder empunhar a varinha sem medo e usar qualquer tipo de roupa que quisesse. Existiam bruxos em Paris, mas eram mais discretos do que os de Londres. Enfim, quando descemos para o hall, Marius, Rudy e Cecile já nos esperavam também prontos. Nossos amigos inovaram como os três mosqueteiros mais bem caracterizados que eu já havia visto. _

__ Os três mosqueteiros. - anunciei com uma reverência prontamente devolvida. - Agora sim me sinto mais protegida para andar nas ruas escuras de Paris._

__ Vocês estão vestidas de quê? - indagou Rudy curioso._

__ Bruxas. - respondi com uma piscadela cúmplice para Cora._

__ Mas, bruxas não se vestem assim. - respondeu Rudy._

__ E o senhor conhece quantas bruxas para saber como se vestem, senhor Chevalier? - quando Cora volta a chamar alguém pelo sobrenome, já tendo usado o primeiro nome, é ofensa na certa. _

__ O que importa? Serão as mais belas bruxas da festa. - comentou Marius._

__ Obrigada, Marius. - agradeceu Cora. - O senhor deveria aprender com ele, senhor Chevalier. Muitas vezes as histórias que contam não são verdadeiras. - acrescentou enquanto dava o braço a Marius e saíam juntos pela porta do hotel._

__ Eu não sabia que a sua irmã… _

__ Não se preocupe, querido Rudy. Até o final da noite ela terá pregado uma peça em você e estarão quites. - respondi dando meu braço a ele e a Cecile._

__ Eu vivo dizendo a ele que ainda encontraria uma mulher que o faria se arrepender de falar demais. - comentou Cecile achando graça. - Sua irmã superou as expectativas._

__ Cora costuma fazer isso quando está vestida para a ocasião. - brinquei com uma risada alta. _

_Se existe uma visão incapaz de ser esquecida, seria o Jardim das Tulheiras decorado para um baile. Era como o natal… nem mesmo as árvores passavam despercebidas, todas iluminadas, brilhando como milhões de estrelas. As mesas ficavam próximas das casas ao redor, liberando o centro para uma grande pilastra de madeira cheia de fitas que seriam usadas na dança mais tarde, os rostos felizes das outras pessoas com suas máscaras ajudavam no ar de mistério. Naquela noite, naquele lugar e naquele frisson, a sensação de que qualquer coisa poderia acontecer era inevitável. _

_Todos pareciam conhecer uns aos outros, e imediatamente a nossa chegada, Toulouse parou a Rudy e ela para desenhar seu retrato. Segundo ele, pintaria o vestido de rosa mais tarde, pois valorizaria mais minha delicadeza. Tentei discutir, mas meu amigo me impediu, provavelmente por conhecer o artista melhor do que eu, em todo caso, logo em seguida saímos para junto dos nossos amigos que, já reunidos num canto, riam alto e conversavam animadamente. George vestira-se de Pierrot, o que me fez rir… seus quadros sempre coloridos e ele todo em preto e branco. _

__ As fantasias de mademoiselles Delacour são as mais excêntricas que já vi. - comentou com o tom de quem repetia-se. Por certo o assunto até então fora nossas vestes._

__ Ao menos parecemos mais felizes. - retruquei com um sorriso bem humorado. - Mas, você, George, tem sempre que ser a nuvem negra._

__ Ben dit, Amélia. - aplaudiu Cecile. - Esse fanfarrão não consegue passar uma noite sem atacar alguém com suas opiniões. _

__ E mademoiselle não consegue passar um dia e noite sem ir contra a feminilidade, mademoiselle Tattou. - defendeu-se George. _

__ O que é feminino para mim pode não ser o mesmo que para você, monsieur Dufrénoy. - rebateu ela sem se dar por vencida._

__ Vamos deixá-los discutindo à vontade, meus caros. Mademoiselle Delacour, fais-moi l'honneur d'une danse? - perguntou Rudy num francês demasiado galante para Cora._

__ Bien sûr, monsieur Chevalier. - respondeu ela concedendo-lhe sua mão. Perdoara-o, afinal. _

__ Mel? - disse Marius estendendo a mão para mim._

__ Oui, monsieur Depardieu. - concordei sendo girada por ele até o centro da pista de dança. _

_Já havia dançando com Marius antes, mas especialmente naquela noite ele parecia mais leve, mais solto do que nunca. O brilho em seus olhos por trás da máscara era o mais genuíno em meses, sem qualquer vestígio da boêmia. Estava ainda mais satisfeita por isso, como se fosse responsável por sua cura. Rodamos e saltamos entre os pares ao centro da pista e por vezes, invertemos os parceiros com Rudy e Cora, que ficaram felizes por juntarem-se a nós em nossa visível brincadeira. Minha irmã ria como nunca e eu conseguia entender porquê. _

_Aquela fora a primeira festa verdadeiramente feliz a qual fomos em anos. Sem qualquer sombra de convidados dos quais não gostávamos ou dos olhares sempre atentos de tia Sarah acerca de nosso comportamento. Dançávamos com amigos de verdade e não com parceiros designados por outros parentes, embora __**eu **__já tivesse o feito antes… lembranças tão distantes ali. Quando dançara com Alvo a última vez? Quando o vira pela última vez? A recordação mais presente que possuía era a da visita de Elifas e das tardes com Rudy, Marius e George… Alvo não era mais nada do que uma silhueta escura num mar de cores, embora seu nome pronunciado em voz alta ainda causasse certo furor em mim. _

__ Alguém aceita uma bebida? - indagou Marius parando próximo de minha irmã e seu parceiro._

__ Por favor. - dissemos Core e eu em uniosso. _

_Champagne à vontade… que noite maravilhosa! E eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. _

__ Vamos apostar em quem consegue ficar menos bêbado até amanhã? - indaguei depois de beber minha primeira taça._

__ Haha, Marius vai perder. - provocou Cecile risonha._

__ Pois eu discordo, Ceci. E eis aqui o meu motivo de querer permanecer sóbrio. - disse me puxando de volta para a pista de dança, fazendo com que eu derramasse minha taça no chão e rir descontroladamente. - Pretendo dançar com mademoiselle até o amanhecer._

__ E mademoiselle aceita ser conduzida por você até lá. - concordei rindo._

__ Você é a criatura mais bela que eu conheci, Amélia Delacour. - declarou ele me girando no ar e trazendo-me de volta ao chão._

__ E quanto a sua antiga… amada? - perguntei._

__ Ela sequer alcança seus olhos, quem dirá seu coração. - respondeu ele sorrindo alegremente para mim, no que eu retribuí._

__ E eu posso dizer que é o maior poeta que já conheci, Marius Depardieu. E espero ser para sempre sua inatingível Mel. - declarei após um giro rápido. _

__ Promete visitar meu túmulo se eu morrer antes de você?_

__ Marius! - ralhei. - Incrível como consegue mudar uma conversa de algo feliz para algo miserável…_

__ Só estou garantindo que alguém se dará ao trabalho de lembrar-se de mim. - explicou ele sem perder o bom humor. - Então? Irá? Com rosas brancas?_

__ É claro! E você levará camélias vermelhas ao meu? Caso eu morra primeiro?_

__ Não se leva flores vermelhas a um morto, Mel._

__ Pois então, será como se eu nunca estivesse morta se levar camélias vermelhas. - expliquei com um sorriso matreiro._

__ Muito bem, terá suas camélias vermelhas… e amarelas… e azuis. - e recitou todas as cores do arco-íris enquanto me rodava no ar. _

__ Cuidado ou ela vai vomitar! - advertiu Cora sofrendo do mesmo mal com Rudy. _

_Mais tarde, após a dança no centro com as fitas, todos entraram na casa central do jardim. Era o conhecido pega-pega no escuro, famoso jogo francês. Todos os rapazes escondiam-se cada qual em um quarto, enquanto as moças faziam o mesmo. No escuro, elas saíam correndo de seus quartos e os rapazes puxavam-nas para fazer o que bem quisessem com elas em seus quartos. Cora e eu ficamos receosas de brincar, mas Marius e Rudy garantiram que seriam eles a nos pegar. Fiquei mais tranquila e entrei num dos quartos com Cora. _

__ Você vai primeiro, se não reconhecer o Rudy, grite e eu puxo você de volta. - disse tentando acalmá-la._

__ Certo. - concordou Cora e abriu a porta cautelosamente, mirando o corredor escuro. Passou andando e logo foi puxada. Sem gritos, o plano dera certo. Minha vez e Marius logo me agarrou para dentro do quarto ao lado._

__ Agora eu a peguei, Mel. - brincou ele ainda com as mãos firmes na minha cintura e eu ri, parando para olhá-lo._

__ Beije-me. - pedi de súbito e, para minha surpresa, realmente satisfeita por ter meu pedido atendido tão prontamente. _

_Foi maravilhoso, no ínicio, ser beijada por Marius. Ele não relutava e não parecia se sentir culpado por isso, mesmo sabendo que eu amava outra pessoa. Na verdade, fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez em que fora beijada por Alvo, que eu sequer me lembrava de como era ser beijada por ele. Talvez por isso tivesse ficado tão inclinada a aceitar um beijo de Marius. Contudo, assim que nos aproximamos da cama e eu pensei no que poderia acontecer… eu abri os olhos e me senti sendo jogada dentro de uma memória… água quente e um feitiço abbafiatto… o piso frio de um banheiro e vozes dizendo "eu te amo"..._

__ Não. - disse afastando Marius. - Não posso… por mais que queira… não consigo… sinto muito. - completei me sentando na cama._

__ Não, a culpa foi minha. - desculpou-se Marius. - Eu não deveria ter beijado você._

__ Não vamos nos culpar por isso. - ponderei tentando me acalmar. - Quer dizer, eu amo você, Marius. Mas, nunca da mesma maneira que amei… que amo Alvo… Merda de Dragão!_

__ Como? Merda de dragão?! - exclamou ele achando a minha maneira de praguejar peculiar._

__ Lemos muita fantasia em minha família, é como se eles existissem…_

__ Entendo. - murmurou ele. - Eu lamento, Mel… é uma pena que ele seja seu melhor amigo, do contrário seria mais fácil. Mas, ele já é parte de você._

__ Uma parte que eu gostaria de não precisar. _

__ Não gostaríamos todos? - perguntou-se ele sendo filosófico, o que me fez rir um pouco. - Bem, vamos esperar até que todos estejam satisfeitos ou vamos sair e voltar para junto dos outros?_

__ Sim, vamos chamar Rudy e Cora para procurar George e Cecile…_

__ Ah, não. Eles devem estar ocupados em orgias. Vamos pegar o caro Rudy e a doce Cora e sair daqui._

__ Muito bem… Marius! - chamei da cama._

__ Sim? - ele respondeu parando para se virar e me encarar._

__ Obrigada, por tudo. - agradeci de coração._

__ Foi um prazer, minha querida Mel._

_Pegamos Cora e Rudy e voltamos para o Ritz, sendo deixadas por nossos mosqueteiros logo em seguida. Aquela foi a minha útlima noite em Paris. E então o grande acidente… que pareceu não perturbar tanto o mundo bruxo, mas que foi o suficiente para acabar com o que restava da minha sanidade em meus dezoito anos de idade…_

_ A morte de Ariana. - disse Hermione em meio a um silêncio mortal na Toca.


	27. Beckoning the great divide

_Capítulo 27 _

_ Era Dezembro, se aproximando do natal, embora eu mal estivesse pensando naquela data, e Cora e eu estávamos tomando café no quarto completamente acometidas de ressaca. Não tinha fome e ainda assim ousava mordiscar um pão doce, quando a camareira bateu à porta. Murmurei um entre em francês de boca cheia e esperei para que ela dissesse o que queria, contudo, ela apenas colocou uma carta com a caligrafia de Elifas ao lado do meu prato e saiu. _

_ — O que será? - indagou Cora com nítida preocupação, visto que a correspondência endereçada a mim andava fraca nos últimos dias. Enquanto isso, eu lambia meus dedos freneticamente para conseguir pegar no papel sem melá-lo._

_A carta era breve. Ariana falecera na tarde anterior e o funeral seria às 15:00 horas daquela tarde. Elifas insistia para que eu fosse a fim de confortar os irmãos Dumbledore, e eu me perguntava se isso seria possível. Minha cabeça formulava mil ideias sobre como o assassinato teria acontecido e conseguia chegar em apenas um culpado. Grindewald. Mais do que nunca senti ódio por aquele homem que fora capaz de olhar nos olhinhos assustados de Ariana Dumbledore e desprender um Avada Kedrava contra ela._

— _Mélia? - chamou Cora._

— _A irmã de Alvo faleceu e o funeral será às 15:00. - respondi guardando a carta. - Elifas insisti que eu vá. _

— _Mesmo sabendo que você e Alvo…_

— _Sim. - cortei antes que ela pudesse concluir. - Então, quando sai o próximo trem?_

— _Às 11:30… não vamos nos despedir de Rudy, Marius, Cecile e George? - indagou confusa._

— _Vou escrever uma nota para eles, se queremos chegar ainda a tarde, precisamos partir já. - disse me levantando em direção ao quarto._

— _Em todo caso não vamos chegar a tempo… - ela insistiu caminhando atrás de mim._

— _Não pretendo assistir a tudo. - retruquei fechando a porta antes que ela dissesse outra coisa. _

_ — Nesse caso não irei oferecer sequer a lareira de tia Olímpia. - ouvi-a dizer por trás da madeira._

_ — Eu não aceitaria de maneira nenhuma. Imagine ter que dar explicações do por que estarmos saindo mais cedo. Agora, pare de resmungar e vista-se Cora. - pedi brandamente. Ela bufou do lado de fora, como bem me lembro e daí ouvi sua porta batendo._

_ Deixar Paris não pareceu tão doloroso, dadas as circunstâncias, mas depois, já dentro do trem, quando olhei para trás, percebi que não me afastava somente de uma cidade, mas de uma grande amiga. Eu amadureci aqui como jamais teria feito em nenhum outro lugar. Na nota que deixei aos meus amigos, me desculpei pela pressa e agradeci pelas boas lembranças que me proporcionaram. Garanti, também, que um dia voltaria a vê-los. Ficamos em silêncio boa parte do caminho, até chegarmos a King's Cross e apanharmos um táxi que nos levaria o mais rápido possível para Godric's Hollow. Eram 16:00._

_ Cora resolveu permanecer dentro do carro, como da última vez. O primeiro a me ver foi Elifas e eu corri para abraçá-lo. Em seguida Linda… e por Merlin como estava bonita! Eu quase deixei meu queixo cair, mas apenas mirei Eli e sorri maliciosamente. Ele entendeu e me cutucou. Nós duas nos abraçamos como duas irmãs que não se viam há tempo. E, de fato, era o caso. _

_ — Você está ótima. - disse quando nos soltamos._

_ — E eu também deveria ir a Paris, você está melhor do que nunca. - ela respondeu me fazendo corar. _

_ E então, ouvimos uma voz alterada vindo do túmulo que estava sendo feito para Ariana, ao lado de Kendra. Era Abeforth e ao que parecia Alvo estava com ele. Corremos os três até lá e vimos quando o irmão mais novo acertou o mais velho com um soco tão forte que foi capaz de quebrar o nariz do outro. Linda soltou um gritinho, enquanto Elifas corria para tentar afastar Abeforth e eu observava Alvo, esperando por uma reação, mas ele sequer se defendeu. _

_ — Me largue, Doge! É tudo culpa dele! Você destruiu nossa família! - urrava Abeforth, apontando o dedo para o irmão._

_ — Acalme-se, pelas barbas de Merlin. - implorou Elifas com as duas mãos repousadas nos ombros dele. _

_ — Mas é claro que vocês vão defendê-lo, seriam capazes de beijar merda pelo meu irmão. - desdenhou se soltando de Elifas, caminhou até Alvo e cuspiu em seus pés. - Eu nunca vou perdoá-lo. Eu odeio você. - e saiu com os passos pesados. _

_ Alvo sequer fez menção de seguir o irmão, parecia aceitar tudo. Sua culpa e o ódio de Abeforth. Elifas me olhou e em seguida para Linda, puxando-a para longe dali a fim de nos deixar sozinhos. Alvo permanecia imóvel enquanto me olhava, e nenhum de nós teve sequer o ímpeto de nos mover em direção ao outro. Eu o encarava com uma expressão neutra ao passo que os olhos dele estavam frios, mas eu não desviei os meus olhos dos dele._

— _Veio me dizer que me avisou? - perguntou calmamente, mas sem conter uma pitada de veneno em suas palavras. Eu estava pronta para aquilo e para pagar na mesma moeda._

— _Foi Ariana quem morreu e estou aqui por ela e não por você. - respondi, finalmente dando alguns passos até o caixão. - Contudo, eu não acho que Abeforth deveria culpar você, quer dizer, tenho certeza de que a culpa é…_

— _Eu sou culpado. - ele me interrompeu._

— _Você a acertou com um Avada Kedavra? - perguntei calmamente depois de um minuto de choque contido. _

— _Talvez. - ele murmurou e lágrimas formaram-se em seus olhos._

— _Alvo, como exatamente ela morreu? - quis saber olhando do caixão para ele._

— _Estávamos prestes a partir, Gerardo e eu, para ir atrás das relíquias. Ariana conosco, e então Abeforth abriu meus olhos para a verdade… Ela era frágil demais para viajar… Começamos uma discussão e Gerardo lançou a maldição cruciatus contra Abeforth… E então começamos a duelar e Ariana deveria estar assustada, ela nunca se controlou muito bem ao realizar magia, acho que queria nos ajudar… e um de nossos feitiços a acertou. Qualquer um pode tê-la matado… mas Abeforth está certo, a culpa é minha… se eu não tivesse, como você disse, me cegado, ela ainda estaria aqui…_

_Ele estava despedaçado, isso era visível e admitia minha sabedoria acerca das intenções de seu suposto amigo. Confesso que nem mesmo no enterro de Kendra eu o vira daquele jeito, contudo, ali ele chorava por mais do que apenas a morte de Ariana. Chorava por sua culpa, por sua idiotice em ter acreditado em Grindewald, e por ter descoberto que seu amor não era correspondido da maneira que ele pensava. E por isso eu o abracei. Não havia me dado conta do quanto sentira sua falta até aquele abraço e então não contive minhas lágrimas. _

— _Eu tenho certeza de que não foi você. - eu queria fazê-lo acreditar em mim, mas era impossível. - Ele se foi? - perguntei ainda abraçada ao meu amigo._

— _Assim que ela caiu…_

— _Então está terminado, quer dizer…_

— _Não, nem tudo. - disse ele me segurando pelos ombros. - Amélia, eu quero que vá embora e não olhe para trás, eu quero que me esqueça._

— _O- o que? - gaguejei completamente confusa._

— _Por alguma razão todos que eu amo acabam mal. E eu não quero que um deles seja você._

— _Alvo, você está se ouvindo? Porque eu acho que perdeu completamente o juízo…_

— _Não, eu estou gozando de todas as minhas capacidades mentais. Veja bem, nós dois temos estado cegos há muito tempo. Você vai se casar…_

— _Com alguém que eu não amo e você sabe disso, já discutimos naquela noite…_

— _Pois então tente amá-lo. Tente porque nós dois… nós dois estamos amaldiçoados e fadados a caminhos diferentes… Eu… Adeus, Amélia. - e me soltou, a caminho de casa._

_Eu senti vontade de gritar, de chorar ainda mais, mas as lágrimas não saíam. Começava a nevar…_

— _Não, não… - murmurava loucamente enquanto corria para agarrá-lo pelo braço. - Por Merlin, não! Eu prometo… Alvo, eu prometo… Nunca mais beijá-lo ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero, mas, por favor, diga que ainda somos amigos, melhores amigos, não lembra? Quando me pediu para terminar com Arthur disse que, qualquer que fosse a minha escolha, seríamos amigos para sempre… Vai dar para trás com a sua palavra? - perguntei segurando-o pelas mãos. A minha voz embargada._

— _Eu sinto muito, Amélia, mas não vou voltar atrás. É o melhor para nós dois… - ele hesitou por um momento antes de me responder, e continuou a seguir em frente, eu atrás dele e finalmente demos de cara com Elifas e Linda que nos olhavam confusos. Aquela hesitação me irritou ainda mais. Eu via que no fundo ele não queria fazê-lo… era apenas por uma causa nobre própria, que __**ele**__ achava ser melhor..._

— _Mas será que você não entende…? Eu __**preciso**__ de você. Alvo! Você é o meu melhor amigo! - urrei a plenos pulmões, sentindo as pernas cedendo. _

— _O que está fazendo? - perguntou Elifas segurando-o pelo ombro._

— _O que eu deveria ter feito assim que ela partiu para a França. - disse voltando-se para olhar para mim. - Pensei que devolvendo suas cartas entenderia. - comentou depois de um suspiro cansado._

— _Posso até ter entendido que me devolvia meus sentimentos, que não os queria mais. Nunca entendi que não queria mais minha amizade. Isso eu nunca aceitaria!_

— _Você não vai viver enquanto eu estiver no seu caminho, Amélia. - ele insistiu sério, eu via seus olhos ficarem vermelhos. - E eu não aguentaria saber que se foi por minha causa…_

— _Pois eu não vou. Eu me recuso a morrer por sua causa… seu… seu… DESGRAÇADO!_

— _Amélia. - ouvi Linda dizer. - O que deu em você?_

— _Achou que estava me fazendo um grande favor ao devolver suas cartas? Ao guardar os detalhes dos seus planos com Grindewald apenas para mim? E acha que agora vai me fazer bem ao me mandar para longe de você? Para longe do meu melhor amigo? - indaguei incapaz de chorar mais e agora vendo-o chorar. - Acertou apenas em uma coisa, Alvo Dumbledore. Eu nunca vou conseguir viver enquanto você estiver no meu caminho. Mas não porque eu amo você… MAS PORQUE VOCÊ ME DESTRUIU! _

_Ele não fizera menção a seguir o irmão, mas quando eu me virei para voltar ao carro, onde Cora me esperava do lado de fora assustada com meus gritos, ele tentou me segurar._

— _Eu espero que pense que o feitiço tenha sido seu pelo resto de seus dias. Assim poderemos partilhar da mesma miséria… Eu odeio você, Alvo Dumbledore! Eu __**odeio**__ você. - disse entre dentes, batendo a porta do carro com violência. Cora não fez perguntas e eu a censurava com o olhar sempre que tentava. _

_Chegamos à mansão Preminger horas depois e eu subi direto para o quarto. Alguma coisa mudou no meu coração aquele dia, porque até então eu não sabia o que era guardar rancor de alguém querido. Eu sabia alguma coisa sobre rancor graças a tia Sarah, mas não daquela magnitude. Fiquei trancada no quarto o resto da tarde, até receber a visita da tia Sarah._

— _Então, é verdade. Você e Cornélia chegaram mais cedo de Paris. - ela disse sentando-se na cadeira da minha mesa. - Alguma razão especial?_

— _A irmã de Alvo falaceu e eu fui até o funeral. Mas, quando cheguei lá… não foi o meu amigo quem eu vi… e não quero conhecê-lo._

— _Devo entender que o seu faz de conta com Alvo Dumbledore terminou?_

— _E isso realiza seus sonhos, não é? É incrível a maneira como consegue tudo o que quer…_

— _Não me culpe por sua briga. Se você terminou sua amizade com ele foi por sua conta e não por mim. - retrucou tia Sarah na defensiva. - Mas, talvez seja melhor mesmo. Assim dará uma chance ao menino Black…_

— _Tia Sarah, por mais que eu odeie admitir… ainda que eu tente evitar, nós duas somos muito parecidas. E eu sei que a senhora nunca se deu bem com o seu marido Yaxley. _

— _Esperemos que tenha aperfeiçoado meu gene, então. - ponderou ela saindo do quarto. _

— E termina aqui. - anunciou Gina, fechando o diário. - Vamos dar um tempo.

O quarteto estivera ocupado com o diário de Amélia Preminger desde o feriado de natal na quinta- feira. Hermione fora liberada de Hogwarts e já estava louca por novidades. Não pararam de ler nem por um momento, tirando as horas em que Molly se zangava e tomava o livro das mãos deles. Ouvir os acontecimentos da morte de Ariana pelos olhos de Amélia não tornou a situação menos infeliz para Harry. O garoto lembrava-se da reação que aquela cena causava em ambos os irmãos Dumbledore, e o que ela anotara, das palavras de Alvo, só confirmava isso. Contudo, agora era noite da véspera do natal e a senhora Weasley os queria longe de mistérios.

— Andrômeda vai chegar com o Teddy a qualquer momento. - comentou Harry enquanto arrumava a mesa com Rony.

— Ele deve ter crescido muito desde a última vez em que o vimos… Acha que ele vai se parecer com Tonks ou com Lupin? - perguntou o ruivo.

— Tonks. Ele é até metamorfogo como ela. - pontuou Harry.

— Sobre o que estão falando? - perguntou Gina.

— Sobre o Teddy. Com quem acha que ele vai se parecer? - tornou a perguntar Rony.

— Claro que é com a Tonks, Rony. - respondeu Gina como se fosse óbvio. - Mamãe está te chamando na cozinha.

— Por quê?

— E acha que ela se preocupou em explicar? Vai logo! - falou Gina e o irmão saiu para a cozinha. - Enfim, sós. - disse indo de encontro ao namorado. - Sabe, eu entendo muito bem a reação da Amélia quando Alvo colocou daquela maneira…

— Você também me odiou? - perguntou Harry preocupado. Ele sabia que Gina se referia a vez em que terminara com ela no sexto ano.

— Um pouco… - assumiu Gina. - Mas, Amélia parecia quase assassina… quero saber como vai ser esse reencontro. Afinal, é óbvio que voltaram a se ver.

— Depois do natal falaremos sobre isso. - concluiu Harry, pondo-se a beijar a namorada.

— Harry! - chamou o senhor Weasley.

— Sim? - respondeu empurrando Gina para o lado.

— Preciso de sua ajuda no galpão. Depois vocês terminam a conversa. - disse ele com um sorriso malicioso.

Na cozinha, Rony e Hermione fatiavam os legumes enquanto a senhora Weasley escolhia uma galinha.

— Aposto que eles me expulsaram para ficarem sozinhos. - resmungou Rony.

— Normal. - respondeu Hermione. - Estamos lendo esse diário dia e noite e por mais que Gina seja sua irmã, ela não está acostumada as nossas aventuras. Agora, termine isso ou sua mãe vai pirar.

Rony riu e continuou com o que estava fazendo.

— Vou sentir falta de ouvir Amélia sobre Paris. - tornou a dizer o ruivo sorrindo. - Hermione, eu pensei e acho que quando casarmos, deveríamos ir até lá.

Hermione quase cortou o dedo e fitou o namorado surpresa.

— Casarmos? - repetiu sem conter um sorriso. - Rony, você quer casar comigo?

— É claro, você é incrível Hermione. E em seguida, vamos para Paris…

Ele foi interrompido pelo beijo da namorada, que quase o arrancou do chão.

— Eu não posso dar as costas por um segundo… - interrompeu Molly entrando na cozinha, mas sem conseguir conter um risinho satisfeito.

— Desculpe, senhora Weasley. - falou Hermione voltando ao que estava fazendo, corada.

— É, desculpe, mãe… A culpa não é minha se minha namorada é louca por mim.

— Ronald! - repreendeu-o Hermione, sem conter uma risada.

* * *

**Bem, para compensar meu atraso, eis dois capítulos de uma só vez. Espero que gostem. Deixem reviews para que eu saiba, ok? Bjoos e até o próximo. Agora com férias, prometo postar loucamente! **


	28. The minor fall, the major lift

Capítulo 28

Harry estava se sentindo um pouco desconfortável por ter sido flagrado pelo pai de sua namorada enquanto a beijava. Quer dizer, não que ele pensasse que o senhor Weasley era um daqueles pais que privam seus filhos de demonstrações românticas em público, como se Harry fosse um tarado que lhe estava tomando o controle sobre sua garotinha, mas, ainda assim era estranho. O galpão do pai de Gina era um dos lugares mais exóticos que o garoto visitara em toda a vida; cheio de badulaques dos trouxas, coisas triviais como tomadas e afins, mas que para o senhor Weasley representavam o maior divertimento.

— E então, tiveram mais sucesso com o diário de Amélia Preminger? - perguntou seu sogro.

— Na verdade, acho que estamos descobrindo mais sobre Amélia do que sobre o professor Dumbledore. Digo, ela tem passagens muito claras sobre suas suposições quanto ao caráter dele. Mas, ela por si só já é um achado… eu não imaginaria que teria passado por tanta coisa só com aquela foto no ministério. Ela parecia feliz lá… brincalhona. - explicou Harry sentando numa das cadeiras dispostas.

O senhor Weasley sorriu de maneira simpática.

— Você diria que imaginava o que Dumbledore teria passado? Ele também era divertido e teve suas perdas. - observou ele.

— Então está dizendo que no final das contas, Dumbledore e Amélia eram iguais. - sentenciou o garoto confuso.

— Só estou dizendo que talvez fosse o fato de serem tão parecidos, ambos com suas dores e perdas, que os tenha tornado tão próximos e tão certos um para o outro. Ao menos na cabeça dela, pelo que andei… como dizem os trouxas? Pescando das conversas de vocês. - respondeu o senhor Weasley dando de ombros enquanto mexia no fio de uma televisão.

— Não acho que Dumbledore a considerasse menos especial. Quer dizer, o que ele fez, mandá-la embora, não foi muito diferente do que eu fiz com Gina durante o funeral dele. Eu não estava mandando embora somente a garota mais incrível que eu conheço… se me permite dizer, senhor Weasley….

— Está tudo bem, Harry. - disse ele com um sorriso matreiro.

— Também senti que estava mandando embora a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo em anos, além de conhecer todos vocês… Eu sabia que nada seria melhor do que a Gina. E deve ter sido isso o que fez Dumbledore ficar receoso de mandar Amélia nunca mais vê-lo. Afinal, eles eram, como ela mesma disse, amigos antes de tudo. E ele realmente a amou… não muito diferente do quanto eu amo a Gina. - concluiu Harry traçando a linha de seu raciocínio.

— Bem, - disse o senhor Weasley após um breve silêncio. - o reencontro deles não deve ter sido nada fácil. - comentou sombrio. - Se Amélia realmente for tão feroz e viva quanto são suas palavras, acho que o velho Dumbledore teve alguém a quem realmente temer em sua vida.

Harry assentiu, seguido do próprio aceno de cabeça do senhor Weasley. Eles arrumaram algumas prateleiras e em seguida voltaram para dentro da casa. A senhora Weasley terminava de arrumar a mesa com a comida recém retirada do forno enquanto os convidados encontravam-se na sala. Andrômeda observava com um sorriso delicado Hermione brincar com Teddy na cadeira ao lado da sua. Sua amiga era muito jeitosa com crianças, ele percebeu e Rony também parecia ter notado, pois estava vidrado na namorada. Gina devia ter subido para se trocar já que não se encontrava com eles. Ao vê-lo, Andrômeda abriu um pouco mais o sorriso. O contínuo luto por Tonks era evidente.

— Como vai, Harry? - disse ela cumprimentando-o.

— Um pouco cansado, mas ótimo. - ele respondeu apertando a mão dela.

— Os novos treinadores de aurores estão pegando muito no seu pé? - brincou ela. Foi nítido como seus olhos adquiriram um brilho semelhante ao de Bellatrix quando o fez, porém menos zombeteiro e louco. - Eu me lembro de como Dora reclamava… - parou de repente.

— Eu realmente sinto muito, senhora Tonks. - ele disse percebendo que ela estava prestes a chorar. - Deve ser horrível, principalmente porque são tão parecidos. - comentou mirando Teddy.

— Ao contrário, Harry… é quase reconfortante. Só agradeço por ter quem me ajude nas perguntas…

— Com isso não precisa se preocupar. - assegurou Gina por trás de Harry, chegara a tempo de ouvir a última parte da conversa. - Seremos os melhores padrinhos, não é, Harry?

— É claro, e onde está o meu afilhado? Mione! Para de monopolizar o garoto! - gracejou Harry vendo que ela tentava impedir Rony de segurá-lo. Por fim, deu-o a Harry.

Ele realmente se esforçaria para ser um bom padrinho, como Sirius não teve a oportunidade de ser como gostaria. Mesmo com tantos anos, ele ainda sentia sua morte… Contudo, seus devaneios infelizes não duraram muito. Logo a casa foi invadida por uma grande massa de ruivos e seus parceiros. Gui foi o primeiro a chegar com uma Fleur grávida e uma Victorie risonha nos braços da mãe. Carlinhos em seguida, seguido de Percy e sua namorada Audrey. George resolvera não convidar Angelina naquele ano, já que a namorada estivera ocupada com os preparativos da própria família, e ainda tinha certo gosto em atazanar Percy… embora não tivesse o mesmo sabor sem Fred. A festa estava incompleta, isso era fato, mas buscavam não tocar no assunto.

— E como vai a loja? - indagou Percy a George depois de rir um pouco de uma piada do irmão.

— Bem. Rony costumava me ajudar mais nos fins de semana, mas agora anda enfiado demais em "assuntos secretos" para contribuir, certo Roniquinho? - provocou George sentado de frente para o irmão.

— Eu já disse que é importante. - insistiu Rony tentando desviar do assunto Amélia Preminger. Embora tivessem tentado manter segredo, a falta de discrição durante o feriado de natal fez com que metade da família já soubesse.

— Assuntes secrretes?! - exclamou Fleur aflita enquanto alimentava Victorie. - Non vão me dizerr q' stão metides em encrrencas…

— Nada disso, Fleur. - assegurou Harry. - São só umas pesquisas para o ministério. Estamos em treinamento…

— Pesquisas num livro só? E por que Hermione e Gina estão metidas nisso? - tornava a questionar George.

— Cara, fica na sua… - murmurou Rony desesperado.

— Nada de assuntos secretos à mesa! - zangou-se a senhor Weasley. - É véspera de natal!

— É claro, querida. Meninos… - interveio Arthur mirando os dois com um olhar de "mais tarde".

A conversa tomou um rumo mais leve com perguntas acerca das crianças, Victorie e Teddy, sobre a gravidez de Fleur, Molly fazendo mil indicações baseadas em sua própria experiência tendo dado à luz a sete filhos, e em seguida histórias engraçadas com relação a infância de cada um. Harry ria muito toda vez que George contava como transformou o ursinho de Rony numa aranha, com a ajuda de Fred (um silêncio de meio segundo seguiu o comentário), e que por isso o garoto tinha tanto medo delas. Hermione tentava acalmar o namorado contando suas próprias experiências com uma bicicleta descontrolada. Harry foi o único a não ter grandes histórias para contar, o que enterneceu o coração de todos, mas continuou o bom humor contando como passou a enganar Duda com falsas palavras mágicas sempre que ele o chateava.

— Aquele garoto era mesmo um porre. - comentou George.

Harry não retrucou, mas manteve sempre limpa a memória de Duda dizendo a ele que não o considerava desperdício de espaço. Depois do jantar, a senhora weasley convocou um multirão para ajudá-la com a louça e com a sobremesa. Gina, contudo, conseguiu escapar e puxou Andrômeda com ela para junto de Harry.

— Precisamos te perguntar uma coisa. - disse a ruiva sem rodeios.

— Precisamos? - indagou Harry sem entender.

— Sim, precisamos. - insistiu Gina. - A senhora sabe alguma coisa sobre Amélia Preminger?

Os olhos de Andrômeda brilharam de surpresa, eles perceberam, e mesmo ela não conseguiu esconder.

— Por que esse nome interessa a vocês?

— É uma longa história, senhora Tonks. - Gina tornou a conduzir a conversa. - Mas, queremos muito saber porque tem um retrato dela no Largo Grimmauld sendo que até onde se sabe de Amélia, ela continuou usando seu sobrenome de solteira… Quer dizer, que ela foi casada com um Black é fato… mas as circunstâncias para conseguir seu sobrenome de volta… o divórcio não é muito aceito entre as famílias puro sangue. - continuou ela despejando as informações rapidamente, sabia que logo todos se reuniriam na sala e não teriam mais tempo a sós com Andrômeda.

— Ela se casou com o primeiro Sirius Black da família, sim, e seu retrato não foi removido para servir de exemplo… Digo, acho que era esse o motivo. Minha mãe costumava apontá-lo como um resquício do que acontece com bruxas que não se encaixam e que sonham alto demais. Mas, é claro que para minha mãe, na época dela, sonhar demais significava atravessar a rua sem companhia…

— Só isso? Mais nada? Alguma história de Amélia e Black ou sobre como ela conseguiu o divórcio?

— Nunca falamos sobre isso na família Black, Gina. Digo, meus pais não falavam disso para seus filhos…

— O quadro da mãe de Sirius…

— Não conseguirá nada dela. No que diz respeito a tia Walburga, sempre que mencionávamos um nome de algum traidor, ela começava a berrar… - sentenciou Andrômeda. - E vejo que vocês também não dirão porquê estão interessados em Amélia Preminger… então, sinto muito não poder ajudar mais.

Mais tarde, depois de todos desejarem feliz natal entre si. O quarteto se reuniu do lado de fora após se despedirem de Teddy e da avó. Não conseguiriam nada a respeito da vida de casada de Amélia a menos que lessem o diário, disso Hermione e Harry tinham absoluta certeza. Contudo, assim como a amiga, ele suspeitava que o pior da vida da senhorita Preminger estaria naquelas páginas… e não ansiava por lê-las. Voltaram, então, para os quartos e dormiram… ao menos no natal, os sonhos poderiam ser cheios de paz.


	29. Your mouth is poison

_Capítulo 29_

_Depois de permanecer quase uma semana em casa, me limitando apenas a andar pela propriedade com meus irmãos e treinar vários feitiços, além de escrever uma série de cartas ao Ministério a respeito da minha candidatura para uma vaga como Inominável e também trocar cartas com Linda, eu decidi que deveria dar uma chance ao conselho de Alvo. Por mais que desgostasse da ideia de aceitar que aquele de cujas palavras partiram meu coração poderia ter razão… Ainda assim, eu pedi a tia Sarah que marcasse um encontro na mansão Black. _

_ Minha tia recebeu meu pedido num misto de surpresa e contentamento característicos dela. Ursula Black recebeu nosso convite como o hasteamento da bandeira de paz, eu bem sabia como minha futura sogra me desaprovava, mas… Seu marido, Fineus Black, era o mais recente nomeado diretor de Hogwarts. Acredito que o primeiro Sonserino desde Salazar no cargo. Isso, no entanto, não o tornava menos detestável aos meus olhos. Nem ele, nem sua esposa e nem seus cinco filhos. Duvido que tenha sido amor - como no caso dos Weasleys - que os fizera tentar tantas vezes… apenas o senso de dever._

_ A mansão Black habitada pelo casal e os filhos ficava nos arredores de Yorkshire, para onde partimos pela rede de flu. Era uma residência verdadeiramente imponente e muito diferente da situada na cidade. Ursula nos esperava no hall de entrada acompanhada de Sirius. Ele parecia surpreso em me ver, não mais do que eu estava por ter decidido ido até lá. Após a falsa cortesia de sempre, as duas matriarcas partiram na frente e Black e eu seguimos atrás. Uma pequena, mas luxuosa mesa de chá nos aguardava e embora eu não tivesse fome, me esforcei para beliscar um bolinho._

_ — Caminharia comigo, Amélia? - ele perguntou estendendo a mão para mim._

_ — Isso é sensato? - interveio tia Sarah antes que eu respondesse._

_ — Eles vão se casar daqui a alguns meses, Sarah. - comentou Ursula._

_ — Ah, está bem. Amélia?_

_ — É claro, Sirius. - concordei com falsa cortesia, sem aceitar a mão dele, contudo. _

_ O jardim da mansão Black era composto por outros vários e parecia não acabar nunca. Realmente uma visão encantadora, conseguia me manter longe do fato de que estava andando lado a lado com Sirius Black._

_ — Parece impressionada. - comentou Sirius quebrando o silêncio._

_ — E estou. Nunca pensei que sua família fosse boa com coisas vivas. - retruquei brandamente, tentando controlar meu sarcasmo. _

_ — Você vai acabar se acostumando à casa. - ponderou Sirius. - E como foi a sua estadia em Paris? - perguntou sem notar o meu desdém com a situação._

_ — Foi ótima… com certeza fiz amigos para a vida toda. - respondi com um sorriso desafiador para Black._

_ — Amigos… entre trouxas. Não sei o que meus pais pretendem com essa aliança… você é uma traidora de sangue legítima. - observou ele ainda sem olhar para mim._

_ — Continuo tendo o maior dote. - retruquei com um sorriso esperto._

_ — E é mais esperta do que a maioria. - assentiu Sirius._

_ — E eu que pensava que você não apreciava a minha esperteza. - desdenhei. - Nem queria que eu trabalhasse. - lembrei._

— _E ainda não quero. Contudo, minha mãe me fez engolir esse fato… destruindo a imagem milenar das senhoras Black. - Sirius respondeu. _

— _Imagine eu! Sentada o dia todo em casa recebendo visitas de pessoas de quem eu não gosto, fazendo visitas inúteis as mesmas, dando ordens vazias aos criados, escolhendo vestidos dos quais não preciso e para quê? Para quando eu cometer um erro você jogar na minha cara que a casa é da __**sua**__ família. - disse rápido sem respirar. _

_ — Não jogaria tal coisa na sua cara, Amélia…_

_ — Conheço bastante o orgulho dos Black para saber que sim, Sirius. - cortei num tom frio. _

_ — Por mais surpreendente que possa parecer para você, mesmo que eu seja um Black e não aprove o seu gosto por sangues ruins…_

_ — Não use esse nome._

_ — Ainda assim, eu fui criado como um cavalheiro. - não contive um sorriso desdenhoso e em seguida ele me segurou pelo pulso e me puxou para um canto do jardim. - Entretanto, não posso dizer que gosto de ser feito de idiota. Se abusar da minha paciência, Amélia, eu não me conterei… só o que eu quero é que respeite o nome da minha família. - disse ele calmamente apertando cada vez mais o meu pulso em aviso._

_ — Um cavalheiro não deveria machucar uma dama, solte meu pulso. - pedi também calma, mas com veneno._

_ — Você me ouviu, Amélia?_

_ — Perfeitamente. - assenti, soltando meu pulso com um puxão. - E direi isso: posso ter aceitado esse casamento, mas não vou ser sua marionete, Sirius. - o adverti. _

_Ele apenas sorriu com superioridade… aquele sorriso que passei a odiar com os anos… E então ele me agarrou para tentar me beijar, no que eu rapidamente o afastei com um aceno de mão e voltei para perto de tia Sarah, pedindo para que fossemos embora._

* * *

**_Eu_ sei, esse capítulo foi o menor de todos até hoje... MAS, a explicação é válida! Ele é uma transição! Em todo caso, espero que gostem e deixem reviews para deixar essa autora feliz. Terminados os avisos de rotina...**

**FELIZ NATAL A TODOS OS MEUS LEITORES! FANTASMAS OU NÃO! EU AMO VOCÊS E NÃO SERIA NINGUÉM SEM VOCÊS! BJOOOS E ATÉ O PRÓXIMO!**


	30. I dreamed a dream in time gone by

_Capítulo 30_

_ Chegava finalmente Outubro e com ele o Outono, a estação da mudança em que as folhas velhas caem e se preparam para o longo sono do Inverno até estarem prontas para o renascer da Primavera. Em outros tempos, isso proporcionava diversão para mim e meus irmãos que brincávamos entre as folhas, entretanto, naquele ano de 1900, tudo o que me vinha a cabeça era o quanto eu havia perdido em tão poucos meses e o quanto mudaria a partir dali. Uma vida que não era propriamente minha, se tivesse me sido concedida a chance de escolha._

_Nove de Outubro de 1900. Essa fora a data estipulada pelos meus sogros e eu aceitei de bom grado, visto que ainda estávamos em Dezembro quando decidido, por um momento ignorei o quanto o ano consegue passar rápido… A cerimônia seria realizada na Mansão Black, sempre na casa do noivo, como mandava a tradição, já que passaria a ser a minha casa. Uma semana antes, tudo estava sendo organizado para a minha mudança. Meus pertences embalados e eu me ocupava na propriedade aproveitando meus últimos momentos de uma vista conhecida. _

— _Tem certeza de que não quer levar seu malão? - perguntou Cora durante a última vistoria do meu quarto. Os Black não permitiram a minha chegada de carro já que a máquina era considerada extensão do território trouxa, então, eu só teria que aparatar na lareira… rápido demais para quem sequer queria partir._

— _Tenho certeza de que ele vai estar melhor aqui. - garanti com um sorriso saudoso. - Imagino que Sirius poderia queimá-lo para me magoar durante uma discussão. - acrescentei para o choque de minha irmã._

— _Ainda espero que não será tão ruim quanto você faz parecer. - disse minha irmã apertando minha mão carinhosamente, parando para olhar ao redor. - Tantas noites que dividimos aqui… tantas aventuras nos jardins e horas na sala… eu sei que ainda poderá nos visitar, mas, só de pensar que não estará sempre disponível para mim no quarto ao lado…_

— _Eu sei. - concordei tentando conter minhas lágrimas, sem sucesso. - Mas, não poderíamos permanecer solteiras para sempre, não é? Quer dizer, mesmo que meu marido seja desprezível, eu não gostaria de permanecer no anonimato pela eternidade…_

— _Só gostaria de que fosse com…_

— _Já não sei mais. Não diga o nome dele. - pedi um pouco rudemente e me apressei em abraçá-la. - Prometa que vai me visitar sempre que puder e que escreverá. Nem que seja para me contar que uma borboleta passou por sua janela… odiaria perder o contato com a casa._

— _Prometo. - Cora falou me fitando. - Agora, vamos. Tia Sarah está esperando._

— _Como se já não tivéssemos feito ela esperar antes. - zombei arrancando uma risada em meio às lágrimas de Cora._

_Tia Sarah estava parada, com as mãos entrelaçadas, ao lado da lareira. Parecendo indefesa pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, contudo, não foi suficiente para quebrar o gelo entre nós naquele dia. Ela não me abraçou e eu agradeci internamente por não fazê-lo, apenas fez uma pequena reverência e apertou minha mão._

_ — Eu suponho que não sentirá minha falta. - ela disse por fim quando estava prestes a entrar na lareira. - E que no futuro eu deva tratá-la como senhora Black._

_ — Pelo contrário, tia Sarah. Será uma pena para mim e para a senhora perdermos nosso contato, no que concerne as discussões e a vida que elas traziam para essa casa, mas espero que Cora consiga se culpar por alguns de seus fios brancos aparentes. - disse sem qualquer pingo de ironia na voz, o que fez minha tia sorrir um pouco. Na verdade, me apressei para entrar na lareira antes que ela percebesse a lágrima que se formava por sua causa… não gostaria de lhe dar esse luxo. _

_ Ursula me esperava do outro lado e, por incrível que possa me parecer até hoje, não pareceu forçar o sorriso. Assumo aqui que muitas vezes eu mesma fui preconceituosa a respeito dos sentimentos dos sangues puros em geral. Como se certos pensamentos os impedissem de terem sentimentos humanos… por um momento eu me esqueci daquela rixa e tentei realmente ser educada, sem desdém, pois ela ainda não demonstrara nenhum para comigo. Mostrou-me a casa e ditou os nomes dos criados. Três elfos domésticos e três criados normais. Os Black não gostavam de elfos mexendo com a comida, então, mantinham uma cozinheira. _

_ Conheci Meg naquele dia. Um aborto de uma família bruxa que seria minha camareira e, pelo que eu poderia somar, a única pessoa realmente confiável para mim. Embora feitiços existissem para que os cabelos ficassem em perfeitas condições e as roupas também, era comum que as senhoras de grandes casas não precisassem erguer suas varinhas a não ser que um castigo mais duro aos criados se fizesse necessário. Ela ficara encarregada de me arrumar para o casamento. _

_ Deixei a Mansão Preminger ainda pela manhã e o casamento tomaria o tempo de toda a noite e quem sabe da madrugada, o que me deu tempo para explorar mais a minha nova casa. A decoração não era tão absurda como o que ouvi dizer sobre as alterações de Walburga… cabeças de elfos domésticos, que maluquice… Em geral, era até aceitável, não fosse o visível favor a Sonserina na paleta de cores. Tudo, naquele dia, encontrava-se enfeitado com arranjos florais escolhidos pelas matriarcas Black e Preminger. Minha tia, por mais que me doa admitir, deve ter intervindo para que algum tom Grifinório aparecesse. _

_Por fim, adentrei o escritório. Não havia nada de muito suspeito ou Sonserino no lugar, o que deu a entender que aquele era o cômodo onde eu deveria permanecer a maior parte do dia ou que fora concedido a mim. Sorri internamente, ainda que meu semblante estivesse neutro e tencionei a subir para ver o quarto do casal, onde meus pertences estariam. _

— _Amélia. - ouvi a voz de Sirius me chamando. - Vejo que está explorando._

— _De fato, estou. - respondi um pouco áspera. - Achei que fosse uma tradição de sua família que o noivo e a noiva não devam se ver…_

— _Antes do casamento. - ele concluiu com uma risada desdenhosa. - Francamente, acho que nós dois somos melhores do que isso. Já que, na sua opinião, o azar já se encontra no fato de estar se casando comigo. _

— _É realmente uma pena saber que meus pensamentos já se tornaram previsíveis. Na minha família isso só acontece depois de quatro anos de convivência. - retruquei sem conter um sorriso de concordância. _

_ — E espera que duremos tanto tempo? - devolveu ele subindo um degrau para ficar à mesma altura que eu. _

_ — Pelas barbas de Merlin, Sirius, - disse revirando os olhos. - sabe muito bem que o divórcio é quase intolerável entre os bruxos. - lembrei-o para meu desprazer._

_ — Quase não é mesmo que totalmente, Amélia, e sabemos que, graças a Merlin, você ainda prefere que seja assim. Pelo menos pode ter esperança._

_ — Com as nossas leis?! - exclamei sem conter meu desdém. - Você só precisaria provar que eu me deitei com outro homem e eu teria que ter uma marca vermelha nas costas para conseguir que me escutassem. Ainda assim, sua família tem mais mercenários no Ministério do que eu._

_ — Quem sabe? Agora que vai entrar para o jogo, quem sabe não consiga alguns aliados? - ele disse com uma pontada de desdém que eu preferi ignorar. - E quanto a se deitar com outro homem… a senhorita sempre foi uma moça de muito respeito, não é? Imagino que a traição seja algo… nojento em sua família tanto quanto na minha. _

_ — Sim, mas ficaria surpreso com a nossa semelhança com Salazar Slytherin no que concerne desrespeito às regras. - eu disse dando de ombros. _

_ — Eu a avisei…_

_ — E eu também. - cortei. - Não serei uma marionete. Em todo caso, não se preocupe, eu seria discreta depois de cumprir com meu dever…_

_ — Você é bonita, Amélia. Não gostaria de dividi-la com ninguém. - observou Sirius pondo-se a subir ao meu lado._

_ — Fala de mim como se eu fosse um osso. - comentei com um olhar esperto para ele. - Enfim, acho que essa audiência está encerrada e eu gostaria de continuar o resto dessa caminhada sozinha._

_ — Vamos ser marido e mulher em poucas horas…_

_ — Exatamente. - cortei-o séria. - E eu quero aproveitar enquanto ainda tenho o poder para mandá-lo ficar longe de mim. - conclui fechando a porta do que eu entendi ser meu quarto de vestir._

_ Havia uma porta no meio dele que me separava do quarto de Sirius. Típico das casas antigas inglesas ter quartos para cada um dos conjugues, mas uma porta entre ambos caso um deles quisesse companhia durante a noite sem ser visto pela criadagem. Permaneci sozinha ali pelo resto da tarde, até ouvir a batida de Meg. _

_ — A senhora Ursula me pediu para vir arrumá-la, senhorita. - anunciou ela após permitida sua entrada. - Primeiramente, gostaria de dizer que é um prazer trabalhar para a futura senhora Black e espero que a senhorita fique satisfeita com meus serviços._

_ — Obrigada, Meg. - agradeci com um sorriso torto. - E, por favor, pode me tratar como senhora Preminger depois…_

_ — Oh não, senhorita. - ela me interrompeu como se eu tivesse cometido uma heresia. - A senhora Ursula foi muito clara sobre como devo tratá-la, como senhora Black, ou serei despedida…_

_ — Ao que me parece eu serei sua patroa e a dona desta casa e, portanto, competirá a mim decidir como meus criados deverão me tratar e qual deles demitir. - intervi friamente. - Se vai ser minha camareira, Meg, quero deixar uma coisa muito clara. Não receberá ordens de mais ninguém além de mim, entendeu? Não do senhor Black mais velho ou sua esposa e muito menos de meu marido, mas de mim. _

_ — Sim, senhora. - ela assentiu com uma reverência. _

_ — Agora venha, vamos acabar com essa má primeira impressão que causamos uma a outra. Eu consigo ser gentil, você verá… contanto que eu não fique muito tempo perto dessa gente. - disse me encarando no espelho. _

_ — Perdoe-me, senhorita, eu sei que não é da minha conta mas, não está feliz por se casar? - ela perguntou brandamente._

_ — Conheceu meu noivo?_

_ — Ouvi-o conversando com um dos elfos… - sua voz tremia um pouco._

_ — E o que me diz?_

_ Ela não respondeu e eu entendi que ela mesma chegou a conclusão de sua pergunta. Em seguida, começamos os preparativos com Meg inquirindo de que maneira eu gostaria de arranjar meu cabelo. O fato era que eu não estava ligando para como ficaria, em todo caso, eu sabia que o vestido que usaria era o de minha mãe e a tiara que ela usara também era a mesma, então, eu queria copiar o visual de minha mãe em seu casamento… Mas quando eu pensei nisso, eu tinha dez anos e imaginava que me casaria com alguém completamente diferente de Sirius, alguém com quem realmente me importasse e que gostaria que me visse apenas em minha melhor aparência…_

_ — Prenda-o em um coque, mas não alto, baixo, embutindo o cabelo e deixe um cacho caindo do lado esquerdo e que minha franja não tampe meu olho, mas um pouco da sobrancelha. E a tiara. - disse apontando para a tiara de minha mãe em cima da cama. _

_ — Como quiser, senhorita. Vai ficar linda. - Meg respondeu sorrindo confiante para mim, ao passo que eu tentei retribuir, mas, sem sucesso para copiar o brilho que ela carregava em seus olhos ao estar finalmente trabalhando com uma senhora tão poderosa. _

_ A noite foi chegando cautelosamente, como se temesse pela minha fúria. Eu já estava pronta. O vestido de mamãe serviu como uma luva, apenas alguns ajustes na cintura visto que eu estava mais magra, mas todo o resto funcionou muito bem. Um dos lacaios chegou em seguida trazendo o buquê que eu havia requisitado, copos de leite, como os de mamãe. Dali em seguida era apenas esperar vovô Archie para me buscar e me guiar até a guilhotina. _

_ — Estamos prontos, Amélia. - disse ele ao bater na porta. Quando entrou, deixou escapar um suspiro de admiração e algumas lágrimas se formaram. - Amélia Preminger… achei que estava vendo a sua mãe. _

_ — Eu queria que ela estivesse aqui… Ela e papai. - disse engolindo as lágrimas. _

_ — Eles estão, tenho certeza e com certeza torcendo por você. - vovô Archie me assegurou. - Antes de descermos, queria lhe entregar isso. - e ele estendeu um envelope amarelado pelo tempo para mim, que eu rapidamente peguei. - Sua mãe lhe escreveu essa carta e me pediu para que entregasse a você no seu casamento._

_ Eu me prendi em admirar a caligrafia de Colette Preminger que se assemelhava muito a minha e deixei que duas lágrimas escapassem para a minha bochecha, mas logo as sequei e repousei o envelopei sobre minha penteadeira. Estava pronta para descer. Ainda me lembro como se fosse hoje… Todos os olhos recaíram sobre mim assim que entrei com vovô Archie. Cora chorava por eu estar tão parecida com mamãe naquele vestido - a única vez em que tenha ficado mais parecida do que ela - e tinha os braços nos ombros de Edmundo, que sorria confiante para mim, tia Sarah tentava permanecer forte, pelo que notei e não contive um sorrisinho ao passar por ela. Aos olhos de todos, eu parecia uma noiva feliz. _

_ — Senhoras e senhores, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união de dois fieis… - começou o bruxo cerimonial. Eu estava parada de frente para Sirius e sustentava seu olhar com dignidade, mas esse mesmo olhar conseguiu se perder ao visualizar Elifas e Linda sentados na fileira da frente. Meus amigos sorriam compadecidos e por um momento eu travei, o toque da mão de Sirius me trouxe de volta a realidade. - Sirius Arturus Black, você aceita Amélia Preminger como sua esposa? _

_ — Aceito. - disse Sirius solenemente, como se tivesse ensaiado._

_ — Amélia Preminger, você aceita Sirius Arturus Black como seu marido?_

_ — Aceito. - disse no mesmo tom solene, após segundos de hesitação._

_ — Então eu os declaro unidos para toda a vida. - e com um aceno da varinha, ele conjurou uma linha prateada que envolveu a Sirius e a mim como um voto perpétuo. _

_ Elifas e Linda foram os primeiros a me alcançar para os cumprimentos, e antes que eu pudesse dizer mais do que apenas "obrigada", minha cunhada os empurrou para ter a chance de falar comigo. Não lembro de tê-los visto depois disso… acho que não quiseram ficar para presenciar o resto daquele dia trágico, como gosto de chamá-lo. E não somente por ter me casado com Black, mas sim pelos outros acontecimentos da noite… achei que nunca mais precisaria revivê-los, mas, tanto melhor poder encará-los com um pouco menos de medo agora. _

_ Após os cumprimentos, todos os convidados se reuniram em um círculo para os brindes. Sirius e eu ao centro, bebendo a cada vez que um parente dizia alguma coisa. O mais comovente foi Edmundo, que exigiu que meu marido cuidasse bem de sua irmã mais velha, sem medo dos olhares alheios. Por fim, Phineas, irmão de Sirius, lembrou a todos da cerimônia de consumação. Ursula foi muito específica ao enfatizar que era uma tradição da família e que os noivos deveriam se retirar para consumar o casamento e então o noivo deveria descer primeiro com o lençol sujo de sangue para que todos vissem, e depois buscar a noiva._

_Engoli o resto do meu vinho em seco e mirei Sirius, implorando, mas meu marido não me deu atenção e me levou para o andar de cima… para o nosso quarto. _

_ — Sirius… por favor… poderíamos fazer isso em condições menos… humilhantes. - eu disse enquanto ele fechava a porta. - Quer dizer, isso tira todo o romantismo da situação._

— _Romantismo? - indagou ele. - Amélia foi você quem disse que tudo isso não passa de dever. - ponderou ele caminhando até mim._

— _Entretanto, poderia ser um pouco menos assustador se não tivesse um bando de pessoas lá embaixo esperando para ver um lençol sujo de sangue… Eu posso cortar a minha mão e sujar o lençol, depois quando a festa acabar… terminamos com isso. - sugeri um tanto desesperada._

— _Não seja ridícula, Amélia, o que eu diria sobre a sua mão cortada?_

— _Não foi você quem disse que estamos acima dessas tradições? - lembrei-o como uma última tentativa. Ele me fitou por alguns minutos, até dar sua resposta._

— _Está bem, vou descer e falar com eles. Troque esse vestido se quiser ficar mais à vontade. - disse por fim virando para a porta. Eu suspirei aliviada. - Quer que eu chame a sua camareira para ajudar?_

— _Sim, obrigada. - disse sem pensar. - Sirius! - chamei. - Obrigada. - agradeci com sinceridade._

— _Eu disse que era um cavalheiro, Amélia, e você teve uma vantagem, usou meu discurso contra mim. - ponderou fechando a porta. _

_Meg entrou em seguida e me ajudou a retirar o véu e o vestido. Optei por um menos trabalho, mas ainda perolado para não quebrar o clima da festa e deixei a tiara onde estava. Quando Meg saiu, voltei minha atenção para o envelope de minha mãe em cima da penteadeira e o abri…_

"_Minha querida Amélia, desde o dia em que você nasceu, eu sabia que seria uma mistura mirabolante do sangue Preminger e Delacour. Assim como Cora, foi um bebê calmo e nunca tivemos problemas em fazê-la rir. Sua transformação, é claro, começou quando seus primeiros momentos de magia aconteceram. Embora fosse uma criança calma, sempre que fazia as coisas voarem ou a si mesma, eu conseguia me ver completamente em você, minha querida. E ali eu já conseguia ver que minha Amélia seria difícil de agradar._

_É notável como herdou meu temperamento irritadiço e zombeteiro com as tolices dos outros e que ao mesmo tempo encontra espaço para a amabilidade e carinho com os entes queridos e amigos. Tudo isso junto ao senso de justiça de seu pai e o bom julgamento dele. Ainda que seja um pouco cedo para julgar isso numa garotinha de oito anos, eu não poderia ficar mais orgulhosa de você no futuro do que já sou agora nessa idade tão tenra. Eu sei que vai ser uma bruxa extraordinária… sem modéstia alguma, você é nossa filha. _

_Seu pai achou errado eu escrever essa carta, que espero entregar a você no dia de seu casamento se me permitirem, sendo que você ainda nem entrou em Hogwarts. Contudo, olhando-a brincar com Edmundo em seu bercinho há pouco, não consegui me conter. É difícil pensar que um dia terei que dizer adeus a você, minha amelinha. Que direi adeus a vê-la correndo pelo jardim atrás de mim ou de seu pai, a sua inocência quanto às criaturas de seu mundo e mais importante, a sua presença constante nessa casa. E, realmente, espero que seja para um homem muito bom._

_Entretanto, é claro que você se proverá com essa parte… como já disse, você vai ser difícil de agradar. Imagino que escolherá entre os melhores bruxos e se casará com o mais poderoso. Aquele que te faça rir e seja tão esperto quanto você, assim sempre poderão competir… Ele deverá jogar xadrez, porque eu sei que vai acabar se tornando uma especialista de tanto observar seu pai com seu avô Archie jogando. Enfim, você saberá julgá-lo bem._

_E agora a parte mais importante, deixo com você o anel que seu pai me deu em nosso segundo aniversário de casamento. Na esperança de que você o use como sua aliança e amuleto da sorte para uma vida próspera e feliz. Casamento não é fácil, meu amor, esteja certa. Por mais que amemos alguém, sempre esperamos demais um do outro, então aprenda a perdoar… Esses são os meus conselhos e o meu presente de casamento para você. Agora, preciso ir, você está chamando para que eu faça os saleiros dançarem novamente._

_Eu sempre amarei você,_

_Mamãe."_

_As palavras saem com facilidade, por incrível que possa parecer. O anel caiu de dentro do envelope assim que o abri. Uma safira rosa enfeitando o ouro branco. Eu tinha me esquecido de como adorava ver os saleiros dançando… Me lembro de como as lágrimas ficaram embargadas pelo riso, e não somente por isso, mas, pela ironia do fato de que minha mãe parecia ter previsto que eu me apaixonaria por Alvo. Ele se enquadrava em todas as suas palavras, especialmente no perdão. Sabia que um dia teria que faze-lo, mas não naquele momento… ainda assim, eu me permiti chorar enquanto colocava o anel em meu dedo. Não uma aliança, mas um amuleto de sorte._

— _Amélia? - chamou vovô Archie do lado de fora. - Estão todos se perguntando onde você… O que foi? - ele perguntou ao ver minhas lágrimas e eu apenas mostrei a carta e o abracei. - Pronto, pronto, minha querida… vai ficar tudo bem..._

— _Eu sei… não se preocupe, vovô… sabe que eu nunca fico chateada por muito tempo. - disse secando os olhos com um lenço._

— _O que eu sei é que você tem um espírito forte, querida. E, por isso, é capaz de aguentar qualquer coisa. - retrucou ele sorrindo para mim. _

_E mal sabia meu pobre avô que esse espírito seria posto à prova ainda naquela noite. Quando todos desaparataram, Sirius e eu subimos para o quarto. Ainda estava muito agradecida por ele ter me privado daquela cerimônia mais cedo e me despedi para o meu quarto com o mínimo de educação que consegui reunir. Entretanto, quando Meg entrou para me ajudar a retirar o vestido, Sirius a parou e disse que ele mesmo cuidaria de tudo a partir dali. Por um segundo meu sangue gelou, mas eu mesma dissera que seria menos… ruim se estivéssemos sozinhos quando acontecesse. _

_Ele começou a desabotoar meu vestido por trás e a beijar a carne exposta, me virando em seguida para uma tentativa de me beijar a boca. Eu permiti, visto que continuava sem saída do fato de que __**estava**__ casada e de que possuía obrigações. Entretanto, bastou abrir os olhos durante o beijo, para que o meu sangue voltasse a gelar e eu me afastasse como um animal sendo caçado. _

_ — Não posso… - murmurei apreensiva._

_ — Amélia, você disse…_

_ — Eu sei o que eu disse. - retruquei aumentando o tom, tornando a abaixá-lo logo em seguida. - Mas não posso… ainda não… Acho que devemos esperar até que pelo menos respeitemos…_

_ — Sabe muito bem que nunca nos respeitaremos o suficiente para que você permita que isso aconteça. - condenou ele friamente. - E sinceramente, eu não sou tão paciente assim. Você é minha mulher e hoje é a nossa noite de núpcias. Já fui gentil em privá-la de uma tradição familiar, não espera que eu a prive de suas obrigações, espera?_

_ — E o que vai fazer? Não pode me forçar. - disse segurando o vestido para que ele não caísse. E então Sirius ergueu a varinha. - Não… Sirius!_

_ — Imperio! _

_ Acredito, se não estiver errada, que aquela foi a única vez em que usaram essa maldição comigo. Minha cabeça ficou leve por um instante, todo o meu corpo, até que a primeira ordem veio. "Solte o vestido" e uma voz sussurrou na minha cabeça "Por quê? Eu não quero.", mas tão rápido quanto essa réplica veio, ela foi embora e eu soltei meu vestido… "Deite-se" e eu me deitei… dali em seguida foi como se eu estivesse enlouquecendo, quando ele ordenou que eu me entregasse… a voz me dizendo para parar, para fazer o contrário, era constante. Eu beijava Sirius e deixava que ele fizesse o que queria comigo enquanto minha consciência me gritava para parar. Todo gesto que eu tentava fazer para afastá-lo se transformava num gesto de carinho ou carícia inconsciente… meus gritos de apelo e mesmo meu grito de dor - pois eu a senti dessa vez - se convertiam em gritos e gemidos por um prazer que eu não sentia…_

_ E nada que eu fizesse conseguia pará-lo… A gota d'água foi quando minha consciência me impulsionou a dizer "pare", mas o que eu me ouvi dizer foi "Sirius…". Quando ele finalmente se saciou e me libertou, eu já não tinha mais forças para nada. Sequer estapeá-lo… não… o máximo que fiz naquela noite foi chorar até cair no sono… pensando em quão decepcionada minha mãe estaria de onde quer que estivesse me olhando._

* * *

**Esperoooo que gostem amados! Deixem reviews para que eu saiba, ok? Bjooos. Com certeza um dos capítulos mais difíceis de escrever, por enquanto...**


	31. If you lose your way think about past

_Capítulo 31_

_ Não acho que seja válido colocar aqui como foi meu primeiro ano de casamento. Acredito que a abertura que fiz para narrar em poucos detalhes a minha noite de núpcias foi suficiente para deixar claro que não era uma convivência feliz. E que a cada dia, eu morria aos poucos… pior do que quando apenas não tinha Alvo. Naquelas circunstâncias eu ainda tinha outros amigos, estes que acabei perdendo quase totalmente depois do casamento. A prisioneira na torre de marfim da família Black, a exceção das visitas de Cornélia quando ela conseguia sair de Beauxbatons. Edmundo ainda muito novo para compreender a complexidade por trás de tudo aquilo, ainda que fosse difícil fazê-lo acreditar que estava feliz._

_ Contudo, cabe aqui resumir o meu psicológico durante aquele ano. Eu passei a ser uma consumidora assídua de vinho, pois não me era permitido chegar perto das garrafas de whisky de fogo. Eu não ria mais com a mesma facilidade em público e não me esforçava para fazer amizade com o círculo que me foi apresentado. Minha única alegria era meu trabalho como inominável no Ministério e os únicos seres humanos de quem realmente gostava, eram os que trabalhavam comigo. Só recebia notícias de conhecidos através de cartas, pelo fato de meu marido sempre inventar uma desculpa para que eu não saísse… E as cenas semelhantes a minha noite de núpcias foram tão frequentes… que eu não tinha mais forças para retrucar com a voz mais alta que a dele._

_ Resumindo para mim mesma: de uma jovem viva e cheia de opiniões, passei a ser uma mulher casada submissa e infeliz, completamente passível de ser taxada como alcoólatra. E foi em Abril de 1902, caminhando para completar dois anos de cárcere, que eu recebi a carta que mudaria minha vida outra vez. Era Sábado, Sirius e eu estávamos tomando café com dez cadeiras de distância, quando Roxy, uma elfa doméstica entrou com a bandeja de prata trazendo minha correspondência. Geralmente eu só recebia coisas do trabalho e de Cora, mas naquele dia eu reconheci a letra de Linda num envelope e não contive um suspiro de felicidade._

_ Elifas e ela estavam finalmente marcando a data do casamento e me convidavam para ser a madrinha. Seria em Setembro, dali a quatro meses, no dia sete. Linda explanava o quanto estava feliz e eu ficava realmente feliz em meses apenas por poder reconhecer sua escrita e ouvir sua voz na minha cabeça. Porém, ao final da carta, havia uma ressalva. Alvo seria o padrinho de Elifas e minha amiga pedia para que eu preparasse meu psicológico para a ideia de vê-lo outra vez, em outras palavras, implorava para que eu não fizesse um escândalo. Como poderia? Não tinha notícias de Alvo há séculos, completavam três anos sem vê-lo em Dezembro. Tudo o que sabia era que agora dava aulas em Hogwarts._

_ Lembro de como achei irônico como meu palpite acabou se provando verdadeiro e ele realmente "foi um bom professor". Sirius esperou que eu terminasse de ler a carta para perguntar o motivo da minha súbita mudança de humor._

_ — Linda vai se casar e me convidou para ser a madrinha. - respondi simplesmente. - Lembra-se dela? Linda Doyle? Ela nos cumprimentou no nosso casamento…_

_ — Ah sim, lembro muito bem da senhorita Linda Doyle. - confirmou Sirius. - E quem é o escolhido?_

_ — Elifas Doge. - respondi guardando a carta no bolso do meu hobbie. - Qual o motivo da graça? - indaguei pacientemente ao ouvi-lo rir._

_ — Nada, é só que Linda é uma mulher bonita e os Doyle são uma família sangue puro respeitável. Escolheram justamente os Doge? Ele não teve… varíola de dragão quando criança? Lembro-me de quando fui falar com Dumbledore no trem ele ainda tinha as marcas. - desdenhou meu marido bebendo um pouco do vinho em seguida._

_ — Acho que vou visitá-la para desejar os parabéns e agradecer o convite. Faz tanto tempo que não vejo Linda ou Elifas e ambos são meus melhores amigos, e além disso podemos começar a preparar a cerimônia. - disse encarando minha xícara de chá. - A não ser que você tenha outros planos para me manter em casa._

_ — Claro que não. Eu concordo, deve ir até a casa de sua amiga. Detesto fazê-la pensar que é uma prisioneira nessa casa, Amélia. Não a deixo ir ao Ministério sempre que precisa? - disse Sirius com falso tom de indignação. - Linda mencionou quem ela pretende usar como padrinho?_

_ — Não, que coisa estranha, não mencionou. Perguntarei a ela enquanto estiver lá, mas antes preciso ir até o Ministério resolver um assunto. - conclui me levantando._

_ — O sigilo ainda a impede de falar o que quer que seja comigo? - interpôs Sirius, me segurando pela mão quando passei por ele._

_ — Como sempre. - retruquei com um falso sorriso gentil. - Posso? - e ele me soltou sem mais perguntas._

_ Além de uma alcoólatra, uma esposa infeliz e abusada, naquele primeiro ano, eu tinha desenvolvido um poder de oclumência acima do normal. As raras vezes em que guiava uma conversa com Sirius era o meu momento favorito de testá-la, pois, enquanto eu manipulava o assunto, algum plano se formava em minha mente. Naquela manhã, depois de saber que Alvo estaria no casamento, o plano era visitá-lo sem que meu marido ficasse sabendo. Ainda que meu caso com meu melhor amigo não fosse do conhecimento dele, não poderia arriscar._

_ Por sorte, trabalhar no departamento de inomináveis me dava carta branca para conhecer os mais variados tipos de magia que ainda não eram detectados pelo Ministério. Entretanto, o objeto que eu tinha em mente ainda estava sendo estudado e testado, as consequências, eu sabia, poderiam ser inimagináveis. Os últimos vestígios daquela jovem bruxa, no entanto, me impulsionaram a persistir na ideia. Era a única saída. Não tínhamos um nome exato na época, mas hoje, e com um pouco de crédito para mim, o objeto em questão chama-se vira-tempo._

— O quê?! - exclamou Rony, interrompendo a leitura de Gina. - Amélia tinha um vira-tempo?

— Rony, - ralhou Hermione. - Não se lembra da batalha no Ministério? Passamos por uma sala cheia deles. Acho que na época ainda estavam descobrindo as propriedades da areia.

— Mas ela usou um vira-tempo. Igual a você, Mione. - observou Harry animado. - Brilhante! Continue, Gina.

_Uma meia mentira foi necessária para consegui-lo. Eu realmente tinha que ir até o Ministério naquela tarde para resolver uns problemas quanto a transferência de um espelho muito curioso. Alguns bruxos o encontraram na sala de espelhos em Versalhes, possivelmente uma brincadeira de mal gosto de algum desocupado, em todo caso, o problema era que o tal espelho não refletia as pessoas e sim seus desejos mais profundos. Claro que não preciso lembrar aqui o quanto de rebuliço provocou nos trouxas ambiciosos que achavam ser possível prever o futuro._

_ — Trouxas acreditam em cada coisa. - resmungou Barney Charson, um mestiço que trabalhava comigo e de cujo olhar esperto me lembro bem. - Imagine só! Como se prever o futuro fosse simples. Se sequer a nossa gente consegue com precisão._

_ — Pelo menos eles não expulsam a magia de suas vidas. - retruquei com um risinho._

_ — Como não? Já ouviu falar na eletricidade? - e eu não contive um risinho baixo. - Mas então, vocês vão até Versalhes?_

_ — Eu com certeza não vou. - respondi com um sorriso maroto. - Mas, você, Sawyer e Dawson vão, meu caro._

— _Amélia… como conseguiu sair dessa vez? - riu Barney. - Ah, já sei._

— _Disse que ia ajudar com a areia do tempo. - dissemos em uníosso. - Você me conhece… qualquer coisa para me afastar do passado. Além do mais? Não eram os trouxas que a chamavam assim?_

— _É claro… touchée, Amélia. - concordou ele. - Então, até Segunda._

_A sala de testes do Departamento de Mistérios era o lugar mais impressionante que olhos humanos já haviam visto. Decorada com os mais variados tipos de instrumentos mágicos… bons tempos._

— _Painswick. - chamei ao me colocar ao lado de um bruxo baixinho e franzino. George Painswick. Um camarada meticuloso e engraçado… ainda hoje dou risada do susto que ele levou depois que chamei seu nome. - Perdão, às vezes me esqueço de como você se assusta fácil._

— _Não é bom para a profissão, mas ainda assim continuo sendo um dos mais habilitados. - comentou ele sem tirar atenção do protótipo do vira-tempo. - Não deveria estar com Barney e o resto da trupe de desbravadores?_

— _Já sei o que me interessa sobre aquele espelho, o trabalho duro pode ficar para eles. - respondi dando de ombros. - Além disso, isso - disse apontando para a areia. - é muito mais interessante. Descobriu tudo sobre ela?_

— _Claro que não, Amélia! - ralhou George. - Quando um bruxo conseguir descobrir tudo sobre o tempo, ele nunca mais precisará temer a vida._

— _E então o que sabe?_

— _A areia pode ser usada para viajar ao passado, contudo, até que ponto, não sei. E seria muito arriscado descobrir. - começou George com ar sombrio._

— _Por quê? - perguntei logo em seguida._

— _Ora, Amélia, você é inteligente, achei que poderia chegar a conclusão por si mesma. Suponha que alguém volte tanto ao passado, digamos, antes de ter nascido, não haveria como seguir os próprios passos…_

— _E com seguir os próprios passos, você quer dizer que a expressão "estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo" é real. Ou seja, quando usamos o vira-tempo cria-se dois de nós e se voltássemos muito ao passado, como antes de nossos nascimentos… ficaríamos presos e teríamos que viver a nossa vida a partir dali como perfeitos estranhos… nasceríamos e dali então nossa vida seguiria o curso normal como estava antes de voltarmos…_

— _Isso se não fizéssemos alterações no tempo enquanto estivermos em antagonismo com a época._

— _Então, deixe-me ver. - interrompi tentando entender melhor o funcionamento do objeto sem parecer suspeita. - Digamos que eu pegue uma dessas ampulhetas agora e a vire o suficiente para equivaler a uma hora atrás, uma de mim estaria dormindo na minha casa, enquanto eu poderia andar por Londres… só teria que ter certeza de chegar aqui novamente depois que minha outra eu tiver ido embora para que o tempo siga seu curso sem riscos. Faria duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. - conclui ainda um pouco confusa._

_ — Exatamente, Amélia. O mais importante seria garantir para que seus dois eus não se encontrassem… trouxas inexperientes ficaram loucos com isso. - recomendou George._

_ — É claro, seria desastroso e ao mesmo tempo é brilhante. - admiti. - Uma pena que vai demorar tanto para que possamos usar uma dessas…_

_ — Na verdade, elas já podem ser usadas. Só queríamos encontrar um desing mais… cômodo. - ponderou ele._

_ — E como funciona o sistema de voltas? - perguntei com falso desisteresse._

_ — Bom… essas ampulhetas são de horas, então, uma volta para cada hora._

_ — Senhor Painswick, precisam do senhor na outra sala. - chamou um dos estagiários._

_ — Claro, não me demoro, Amélia._

_ — Não se preocupe, eu já estou saindo. - disse com um sorriso afetado. Assim que a porta se fechou, mirei a sala e não havia mais ninguém. - Gemini. - murmurei para uma das ampulhetas e peguei a verdadeira, partindo em seguida para a casa de Linda._

_A casa dos Doyle ficava no certo sul de Londres e quem quer que passasse sequer notaria que era a morada de uma família bruxa de puro sangue. Enquanto passava pelos jardins até a soleira, consegui imaginar Linda brincando entre as margaridas, fazendo coroas e não contive um sorriso. Finalmente, quando bati na porta, aquela garotinha apareceu e me abraçou com força._

_ — Mélia! - ela gritava ao me puxar para dentro. Fazia tanto tempo que ninguém me chamava assim que eu não contive uma lágrima pelos velhos tempos. - Venha sentar, estou tão feliz por você ter vindo tão depressa, tão cedo._

_ — Qualquer coisa para me tirar de casa. - respondi com um sorriso torto. - E onde está Elifas? Eu pensei que o senhor sou o homem mais sortudo da Terra estaria aqui._

_ — Ele vai vir para almoçar. Quer ficar? - Linda convidou enquanto entrávamos para a sala de visitas._

— _Claro. - aceitei mais pela necessidade de tempo do que pela vontade de ver Elifas, confesso. - Mas, preciso falar com você sobre um assunto._

— _Primeiro, eu preciso dizer que você está diferente, Amélia. Pode ser somente uma impressão, mas, seus olhos… estão mais escuros, e costumavam brilhar tanto! E a sua voz… por um momento eu pensei…_

— _Não diga. - interrompi imediatamente. - Cora me disse isso da última vez que me visitou e eu não preciso que minha melhor amiga diga que eu peguei o maneirismo de falar da tia Sarah. Dói muito… Algumas mulheres se tornam suas mães quando se casam, mas Amélia Preminger se tornou a sua tia. - comentei tentando rir. - Posso beber alguma coisa?_

— _Oh, claro… aceita uma xícara de chá? - ofereceu ao estalar os dedos para chamar o elfo doméstico._

— _Na verdade, para o que eu vou te dizer, preferiria algo mais forte. - corrigi com um sorriso amargurado._

— _Vinho? - sugeriu Linda._

— _Conhaque. - corrigi outra vez. Ela não questionou, embora eu tenha reparado seu olhar preocupado, mas também, eu não melhorei as coisas… Quando o elfo retornou com a taça de conhaque, voltamos a falar._

— _Desde quando você bebe? - Linda perguntou me fitando profundamente._

— _Desde que me casei. - respondi simplesmente. - Mas não se preocupe, eu nunca fui pega bêbada ou fazendo algo inapropriado. Descobri que sou bastante forte com isso. - comentei achando de graça de finalmente ter admitido para mim mesma._

— _Sirius é tão ruim assim? - provocou Linda com um sorriso solidário._

— _Para você ter uma noção, estou surpresa que tenha me deixado vir até aqui. Entretanto, é um conforto saber que ele só morde para me machucar quando provocado de verdade. - respondi dando tempo para um pequeno silêncio sombrio. - Mas não foi isso que eu vim discutir com você e quero falar antes de Elifas chegue._

— _Eu acho que sei o que quer fazer. - disse ela séria. - E sei porque não quer falar sobre isso com Elifas._

— _Nossa. - murmurei. - Já pensou em trabalhar com adivinhação, eu estou vendo um grande futuro para você. - me permiti brincar._

— _Eu conheço meus amigos. - retrucou Linda como se fosse óbvio. - Você quer ir falar com Alvo para minimizar a tensão para quando se encontrarem no casamento. E Elifas vai achar que não deve, como achou que não deveria falar com ele sobre Grindewald._

— _Como você sabe? - exclamei surpresa._

— _Acha que Elifas me deixava no escuro? Ele não consegue mentir para mim. - condenou ela. - E se tentasse, veritaserum sempre foi uma especialidade da casa. - acrescentou me fazendo sorrir._

— _Enfim, sim. - disse voltando para o assunto principal da conversa. - Eu quero ir falar com Alvo. A sós para minimizar os danos… quer dizer, eu o chamei de desgraçado, pelas barbas de Merlin! Elifas dirá que seria melhor numa situação social, pois isso nos obrigaria a sermos corteses um com o outro. Contudo, eu acho que ele não seria capaz de dar com a porta na minha cara. Mesmo depois de tudo, ser rude não faz o estilo dele._

— _Tem razão. - concordou Linda. - Mas, e Sirius? Ele não se chatearia por você ir até lá._

— _Para a sorte do mundo, Amélia Preminger pode estar infeliz, mas ela não é menos esperta. - disse retirando a ampulheta de dentro da bolsa. - Tcha-ran._

— _O que é isso? - perguntou Linda rindo._

— _O pessoal e eu ainda não demos um nome. - respondi. - O que importa é que essa ampulheta pode me fazer voltar no tempo e… bem, digamos que, enquanto eu estou aqui falando com você, eu também vou estar falando com Alvo. Um álibi perfeito!_

— _Não, ainda nem demos um nome ou falamos com o Ministro sobre elas. Só começarão a rastreá-los daqui a um mês. - disse vibrando._

— _Então, você aceitou almoçar para ganhar tempo. - concluiu Linda cruzando os braços. - Certo, eu me chatearia se não fosse por uma causa nobre. De quanto tempo precisa?_

— _Acho que para ter certeza, três horas._

— _Três horas? Vocês vão conversar ou tentar reconstruir suas antigas vidas? - exclamou minha amiga desesperada. - Posso te dar duas horas aqui, e vai ter que bastar para falar com Alvo._

— _E quanto ao jeitinho? Eu tinha que chegar com jeitinho. Não dá para chegar a Hogsmeade, caminhar até Hogwarts, bater na porta do escritório dele e dizer "Olá, senhor gênio, Lembra-se de mim? A garota com quem você transou no banheiro dos monitores e depois disse para nunca mais procurá-lo. Bem, ela ainda não dá atenção para regras e veio até aqui para tentar recomeçar!" - exclamei gesticulando com os braços._

— _E ela ainda gesticula com os braços. Já disse que não consigo te acompanhar assim. - gracejou Linda. - Em todo caso, é claro que você não vai dizer __**isso**__._

— _É, só foi um exemplo muito ruim do que vai acontecer se eu não tiver tempo._

— _Mélia! - chamou Elifas aparecendo de surpresa na sala, correndo para me abraçar._

— _Eli! - disse me apertando contra ele. - Eu… senti saudade. - disse engolindo o choro._

— _Eu também, Mélia. - ele falou sentando-se ao lado de Linda no sofá. - Como vai, senhora Doge? E por que você precisa de tempo?_

— _Eu estou ótima, senhor Doge. E Amélia precisa de tempo para conseguir voltar no tempo e falar com Alvo. - Linda respondeu antes que eu pudesse dizer._

— _Você, por acaso, prestou atenção no que você mesma disse antes da conversa começar? - indaguei chocada._

— _Sinto muito, mas, o lance da mentira também funciona para mim. - lamentou Linda sorrindo maliciosamente._

— _Que lance… em todo caso, falar com Alvo é o fato mais importante da conversa. - interveio Elifas. - Amélia, eu acho…_

— _Eu sei o que você acha. Que eu devia esperar pelo casamento para falar com ele, assim não há chances de…_

— _Não, não é o que eu acho. - ele tornou a interromper. - Eu concordo com você. Já se passaram três anos e… eu realmente acho que vocês precisam se falar. Digo, eu ainda falo com Alvo e percebo que ele sente saudade de você. E é visível que você sente falta dele._

— _Eli…_

— _Quando ele se afastou de você em Hogwarts, a despedida no funeral de Kendra, Paris. E agora eu chego aqui e pego você bebendo… - ele se aproximou para cheirar o meu copo. - conhaque antes do almoço. Sem falar que seus olhos não estão brilhando mais. - eu não contive um sorriso aberto._

— _Quem precisa de terapia com vocês dois por perto? - brinquei e eles se entreolharam cheios de sorrisos. - Então? Acham que eu devo?_

— _Claro. - assegurou Linda. - E seu plano é ótimo._

— _Qual plano? - e contamos tudo a Elifas, mas antes que ele pudesse discordar, o elfo nos chamou para o almoço. O senhor e a senhora Doyle ficaram felizes por receberem uma Black e estranharam quando eu pedi -ordenei - para que não usassem esse nome. Ao final do almoço, eu subi até o quarto de Linda e dei as voltas no vira-tempo._

— _Certo dez e meia, eu ainda estava no Ministério. - e aparatei antes que alguém aparecesse. Eu tinha exatas duas horas e meia para falar com Alvo, e graças a Merlin, já estava em Hogsmeade. Subi o mais rápido que pude para as escadarias de pedra de Hogwarts, e logo alcancei o portão principal… ofegante, mas a tempo. - Com licença, eu gostaria de falar com o professor Dumbledore. - disse quando o zelador me atendeu._

— _Ah sim, venha. - ele deveria estar ocupando o antigo escritório da professora Hadassa, pois andar até lá foi como caminhar no tempo. Quando chegamos, eu me contive para abrir… deveria bater primeiro? Eu pensei. - Bem, com licença._

— _Ah, sim. Obrigada. - agradeci tomando ar. E se ele ainda não quisesse me ver… Em todo caso, eu bati e meu coração acelerou de ansiedade._

— _Entre. - e depois de anos eu ouvi aquela mesma voz calma e gentil. Levou alguns segundos, mas eu consegui girar a maçaneta._

— _Olá, Alvo._

_Ele parou de mexer no que pareciam ser lições de casa e se ergueu imediatamente ao olhar para mim. Eu entrei e fechei a porta. Pelo que pareceram horas, nós ficamos parados olhando um para o outro como dois idiotas. Sem conseguir dizer ou fazer alguma coisa. Contudo, valeu a pena somente por poder ver que não havia mágoa ou tristeza naqueles olhos azuis. Apenas calor e um imenso sorriso escondido. Eu senti vontade de chorar e de pedir desculpas, mas o transe era maior._

— _Amélia, sente-se, por favor. - ele convidou, finalmente quebrando o silêncio. - Que surpresa você vir até aqui._

— _Bem, Elifas e Linda vão se casar e ao que parece nós seremos os padrinhos. Eu não queria que essa reação acontecesse no dia. As pessoas poderiam comentar. - respondi me sentando numa das poltronas de frente para ele._

— _Sim, sim. - ele estava mais sem jeito do que eu me lembrava. - Nossa, já três anos… Quer… quer beber alguma coisa?_

— _Uma taça de vinho, se tiver. Assim eu evito gaguejar. - respondi._

— _E, como estão as coisas? - ele começou a conversa ainda nervoso, enquanto servia o vinho. - Eu soube que você tem se destacado com os outros inomináveis._

— _Ah sim. - concordei. - Digamos que meu trabalho é a minha vida. - acrescentei sem graça. Ele ficou sério de repente, mas depois sorriu calorosamente. Ainda assim, toda a situação estava estranha._

— _E o seu casamento? - ele perguntou por fim._

— _Está gostando de ser professor? - devolvi tentando mudar o rumo da conversa. - Eu sei que disse uma vez que você seria ótimo nisso. Pelo que vejo, acertei._

— _Ah sim, é ótimo… Pelo menos aqui eu não… machuco ninguém e posso ser útil de verdade. Usar a minha grande inteligência para algo bom. - ele respondeu bebendo um gole do vinho. - Mas, você não respondeu a minha pergunta…_

— _E não vou. - disse de pronto. - A última coisa que quero é estragar esse reencontro falando sobre o quanto… enfim, sobre o meu casamento._

— _Pelo que eu entendo, você veio para fazermos as pazes e tentarmos voltar a ser… bem, melhores amigos. Há algum tempo, você teria me contado. - comentou Alvo._

— _Wow, você ainda é sábio. - brinquei. - Bem, se quer mesmo saber…_

— _Eu quero. - ele se apressou em dizer. - Sinto muito pela dor que lhe causei, Amélia. Depois que você foi embora aquele dia eu percebi o quanto a decisão era ruim. Você estava certa. Somos amigos acima de tudo e…_

— _Eu fiquei mal, mas… te perdoei, ainda que silenciosamente, algum tempo depois. Não quero falar sobre aquele dia, sobre nada daquela época agora. Quer dizer, eu tenho pouco tempo e agora que vamos reatar teremos como discutir isso com calma mais tarde. O fato é que eu perdoo você Alvo e nesses três anos… eu só pensava nisso. Em sermos amigos de novo._

— _Considere feito. - ele disse erguendo a taça. - É claro, vai demorar um pouco para ser normal como antes…_

— _Em alguma hora foi normal? - indaguei sorrindo._

— _É, tem razão. Mas, eu coloco toda a culpa em você._

— _Em mim?_

— _Claro! Elifas queria pedir Linda em casamento e você sugeriu uma banda, quer dizer, ahn? - e eu ri. De verdade e alto, depois de três anos. - Senti falta dessa risada, admito._

— _E eu do seu senso de humor._

— _Espero que ele te trate bem. - interveio ele mudando de novo de assunto._

— _Se usar a maldição imperius em você sempre que quiser reivindicar seus direitos de marido quer dizer isso. - respondi com amargura._

— _Ele usa maldições em você?! - exclamou Alvo horrorizado. - Amélia você precisa reportar isso, é ilegal._

— _Metade do ministério trabalha para que Blacks e Malfoys ajam como bem entendam. - retruquei cansada. - Além disso, nada que uma boa dose de whisky de fogo ou conhaque não cure. O vinho somente para chateações durante o dia._

— _Em pensar que você sequer bebia. - observou ele._

— _Comecei em Paris, na verdade. A vida boêmia… mas, deixemos meus anos dourados para outra hora. - disse olhando para o relógio. - E Abeforth?_

— _Não estamos nos falando mais. - explicou Alvo. - Desde a morte de Ariana._

— _Mas vocês são a única família um do outro. - contestei chocada._

— _Meu irmão não pensa assim. - lamentou meu amigo. - Resumindo, para nós dois, o trabalho é a única fonte de alegria. - ponderou depois de um breve silêncio._

— _Ao trabalho. - disse erguendo minha taça para um brinde._

— _Ao trabalho. - concordou ele batendo as duas taças. - E aos verdadeiros amigos. - eu sorri. - Então, como conseguiu vir aqui sem que Sirius te impedisse?_

_O resto do tempo foi disposto entre falar sobre as propriedades do vira-tempo e sobre o casamento de Linda e Elifas. Em apenas alguns minutos depois daquela introdução fatal, Alvo e eu já parecíamos estar voltando ao normal._

— _É melhor você ir, vai sumir no quarto da Linda daqui a pouco._

— _Sim, claro. Desculpe fazer você passar por essa conversa duas vezes._

— _Vou aproveitar em ambas. - disse se levantando para a despedida. - É bom que tenha acabado. - comentou ao abrir a porta._

— _É… excelente. - concordei. Sem me conter, eu o abracei e comecei a chorar. - Eu realmente senti sua falta, senhor gênio._

— _Eu também, Mélia. Agora vá, antes que encontre você e fique louca. - disse sem me soltar. Por fim, eu saí correndo enquanto secava as lágrimas. Foram os cinquenta minutos mais corridos da minha vida. Sem ser vista, cheguei a Hogsmeade e aparatei para dentro do banheiro do quarto de Linda e me esperei sumir para voltar._

— _Amélia? Mas… - indagou Linda._

— _Está tudo bem, o plano deu certo. Agora preciso ir embora. - disse dando um beijo apressado na bochecha da minha amiga._

_Ao chegar na Mansão Black naquela tarde de Sábado, até mesmo os quadros perceberam como meu andar estava mais leve. E Sirius jamais poderia atribuir aquela sensação a qualquer coisa que não a visita a Linda. Mais tarde, foi essa lembrança que usei para ajudar a dar o nome a ampulheta, depois que seu design ficou pronto. Um pouco clichê, mas aquela tarde realmente deu uma virada na minha vida… graças a uma virada no tempo… Acredito que nem mesmo Alvo poderia ter pensado num trocadilho tão horrível para um propósito brilhante._

* * *

**Oláaaa! Volteeeei *-*! Espero que gostem da volta do ruivo maravilha, como minha querida Sra. McGonagall.D insiste em chamar. Eu me esforcei muito para que esse capítulo ficasse bom e espero que concordem. Deixem reviews para que eu saiba se gostaram, ok? Bjoooos e até o próximo capítulo!**


End file.
